


Let Me Be Thy Father

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: Family First [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drowning, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Good Peter, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 127,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good ever comes from witches, or at least that is what Peter Hale has thought ever since he could think. On good days he has only hated witches enough to enjoy watching them bruning, instead of the usual thing that involves torture and then death by fire. Since he was young he was raised to remove witches swiftly from the territory that belonged to his pack. Witches are dangerous even when they do not intend to cause harm, but they always end up causing harm for it is the price of the magic and the need to display it. </p>
<p>Power corrupts.</p>
<p>But Peter has to admit that sometimes, just sometimes, having a witch around town targeting one Stiles Stilinski is a good thing for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me To The Water

**Author's Note:**

> If your are one of those people whi are very uptight about grammar or mistakes in spelling, or if tidbits are not 100% accurate, then please DO NOT bother reading this fic. Because I can guarantee there will be mistakes. 
> 
> I have no Beta in my pack of Alpha's, nor do I intend on hunting one down, for when I write it changes over and over again, it gets rewritten every time. 
> 
> I write for fun, so please allow me this little joy. I have no interest of becoming a great bard, so leave me be. 
> 
> For those lovely souls that can ignore spelling-errors (which I am one of, if the story is good you can let the flow take you) then please enjoy, and know I love your relaxed way of living!
> 
> *********************************************************************************************************  
> This story is about Peter trying to be a daddy to a toddler Stiles. That's all people!

Witches, he god damn hated witches, there was nothing left in the world for Peter Hale to hate as much as he hated witches. Witches were the most aggravating beings of all the supernatural creatures. Peter had plenty of experience when it came to witches, and each encounter left him with a bad taste in his mouth, and each time he wished he would never again experience witches again. His life had different plans for him and that was why Peter was now trying his hardest to get back up on his feet, cursing the witches as he gasped for air.

Getting blasted through walls by a pissed off witch was never fun and even less bemusing when you weren't a Alpha or twenty-something-young.

It had been Stiles, _it is always Stiles_ , who had realized that something was up around town. The boy who spent every other weekend at Beacon Hills, had noticed something was off, and when he had voiced his worries the pack hadn't noticed anything wrong and laughed and belittled all evidence Stiles had gathered. Even Peter who thought of himself as a very observant person had not noticed anything strange, and was there for unwilling to take the boy seriously.

If the witch hadn't made the mistake of targeting Stiles, then perhaps no one would have ever known that there was a witch in town. But the mistake was made, it started with Stiles catching crippling colds of which one turned into pneumonia while later it became more violent with Stiles getting attacked by animals and insects. Then the animal attacks turned into people attacking Stiles, and none of them ever had a good answer to why they beat the crap out of a kid studying in the library or the boy waiting in line at the local coffee house; each attack more violent.

Targeting Stiles made it very personal for the pack and it became even more personal when Stiles went missing, the boy had been visiting his father and the pack and after Sunday dinner at the McCall's House Stiles headed back to Berkley; once back in his dorm room he called his father and Scott to tell them he was back safe and sound.

Late on Tuesday the dean called Mr. Stilinski to ask if he knew the whereabouts of his son.

It took the pack a few days to track down the witch, and she looked nothing like any of the witches Peter had encountered; she looked more like a supermodel than a spell-casting-bitch-from-Hell. The witch did not live in a small cottage in the woods, she had made a home for her in one of the fine lake houses not too far from the old Hale House.

The witch had let them all just walk into her house, which had made them all wonder if Stiles had been wrong about the woman living by the lake, that was until they could smell him and hear the frantic beating of his heart. As soon as the werewolves were inside the witch started taking them down, laughing happily as she did.

Peter had located the beating heart to a room at the back of the house, the smell of the boy was also strongest at the back of the building. From what Peter could tell the boy wasn't alone for another heartbeat that was slower and a smell of old magic whispered through the door. The werewolf felt a trickle of worry run down his soul as he noticed the changes in the familiar scent, the smell of fear had Peter up on his feet and moving slowly towards the door that the witch had for a moment defended; but she had for now left it for the joy of tormenting Isaac with past memories and fears, while also blasting Derek and Scott across the room. The witch had obviously thought Peter less after he flew through a wall.

Peter drags his body to the end of the hall, without pressing his ear to the door he hears the pitiful whimpers and someone moving around the room. Peter reaches for the doorknob and turns it slowly, as the metallic click reaches his ears the werewolf pushes the door open and like the theatrical man he is Peter enters the bedroom like he belonged there in that bedchamber. The smell of old magic makes his nose itch and aggrivates the beast inside him.

Peter scans the room before closing the door behind him, `We don't need to be disturbed, now do we my dear?´ his voice is smooth and charming, but the hate is there thick and bitter. The old woman grins wickedly at Peter while she swept around in her long black dress, she held a little naked boy in her arms with such force that the already bruised skin would bruise more. The way the pale skin was blooming with cuts and bruises had the beast underneath Peter's skin snarling.

The older witch continued walking around, and watching her Peter began to wonder where Stiles was or had his senses failed him.

 _No,_ the beast growled, _the pup. Our pup._

Peter snapped his attention back to the child, Stiles' smell came from the child. Peter whispered the name on his lips, `Stiles?´

The toddler was turned to face the werewolf by the witch, her grin growing as Peter realized the child was indeed Stiles Stilinski. The scent was there under all that fear and tears, the chubby little face was doted with black moles here and there but the child was sporting nasty looking bruises, the amber orbs were tearful and mirrored the fear and hurt the child was going through. Looking at Peter the child reached out to the man, eyes so fearful and so pleading for Peter to save him.

The witch slid her hand from the back of toddle-Stiles neck and snaked it around the short throat and tightened the hold, the child went still arms reaching out towards Peter, eyes so wide the werewolf worried they'd pop right out of the small skull. A little whimper escaped the child, but it caused the witch to tighten her hold even more.

`What did you do to him?´ Peter asked with a loud growling escaping between the words, it was hard to control the beast when the witch was harming the boy both Peter and his wolf had grown to care for more and more. But the growling nor the claws that were replacing the human fingernails did not give birth to fear, the witch seemed to find pleasure in the sudden lack of control of the werewolf who, she enjoyed it because she had figured out the weakness of the monster in her bedchamber.

`Oh, nothing really, it was all _this little shits doing_ ,´ the witch says with a hiss in her voice, her hold of the throat grew tighter. The toddler stops reaching out to Peter and stars desperatly to try and lessen the hold of the hand around his throat, little legs that had been dangling now kicking franticly.

`Stop that!´ the witch barks at the little boy, and the child stills and the pleading eyes focus on Peter once again, so fearful that it hurt. The smell of pure terror and hurt, and the fear in the wide eyes is all needed to push the werewolf over the edge. The werewolf shifts and lunged at the witch who is rambling on about all the trouble the child has created for her and her daughter, but she never has a chance to finish telling Peter how something inside Stiles had worked against her attempt remove the spirit and spark that hid underneath the skin, because Peter grabs the wrist of the hand around the tiny throat and breaks it with ease. Before freeing the child from the witch, the werewolf rips the flesh of the forearm, little fists grasping to hold on for dear life to the monster that any other child might have feared.

 _But not Stiles, not our cub,_ the beast hums with delight.

The werewolf had the toddler with a blink of an eye cradled to his side, perched on the beasts hip little legs tightening as best they could as did the little hands that were grasping to what was left of Peter's shirt. With the child safe, the werewolf sank its sharp fangs in the long neck of the witch who hadn't yet realized what was going on it was only as the supernatural creature had its fangs deep in the throat, but she could not make a sound her proud eyes no longer bemused but fearful of the death that was to come. The werewolf tore a piece of flesh as it pulled away from the throat, and soon blood that belonged on the inside was rushing out of the witch. Without giving the witch a second glanze the werewolf was out of the window and running through the woods, not pausing for a moment not even when he turned into something more human he had the child cradled in his arms and slowed down his run for a brisk walk.

The wolf in Peter demanded they protect the pup, their pup. They had found the toddler and it needed them, so it belonged to them. Although Peter knew the boy wasn't a stray cat you could just take as your own, it was hard to argue against every little reason the beast within him gave and some of the reasons were not new to Peter. Since the day he had become aware of the younger Stilinski Peter and his beast wanted him, as first just as a beta and then as he watched the boy and listened to him the feelings changed; he wanted to care for the boy more so when he watched the relationship between Sheriff Stilinski and his son, neither Peter nor his wolf would have ever treated the boy the way the alcoholic father did.

When the werewolf and the toddler reached Peter's apartment the child had stopped crying and was sound asleep, the child looked content and peaceful. Peter smiled down at the more innocent version of Stiles; a version he loved ever so slightly more than the first version he had come to know.

The toddler started to stir, which had Peter go all rigid as he expected the child to start shrieking and flailing as it would try and escape from Peter. But instead the little the little boy smiled up at Peter and began babbling quietly, the tiny hands reaching up to touch Peter's face.

`Stiles?´ Peter says as he adjusts the baby in his arms, the little boy takes advantage of the closeness of Peter's face to play with his nose, it makes the older man chuckle. The werewolf breathes in the smell of the toddler, and says, `I think _someone_ needs a bath.´


	2. I Shall Wash You Clean and Hold You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocking the toddler in his arms, humming the lullaby his own mother had sang to him and his siblings, Peter feels a joy he has never felt before.

Peter is glad that he had bought the apartment with a bathtub, if he hadn't then he wouldn't be sitting in one with a toddler that is happily babbling and chewing on the washcloth Peter had handed over so the child had somehting to play with, although Stiles wasn't as much playing with it as he was chewing on it.

_Somethings never change_ , Peter thought with a smile as he tried to wash the child clean with another washcloth.

Before the two had taken to the bath, Peter had taken a quick shower to wash off the witches blood, which left him free to care for Stiles. There wasn't enough water to make the bath a proper one for Peter, but it was safe enough for the toddler. The werewolf is pleased to find the little one trusting him enough to keep his hands up when Peter demands it, Peter finds it hard not to stare in wonder at the little boy when he places both of his tiny hands on Peter's shoulders (the washcloth dangling from between those stubborn lips) while Peter holds a tiny foot in his hand ready to clean between the toes. If the toddler had Stiles' mind and memories then this moment would never have been possible, and Peter knows this, and he is rather thankful for the mistakes the witches had made.

When Stiles is clean from head to toe, Peter gets out of the bath allowing the child a moment to play in the bath while he dries himself off, he knows Stiles well enough not to turn his gaze from the child, he makes a mental note to find some toys for Stiles to play with in the bath. With his hair only slightly damp still but his body no longer dripping water all over the bathroom floor, Peter snatches the second towel and picks little Stiles out of the bath, while the bathtub is drained of the water that had cleaned his darling boy the werewolf starts to dry the toddler who is reaching out to touch Peter's face.

The werewolf struggles not to melt away with every gentle touch the child plants on his skin. In the end Peter ends up kissing those little hands which he adores, he soaks up the shrieks of joy.

With Stiles all dried up and happily wrapped up in a a towel, Peter carries the boy to his bedroom. As he walks the short distance from the bathroom to the bed, the werewolf inhales the scent of the little boy in his arms; the toddler smells clean and happy, there is the usual scent of Stiles there, but also Peter's scent and it smells right.

_He smells like us,_ the wolf howls with joy, _he belongs with us._

Peter places the child on his bed, the wolf agreeing with this action as their smell will rub off on the child more. Peter is as naked as the child and he knows he should get dressed, but the child just holds his focus until he snaps and he starts blowing raspberry's against the little belly and Stiles is shrieking and laughing. Peter has never before felt such joy in life as he feels now listening to his boy laughing and shrieking. And Peter fears for but a moment that he might die then and there, but then the thought of leaving little baby Hale alone in the world has him grasping to life with no intention of leaving.

It takes Peter a while before he can leave Stiles alone long enough to get dressed, he takes one of his old t-shirts and makes it into a poor-mans-diaper and another for the child to wear. Stiles is back to babbling happily at Peter who just beams down at the boy before picking the child up and tells Stiles they need to get him some proper clothers, the toddler just looks up at him with wide eyes as if to question the reason behind that statement.

Peter carries the child into the living room and together they sit down on the couch, and Peter starts up the laptop which he'd abandoned a few days ago for the hunt for Stiles, Peter is confident he will find someone that is prepared to deliver clothes for his pup.

It doesn't take long for Peter to find what he has been looking for, but still it's long enough for Stiles to shred two paper's and to start nibbling on a magazine. Peter turns off the laptop and looks at the child next to him, Peter knows that eveything he has now bought speaks of him keeping the Stiles, and he is more than willing to do so.

`Come on pup,´ Peter says as he gets off the couch and reaches to pick up the toddler, Stiles drops the magazine and reaches up for Peter which has the wolf feeling all proud of them; for it must be a sign that the child belongs to them, that the toddler needs and trusts them.

Peter takes his little pup to the kitchen and places Stiles down on the countertop, handing the boy a few papertowels to play with while he takes a banana from the fruit bowl, Peter nixes the pears as he can't remember a single niece or nephew who had liked pears until they reached the age of seven.

`I'll find something better for you tomorrow pup.´ Peter promises while peeling the fruit. He watches the toddler as he cuts the fruit into small pieces, tiny pieces that shouldn't cause the child any problems. Pressing one of the little pieces of banana against the baby's lips, has Peter holding his breath if the banana isn't good enough then Peter will needs to find something else to feed his young.

The wolf preens with pride when Stiles opens his mouth, and smacks his chubby little hands together. When Peter's baby boy has swallowed the first piece the boy smacks his lips happily before opening his mouth like a baby bird, a signal for Peter to continue feeding him.

When the last piece if the banana is gone, and the innocent eyes are starting to grow heavy, Peter uses a paper towel to clean the areas around the small mouth and chin, kissing the top of the little pups head abd breathing in the fine scent.

Both man and beast are pleased by the increase of their scent on the child, soon the pack will know that the toddler belongs to Peter and the pack; the Alpha will not reject the little one once he recognizes the pup as Peter's.

Peter takes the boy in his arms and starts rocking his boy to sleep. Enjoying the weight of the child in his arms, humming the lullaby his mother had sang to him and his siblings. Slowly the fine eyes close for the night with Peter's whispers of love and sweet dreams almost gone amiss.


	3. A Light For Me To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `It's alright, pup.´ Peter whispers, voice still heavy with sleep. It has been so long since Peter had slept as peacefully as he had now with his pup by his side, he smiles down at the baby before scooping the smelly bundle up in his arms. 
> 
> Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry if you like long chapters because this one really isn't, which might suggest I've lost my touch. But I hope you can still enjoy it.
> 
> * Runs away *

Peter wakes up to a familiar stench that brings back memories from a life long ago lost. His wolf is alert and awake at once, and nudges Peter to do the same because their pup needs them. The werewolf opens his eyes and looks over at the cub that is awake and lying on his stomach, the lower lip quivering and wide eyes already flooding with tears.

`It's alright pup.´ Peter whispers, voice still heavy with sleep. It has been so long since Peter had slept as peacefully as he had, the cub did wonders for him and his wolf, he smiles down at the baby while rubbing comforting circles on the slightly arched back. He scoops the smelly bundle and carries Stiles into the bathroom. As he walks Peter kisses the top of the toddlers head, the soft brown hair ruffled and adorable, he ignores the stench and breathes in the smell of the pup and his own scent that is now a part of Stiles' scent.

 _Perfect,_ the wolf hums, _perfect._

Peter begins to undress his perfect child using the bathroom counter as a changing table, blowing raspberry's against the soft skin of the belly to make the child laugh and shriek, it works as the tears vanish and laughter starts. Peter uses a washcloth to clean of the pale skin that had been soiled, Stiles watches everthing Peter does with wide eyes while chewing on collar of the t-shirt he's wearing. Peter removes his own t-shirt soon enough Stiles is wearing another black-diaper the old one sealed inside a plastic bag which is placed inside two more plastic bags.

With Stiles all clean and happy Peter returns to the bedroom and places Stiles down on the floor, to keep the boy entertained while Peter changes the sheets the werewolf hands the child one of his pillows. Peter's mind drifts as he works, thinking about the life he could give Stiles; no more nights cleaning up empty bottles and helping a drunk Sheriff to bed, no more driving around in an unsafe car, no more rejection and loneliness.

Peter has to remember to keep an eye on the Adderall intake once the day comes when Stiles will start needing them, he hopes that Stiles will not be needing sleeping pills or any of the other pills Peter had found in the Stilinski bathroom.

By the time the sheets have been changed, Peter finds the child sleeping peacefully on Peter's pillow. The werewolf smiles down at _his_ pup, and feels like everything is alright in the world.

 _No, it is more than alright,_ the wolf corrects Peter with a scowl, _it is perfect, It is meant to be._

It isn't hard for Peter to agree with the beast inside him. Stiles has always been brilliant and wonderful, but now he _is_ perfect and life _is_ perfect because he _belongs_ to the werewolf.

Peter and his wolf had always wanted their own cub, their own pup to care for. There had been nothing in their life that they had wanted more than having a child. They wanted a pup more than the wanted a mate. They had watched with envy as Peter's brother and sister became parents to their own children. Peter loved his siblings, and he loved his nieces and nephews with all his heart. And Peter played the good Uncle Peter part so well, but the werewolf never felt the joy he knew would only come once he held his own child in his arms. Peter loved his sister and brother, but he was often overcome with the resentment and jealousy he felt towards his siblings, and he would lash out at them.

Then just weeks before the fire that destroyed Peter's life, Talia had sat him down and asked if he had ever considered adopting. But the fire happened and there were no adoption papers to file or a child to bring home, only pain and sorrow.

But after everything here Peter was, on the floor of his bedroom, adoring his own perfect cub. The best part of it all was that the child was Stiles. Stiles was his now, and Peter would raise him and nurture him as Stiles-the-first should have been. Peter would be the father Stiles deserved; he would be there for his son no matter what, he would never ignore his boy for a bottle of alcohol or work. Stiles would be his number one in everything.

Peter scooped up his little son and carried him back to bed, Peter lays down with Stiles pillowed on his chest, the weight of the small body has him smiling. Listening to each little noise his pup makes while he rubs the delicate back, the wolf and the man feel a warmth run through their hearts. Peter breathes in the fine scent of the one he loves the most, he will never be able to live his life without this child that holds his heart and soul beside him.

Peter is finally able to be the father he knew he should and could be. And Peter knows that Stiles has finally found a father who will do everything to deserve him.

The werewolf knows, understands, that Peter needs to bring the pup to the pack. The pack needs to bond with the pup, they need to learn that the pup is Peter's and Peter needs to learn that Stiles also belongs to the pack. If everything goes well the pack will all feel the need to care and protect the little one, even against their Alpha if need be. If the Alpha would reject the pup, there would be the danger of the Alpha trying to end the pup; it was rare but still happened if the child didn't smell right or if the Alpha feral.

Unconsciously, Peter hold the toddler just a little bit tighter.

Peter trusts his nephew, he knows the young Alpha would not hurt an innocent pup. But there is always the threat of Derek taking Stiles away from Peter. Alpha's could do that, claim a pup as their own if they so wished, and an orphan was so much easier to take and to raise. Peter doesn't believe that Derek would  try and take _his_ pup, but he still worries.

Stiles starts to stir and makes a small sound that has Peter's attention, he looks down at his little cub, the child reaches out to touch Peter's face and he understands that the child had sensed the werewolf's distress, and with that small gesture is Stiles' way of comforting him. It's the toddler telling him that everything will be alright. Peter kisses the little nose and forehead of his little one, and whispers, `I love you so much, baby boy.´

Stiles simply rubs his cheek against Peter's chest before the little breaths slow down and Peter feels the child relax against him and go all limp. The love he feels for his cub is beyond anything he could have ever imagined feeling.

Peter loves Derek, he loves Cora, and he has loved Stiles-the-first although that love had begun as a fascination than anything else. But the feelings Peter had for Stiles-the-first had grown and changed, and the more he learned about the youth the more he wanted to protect and care for him. When the werewolf had returned from the dead, he had started watching Stiles and the Stilinski house, trying to figure out his feelings and needs he had for the boy. More than once had his nephew caught him watching Stiles and beat the living daylights out of his uncle; but Peter forgave his nephew for the violence, for he knew that it was only due to Derek's fear that his Uncle might aim to harm the boy.

Peter nuzzled into the soft hair of his baby boy, as worry started to claw at him. The softness and the little humming sound the baby made calmed him back down. And slowly Peter drifted back to sleep, and for the first time in a long time the werewolf sleeps peacefully twice in one night.


	4. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter panics the claws are piercing through his skin, the hand around his throat holding him above ground, he fears for the life of his pup. He glances over at his little one, frozen in fear and eyes to wide as they watch the scene unfold. Peter does not want his pup to see when the Alpha ends him, he does not want that picture burned into his pups mind, so he begs for, `Please. Not - in front - of -my -pup.´ 
> 
> Peter has always been a proud man, but he will beg for Stiles, `Please. Don't - make - him - watch.´
> 
> `Daddy?´ the toddler cries, and Peter makes a wish that Stiles would just go blind before Peter's neck was broken, or before his blood rushed out over the hardwood floor. 
> 
> `Don't - watch - baby.´ Peter gasps but he knows Stiles, he knows he is unable to just look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, but there isn't much cuteness here. 
> 
> `OMG! Put the bat down! There will be cuteness in the future.´

For the next couple of days Peter doesn't leave his apartment, adjusting him and Stiles to their new life. There are a few missed calls from Derek, and a few messages each one more furious; the anger was there because Stiles was still missing. Peter answers each message that is vague enough to hold the pack away for a while longer, because Peter needs to focus on his pup.

The crib arrives on the first day spent with baby Stiles, Peter sets it up in his bedroom as he is not ready to have his pup sleeping in the second bedroom, although for now the crib is only used for keeping Stiles somewhere safe while Peter changes the sheets or goes to the bathroom. Both Peter and his wolf need the child in their bed, just for a little while longer.

On the second day Peter contacted a friend of his from college, a friend capable of creating all the necessary documents for baby Genim Hale.

Days pass and it doesn't take long before, after some coaxing on Peter's part, for Stiles to start calling Peter daddy and each time _his_ little boy lets the word fall from his lips Peter believes his life is perfect.

But the bliss ends on day twelve when Derek  turns up at Peter's apartment, or should one say when Derek Hale broke through the front door all wolfed out and yelling out the name of the boy the pack had been searching for.

Stiles had been sitting on the colorful quilt and playing with building blocks while Peter was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two, when the Alpha broke through the door the toddler started screaming for his daddy while trying to crawl away from the monster that was coming at him. Peter is out of the kitchen within a heartbeat, he doesn't realize that it is his Alpha he barels into not until the werewolf is back up on his feet and stands on all fours over his pup.

The werewolf doesn't want to fight his Alpha, because that will end up with his pup watching his daddy get his ass kicked by an Alpha, and he really didn't want to risk his pup ending up in the middle of a brawl between the two werewolves. The Beta knew his pup, he knew Stiles, the little one would run to defend its daddy.

_We must submit, beg for mercy, but protect the pup._

Peter bared his throat, he can feel Stiles little hands grasping at Peter's shirt, the werewolf can hear the little heart beating so fast with fear that it makes the older werewolf fear it might just beat its way out of the pale body. With a none challenging voice Peter starts to speak, while sneaking one hand around the little body and pulls him underneath his body, `Please. Alpha. Please.´

The more powerful werewolf growls a warning to Peter.

Peter strains his neck so he can bare as much of it as humanly possible, he is willing to throw himself on his back if his Alpha demands it as long as Stiles stays safe, `Please. Derek, please.´

`Daddy.´ the pup whimpers and hides his little face against the arm Peter supports his body weight on, and Peter tries to shield _his_ pup with his body. The frantic beating of that little heart and the small gasping breathes has Peter's wolf on edge, both of them are aware that Stiles-the-first suffered from panic attacks and this is getting awfully close to one.

The Alpha has stopped moving and is looking at Peter and he can smell the fear. The fear is not for Peter's own life but for the toddler version of Stiles, and that rubs Derek the wrong way because he would never harm a member of his own pack.

`What. Did. You. Do?´ Derek asks while choosing to ignore the whispers of daddy coming from Stiles. The words are barely clear enough with the growling and all the sharp teeth in his mouth, but Derek can't calm down when he can bloody well not trust Peter to hurt the child to use Stiles against him.

It hurts the Alpha to see a member of his pack, be it a toddler now, so afraid of him and seeking protection from someone like Peter.

Peter can smell the hurt and the feeling of betrayel, that would be frightening enough without the added wrath, and it has Peter covering more of his pup, and his voice trembles as he speaks, `I did nothing to him, I swear. I found him, like this.´ Peter doesn't even try and hide his fear from his frantic words.

Derek knows there are no lies on his Uncles tongue this time, each word was truthful but it did not make his anger or distrust lessen. The Alpha breathes in the scent of fear the Beta feels.

`You should have brought him to me.´ Derek snaps as he hears that little voice call Peter daddy,`You should have taken him to Deaton!´ Derek is unable to keep the roar from escaping, and he watches as Peter cowers before him like never before. `What the Hell were you thinking, taking Stiles?´

Peter looks up at Derek, feeling a bit confused to why the Alpha would ask such a question, `He - I needed to take him. I need to protect him. He is mine.´

`YOURS!´ Derek roars as he closes the distance between him and his Uncle, he grabs the older man by the throat and lifts him of the ground, Peter drops Stiles who whimpers as he lands hard on the floor. `Are you really that sick?´ The question is so thick with hatred that it is sickening, `That corrupted? I should end you now.´

Peter panics, for he knows the mistake his young Alpha's mind has come up with, a filthy idea that would have earned Derek a glare if the moment had not been this. Peter looks over at his little pup who is now back up on his feet, wide eyes focused on Peter who wishes for but the moment that Stiles was blind so he would not be made to see as his daddy dies by the hands of his Alpha.

`Please - Alpha,´ Peter tries to beg, he feels light headed and his mind struggles to find the words he needs, `Please - don't - make - him - watch.´

`Daddy?´ little Stiles cries, hands reaching up towards Peter willing him back down, asking him to hold him. And it hurts so much not to be able to do what he's pup asks that there are tears drawing tracks down Peter's face. Peter looks at his little boy and says with his most loving voice, `Don't - watch, baby. Please - don't - watch.´

Peter doesn't want to leave his pup, not now that they finally had one another. It feels so wrong and cruel for it to end like this. And all Peter can do his claw at the Alpha's arms and beg him for some mercy, `Please - not - in front of - my - pup. Please.´

`What did you just call him?´ Derek asks, he sniffs the air around him and Peter.

`Are you telling me you think he is your pup?´ Derek drops Peter on the floor, and Stiles is right there crawling up into Peter's arms, sobbing loudly. Peter tries to calm _his_ little one with gentle rubs and sweet kisses on the top of the head that hold a clever little brain.

`Daddy.´ the toddler whimpers while trying to make himself as small as he can so that the big monster wont get him.

`Derek, please.´ Peter gasps out, it hurts to talk and even to breathe but he needs his Alpha to understand that Stiles is Peter's pup, that he belongs with Peter and Peter will protect him to the very end of his life, but he can't because all he feels from Derek is the hunger for Peter's blood. And so Peter begs for Stiles not to be forced to watch as his daddy is killed, the guilt would start the break that would lead Stiles to abusing Adderall and the drinking, `Please, _my_ pup doesn't need to see it, don't make _my_ baby boy watch.´

Derek glares down at the man who is once more covering the little boy, _Stiles_ , and continues begging for Derek not to make the boy watch all the horrible things he wants to do. He hears the truth behind the words like pup and baby boy, he knows that Peter feels like he is the father of the little boy who repeats the words daddy over and over again only pausing for a kiss on the head or some soft comforting words whispered into the tiny ears.

Derek doesn't know the floor from the ceiling at this point. He knows Peter is right, he can't kill his Uncle in front of a toddler. Derek knows he needs to get Stiles to Deaton, if anyone can figure out how to mend this fucked up situation it will be him. Derek knows not to try and take Stiles, if Peter does believe himself to be toddler-Stiles' daddy then that would be unwise, and Derek isn't sure how Stiles would take it getting pulled away from the one he calls his father.

`Get up.´ Derek snarles, he is changing back to his human form and walks into the kitchen to turn of the stow, he half expects Peter and Stiles long gone by the time he returns into the living room, but there they are; Peter is up on his feet, cradling the boy who smells of tears and fear. Peter is back to showing of how much of his throat he bare to his Alpha.

`We're going to Deaton's,´ Derek barks at Peter before he points a furious finger at the older werewolf who is still not moving, `And If he says you did this to him,´ Derek glances down at the child who has stopped crying and is now just whimpering when hearing Derek speak, `then I _will_ take you out back and I'm sure you can imagine what I'll do.´ Peter nods, Stiles tightens his hold of the werewolf.

`Derek, I need,´ Peter goes quiet when his Alpha growls at him,

`What?´ Derek asks as he walks towards the broken down door.

`I need to grab his diaper bag and he needs his...´ Peter starts but his nephew grabs the bag and tells Peter to just wrap the kid in the quilt, which Peter does while whispering soothing words into the frightened child. The child doesn't want to go with monster.

The word monster hurts Derek like a knife in the back. Stiles had never called him a monster. But this wasn't the clever boy Derek had grown to know, and at the sametime it was all Stiles and Peter had his hands all over the boy.

 


	5. The Big Bad Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn't care for the way Deaton was looking at his pup. Deaton looked like he wanted nothing more than dissect the little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question! 
> 
> Would Derek change a diaper?

Watching Deaton touching _his_ darling boy was almost too much. Peter hates watching the man touching his little boy who fears that every touch will cause more pain, like the taking of the blood had. It hurt not to be able to protect _his_ little boy from it all, the pale body had been striped from the onesie and left wearing nothing else but the diaper. The low temperature of the room had _his_ pup shivering.

Every time Peter made a move to go and comfort _his_ darling boy, he was yanked back by his nephew.

They've been there for an hour when Deaton finally starts to try and dress Stiles, but the toddler will have none of it and starts screaming and tries to crawl to the end of the examination table, trying to get as far away from the man who had hurt him. Peter and Derek both made a move to catch the child before he slams to the ground like a sack of potatoes; it doesn't surprise Peter that it is the Alpha who catches Stiles.

Peter makes a move to take Stiles from Derek, but the glowing red orbs that glare at him stop him. Peter is however pleasantly surprised by how gently his Alpha holds the toddler even as Stiles tries to fight his way to freedom. Stiles is trying to get to Peter who wants to save _his_ son but his wolf tells him not to apprach their Alpha for this might be the moment _their_ pup, that this might be the moment the their Alpha and pup will bond.

Derek holds the toddler gently and is running his hand up and down the boys back, `Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Stiles, ´ Derek whispers to the child that is now wailing loudly and trying so hard to get away. But Derek is holding little Stiles firmly in his arms. But soon the toddler gives up and settles against the Alpha's chest while still whimpering but less than a minute later the child lets out a little sigh.

The fight is over between the Alpha and the toddler, and by the softness of Derek's face that is usually so rigid in its stoic nature, both Peter and his wolf know that Stiles will be safe with their Alpha.

`All better?´ Derek asked the toddler, smiling down at the child who is now resting his little head against Derek's shoulder. The Alpha can't stop himself from nuzzling the toddlers back. Peter can feel the strain on his nerves lighten slightly as he watches his Alpha bond and accept Peter's pup.

`Well, I have a good news, and of course some bad news.´ Deaton says as he sits down on the stool by the examination table, he looks at Stiles like the toddler is something that the man would like to dissect.

Perhaps noticing the look the vet has Derek growling, he turns in such away that Deaton has no way of seeing the little boy.

_Our Alpha is protecting our pup,_ the wolf thinks feeling pleased with the Alpha and Stiles.

Unable to see the boy Deaton gets a very bored look on his face and starts talking, `Well, young Stilinski,´ Peter growls out his protest against the name that will not be attached with _his_ son.

Deaton and Derek both raise an eyebrow but do not question Peter's reaction, `Is perfectly healthy, so we can cross over the fear that Peter has been abusing Stiles.´

`I would _never_ hurt him, _ever_!´ Peter snaps and takes a step towards the man who just insulted him. It was different when his Alpha suggested such a thing, than when someone who wasn't even pack did, `I'd  rather cur off my own arm than raise a hand against _my_ son!´

Stiles started to whimper again, and Derek started to rock the child lovingly, trying to calm him down before he'd started that horrible wailing.

`But he isn't your son, is he Peter.´ Deaton says.

It takes the firm hand of his Alpha to keep Peter from attacking the vet, and the flashing red has Peter moving back to where he had been standing, but Peter glares at the man with all his might and snarles out, `He _is_ my son.´

Deaton tilts his head before he decides not to argue with the werewolf, and continues on the road he had begun to travel on before he had so rudely been interrupted, `The thing is, I don't think this is a simple as a transfiguration curse, every test I did tells me only one thing; it is not a curse.´

`Then what the hell is it?´ Derek asks just as Peter says, `The witch said something about Stiles doing this to himself. That it was something inside of Stiles.´

Peter starts to rummage for a clean diaper from the diaper bag, while Derek is laying down his leather jacket on the examination table before lowering Stiles down on it, very gently. The Alpha starts peeling of the diaper and hands it to a very much unhappy Deaton. Stiles that had drifted off to sleep. exhausted from everything that had happened to him, whimpers a bit but makes no other signs of protest.

Peter hands the wipes and the diaper to his Alpha, as well the ointment for the small rash that had started to flare, Derek took them all and finished his work quickly and well.

`Something he did?´ Deaton asks as he washes his hands after getting rid of the diaper.

`I wasn't that focused on her slithering tongue; all I cared about was saving my pup.´Peter says as he kisses the forehead of his most precious possession, he can not help but be proud of his son who is so silent and obedient for their Alpha. `I think she said it was something in him. They had tried to take his spark and spirit.´

The memory of the filthy hands of the foul souled witch threatening the life of his pup had Peter shifting slightly; Derek glances at his uncle and gives him a questioning look before getting back to dressing the boy.

`In him?´ Deaton says and heads over to the stack of books on the counter at the other end of the room, and as he goes through them the man mumbles one word, `Interesting.´

Derek is back to cradling little Stiles but he allows Peter to come near them, there are no growling or snarling on either side, both just stand close and admire the little gift.

`You love him, don't you.´ it isn't a question, none the less Peter answers, `Yes, with all my heart. I've loved him even before he turned out like this.´ Derek looks at his uncle in that judgemental way.

`Not like that.´ Peter sighes, `I - my wolf and I, we've always wanted the best for Stiles. He just makes us feel like, like he belongs to us,´ Peter knows he isn't doing a good job at explaining things, `I've never wanted to hurt him, just care for him like a father should. Because I loved him as much as I did, do, I've never acted on the one strong desire in me.´

Derek backs away from his uncle, holding Stiles as if he needs to protect him from Peter, it pleases Peter and his wolf as much as it hurts.

`I wanted to kill the Sheriff, so many times.´ Derek's eyes widen and he is searching for something, but Peter continues none the less, `Kill him and take his son as mine. I know, that thought wasn't the sanest one.´

Derek relaxes, although he still tries and protect Stiles, `You know, we can't keep him like this, it isn't fair on him.´ Derek says and Peter wants to protest but he knows it is true, he knows that if there was a cure then it would be their duty to remedy what had been done.

_It is our duty to care for him_ , the wolf said while sounding very regretful, _even if it means we lose him._

Peter breathes in his pups scent and just nods. 

`Well, I have good news and bad news, and a question.´ Deaton says sounding almost delighted.

Derek handed the little bundle to Peter, and the trust in that act has Peter feeling like the relationship between him and his nephew might be mending. Stiles grunted a little as he was moved, but then sighed happily as he felt the familiar warmth and shape of Peter's body.

`The bad news is, I have no idea how to reverse the magic that did this,´ Deaton gestures at Stiles, `but I'll ask around if someone knows something.´ Deatons is moving towards the werewolves and the boy, but the Alpha and Beta give him a warning in the shape of two growls and flashing eyes.

_We'll have him longer?_ the wolf asks, with hope spreading its wings, _how would this be considered bad news?_

Deaton is now looking at the toddler like it is something he would love to eat.

`Deaton.´ Derek growls, it was more from frustration than anger.

`I think, young Stilinski,´ Peter growls once again, causing Stiles to whimper loudly and tiny hands are grasping at Peter shirt. `Young Stiles,´ Deaton corrects, `might be two things; half-witch or half-mage.´

`Half?´ Derek asks, the stupid question has Peter rolling his eyes.

`His mother,´ Deaton starts before explaining how he doubts there is even a hint of a spark in the Sheriff, `must have been one or the other, and used her power to protect and save her son.´ Deaton looks at Stiles with such a strange look in his eyes that Derek places himself between his uncle and Stiles and the vet. Derek's eyes are glowing red.

`How much do you two know about Stiles' childhood?´ Deaton asks as he sighs with disapointment.

`You're asking us about Stiles? No one knows him, he talks a lot but says so very little.´ Derek snorts and snaps, but Peter grins behind his Alpha's back.

The day Peter had felt the pull to care for Stiles, he began to learn everything about his favorite human. 

`What do you need?´ Peter asks as Stiles starts to whimper as his belly rumbles.

Derek turns to look at his uncle eyes wide and questioning.

`Was he ever, ill?´ Deaton asks with care, `Severely ill.´

`Cancer?´ Peter asks, his wolf whimpers beneath his skin, shaking its head as it cannot stand the idea of either Stiles ill.

Deaton nods, while Derek looks worried and looks down at the toddler who is slowly starting to wake from its slumber.

`He was three when he was diagnosed with leukemia.´ Peter says as he moves back to the diaper bag and searches for something to feed Stiles with, `Stiles went into remission at the age of five. Then at the age of seven the leukemia hit him back hard.´ he was glad he had packed a few jars of baby food.

`How do you know this?´ Derek asks as he helps his uncle with opening the jar and washing the tiny spoon his uncle handed him.

`I read his mother's diaries, most of them were destroyed by the leak in the roof,´ Peter says as he sits down in the chair in the corner, shifts Stiles who is looking around the room with wide eyes, soon he has the baby sitting in his lap in away that will make it Derek's job to feed the child while Peter hilds _his_ son.

`Was he losing the fight?´ Deaton asks.

Derek kneels down before his uncle and Stiles who is at first afraid of even looking at Derek, but the scent of appleas and soft cooing words from Peter and Derek calms the child, and Derek is allowed to feed the little bundle who smiles happily and claps his tiny hands with delight. Stiles loves his apples.

Peter is happy to watch as Stiles slowly starts to trust his nephew, and how his Alpha smiles lovingly at the toddler.

`Yes. According to his mother, there was no hope. The treatments weren't doing much else than making Stiles sicker and weaker. He was so weak that he would sleep all day unless he was forced out of his sleep.´ Peter says, pausing for a moment to breathe in the lovely scent of _his_ pup, it calms him, `She wrote; _Death is looming around the bend, watches my son on his bed. I can feel it when I touch my boy. His spirit and spark grow weaker. I'm losing him._ ´

Deaton nods, and smiles synpathetucally as he speaks, `I think she sacrificed herself for her son. And that there is powerful magic.´

`Like Lily Potter and Harry.´ Peter mumbled down at his pup. Peter can't wait to crawl up into his pups bed and read to him all the Harry Potter books. Stiles will love them and Peter will love him.

`You think that the spell, charm, hex or whatever did this to Stiles?´ Derek asks but he continues feeding Stiles.

Deaton nods, before explaining, `Powerful magic doesn't just fade away easily, that is why some curses are passes down through family trees, through many generations.´ the vet starts to walk about the room, taking every glance he can at the toddler who is trying to reach for the Alpha's nose.

`It is just a small theory, but I think Stiles' mother did not only sacrifice herself for her son but I also think she used domething very old to protect her son if death came near him again. She might have survived taking the cancer, but the second part of her attempts to save her child would have killed him.´Deaton talks and makes his way closer to the small pack, but Derek growls at him like the monster he can be.

`Mothers love.´ Peter hums in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer! 
> 
> Yes!


	6. The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness was still there, still swirling inside of him, a dark threat that loomed in the horizon. But there was still enough light to calm the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this will be a short one.

The drive was a silent one, except of course for the happy babbling that came from the little boy that was sitting in Peter's lap. It was late and darkness had fallen over Beacon Hills, but Stiles was wide awake and playing with Peter's keys. Soon enough Derek broke the silence that had lasted much longer than what Peter had anticipated, keeping his eyes on the road,`If Stiles can't be changed back, would you care for him, raise him?´

Peter smiles as he finds it bemusing that the great Alpha is driving with such care when there is a toddler in the car, which is so very unlike Derek who likes speed and speeding.

`I would.´ Peter answers, kissing the top of his baby boys head, `Of course I will raise him, he is mine.´

`Peter.´ Derek sighs, and shakes his head but he keeps his eyes on the road. The possessive nature of his uncles words worry him, he begins to doubt if it would be wise to leave Stiles with Peter.

Peter hears the worry in nephews voice, and he looks at the younger werewolf.

`How can I trust you to raise Stiles. After everything you've done, how can I leave you to raise him?´ Derek says, still not looking at his uncle but he can hear the skip in his uncles heart beat before the way it rockets upwards like a rocket, the sour stench of hurt and anger flood the car.

Peter looks over at his Alpha, his nephew, the distrust in him hurts. Of course Peter understood the reasons behind it, he understood why the trust was so fragile; Peter had done such horrible things in his moment of madness. Of course his Alpha would worry for the little child. Stiles was pack and it was the Alpha's duty to care and protect his pack. But it still hurt to find so little trust in his Alpha for his Beta.

`Derek, I would never hurt him, ever.´ Peter says, voice firm. He tightened his hold of his pup who was now chewing on the sleeve of his onesie.

`Just.´ Derek says with a heavy sigh that almost screams frustration, `Just tell me, this isn't a trick or a game. Tell me something that might make me feel less worried.´

Peter looks out at the world that had darkened while Deaton looked over Stiles. It felt wrong for Derek to doubt Peter when it came to his little pup, couldn't he see the love he had for _his_ son?

_No, he can't,_ the beast says and reminds Peter how the Alpha just wants to protect the pup. It helps, but doesn't make it hurt any less.

`It's not a trick. It's not a game.´ Peter says, not trying to hide the hurt he feels, he would keep his walls down so that Derek could see how truthful Peter was when it came to Stiles. `I've always felt something pull inside me when it came to _him_ , a pull that drove me mad. I didn't understand it then, why I asked him if he wanted the bite when I could have just done it. Why even after he said no, I let him go.´

`Even when he came to destroy me, there were only a few thoughts in my mind.´ Peter sighs, `I wished you'd look out for him. And I thought about all the things he'd go through without me there to look out for him.´ Peter laughes as he says, `Insane thoughts by the insane man.´

`And then I came back, little less insane. I was so pleased to find him alive and as well as he could be.´ Peter smiles at the little boy, `My need to keep him safe grew day by day, and I admit it was confusing at first until I realized why I felt the way I did. And when that left a want to kill the Sheriff so I could take Stiles and give him the father he deserved. But I knew if I killed his father, then the boy would never be mine. So I had to grin and bare it.´

`Even before he became mine, I wanted to be good to him.´ Peter says as he kisses the top of _his_ pups head.

There has been no lies, just words of truth.

`And now, how do you feel about him now?´ Derek asks, while ruffling Stiles soft hair which has the kid shrieks with joy.

`When I smelled him, at the cottage everything in me screamed that he was my pup. Derek, he just feels like mine. There is nothing else I can say to explain it. Everything in me screams that he is my pup.´ Peter gently rubs his baby's back, `He makes me feel better, like the darkness inside me is slowly fading away. I feel lighter with him around me.´

Derek nods, he hears still no lies. There is a short moment of silence, Stiles has stopped babbling and is starting to fight the need to sleep. Then it is Peter who breaks it, `You must know, how much I wanted my own pup before the fire. It never died, even when my body didn't work and inbetween reliving the horrors of the fire, there were moments I imagined what my child would be like and everytime. And Stiles, Stiles was everything I had imagined my son or daughter to be.´

Peter looks at Derek and Derek looks back, `He was already a gift when he was a teenager. But now he is more than just a gift.´

Derek looks back at the road as he speaks, `If Deaton finds a cure, I will take him from you, and he will be turned back to normal.´

`He _is_ normal.´ Peter snaps at Derek, it causes Stiles to whimper but he settles down when both werewolves hush him gentley.

`Peter, you know what I mean.´ Derek says while sounding a bit frustraited. `We will keep him from the Sheriff, because I think this would be hard to explain, and he might not take the news well.´

_Agreed._ The wolf says.

`But we need to let the pack know. Scott needs to know, he has been convinced the witches killed him because of all the blood we found.´ Derek voice holds a hint of an order.

`Blood?´ Peter asks, he hadn't smelled anything else than his pup.

Derek nods, `There was a small room, facing the woods, the floor was painted red with Stiles' blood and before you argue against it,´ Derek looks at Peter and the older man knows his nephew isn't telling tales, `Both Scott and I know Stiles' scent well enough to recognise it when its soaked all over the place. We also found his clothes in the fireplace, we we're convinced we we're searching for a body. And I think, in that weak moment none of us realized that you had him, that you had found him. Even with the smell of you and something similar to Stiles in the same room.´

`You should have called us, and at least told us he was alive.´ Derek growls.

Peter feels like throwing back the fact that Derek had more than once vanished and presumed dead, but he knows better than to do that. He just nods, `I - I just wanted to keep him for a while. I'm sorry.´

Derek understands this, he really does. He knows how it feels to finally have something you thought you'd never have, how much you want to keep it just for a while to yourself. And he has always known the one thing his Uncle Peter had wanted, and felt happy that his uncle had found it in both Stiles. But he was still worried.

`Will it be tonight, or when?´ Peter asks, and it takes a moment before Derek's brain catches up with that the question is.

`The entire pack will be back to join the search for Stiles tomorrow, I suggest we do it then. I'll ask them to come to the loft tomorrow at noon.´ Derek glances down at the child and says, `It's been a long day for Stiles, he needs the rest if he's going to face the pack and Lydia.´

 


	7. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loves waking up with his son, he loves having a reason to wake up in the morning. He loves feeding his little pup who tries to learn new things every day. He loves the look on his chubby little face as he is trying to figure out something. Peter loves his son, knows is son. 
> 
> Stiles belongs with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, my loves. I'll try and post two more chapters later to day if I can, I've got a lot to do and people to meat so it might not work out, but wish me luck and maybe it will : )
> 
> This chapter shows a bit more of the way Peter works as a dad with Stiles, a bit of his thoughts and a look at Stiles being little Stiles. And we catch a glimps of the sheriff. And Stiles learns to say Derek in his own way ; )
> 
> I hope you like it!

Peter Hale wakes up bright and early with _his_ pup sitting on his chest, slapping Peter's face with his tiny hands, the moment Pete opens his eyes he cannot help but smile because his beautiful boy is beaming down at him like a summer sun. Peter flips his son down on the bed, before he starts blowing raspberry's on his baby's tummy. The diaper smells a little, but he needs to hear _his_ son shriek with excitement and joy before taking care of the little problem. 

Peter loves each morning when he gets to wake up with _his_ little pup.  He loves waking up after nights free from the nightmares that had him reliving the horrors of the Hale fire. He loves waking up knowing there is this precious little boy who needs him, who Peter believes loves him as much as Peter loves him. Peter loves not feeling empty like the burned out shell of a man he had been for far too long. 

`Daddy!´ Stiles giggles as the morning raspberry ministration has ended and Peter is carrying his little bundle of joy to the bathroom, that now has four rubber ducks sitting on the edge of the bathtub in all their glory as are the two little boat and a shark. While Peter starts changing the diaper Stiles starts chewing on the tube of ointment and they've got their morning routine in as Peter had read that routines were good for a child like _his_ pup, and Stiles was a child who worked well with a diaper and feeding routine.

With Stiles and him dressed, Stiles preferred onesie's but today Stiles was going to were a blue and white sweater and a pair of navy-blue pants. Stiles had complained loudly, but Peter had been firm about the clothes and the socks which Stiles did approve of for some reason. 

Breakfast went down a bit more easily than getting his boy dressed; Stiles ate his porridge happily, although he had demanded his won spoon by trying to snatch the one Peter had been feeding him with. Of course not a single mouthful came from Stiles' spoon, but Peter loved tha fact that Stiles didn't get frustrated nor did he give up trying to get the spoon in the bowl and then up to his waiting mouth. 

After breakfast, about ten minutes later, it was time for the second diaper change of the day. 

`We need to go out to the store today, Genim.´ Peter said as he dressed Stiles in his little red jacket with the little red hood, `and then we're going to visit Derek. You remember Derek, right?´ Stiles nods and lifts his little foot of the ground so Peter can put on the little red shoes. Peter looks into those pretty eyes that are brown in one light and amber in another, and asks, `Genim, can you say, Derek?´ Peter repeats the name a few times, and watches as Stiles' little brain starts to work, he watches as Stiles tries and roll the name off of his little tongue. 

It is when Peter is grabbing his keys and the diaper bag that he hears Stiles say, `Dewek?´ It's not 100% right, but it is good enough to earn Stiles a proud smile from Peter. He picks up his little boy who continues testing out the name. But for now Derek would be Dewek to Stiles. 

Stiles repeats and tests the new name all the way to Peter's car, if this was someone elses child it would have driven Peter mad, but it's his son so he just smiles at his little boy. Peter buckles his darling boy making sure each strap is secure before handing Stiles his sipy cup as well as the rubber giraffe, he kisses his baby boys head and tells him he loves his darling boy oh so much before closing the door and walking over to the drivers side door and slides in. Peter knows how suddenly a life can end, and he knows it could happen to Stiles or him without warning, so he will tell his pup everytime they go out into the world that holds so many threats that he loves him; because he will not die thinking that his boy does not know that his daddy loves him with all his heart and what is left of his soul, and Stiles will not die thinking he was not loved. 

The drive to the store goes as such; Stiles babbling away happily and Peter imagining all the horrible things that might go wrong on Stiles' first trip to the store. When they reach the store and when the car slows down into a stop and the engine dies down, Peter takes a moment to calm his nerves, he had not imagined he would get this worked up about something so simple as taking Stiles out into the world. 

`Daddy?´ Stiles calls out from where he is trapped, Peter can hear him moving around as he worries why the car has stopped, and why they aren't doing anything else than sitting around in a boring car. Peter smiles, because he _knows_ his little boy. 

Peter gets out of the car, and tried his hardest to stay calm as he unbuckles his son who is obviously trying to tell him everything is alright by offering his daddy some of his juice, the juice does nothing for Peter but teh love his son shows him does. And Peter smiles as his little light and picks him up. 

`You are such a brilliant boy, Genim.´ Peter says as he holds his precious boy against his chest while using his hip to close the door. Stiles just stares into Peter's eyes with such innocence and wonder. Peter plants a few good kisses on those chubby little cheeks before the two go chasing down a shopping cart. 

Stiles latches to Peter like an octopus when Peter tries and put him in the small seat of the shopping cart, but it is all new to his little pup so Peter talks to his son until the little is convinced that it is safe, he trusts his daddy to not do anything that might hurt him. The moment the little hands release their desperate hold of Peter, the werewolf plants a kiss on the brilliant forehead of his amazing son and whispers, `You are such a good boy, Genim. And daddy loves you more than anything else in this world.´

Peter can tell as he pulls away from his little boy that the brilliant little mind is working on something, Peter just smiles at his little pup while pushing the shopping cart into the store.  Peter talks to his pup, not in a baby-talk-sort-of-away because he feels that would not go down well with Stiles, a belief that is proven right if the look Stiles gives a mother talking to her baby in that foolish way, Peter struggles not to laugh as Stiles gives her a look that is tells Peter that Stiles thinks the woman has lost the plot. 

Stiles behaves well during their outing, and Peter relaxes more and more, that is until Peter hears a familiar voice talking about Stiles. Peter freezes in his tracks. 

_We need to leave, we need to go_ , the wolf says as it starts circling around nervously.

Peter nods, he places the two cartons of milk in the cart and starts to make his way over to the check-out line, they've got all they need so it's time to leave. Peter listens in on the conversation the Sheriff is having with a woman, they talk about how the search for Stiles is going and if the Sheriff thinks his son just ran away. Peter is surprised by the Sheriff admiting he has begun to think his son has indeed taken off somewhere, which makes no sense to Peter because the Stiles he knows does not run away he stands up and fights his own fears; the boy has stood up to more Alpha's than Peter has ever done, and he has done so while smelling like fear. Stiles never runs. 

Peter looks down at _his_ pup, and is glad that he will be raised by the _right_ sort of parent, one who knows him better than the Sheriff ever could or would. Stiles is still happily munching on the small piece of honey melon that was handed out by a teenage girl who smiled brightly but the eyes showed how dead inside she really was. 

_We were right to take him, to keep him_ , the wolf says as it calmes down, and Peter agrees. 

 


	8. My Son, His Mother, and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast demands Peter to kill the threat, to kill the Sheriff. 
> 
> And Peter feels the desire and want.

Peter was standing at the check-out line, he felt nervous and wanted to just snatch hsi pup up and tun out of the store and leave their shopping cart standing there as if the Invisible Man was standing in line with a cart full of fruites and diapers. But Peter knew that to run would draw more attentions than staying where he was, and the chance that the Sheriff would join the same line as Peter and Stiles wasn't all that plausible considering how there were two lines much shorter than the one he was in.

`Daddy?´ Stiles' voice snaps Peter back to attention and he looks at his little one and smiles as Stiles does his impression of a baby bird, Peter smiles and places another piece of honey melon in his pups mouth, he had charmed the girl into giving him a few extra pieces which he gave naturaly to his pup.

 _We provide for our pup so well,_ the wolf inside Peter preens, _We use our strenghts to feed out young._

Stiles beams up at Peter as the piece that is given is sealed in his tiny mouth, and Peter kisses the top of his sons head.

 _See how happy he is,_ the wolf says, _we are the reason he is healthy and happy._

Peter agrees with his beast, and feels a calm wash over him but it shatters when the familiar voice of Sheriff Stilinski says, `Mr. Hale.´it is a short greeting that holds no warmth. Peter isn't sure why the Sheriff dislikes him as much as he does, perhaps the man senses Peter dislike towards him. But what may have spured on the dislike on both ends, Peter forces himself to smile at the badge-wearing man.

`Sheriff.´

Peter can feel the beast underneath his skin start growling and snarling, it needs to rid this threat to its family. Peter ignores the demands, for now at least. Instead he looks the man over; the man is healthy enough, there are no dark bags under the watchful eyes, his still reeks of coffee and alcohol, but there is a new scent attached to the man, it is familiar but Peter can't figure out from where or what it is from; but it has his wolf growling louder and demanding Peter to let it out, to free it from its cage so it can defend their young.

The sheriff looks past Peter and over at the little boy sitting in Peter Hale's shopping cart, the boy who has his eyes closed as he chews on something inside his mouth, a little bit of fluid is dripping out and down from the side of his little smiling mouth.

`And who is this little guy?´ the Sheriff asks, as he moves a bit closer to look at the toddler who suddenly opens his brown eyes and stare right back up at the Sheriff.

 _Kill him, kill him now,_ the wolf howls, clawing at the walls that has it trapped, _slay him before he steals our pup!_

`My son, Genim.´ Peter says as he fights the urge to remove the threat, but he can't not with Stiles right there. He will kill for Stiles, he will, but not in front of his pup. He will not show his son the monster his father can be, not unless it is the only way to save Stiles form the cold grasp of death and even then he will do his best to keep Stiles from seeing it; he did so with the witch, Stiles had been tucked against his fathers body before he ended the bitch who had harmed him.

The sheriff looks at Peter as if to ask him if he was making a jest about the name, but held his tongue before turning back to little Genim Hale. The man of law reaches out to touch the little boy, perhaps to pinch one of those lovely chubby cheeks or to ruffle the soft brown hair, but Genim scoots away from the touch with tears in his wonderful eyes and reaches with desperation up to his daddy.

 _Our pup, ours,_ the beast snarles at the threat.

`Sorry about that,´ Peter says as he scoops up _his_ little boy, the pup tries to hide inside Peter's jacket, and Peter fights the urge to tell the Sheriff how much Stiles loves his new daddy, but he holds his tongue says, `He's a bit shy around new people.´

The Sheriff nods, and smiles at the little boy seeking shelter from his father, `Is he staying or just visiting?´

Peter adjusts his hold on Stiles, before answering, `Staying.´

`Are and his mother together or?´

Peter almost laughes, this man has lost his son and all he is thinking about is knowing as much as he can about Peter Hale. The man is not worth Stiles love that is for sure, if Peter ever lost his pup...

 _Never,_ the wolf snarls.

If Peter ever lost his pup, his only focus would be to find him and kill those who stole him away, he had already done this and would feel no regret if he was asked to do it again.

`We were never serious.´ Peter asnwers as he starts to place the gathered goods outbefore the gum-chewing-woman who handles each item in away that tells him she has worked for the same job for too many years, `But we were blessed with Genim.´

The sheriff nods, is eyes now focused on each item Peter has gathered, `And where is she now, if I may ask?´

Peter is getting less and less able to not hate the man, but he answers with a hint of truth, `She died, suddenly.´

Sheriff gives Peter that little look of understanding, `I am so very sorry, I shouldn't have..´

`It is alright, you didn't know.´ Peter says with a voice that might hold understanding, but he does not care to understand the Sheriff.

`It will be difficult, raising him,´ Sheriff looks over at the toddler that is in hidding. `on your own.´

Peter nods and begins to attend to the task of paying for his shopping, while the Sheriff drones on, `You are lucky that he is so young, it will make it much easier for you. When my wife died, I was left with a son a had never been able to understand.´

 _Silence him, he speaks ill of out pup,_ the wolf growls.

`My wife understood my Stiles, more often than not I could have sworn the two shared a brain, they needed just a few words to understand each what the other was talking about.´ Peter nods, he is keen to learn as much as he can about the woman that had loved Stiles enough to sacrifice her own life to save Peter's little pup, from what he had learned from her diaries she had been a remarkable woman. `When she died, I was left with this kid that I could not understand.´ Peter nods once more, moving over to watch the bag-boy packing all his goods.

Peter hates the way the man continues to speak ill of Stiles, and he struggles not to shout out that Sheriff Stilinski had been blessed with a wife and a son who had loved him, and that man had just not deserved either one. But no, Peter holds his tongue and wishes the Sheriff a good day and the man wishes Peter good luck with his son.

 _We do not need luck,_ the wolf remarks, and Peter agrees.

`Daddy?´ Stiles whimpers as he comes out of hidding, while Peter pushes their cart across the parking lot to their car.

`Yes, Genim?´ Peter says as he rubs the side of his face against Stiles before kissing the adorable cheek, he doesn't expect much of an answer but he loves hearing his baby's voice.

`I love Daddy.´ Stiles says as he tightens his hold of Peter's jacket, Peter is glad Stiles can't hear the strange beat his heart does at those words. Peter melts at those words, because he knows how hard it must have been for the little boy to figure out how to say the words _his_ daddy used so often around him, his knees tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2 to the previous chapter, I had to cut it in half because I had the meating thing and well, I wanted to give my "fans" something for the just incase I won't have a chance to post anything today.  
> That's why it is rather clumsy and dumb, because it is brokem : (


	9. I'm the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek had his sister by her neck, his face inches from hers as he snarled and growled at her, claws piercing skin and drawing blood. Cora was baring her neck, whimpering. All this because she had looked at Stiles the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just about to post this last night, or very early this morning, when my beloved (demond) cat decided to DELETE it, so i'm sorry it took this long but here were are : )
> 
> I swear, my cat either loves my laptop or hates it, this one has gone through a lot during it's first 12 months of its life; cups of tea has flooded it, its been pushed of the table and soo much more. My laptop is most definetly the little train that could.
> 
> And yes, I know, it is a short chapter, sorry....

Peter was pleased to find Derek and Cora waiting outside the old but still impressive brick building that had become Derek's and Cora's new home. Peter parked his car and wasn't all that surprised by Derek frown when Peter got out of his car, Peter didn't look at his Alpha when he said, `Sheriff Stilinski was at the store.´ he just began to free Stiles from his car seat, `Don't worry, the man did not recognize his own son.´ Peter shook his head at the thought that someone could not recognize the child the had once raised, it wasn't right that Peter had recognized a toddler Stiles and the Sheriff hadn't.

`Are you sure?´ Derek asks, his voice strained, and when Peter glances over his shoulder he sees the worry on his nephews face.

_Our Alpha worries for our pup,_ the wolf says sounding pleased with its Alpha.

`Yes.´ Peter says, then as Peter pulls Stiles out of the car he continues with his tale of their adventure at the store, `The good Sheriff of Beacon Hills, is convinced Stiles has fled to Mexico or Canada, because he thinks his son was too weak to handle the presure of college.´ Stiles is limp in Peter's arms as he had just drifted off to sleep, Peter adjusts his hold of the child until he has his pup is nestled against his chest.

`You're not joking.´ Derek says sounding shocked, it's not a question but Peter still shakes his head and closes the car door.

Stiles and Derek had known each other longer than Peter and Stiles had known one another, the two had grown close during the past two years and Derek knew the character of the Sheriff's son. The two werewolves knew that Stiles would never have given up on college, even if it would have been a trial for him to bare, the human would never have bared his throat and walked away. That Sheriff would think Stiles so weak, it was an insult to the young man who had stood before crazed Alpha's to protect and defend his pack.

Stiles would never have given up, never.

Derek looks at his sister and nods towards the trunk of the car, together the two gather up the groceries, the siblings take care of the bags while Peter is left to carry his little pup. On the way up to the loft, Stiles wakes up but he is too focused on his surroundings to react to Derek or Cora. And Cora doesn't even glance at Stiles until the four reach the loft, that is when she hands the groceries to her brother and her eyes focus on her uncle and Stiles. Derek sats nothing, just walks to the kitchen area and starts to unpack the goods trusting his sister to behave.

Peter sets his pup carefully on the floor, and the toddler looks around with wide eyes of wonder while taking support from his daddy's leg. The one year old is standing there clinging tightly to Peter's leg when Cora slants her eyes down on the little boy, the looks at the boy with an almost predatory look in her eyes but it's more playful than threatening so Peter lets it go, but he watches his niece for the just-in-case moment.

Stiles buries his face in Peter's pant-leg and whispers, `Daddy,´ as Cora stalks closer.

`What's wrong with him?´she asks as she inching closer and closer like a predator, and Peter can feel Stiles starting to tremble where he stands.

`I already told you,´ Derek snaps from the kitchen, Cora rolls her eyes and shouts back, `That's not what I'm asking, _Derek!_ What I was asking is _why_ is he's so - I don't know - _not_ normal.´

Peter growls then at the girl, but is surprised into silence by the loud snarl that comes from the kitchen, `Cora! He is still just a baby. He's shy. There is _nothing_ wrong about him, _Cora_.´

`Perhaps, if you weren't looking at him like prey, and stalking him like you're about to jump him, then he might not feel the need to seek shelter.´ Peter says with a hard cold voice, he does not care for anyone who would think his pup as anything less than perfect, he can see the smirk rise on Cora's face as she makes a move to reach for Stiles who is hiding his face against the pant-leg of his daddy, whimpering as the clawed hand comes at him. But before Peter has a chance to act Derek roars and then he is there with his claws out and sinking in the smooth flesh of Cora's neck and pulls her away from Peter and Stiles.

Cora's feet slip and slide against the floor as she is dragged away, she looks up at her brother who is now sporting a very animalistic face with glowing red eyes and sharp canines, his face only inches from her as he barks, growls, snarles out, `You do _not_ ever treat him like prey.´ Cora whimpers and tries to bare her throat but the hold on Cora's neck holds firm, `You _will_ treat him like the pup he is, or I will have you change every diaper he will produces until the day he is potty trained, you got that?´

`Yes,´ the answer comes without hesitation, `Yes, I got it.´ Derek lets his sister go, he frowns at the tracks of blood that his anger has caused.

Ferek turns around and looks down at the child that is still trying to hide, the Alpha's face grows less vicious and more gentle and soft as he slowly moves across the distance between him and his young pack member. He catches the frightened look on Stiles face as he dares to peek from behind the shelter of Peter's leg, but then the child recognizes the werewolf and shouts out, `Dewek.´ and starts to make his way as fast as his little legs can take him towards Derek with arms out and ready to hug.

Peter doesn't miss the skip of a beat in Derek's heart, nor the stunned look on his Alpha's face when Stiles called out to him with such excitement and joy. Derek crouches down so he is right there for the little boy who comes at him with a bright smile on his chubby little face, the Alpha reaches out to the child and encourages Stiles not to give up as the feet and legs will try and trip him over.

`Hey there buddy,´ Derek laughes as Stiles throws his little arms around his neck, and Derek embraces the toddler.

While Derek stands up, Stiles still in his arms the little boy starts to show of his giraffe, `affe´, Stiles says as he lifts up the toy so Derek can admire it, which Derek pretends to do, between the babbling nonsense the child throws out, `Dewek´ now and then.

Dewek isn't perfect, but to Alpha Hale it is perfect and he feels so proud of the little boy and he does not try and hide it.

`I think he likes you.´ Cora mumbles from where she is standing, rubbing her sore neck and glaring over at her brother and the child who is so focused on the Alpha that it makes her a bit jealous and a bit sick.

`He always did,´ Peter laughes as he makes his way into the kitchen, trusting the safety of his pup to his Alpha. If Peter had still suffered from any doubts when it came to his Alpha and Stiles, feelings of fear when it came to leaving his only son with Derek, those had now vanished as the Alpha had been prepared to harm his younger sister for the young pup.

_Alpha will protect, defend our pup, he is a good Alpha,_ the wolf says happily inside Peter, and the beast relaxes.

Peter hears his nephew say, `Well, I am the Alpha.´ and Peter can't help but burst out laughing.


	10. Look At The Starts, How Bright They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a thing to see, Derek Hale running around the loft with a toddler straddling his broad shoulders, little hands fisting the dark hair of the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I do hope it is adorable enough so you might not hate the shortness.

Derek was nuzzling Stiles, his firm hand rubbing the fragil back, the hand moving slowly beneath the fabrick of the sweater. The Alpha was scent marking the child, so that everyone would know that the pup was under Alpha Hale's protection. It was instinctual, it was a need to mark the child as pack. Derek keeps scent marking Stiles, who had never allowed Derek to "mark" him as he didn't want to be treated like a piece of property, until the little thing in his arms starts making unhappy sounds and pulls at Derek's hair.

Derek looks down at the boy, and the werewolf sees that the little boy is bored. So, Derek lifts the boy over his head and settles him down on his shoulder while shooting a grin at Cora who is off the couch with sparkling eyes, her body was vibrating with excitment. It had been such a great passing of time since either Hale had played the Chase Game, Derek smirked up at his sister as he started to slow count down from five.

`Dewek?´ Stiles asked as his tiny hands held on to the werewolfs hair, Derek had one hand reached up to support the little boy until he felt sure Stiles had found his balance on the strong shoulders. 

`Just hold on, Stiles.´ Derek said as he watched Cora run off, and at one Derek was off with Stiles latched onto his shoulder and head. At first Stiles is silent but then he starts shrieking with excitement and delight, and the more louder Stiles shrieks and fits of laughters grow, the more happier the Alpha feels.

Derek doesn't even care that his uncle has finished washing the dishes and walks in on the game, he isn't thrown of the game by the bemused look the older werewolf throws at the three; no, Derek doesn't care for the first time in a very long time, about how he makes himself appear to others for this just feels right.

Derek is not the only one who is suddenly sheding the coat of burden and sorrow, as his sister feels the same pull to play and laugh as her brother. Cora feels suddenly like eight or ten years have been washed and scrubbed of her, and it feels great to just run around for the fun of it and not because something wants to kill you. Cora uses her surroundings to her advantage and so does Derek, but this has nothing to do with training so she ends up laughing when she is snatched into a tight hug by Derek and Stiles; if this was training she would be sulking and growling.

`We got you,´ Derek laughes as gives her one more tight squeeze that would break the bones of human, but it only makes Cora smile wider.

Peter leans against the wall, as he waits to see what will happen next, he has his suspicions and they are proven right the moment Derek tries to lift Stiles on Cora shoulders; Stiles starts screaming and kicking, afraid of Cora as if the girl would devour him. The two siblings lower themselves down on the floor, Derek with Stiles in his lap and Cora sitting close to him, and Stiles whimpering and seeking reasurence from the Alpha. Peter wants to run to his little one, but his instincts are against what he knows; he needs to trust that his Alpha will take care of his pup, he needs to trust his Alpha so his pup will grow to trust the Alpha's judgement.

Derek talks in the most gentle voice Peter had ever been blessed to hear come from his once so sullen nephew, the hands that have been bloodied and made to kill rub soothing circles over the trembling back and runs through the short soft hair. Peter can see the way Cora forsakes some of her hardness and she smiles a genuine smile at the little boy when he dares to peek from the area Stiles had found to be safe; her eyes have grown softer and there is not a single hint of her predatory nature. And slowly, very slowly Stiles reaches out to Cora who takes him with the same grace and care with which Derek has handled the little boy, and soon the Chase Game is back on with Stiles sitting on the young shoulders of Cora Hale.

Peter watches for a moment, before closing his eyes and just allows his ears to soak in the sounds that bounce off the brick walls like broken pearls on the floor. Peter hears the the running of each foot, he hears the skillful leaps, he hears each sudden stop and turn. The wild and playful beats of the happy hearts. The sounds of laughter that mirrors the joyousness of the little game.

Peter had thought it was too late for Derek and Cora to find happiness and laughter, both so burned and broken like their uncle. But it was all not true. For there they were now, running and laughing, smiling and it was all because Peter had brought a pup to their little pack.

_They can be happy, because of our little pup,_ Peter's wolf says as it feels a great surge of pride, _our little miracle heals broken souls._


	11. When Trust Is Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old traditions may return, when new life comes with the wings of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this my loveliest of flowers : )

The loft was silent and calm, peaceful in the best way possible. Peter takes this moment to sit and read through one of the many parenting books he's bought. Peter knows how to raise werewolf cubs but a human child is different in their needs and so he has invested on parenting books, and other books that might help him understand the special needs his little pup might have; he reads up on panic attacks, ADD and ADHD, and so many other little things he thinks Stiles-the-first had suffered from.

Before Stiles, before his little pup, Peter would have snorted at everything he was now reading, but times they do change. Peter sits and reads, making small notes here and there, while soaking up the information and guidance given to him.

Peter pinches the bridge of his nose before taking a sip of his tea, he listens for the heartbeats of Cora and Derek as well as his little pups, from the beats he can tell that they are all under a deep sleep and he smiles as he looks over at his family.

_It is our pup, our pup that has made us into a family,_ the wolf says feeling so very proud of their little boy, for a family is what both Peter and his wolf has wished for since before they returned from the dead.

After the little game of Chase had ended, and while Peter had gone to change Stiles' diaper, Cora and Derek had started making a nest on the floor using couch cushions as well as pillows and blankets from their beds. When Peter returned with Stiles he knew at once what Derek and Cora wanted and needed, and walked over to the fine nest and placed his little pup in the middle of it.

`You should come too.´ Derek tells his uncle with a hand on his shoulder, but Peter doesn't feel like he is ready for it, not yet. So Peter shook his head, and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, by the time he returned he found Stiles nestled between Cora and Derek. This had been something their family had done; build a nest on the living room floor and then lay themselves down and just enjoy the closeness of family and pack.

Derek was curled around Stiles' small form, and Stiles was turned towards and the Alpha was running through the soft brown hair of the child, his other hand rested on his sisters hip and his thumb rubber small circles ther. Cora was so close to Stiles and Derek that she was pressed against Stiles, her forehead touching Derek's, she had her legs over and between her brothers, one hand running through his hair and the other moving up and down his forearm. The three of them had slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before Cora has whispered, `He smells like pack.´

`He _is_ pack,´Derek had grumbled, breathing in the scent of pack, eyes closed and body relaxed.

`He _never_ smelled like pack before,´ Cora had said before moving closer to the child and her brother.

Peter watched the sleeping forms and hopes this will be a new start to their pack, their family. His thoughts are broken when the sound of a few pack members arriving shatters the blessed peace.


	12. I Don't Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `What the Hell did you do to Stilinski?´ Jackson asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but don't get all angry at me my trying my best here....

Lydia Martin was as beautiful as always as she entered the loft, she was flanked by Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani, and Lydia in her less than calm state still had the power and grace to look beautiful. Peter wasn't sure for how long Whittemore and Martin had been arguing, but from the look on Mahealani's face it had lasted long enough to give fine young man the starts of a migraine.

The noise and raised voices have the two werewolves on the floor wide awake within seconds, and they rise like they had trained together for this moment alone. Derek and Cora moved like a unit, they covered the sleeping toddler this sheltering it from whatever danger had come to call; Cora who goes down on all fours and is like a protective bridge over the little one who has started to whimper where he lays, Derek who had rolled over Cora was towering before the threats and both Hales are very much wolfed out.

Peter knows that if this was a real battle Derek would be the one fighting while Cora's job would be to protect and defend the little one against anyone who comes past the Alpha and too near her, Cora would not leave the nest unless she was forced to flee but then she would do so with Stiles in her arms.

Jackson reaction is to stand protectively in front of Lydia and Danny, neither one had yet to truly forgive Jackson for his sudden departure and this act did not impress either one, and Lydia ends up smacking Jackson over the head with one of her pumps which has Jackson yelping and looking almost hurt over her violence towards him.

`You stop that. I don't need you to defend or to protect me, Jackson. I survived the Alpha Pack without you, so I think I will survive a few growling Hale's.´ he way she let Jackson's name fall of her lips told anyone who was wise enough to hear past the words she used like drops of venom, but Peter heard the longing and love that hid on Lydia's tongue when saying the name of the man she loved. Taking support from Danny, she slides her pretty little foot inside her pump before stepping out from behind her ex-boyfriend who had returned only a few months ago with high expectations of himself and her getting back together; obviously forgetting the one important warning every boy should learn, to take heed of that small warning that came to women.

_Hell has no fury like a woman scorned._

And Lydia had been scorned and made a fool by Jackson, and Lydia Martin was not one to easily forgive and forget.

Derek starts to calm down when he realizes who the loudmouthed people were, and he rolls his eyes as Lydia and Jackson start a new round of arguing, their voices and stupidity was enough to make him wish he could just end the two. The Alpha relaxing has Cora taking a seat behind Stiles' sleeping form the spot is still warm after Derek. Cora tries to comfort the child as he starts to whine when the noise grows louder. Cora tries to comfort the little one as best she can, but the shouting is pulling Stiles out of his slumber.

`Will you to stop that.´ Derek barks at Lydia and Jackson, and they look at the Alpha as if to say it wasn't their fault the other one was such a stubborn idiot.

`Oh, he tells you to shut up and you do.´ Danny fumes as he walks over to the armchair and sits down with a loud huff, he rubs his forehead, `For the past two days I've asked you to stop this stupid fight you two got going on, and neither one of you listen to me.´ Danny glares at Jackson and then Lydia before, `But when the great Alpha tells you to stop, you do.´

`It's not...´ Lydia starts but Stiles starts crying loudly enough to shut her, and now everyone who hadn't been aware of the baby in the room turn towards the nest and watches as Cora lifts up the little one and carries him over to Peter.

Peter starts the usual little dance of calming down _his_ little pup, and _his_ little pup clings to him and whimpers out, `daddy,´ between the louds sobs. Peter has learned that Stiles doesn't do well with loud voices and arguing, he has learned Stiles needs to be awakened slowly from his slip so to keep his good mood alive; so everything has gone to hell now, and it will take a good amount of time before his boy will feel less distressed.

Lydia looks absolutly shocked to see a baby in Derek's loft and that Peter Hale is allowed anywhere near it.

Danny just stares at the tender way Peter handles the child, while casually glancing down at the man's ass.

Jackson is clearly sniffing the air, and he points at the baby and shouts with alarm, `What the Hell happened to Stilinski!´

All three Hale's snarl at the werewolf, and without knowing it all three of them are more furious over the use of Stilinski when it in their minds should be Hale.

`What?´ Lydia and Danny ask, looking over at Jackson who is staring at the toddler that is sobbing against Peter's shoulder.

`That's Stilinski,´ the three Hale's snarl a little bit louder this time, `that baby is Stiles Stilinski.´ Jackson says as he starts moving towards Peter and the toddler, `I know his scent, and that's Stiles, even if he does smell like he's been bathing with all three Hale's.´ Jackson looks wide eyes at the child.

`What the hell did you people do to him?´ Jackson barks as he continues on towards Stiles and Peter.

`Jackson.´ Lydia snaps and if she had somehting near enough she would throw it at his head, but not his face because it is far too beautiful to break, `That is not funny.´

`She's right,´ Danny says and glares at the one who had been his best friend, well still was but Jackson didn't need to know that, `Stiles is still missing and we're all here to try and figure out where we should go and search for him now that the woods have been cleared.´

`I'm not trying to be funny, because if I was there would be a few Ha haa's at the end, and did you hear me laughing at the end? No? Wonder why?´ Jackson says and points at Stiles, `We've found him, so now all I want to know is; why the hell is he a fucking toddler?´

Lydia makes a move to attack Jackson, he has been trying really hard to be good but this just made all that effort wash down the draine. But Derek has her by the arm and says, `Jackson is right.´

A familiar smell starts coming off of the toddler.

Lydia looks at Derek and then at the child, and she makes a sound like she just swallowed her tongue. Danny looks around the room waiting for someone to say it is all just a bad joke. And Jackson looks like Christmas came early, he even allows himself to smirk at Lydia.

 


	13. I May Not Trust You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale had no right to expect the trust of his pack, not after everything he had done in his past. But he tries so hard to be a good man, the good man Stiles needs him to be. Stiles deserved a father that didn't go off killing everyone the wolf felt was a threat to him and his son. 
> 
> Peter was trying to be good, he really was, but listening to Lydia made it so very hard for she knew what words to use to feed her hatred towards him to Derek and Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back again, with a new chapter. 
> 
> Stiles learns a new word!
> 
> And Peter's wolf wants blood.

Lydia shoves past Derek and then Jackson who is still smirking. She is the embodiment of wrath; but even now Lydia still keeps her natural grace and beauty. Danny is up within a heartbeat and is trying to keep the furious young woman from walking straight into danger, he is surprised to find so much strenght in the petit woman, but then again she is determined to get to the older Hale.  

`What _did_ you do?´ Lydia pushes and pulls at Danny trying to get to Peter Hale. `What the Hell did you do? _What the Hell did you do_?´

_Will someone please rip out her tongue_ , _silence her_ , _she is harming our young_ , the wolf growls and snarls under Peter's skin.

Stiles is growing more and more upset by the yelling, and Peter tries his best to calm his little one down but the child is growing more and more upset by all the yelling. Peter whispers words of love to _his_ pup, rubbing the trembling back that shudders every now and again as Stiles tries to breathe in enough air so not to pass out. Peter wants to defend himself, but he can't not now when his little one needs him more than his pride needs defending.

Without a word Peter walks into the bathroom, closing the doorbehind him and slides down to the bathroom floor. Peter just sits there and holds _his_ son against his chest; holding his son so that his little ear rests over his heart, Peter has learned that his heartbeat calms down his pup better than words and so he sits there listening to Lydia screaming, `You **_can not_** let that psychopathic seriel killer alone with Stiles!´

Peter tightens his hold of _his_ pup, breathes in his fine scent and tries to ignore Lydia's screams but each one is more or less like a dagger to the heart.

_She will try and take him away from us_ , the wolf says as it starts to panic, _we must remove her, before she can take him_.

_No, we are not going back to that, not anymore,_ Peter tells the wolf, _we must trust our Alpha._

`Have you all lost what little brain cells you two have left?´ Lydia is screaming at both Hale's, `Have you forgotten what he did to me? Did you forget that he killed your sister just so **_he_** could be the Alpha.´

Peter can hear Derek snarl, `You lower your voice, Lydia, before I throw you out the window.´

Peter is waiting for Jackson to defend his mate, and he does but not in the way Peter had expected him too; Jackson understands Lydia's worries but he points out that Stiles hadn't smelled sick or hurt, that he had seemed happy and fine. Jackson is rewarded with Lydia going off on a rant about why she wouldn't trust Jackson's judgement on anything Stiles related.

`Daddy?´ Stiles hiccuped while looking up at his daddy who tries to smile at his little boy.

`Hey baby, lets changes that diaper of yours.´ Peter smiles down at his youngling who is touching his face the way he always does, gentle and curious.

Peter can't ignore the horrible words Lydia uses to describe him, he hears Cora and Derek defend him and the new relationship with Stiles; it wasn't really that new on Peter's part as he had been drawn to Stiles Stilinski the moment he had learned of him. Lydia is trying ti drag Derek and Cora into Camp Hate Peter Hale. But for now neither Hale has entered the camp.

_They might, they might betray us,_ the wolf growls, passing, _take out pup away._

_No. No, Derek won't,_ Peter says to his wolf because he wants to trust Derek, he needs to trust him.

`I love daddy.´ Stiles hiccuped as Peter started redressing him, when Peter doesn't respong Stiles starts crying out, `I sowwy, daddy.´

`What?´ Peter feels his heart shatter, and he looks down at his little pup who repeats, `I sowwy, daddy.´

_Why is our pup crying, why is he sorry,_ the anger is gone and the wolf only worries over its pup, _Why is my pup hurting?_

`No. No, no, baby, you've done nothing wrong.´ Peter says as his heart hurts like someone had tied it with barbed wire, but Stiles continues to repeat how sorry he is for something Peter can't understand. There werewolf tucks his son into his arms and they sit on the floor with Stiles back to listening to the heartbeat of his daddy, his daddy tells him how much he loves his little one. Peter ignores Lydia for the sake of his pup, who hiccups a few more "Sowwies".

That is why he finds himself covering Stiles with his body when the bathroom door suddenly opens, he hadn't heard anyone coming and he panic's with the thought it might be Lydia or someone else that has come to take Stiles away from him. 

But when he sees that its only a very angry Cora who curses Lydia before she sees her uncle and Stiles, seeing the werewolf and the toddler she calms down a little. Cora drops to the floor and crosses the distance on all fours, and sits down next to her uncle and Stiles, `I was kicked out.´ she sighes. Peter is surprised she sits down so close that their sides are touching, but the contact relaxes him and Stiles is looking at Cora with tears in his little eyes.

`Why isn't he calming down?´ Cora asks as she brushes away the falling tears from the lovely little cheeks, she sounds worried.

`He did calm down, but I - I wasn't paying attention to him and he started saying he was sorry, I'm not sure why.´ Peter rocks his baby gently.

`Why's my little Bit so sad?´ Cora asks as she rubs those little legs and tiny feet of Stiles'.

`Bit?´ Peter asks, before kissing his baby boys head.

`Little bit of trouble.´ Cora grins up at her uncle, who starts laughing because he knows Stiles will be a handful when he grows up and a part of him wouldn't have it any other way.

Hearing his daddy laugh has Stiles calming down and soon he beams up at his daddy, and says, `I love daddy.´

`I love you too, Genim.´Stiles looks like the happy little boy Peter wishes him to be.

The wolf is once more calm and starts to believe once more in their pack.

`Cowa?´ Stiles says after a moment of hugs and kisses from his daddy. Stiles' little hands make grabby-hands at his cousin, and if Peter wasn't trying to be the good man his pup needs him to be, Peter would have held his son but he is trying to be better and he can tell that what had happened outside the bathroom had rubbed Cora the wrong way; she needs the pup and Peter hands Stiles' over to her and watches as she clings to the toddler.

`Yo smell so good little Bit.´ Cora hums into Stiles hair, and Peter can hear her heartbeat calm down from the furious beating that had been going.

Stiles is back to babbling happily, until he catches Cora's braid and it's in his little mouth and if anyone else had done this Peter knew Cora would have slammed her fist through their skull. But Stiles is special.

They sit there, Peter and Cora listening to Stiles making happy little sounds, head reasting against Cora chest.

`I don't know if I can trust you, like I did.´ Cora says suddenly, she's not looking at her uncle and that is perhaps for the best because he feels devastated and it mirrors on his face, but Peter still nods and wishes the her words didn't have such power to cause him pain.

`But,´ Cora says still avoiding to look at her uncle, `I think I might learn to.´ Peter feels his heart skip a beat.

Cora looks up at her uncle, `I know you love him, so you can't be all that bad right?´ she tries to smile, but it's a forced one, and she has her fingers combing through the soft brown hair of the toddler.

`You look, you look and feel different,´ Cora says after a while, she's looking back up at her uncle, and she can't help the smile that sneaks up on her lips, `No, you look like you used to, you look like _my_ uncle Peter. I've missed _him_.´

`I know you have.´Peter says as Cora rests her head on his shoulder, `And I think, I think I've missed him too.´

Cora breathes in Peter's scent before she says, `Did you know that you've started to smell like you used to?´ Peter rests his head against Cora's and closes his eyes trying to soak up the warmth of his niece.

`You don't smell sick or burned.´ Cora says with a voice that tell's Peter she is relaxed and comfortable, even if the bathroom floor is hard and cold beneath her, `You smell healthy.´

There is a faint knock on the door and soon Jackson enters the bathroom, he looks at the three forms on the floor and rubs the back of his neck, the cocky bastard isn't that cocky anymore.

`Is he alright?´ Jackson asks and nods at the direction of a dozing Stiles.

`Has she stopped shrieking?´ Cora asks, Jackson crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe and snorts, `For now, yes.´

Cora glares at the werewolf, who uncrosses his arms and says, `Look, this thing with Stiles is a little bit of a shock, and her past with Peter isn't a good one. So she lost it. She's worried about Stiles.´

`I would never hurt him.´ Peter says while he knows his words aren't enough to convince anyone.

`Yeah?´ Jackson says as he looks at Peter, then he sighes, `Derek told us everything. And I'm fine with it,´ Jackson says but then his face grows hard and his wolf peeks out at Peter as Jackson Whittemore warns Peter, `But if, if this is some plot, a way to destroy Lydia or the pack, I will kill you.´

Cora growls at Jackson, but Peter lifts his hand in a sign to stop her, she looks shocked.

`If you hurt Stiles, in anyway I will have your head. Do you understand me?´ Jackson growls, there is a promise to his words and it pleases both Peter and his wolf, Jackson Whittemore has found his place.

 

 


	14. Blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia apologizing had to be a sign of Hell freezing over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Why won't people leave me alone to write!!!!!!!
> 
> Everytime I'm starting to feel like I'm starting too feel the moment, someone just has to start babbling and asking shit and just *Screaming*.
> 
> This chapter would have been up and running an hour ago or less if people just STOP bugging me.And now I just want to jump off and over this chapter becasue I'm just so pissed off with it.

Lydia is sulking in the armchair Peter had been sitting in earlier, Danny has started to clear up the nest on the floor while Derek stands near by with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring down at Lydia, the Alpha eyes glowing red. Derek's eyes soften at the sight of Peter and little Stiles, but he glares at his sister before rewarding Jackson with an approving nod.

Lydia refuses to look at Peter and Cora, but she does glance over at Stiles who is back in Peter's arms and she can't deny how happy Stiles looks, but she cringes when the toddler calls Peter daddy; but she knows there is nothing she can do about it, Derek had explained what had happened. But she will start doing her own researches to find away to save Stiles from the werewolf, no one deserves to be used by Peter Hale. Lydia will save Stiles from the lutches of the sociopath that had left his mark on her.

`Lydia.´ Derek snaps when Lydia just stares at Stiles who is now looking at Jackson who smiles at the toddler and gives him a little wave, that little gesture shocks Lydia enough that Derek has to repeat her name. She gives Derek a nasty glare before standing up, she stands tall and proud before moving to face Cora, and she speaks with a very calm voice but her eyes are hard with anger, `Cora, I'm sorry for hitting you. Although I doubt you even felt it. I shouldn't have lost my calm the way I did.´

It isn't much of an apology, but everyone who knew Lydia Martin would have said it was the best you could ever force out of the proud girl.

Cora says nothing, just moves to stand protectively in front of Stiles and Peter, she will not have Lydia upsetting Stiles anymore than what she had already done, but her brothers growl forces Cora to apologize for wanting to rip Lydia's heart out and for calling her a soulless bitch. The apologize hold no real value and neither one will be best friends ever, but they will try and control their reactions and emotions around each other if only for Stiles' sake.

`Lydia.´ Derek snarls soon enough and she turns to glare over Cora shoulder, `Peter, I can't say I'm comfortable with the idea that you're caring for Stiles, and I know there is nothing I can do about it; but I will try and endure this thing that's going on.´

_She will never leave us alone, never,_ the wolf warns Peter and demands for Lydia's head to placed on a silver tray while the rest of her body was crushed like a bug, but the thoughts break at the sound of its pups tummy grumbling.

`Daddy.´  Stiles whines, and Peter walks past Lydia without saying word, he is followed by Cora as if her presence could protect her uncle from Lydia's coldness and judgement.

Peter hands Stiles over to Cora so he can start working on Stiles' snack. The hardness and coldness that had taken over Cora was washed off by Stiles' who shrieks happily, `Cowa!´ and she laughes out, `Little Bit.´

`If the two of you are going to hang around her more, then Derek should really get a high chair for out little Bit.´ Cora says as she starts tickling the toddler, who laughes and shrieks with joy and everytime she pauses he looks at her and laughes, `Cowa.´

`You should,´ Derek's voice says before he walks into the kitchen area, he tries to look like this is nothing more than pack business, `He _needs_ to smell like pack, you know that.´

`I know,´ Peter says as he handles the blueberries.

Peter knows that there is always a risk that another pack or a lonesome Alpha might take a liking to Peter's little pup, considering Peter who had been broken and burned to the very core of his soul had become taken by the peculiar teen, then indeed anyone else could. The thought made Peter feel even more anxious about having to care for something so precious as his pup. If Stiles only smelled like Peter or that the smell of Derek and Cora was too weak, then little Genim Stilinski was as good as up for grabs.

`What do you mean "he _needs_ to smell like pack",´ Jackson asked, he had sneaked up on his Alpha, which only told Peter one thing; Derek was focused on Stiles and nothing else, it was a good thing if they were in a safe place and a bad thing if not. Peter turns to look at Jackson and Derek while tasting a few of the blueberries.

`Why did you say " _needs_ " the way you did?´ Jackson asks as he walks over to Cora and Stiles, he looks down at Stiles and breathes in his scent, teh three Hale's exchanged looks that had Jackson snarling, `I agreed to be pack, I agreed to go out searching for Stiles, and now you're keeping secrets. What the Hell?´

Stiles turns to grab Jackson's nose and although Jackson is pissed off, he smiles down at the toddler and takes the little hands in his before glaring over at his Alpha, `So, are we back to keeping-Jackson-in-the-dark-thing? Great to know where I stand.´

The sound of Isaac yelling from the other room, breaks the moment,`FUCKING McCALL!´ Stiles jumps and starts to look like another flood of tears are on the way.

Derek grumbles something under his breath as he storms back into the other room, and is followed by the rest of his pack, all curious to see what has Isaac cursing his best friends name like the plague. 

Isaac was soaking wet, he looked like someone had thrown him in a lake with all his clothes still on. He glared at everyone before asking Derek if he could take a quick shower and borrow a set of dry clothes before the pack meating starts. Everyone looks at Isaac in wonder when he hasn't realized that there is a small child in the room, a small child who smells like Stiles.

`Of course,´ Derek says as he looks at Isaac and then the toddler who is chewing on Cora's braid. Isaac heads off without saying another word to the pack while still mumbling something about stupid Scott and stupid Allison, and the snarle he makes when saying Stiles' name has Stiles clinging onto Cora and whimpering.

They watch as Isaac reappeares and everyone waits for him to ask what had happened to Stiles, or that he'd ask why there was a baby at a pack meating, but no. Isaac storms into the bathroom and slams the door behind him, which makes Stiles whimper and he yelps when Scott storms the loft with Allison close behind, neither one looks like they had taken a swim in a river unlike Isaac had.

Scott glares at Derek before snarling, `Derek.´ The relationship between the two had been on the mend until Stiles Stilinski had siappeared, it had always been Stiles who had kept the two from trying to kill each other and building bridges between each crack that grew between Scott and Derek, `Why is there a pack meating when we should all be trying to find Stiles!´  Scott looks broken and tiered so Derek will forgive him the way he is behaving in an Alpha's den, but he does feel like telling Scott of for not caring for his mate; Allison looks like she hasn't slept for a few nights and she looks like she looks like she might crumble under the gentlest of touches.

`STILES!?´ Isaac yells from the bathroom and is out of the small space before the pack register what the young Beta has shouted, and Isaac is either too shocked or too excited to realize that he is running out of the bathroom naked as the day he was born. Cora's mouth drops and her eyes are glued to Isaac and Derek barks furiously at the naked werewolf when the scent of arousal rises from his sister, `Isaac cover yourself up!´

Danny who has also been gawking at Lahey hands Isaac a blanket which will work for now to cover the naked form, both Danny and Cora look a bit disapointed by Isaac covering his body up.

`Where is he?´ Isaac asks as he wraps the blanket around his  exposed body, `Stiles, where is he, I could smell him in the bathroom?´

`Stiles?´ Scott repeats and he looks like all hope is lost, `You found him?´ Scott asks as he moves towards the Alpha, `You found his body?´

Peter who has started to feeding a feeding blueberries to his pup from over Cora's shoulder snarles, he does not care for it is too much of a horrid thing to imagine and he wants Scott to shut up. But when Peter looks down at his boy who is doing is little bird impression he feels a calm fall over him.

`So, who wants to tell McCall the surprise?´ Jackson asks with a wicked grin.  

 

 


	15. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha watches as the toddler places his little hand over Derek's heart and beams up at him, and with no lies on that young tongue the child says, `I Love Dewek.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, it was a bitch tow write (my notes on it are hysterical and desperate in natur), still do even after trying so hard to make it work. 
> 
> So I apologize and swear that the next one will be better.

There was a thick silence in the air when Peter reemerges from the bathroom with a happier pup, Stiles was now sporting a clean diaper, from the lasting silence and the looks on the young faces told the older man that the much expected questions had been answered; everyone is now just trying to soak in the information the Alpha had given them.

When Derek had called Deaton, after Scott had started throwing unfair accusations at Peter and Derek, Stiles had started to smell which was expected when fifteen minutes earlier the toddler had finished his snack, so Peter took his smelly little pup to the bathroom. Peter found Stiles in need of a wash because his little stomach had churned up a nasty surprise, Peter suspected it was more form all the yelling and the negative energy some members of the pack had brough to the meating, but Stiles would be fine and so would his little stomach that Peter was sure of.

Derek stance was guarded and everything about the Alpha told Peter that his nephew was in a foul mood, Derek looked drained and he glared at Peter when the older werewolf came out of the bathroom. Peter bares his throat to his Alpha, until Derek stops glaring at him.

_Alpha needs our pup,_ the wolf says and Peter agrees and approaches his Alpha slowly, Stiles is for the moment more interested in looking over the silent crowed that is slowly starting to stir. Derek snaps another glare at Peter his movement has Stiles looking at the Alpha, and even with the scowl on Derek's face Stiles still reaches out for Derek, `Dewek.´ the little hands making grabby-hands towards the werewolf who still is wearing an expression of anger, and perhaps that expression is why Stiles ends up whimpring, `Dewek, I love, Dewek.´

Derek takes a shuttering breath before taking the pup, the Alpha looks like his heart has suddenly been broken and healed at the same time. Derek looks into the innocent eyes and he sees no lies as Stiles repeats his words. Derek feels a little hand rest above his heart, and the little boy says with such strong belief in his own words, `Love Dewek.´

`I - I love you too, kiddo.´ Derek says as he holds the little boy tightly, and Stiles hugs him back.

Peter feels so proud of _his_ pup who is still innocent enough to love without question or fear. Peter will try and keep that innocence for as long as possible.

Scott, who has been sitting next to Allison on the couch, get's up even with Allison trying to hold him there. He stalks more than walks towards the Alpha and what is left of Stiles, watching how Derek kisses the forehead of the little boy who smells like Stiles and the Hale pack and who looks like a one year old Stiles. Scott is glad that Peter had vanished into the kitchen, the scent of coffee starts to spread through the wide airy space. Scott can hear Lydia and Danny whispering, while Jackson sits in one of the armchairs watching Scott with sharp eyes but there is no threat there at least not until Scott's gets too close to Stiles.

Stiles screams bloody murder the moment Scott has his hands on Stiles, Scott takes advantage of the Derek nuzzling the short little neck of the toddler who giggles every time Derek breathes out against the pale skin, but Scott doesn't succeed in removing Stiles from the Alpha because Scott is tackled to the ground by a wolfed out Jackson. Jackson had both of Scott's arms bent and pinned behind his back, if Jackson would move an inch or appled more pressure on the wrists there would be more breaks than one. Scott lays on his stomach with Jackson breathing down his neck and growling out a warning.

`Jackson! Get off me.´ Scott snarls, orders, but Jackson just glances over at the toddler who his slowly calming down with the reasuring touches from its father and Alpha, Cora has placed herself protectively in front of the three and glares down at Scott after rewarding Jackson with a quick smile and nod.

`You have no right to take him.´ Jackson snarls at Scott, who is unable to move under the pressure of Jackson's body.

`He's my best friend you asshole.´ Scott growls, but he knows this isn't true not anymore. He knows that Stiles would _never_ have chosen Derek over Scott. There is also this feeling deep withing Scott that should have vanished the moment Scott had found Stiles alive, but he still felt like Stiles was dead and his wolf didn't accept this new Stiles as the one Scott called his best friend.

`Not anymore, McCall.´ Jackson snarls into Scott's ear.

`Jackson.´ Derek barks, and Jackson turns to look over at his Alpha who says, `that's enough.´ Jackson does as he is told, he releases Scott's arms and is up on his feet and by his Alpha's side before Scott has even moved his arms.

Jackson looks over at the toddler who has calmed down enough to show some interest in Jackson, having the focus of the little boy makes Jackson smile at the toddler, and his smile causes Stiles to smile.

Scott watches as the toddler reaches out to Jackson who looks suddenly very afraid, it makes Scott smirk as he finds it funny to know that Stiles is afraid of a baby, but when Derek gives Jackson an encouraging smile and a nod before handing the child over to Jackson. Scott almost swallows his tongue when Jackson's face lights up the moment the toddler is in his arms, and Stiles starts babbling to Jackson.

Scott gets up on his feet and says with a low growl rumbling behind each word, `He should be with his dad, and not...´

Peter roars and tackles Scott back down on the floor, `He _is_ where he belongs, Scott.´Peter snarls into the young werewolf's face. Peter can barely hold back the urge his wolf has to kill Scott.

_He will try and steal our pup away,_ the wolf growled and clawed at its cage, desperate to get out, _try and take him back to that house._

`You will never take him from me, from this pack,´ Peter snarls tightening his grip of Scott's throat, he can feel Allison moving towards them and he growls up at her and bares his canines at the the huntress; she is unarmed but her instincts are still there and that makes her dangerous.

`Peter.´

It was amazing how much Derek could say with just one growl, and Peter hoped he could learn that neat little trick. Peter obeys his Alpha and gets back up on his feet; he drags Scott up with him. Peter doesn't let go of the youth too fearful that Scott might try and steal away his pup.

`Scott.´ Derek starts, moving closer to the younger werewolf who is held in place by Peter's hand on Scott's neck, `You need to stop fighting this,´ and Peter catches the swift glare and short nod with a meaningful lift of an eyebrow from his Alpha, Peter obeys and lets go of the werewolf, `Stiles is where he needs to be.´

`He needs to be with his dad.´ Scott argues and Peter is just seconds away from attacking Scott but Allison grabs Scott by the arm and pulls him back and away from Derek and Peter, she hisses at him like an angry snake, `Scott, stop.´

`I'm telling you Scott, you are not taking him,´ Derek snarls at Scott while holding a hand in front of Peter who is vibrating with the need to attack and sooth his wolf with Scott's beating heart in their bloodied hands.

`Scott, didn't you hear what Deaton said?´ Allison asks as she tightens her hold of Scott, he looks at her and she rewards him by stroking the sides of his face gently, he needs a shave but she keeps going even if her skin burns with every stroke, `Do you think Deaton was telling lies about what would happen if someone tried to take Stiles away now?´ Scott whines but she continues, `If you took him now, and somehow convinced the Sheriff that Stiles was now a toddler, you would put the both of them in danger.´ Scott opens his mouth perhaps to protest but nothing comes out, `If you took him away from the one Stiles has now taken too, you would only hurt Stiles.´ Scott whines once more before he whimpers Allison's name but she keeps going, `Scott, do you want to hurt Stiles?´ Scott looks chocked by the question and shakes his head, `Then don't hurt him, leave him alone for now.´

`Leave him with Peter?´ Scott asks with a look of disbelief, he pulls away from Allison and points at the werewolf in question, `You want me to leave Stiles with the monster that killed his own niece,´ Derek growls and his eyes bleed red with anger, `the asshole that bit me and ruined my life, and´ Cora snarls, `who killed your aunt. Allison, you want me to just leave a toddler with a monster like Peter?´ This time both Hale's growl, but Peter is silent for he knows he is guilty for everything Scott has just said.

`And Kate started it all,´ Allison says with a break in her voice, she missed her aunt but she could not forgive what Kate had done; the monster she had been beneath all the kind words and gentle touches, Kate had been a dangerous predator that would have driven the good name of Argent's through the mud.

`Scott we need to let him stay, until there is a cure.´ Allison doesn't break eye contact with Scott nor is he allowed to do so.

Scott walks back over to his girlfriend, rests his forehead against hers and breathes in her scent, his eyes widen as he smells the exhaustion and the threatening cold that is sneaking through her body, `We need to get you home, Al.´ Scott breathes out, as he feels her fever whispering against his forehead, `You're getting sick.´ 

`I know.´ Allison sighes, before kissing Scott gently.

`So we're all onboard with Stiles staying with Peter?´ Jackson asks as he hands Stiles the toy giraffe, Stiles shrieks with joy because he only needed to say, `Affe´ once for Jackson to get the idea, it had taken Cora much longer than that. Jackson knows not everyone is comfortable with the idea that Peter will be playing dad to Stiles, but none of them is willing to risk Stiles' life by remoivng him from Peter's care.

`If you hurt Stiles...´ Scott begins, pointing at Peter.

`Oh, I'll kill him before you even find out about that stupid mistake.´ Jackson promises Scott.

 

 

 


	16. The Moon is Calling the Beast in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolf stalks the child, the toddler, the human. The little thing that had the pack protecting it, but they had not been enough to stop the call of the moon. The mistress so pale and full demands her sacrifice and he will give it to her.
> 
> The toddler turns and looks at the beast rising on the bed, claws and and fangs sharp, and says with a smile on his chubby little face, `Daddy home.´ 
> 
> The werewolf can taste the softness, the warmth of the blood, the kill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long to post something, the Gods of Time have been against me. But here is a little chapter, one that I was thinking about throwing out, but then I felt this is needed (for some unknown reason). 
> 
> Oh, I should give you heads up, Peter's about to hurt/kill Stiles... sorry...
> 
> So... I hope you'll like it...

 

_Find it, find it,_ the wolf snarled, growled, as it ran through the preserve, the moon telling the werewolf to hunt and kill. For days the wolf had felt the moon rising, felt its pull and the bloody demands and whispers. The beast had never felt the pull as strongly as it had for the past two days, it was so strong and great. And once the pale moon was high above the treetops the cruel lover screamed her demands louder.

The werewolf had already killed, a pretty little rabbit, tasty and soft, bloody and warm. Quick, quick like its little heart before it stopped beating. The wold had chased the little ball of fur determined to catch it, kill it, and take it.

_Find. Find. Find it._

The chains hadn't held it, the bars hand't kept it, the door hadn't stop it.

The beast howled its eagerness to chase, to track, to hunt, to find. It knew it wouldn't take long before it would find them, find _it_.

Soon the woods thinned out and the beast reached the road, the werewolf chased the road into town, the beast growing more and more restless and so was its mistress who watched him from above demanding blood and death.

_Find. Take. Kill._

The beast wanted to howl, tell its mistress how close he was, but he couldn't risk it; they would hear, they would run, they would run till the sun came and slayed its mistress. His pale mistsress in the sky made her demands louder and louder as he ran in the shadows.

The werewolf could smell them the closer he came to the building.The beast looked up at its mistress, admiring her fine pale beauty that glowed so cold and heartless over him.

_Find it. Find it._

The younger werewolf stood guarding the entrance to the building, he was too young and too unfocused by its own emotions to sense the older werewolf. It didn't take long for the older beast to subdue the other; he could have killed him, yes, but the younger one was still pack and the older werewolf knew that its mistress would not approve.

_Find. Find. Find. Find._

The werewolf ran bolted into the building and up the flights of stairs, hearing another werewolf coming down to meat him. It doesn't surprise the werewolf that it is the one werewolf who had in the beginning thought it could survive without the pack.

_Foolish pup,_   the older snarled before the two slammed against one another. The younger one fought hard, but not hard enough to beat the pull inside the older werewolf who threw the younger one down the flight of stars before breaking through the door that door that separated it from its prey.

_A sacrifice to our mistress,_   the wolf howled as it entered the loft that smelled like pack and Alpha.

**`Peter!´** the female screamed before barreling into the older werewolf, she was young and determined but her moves were too familiar to him to surprise the older werewolf. The older werewolf broke her leg with a swift kick and her arm with a strong grip, he left her on the floor to scream for her brother, their Alpha.

The Alpha roares as it descended the spiral stairs, his eyes bleeding red and its human body shifting as it moves; the ALpha continues to demand submission but the older can not submit nor obey now when their mistress has a hunger that needs to be satisfied.

The Alpha and the Beta attack, neither one has the desire to kill the other. They would fight, pull back and fight again, the dance continued until a loud unhappy scream comes from above that had the young Alpha losing his focus.

The older werewolf takes advantage of the moment of weakness, a few quick blows and pulls has the Alpha on the floor bleeding but alive, arm broken and a few broken ribs, and the older werewolf has his chance to rush the stairs.

The beast can hear the siblings screaming, he hears the two trying to follow, but it is unharmed and chases the scent of the child.

Soon, soon, soon enough, the beast hums happily as it pushes the door open and enters the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the lamp by the bedside table. Sitting in the middle of the bed was the little human, rubbing his eyes with its little fists whimpering and the scent of tears makes the beast mouth water.

The beast stalks closer to the human, who is unaware of the danger looming in the dark. It places its clawed hand on the edge of the bed as it rises off the floor to the bed, the shift in the bed has the child turning his head and it looks straight at the beast that waits for the fearful scream. But at first the child looks confused allowing the monster to ascended the bed without suffering from the shrill of a scream.

The child suddenly smiled at the monster, the chubby little face flushed with fever but beaming happily at the beast, with a sleepy voice says happily with little hands making grabby-hands at the beast that stalks nearer, `Daddy, home.´ The small hands grasp tightly to the dark fur and the child pulls himself closer to the monster and presses his little face against the broad shoulder of the beast, `Daddy home.´

Something starts to stir inside the beast and the wolf doesn't understand what is going on, or what it should do.

The toddler plants a small kiss on the bloodied cheek, and whispers a sleepy, `Night, night, daddy.´

The mind of the beast clears, even as the moon still demands the kill, but he wraps his arms around the little one and the beast hums happily while nuzzling the pups neck, _My pup, safe._

The werewolf lays its pup down and curls around the sick pup, this is not their den nor their nest, but it must do for the pup was tiered and the heath of fever that the Beta Jackson had warned him about was against the moving. The werewolf lays its hand over the forehead of its young, the pain of the fever slowly removed, and the pup relaxes before the sleep takes. The werewolf curls tighter around its pup, and snarls at the moon as she still demands blood and death; the beast will if must rip her down from her thrown, for she will not have the blood of _his_ pup.

The Alpha bolts into the room in its true Alpha form, but the Alpha still and calms at the sight it is greeted with, the Alpha huffs before turning back to its human form and then climbing up on the bed next to his Beta. One by one the pack joins in, perhaps sensing the need of the pup for everyone reaches to touch the little one.

_Pack, pup, safe,_ the wolf hums happily before falling asleep. 

When the sun rises and the moon has been slain, Peter wakes to find himself surrounded by his pack, and sees his little boy sleeping peacefully against his chest. Peter can taste the kill from the last night still in his mouth, and his chest tightens when he remembers how close he had been to killing his son but his wolf calms him.

_Nothing, nothing, will make us harm our pup,_ the wolf beneath Peter's skin hums, _she could not push us to kill him, nothing will._

Peter had felt the pull of the moon for days, he had felt the demands the moon held and asked his Alpha to restrain him for the night. Stiles had cried and screamed, begged his daddy not to leave when Peter and Derek left for the Hale House. But even though it hurt him and his wolf, they had to leave their pup because the moon had changed his mood for the past two days, and both beast and man feared they would be unable to stop the need to kill around their pup.

It had hurt so much to see how little one had reached out towards Peter while Cora did her best to hold the struggling child, it had been hard to not reach out and take the little boy and stay the night, but Peter could not control his wolf.

Peter breathes in the scent of his pup, there stench of fever was no longer there and the pup on his chest smelled of peacefulness and pack.

`Peter?´ Dere's voice is heavy with sleep, but as Peter looks up at his nephew there is only worry written all over the young mans face, the young Hale breathes in the scent that surrounds them and relaxes. Derek reaches out to pet the back of the little boy who is drooling on Peter's chest. A smile whispering on the face that had for a long time been the home for glares and scowls.

`He's fine. We're fine.´ Peter whispers and smiles down at his little gift.

`I'm fine.´ Peter says after a short pause, and he looks over at his nephew who smiles at Peter.

`I know you are.´ Derek says before allowing himself to drift back to sleep.

 

 

 


	17. The Death of Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale looked over at the young werewolf, who had treated Stiles Stilinski with so much dislike and hate that he had with that alone earned the name King of Assholes. But now the young man held Peter's pup so tenderly, and there was no doubt Jackson Whittemore would never regret dying if it would save the pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, my loves for the amount that has passed between the time I last posted something, but here I am and I hope you'll be kind to this chapter....
> 
> Oh, and sorry about Jackson : (

The shrill of the alarm clock startles Peter from his peaceful slumber, and has Stiles grasping at Peter for protection and comfort. Peter beats the alarm clock to death. Peter wants to kill Jackson and Cora, the two had insisted that one could not just go to a store and buy a few pumpkins, no you had to go to a God Damn pumpkin patch to choose the perfect ones.

_`Imagine the fun he'll have,´_ Jackson had said as he helped Stiles build a tower with the building blocks the young Whittemore had brought to Derek's loft, _`running around, searching for his first pumpkin.´_ Jackson had smiled happily as he continued, _`My parents used to take me every year to this farm, we'd spend the day there eating lunch by the lake and searching for the right pumpkins.´_

_`Come on, Uncle Peter.´_ Cora had said as she slid her arm under Peter's and leaned against his side, looking up at him with her best puppy-dog impression she could muster, _`We need to start our own traditions, it will be good for Genim.´_

The worst part was that Derek had agreed with Cora and Jackson, and now Peter who had never been a fan of Halloween had to get his pup and himself ready a day spent chasing for the perfect pumpkin.

Trying to calm Stiles down Peter thinks back to what he had read in the diaries of Mrs. Stilinski, he thought back to each picture of Stiles dressed up for Halloween; one year a happy little pumpkin another year a pirate. According to the diaries Mrs. Stilinski had so generously left behind for Peter to find and use, Stiles and Mrs. Stilinski had loved Halloween and that was the only reason Peter would endure Halloween. He would endure anything for his little pup.

Peter remained in bed until Stiles had drifted back to sleep, he carried his little boy to the crib and left him there to sleep for a while longerwhile Peter prepared something for lunch later that day. By the time Peter had finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door a knock he hadn't expected for at least another hour, but the scent sneaking through the cracks tell the werewolf that Jackson has arrived with his friend Danny.

`Why?´ Peter asks as he opens the door, he hasn't had his morning cup of coffee or the usual run, and he needs both so bad right now.

`We're here to help.´ Danny says as he hands over a cup of steaming hot coffee that smells of soymilk which makes the werewolf cringe, but he takes the cup and gives the younger man while Jackson walks right past the two shaking his head while mumbling, `First Ethan, and now him? Jesus Danny.´

Peter watches as Jackson heads into the bedroom, he hears Jackson gently talk Genim away from his peaceful sleep; which goes better than Peter had thought it would, his pup only whined unhappily instead of shrieking loudly.

`Nice place,´ Danny says as he walks around admiring the choices Peter had made when it came to decor, of course the colorful toys and quilts didn't fit with the masculine decor nor the pale and dark colors. Peter isn't really listening to the young man as his attention is focused on the werewolf with his pup. Peter's wolf trusts Jackson with their pup, but the human part of Peter isn't as eager to trust his son alone with a young werewolf.

`Come on Gem-Gem.´ Jackson said in the other room,  his voice full of joy, `We are going on an adventure, Gem.´ There was a great deal of fondness in Jackson's voice as he called Stiles Gem, there was not a single trace of annoyance or hatred that had always screamed so loudly when Jackson had used either Stiles o Stilinski when he'd demanded the attention of the Sheriff's son.

`Jax,´ Stiles says sleepily, but soon enough the toddler repeats the name he had given Jackson, and Jackson laughs out happily, `Good morning, Gem. Ready for our little adventure, kiddo?´

`Daddy too?´ Stiles asks.

`Yes, daddy too, Gem.´ the younger werewolf says, there is no resentment or hatred in Jackson's voice. Jackson Whittemore sounds calm and satisfied by life alone, nothing like the young cocky asshole that had made Stiles Stilinski's life Hell. Peter can hear Jackson breathing in Stiles' scent before kissing the little boy gently, `Danny's coming too.´ Jackson explains as he carries Stiles to the bathroom.

`And so are Cora and Derek.´ Jackson says from inside the bathroom.

`Dewek an Cowa?´ Stiles asks.

`Yes. Cora and Derek too.´ Jackson says as he turns on the water.

`I like Cowa an Dewek.´ Stiles says, sounding very sure of himself, and Jackson admits he likes them too.

`So, how is this daddy thing working out for you?´ Danny asks suddenly as he picks up a few of the toys Peter hadn't picked off the floor the previous night, placing them in the small basket that held the small collection of toys.

`Excuse me?´

Danny repeats his question, and Peter takes a quick sip of the soy-latte that makes Peter cringe, he answers after swallowing the hot liquid down, `We're happy.´ It isn't a hard thing to admit, Peter is happy and believes that his pup is happy as well because the wolf would know if their pup was unhappy, and their pups unhappiness would make the wolf miserable until they mended the wrongs that weighed down the spirit of their pup.

Peter can hear the happy little giggles and laughter, the little shrieks that come from the bathroom, and the splashing of water. Peter can hear Jackson putting on a horrible Brithis accent as he pretends to be a shark. The bath ends soon enough and Peter hears Jackson saying with a sing-song voice, `Out of the bath, little Gem-Gem.´ Stiles is giggling and then the still unfamiliar voice of a happy Jackson continues, `If you try and steal my nose, Gem, then I'll steal your yummy-tummy.´ Then there is the sound of Stiles screaming with joy and excitement when the sound of raspberry's being performed on the pale stomach of Peter's little pup.

Peter can't help but smile, not just because Stiles is happy but because he can feel the joy his pup brings to Jackson Whittemore who had ones been almost as miserable as Derek.

`Jackson, he's changed.´ Danny says and draws Peter attention back, `He's changed, he _feels_ different to be around these days.

_Yes, yes, he has,_ the wolf agrees.

`He has.´ Peter agrees, listening to Jackson telling Stiles how they would take a ride in his new SUV, and Stiles would get to sit in the new car seat Jackson had bought a few days ago for just Stiles, to this Stiles had asked in awe, `Weally?´ Jackson laughes, but it lacks the coldness or cruelty that had been the norm of Jackson Whittemore's laughter, no this was one of fondness. `Yes, Gem, all for you. There are also toys waiting for you in the car, and books.´

`Weally?´ Stiles asks, still so in awe of Jackson, who sounds so different when speaking to Stiles.

`Anything for you, Gem. Anything.´ Peter feels his heart leap with joy as he hears no lies in the young werewolf's voice.

It's clear to Peter that Jackson Whittemore the King of Assholes had been killed by a toddler by the name of Genim "Stiles" Hale.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I hope none of you really thought I'd kill Jackson :)


	18. Chasing Breakfast and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison watches as the pack quickly gathered around Peter and Stiles, creating a protective circle against the evil that had the elder of their pack fearful and grasping his pup as if the little one might slip through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't got any better stuff for you people yet... forgive me.
> 
> This one is a bit longer than the last chapter.

Jackson parked the black SUV next to Derek's Toyota, the small coffee house that served breakfast everyday except on sundays was the place the pack had made plans to eat breakfast at together, the place had only been open for the past hour so everything was still clean and calm. Peter was glad that they would start the "adventure" at there because he really needed a real cup of coffee, he was in such a great need of coffee that he was fine with Jackson taking care of his pup for a while; and seeing how protective Jackson was when it came to the pup there really was no reason to worry about Stiles staying safe.

They found Cora and Derek sitting at one of the tables that could hold up to ten people, they were looking at something on Derek's iPad the one Stiles had bought Derek for his birthday the year before, of course Stiles had convinced Scott and Isaac and Allison to join in on the gift but it was really a gift from Stiles as none of the others had even known it was Derek's birthday. The two Hale's quickly ended their little moment and smiled up at the new arrivals. Jackson handed Stiles over to Derek as he went to search for a high chair, while Danny vanished into the mens room. With the high chair in place Jackson settled Stiles in the chair that had seen better days, but Stiles didn't mind it and Jackson handed Stiles one of the toys he had purchased for Stiles to play with, Stiles shrieked with joy at the sight of the little Triceratops.

They all decided to order instead of waiting for Allison and Scott to arrive with Isaac, they were running late and by the time Allison and Isaac with a very sleepy looking Scott arrived with their surprise guest Lydia Martin, Peter had already finished two cups of coffee while Derek had taken care of one diaper change as Cora didn't trust Stiles _not_ to take a leak on her after he'd done so the last time she had tried to change his diaper; he'd managed to do so right in her mouth while Cora had been talking down at him like a was some simple half-wit, Peter had laughed and said it had probably been a payback for the way Cora had been talking to his pup.

Allison gave the toddler a quick kiss on the crown of his little head before asking Peter if he had thought about taking Genim for a haircut, Peter admited he hadn't thought about it and Isaac who ruffled the soft brown hair of the toddler said they should leave the hair well alone because it was so soft and lovely to touch. Lydia snorted as she sat herself down next to Danny that Genim looked like a homeless person, she made the name used in public sound like it was something ugly and disgusting.

Everyone but the humans and Scott growled at Lydia, who looked more insulted by the growls than afraid.

Breakfast was an odd affair as Lydia continued glaring between Peter and Jackson, both Danny and Allison tried to stop Lydia's angry looks and snide remarks. Isaac and Scott kept nodding off now and again. And when it came to Jackson and the Hale's, well the four had a strange need of feeding Stiles, each member sharing something off of their own foods with the toddler. Once Stiles tummy was satisfied, Jackson took the turn to change the diaper and the look Lydia gave him would have made everyone laugh if anyone had payed her any attention because Lydia Martin looked like someone had hit her over the head with a bat. When Jackson came back with a sleeping toddler in his arms he couldn't have looked anymore happier if he'd tried and Lydia looked even more stunned than before.

Derek payed for breakfast, telling everyone it was his job as the Alpha to take care of the pack, there were a few unhappy voices arguing against it but Derek glared them all down. They decided during breakfast that they would leave Mrs. McCall's car at the parking lot outside the dinner as Allison swore it had made a strange clicking sound, so Lydia got to take a drive in Jackson's new SUV with Danny and Peter and his little son. Scott and Isaac with Allison got to take a ride in Derek's car, everyone seemed to be fine with this plan but everyone agreed that people could change places on the ride back.

The two hour drive to the farm, went well enough in Jackson SUV with Lydia sitting quietly playing with her phone, shooting a glare at Jackson who didn't speak much to her but who would talk with Peter or Danny and ask how Genim was doing. Stiles handled the drive better than anyone had expected, perhaps it was all the books and toys Jackson had bought for the toddler or just Stiles enjoying the ride.

They arrived at the farm just before the gate was opened, the farmer was a man close to Peter's age with pale brown hair and and pale blue eyes, he gave them directions to where they could leave their cars and asked if they would care for a hay ride which Jackson said he and Genim most definetly were. The farmer waved happily at the cars as they passed him. They parked the cars at the small parking lot near the field where two old horses stood eyeing them with their nearly blind eyes, they as the scent of the predators hit them they hurried to the other end of the field.  

The farm and the house looked like something right out of a Disney movie, which made Peter feel a bit suspicious but his wolf couldn't sense any danger. The farmers wife, who was a tall thin woman with long black hair and wide hazel eyes, came to greet them she gave them heads up on things they could do on the farm; there was the promised hay ride, the pumpkin patch as well as the face painting corner, and the little shop in the farm house where you could buy some little things like knitwear and goods from the farm.  

The werewolves started the day at the McMillan Farm by taking the hay ride that had been promised by the farmer, the cart was pulled by shire horse by the name of Elvis, the horse didn't mind the wolves as much as Peter had worried it would. Peter allowed Jackson to be the one holding Stiles during the ride around the property, the weather was perfect for the day Jackson and Cora had planed for them and the good mood and weather had Peter smiling and enjoying himself.

`We should eat lunch over by the pond, ´ Allison said as the hay ride took them past the small pond nestled by the orchard, the pack agreed it would make the perfect place and the farm said they could ask his wife to bring them some tea, coffee or hot apple cider.

`I told you this place was good.´ Jackson smirked and Cora admited Jackson had been right about the farm. Lydia rolled her eyes and everyone could hear her fuming about stupid Jackson.

After the hay ride the pack went to look at the animals, there weren't that many and most of them were on edge the moment the Hale pack came near, some hid others curled up together and then there were those that ran. But Stiles didn't mind it, he was just happy to see the animals in one of the books Jackson had bought him. Stiles loved the bunnies and the pig as well as the sheep, but he didn't like the geese or the black and white cat. Lydia complained about the smell and the dirt, but everyone ignored her, Allison and Derek took pictures of little Stiles and the pack.

After walking around and looking at the animals it was time to find the perfect pumpkin. Peter sat himself down on the small bench near the patch and watched as his pup walked around the pumpkin patch, when the little boy would point at a pumpkin he liked Cora would snatch it up and brought it to rest at Peter's feet before heading back follow Derek and Jackson who flanked Stiles. Allison and Scott didn't spend much time picking out their pumpkin's as both had other things on their mind, Lydia and Danny made chose a few pumpkin's before heading towards the farm house at first Isaac thought about staying with the Alpha but then headed of after Lydia and Danny.

Peter had to put an end to the hunt for pumpkin's when the amount reached double-digits, he stood up from where he was sitting and shouted, `We've got twelve pumpkin's people!´ Cora nearly stumbled over a large pumpkin as she turned to look over at her uncle, Jackson seemed to agree that they had enough pumpkin's and gave Derek a nod and Derek snatched the little boy wearing a red jacket. 

Jackson paid for Stiles's pumpkin's and gave Stiles the smallest pumpkin Peter had ever seen, and the little toddler insisted on carrying it around on his own. Derek paid for teh pumpkin's he and Cora would be keeping, even if they had been choser by little Stiles. They had to try and fit sixteen pumpkin's in the two cars; it took some planning and organizing which Lydia was brilliant at. With the pumpkin's in the cars it was time for lunch by the pond.

The picnic by the pond turned out nice. They ate together, everyone brought something to the lunch and they shared everything, and once again all the wolfs seemed to have a need to share their foods with the pup. There was a lot of talking and laughing, and even Lydia had a moment without glaring at Peter or Jackson. After lunch the other wolves took a walk around the pond while Peter staid behind to clear the mess they had created, Allison and Danny helped out while Lydia watched Jackson with narrowing eyes.

`You've done good.´Allison says to the oldest member of the Hale pack, `Stiles looks happy and healthy.´

`I've tried my best.´ is all Peter can say, he looks over at his pup who is holding on to his little pumpkin with one hand and with the other he holds on to Derek, who is telling Stiles about the Halloween traditions that his family had.

`I'd say you've done more than just tried.´ Danny says smiling at Peter who thanks him but gives the dimpled young man nothing more.

`Oh, please.´ Lydia snorts from where she is sitting, she doesn't even look over at the three, `it's just a part of his twisted plan, it's just a matter of time until he does something.´

`Lydia.´ Danny hisses, but she ignores him and continues as if Danny had said nothing, `He'll kill off Derek firts so he can be the Alpha once more, and he'll do this by using Derek's weakness; Stiles.´ Lydia turns to glare at Peter as she continues, `Or he'll use Stiles for some sick little plan, Peter is probably going to kill Stiles just so that his death will weaken the pack or...´

`I'd appreciate you not suggesting that I would kill _my son_ , because that really rubs me the wrong way, _Lydia_.´ Peter snaps, he can handle anything but the idea that he would ever harm his pup, that is the one thing he will not hear. Danny is still hissing at Lydia who just rolls her eyes, the younger man places his hand on Peter's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze in a sign of support and comfort.

Peter knows there is no way for him to ever convince Lydia Martin of the pure intentions he has towards his little boy, and Peter knows he has to deal with it. But it still angers his wolf and him that Lydia will never not question his actions towards Stiles. The wolf tells Peter to never trust the female, to never leave their pup alone with her for she will poison their pup against them.

_Worthless bitch, heartless whore,_ the wolf snarls as she continued throwing her disgusting ideas, _the Alpha, Aiden, should have finished her off._ Peter agrees, but Stiles Stilinski had saved her, he always had to save everyone, Stiles had stepped in and nearly got his stomach torn to pieces for his effort; Peter had killed Aiden for that little attempted murder, he would have made it a slow death if it hadn't left Stiles to bleed to death.

The memory of Stiles on the cold ground, the blood that should stay inside the young body staining the ground red, Stiles had looked up at Peter with wide fearful eyes while Lydia had tried to put presure on the wounds. Peter had pushed her away, and picked the boy up and ran off; he left Derek and the pack to fight the Alpha Pack while Peter took _his_ boy to the hospital, the young blood soaking into his clothes and the warmth of the once so animated body had Peter running faster. The memory of how close he had been to losing Stiles Stilinski, the memory of how brave the boy had been, has Peter running down towards the lake and he snatches the pup into his arms and holds him tightly.

Peter hears the strong heart, the rushing of the blood beneath the skin, every breath and the little curious voice saying, `Daddy?´ Peter holds his little boy, focusing on the fact that the pup is alive and well.

`Peter?´ Derek asks eyes flashing red as he tries to find the reason to his uncles sudden shift in mood, Jackson is by Peter's and Derek's side eyes flashing blue as he tries to find the evil that has upset the father of little Genim. Cora is there as well, claws out and teeth sharp, Isaac and Scott soon join; the younger werewolves all create a protective circle around their youngest and oldest pack member.

Allison watches as the pack acts like a true pack, she smiles as Scott and Isaac take part in the simple but important display of unity. Allison can only hope this will be the start of something good for both Isaac and Scott.

 

 

 


	19. Howl for Me, My little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture, be it false, of a younger Peter holding the infant Stiles in his arms, while feeding the wrinkled little thing causes such pain in the werewolf's chest for he wishes so that the picture was real. Peter wishes he had been there for the birth of this wonderful boy, he wished he could have talked to the wonderful woman who had given her life to keep her son alive, to tell how perfect her little boy was and would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to post more than just one chapter during the weekend but my pup had a puppy date and then my sister and I went with him to a dog show; seriously its not my thing but we wanted to have him get used to a lot of dogs and people, so off we went. 
> 
> My boy was very good, he didn't care much about the other dogs barking and growling, he was just chilling out : )
> 
> So the weekend of posting chapters went to hell.

Peter sat silent in waiting, reading the last of Mrs. Stilinski's diaries. Peter had read it once before but felt a need to do so once more. The pages were rough and stiff, words smudges by the water that destroyed four diaries, but Peter could make out most of the words.  The woman Claudia had been a clever one, she wrote everything in her diaries in a way that made it all seem so normal but it was now after reading the diary for the third time that Peter starts to realize this was not the diary of a normal woman; this was the diary of a woman who did more than just drabble with the supernatural, no this woman swam in it and had mastered it.

It pained Peter to know how many nights this fine lady had cried in her hospital bed because she couldn't kiss her son goodnight and tuck him in under layers and layers of blankets, because her little boy was always so cold. He hadn't known Claudia but the woman had been Stiles' mother and so he had to feel something towards her, he loved the love she had felt towards _his_ son.

_John is growing so very distant, not towards me but our son._

The words hurt Peter, and he wished he had his pup there in the back seat of Derek's Toyota, just so he could touch his son and make sure Stiles knew how much his daddy loved him.

_I can feel it, feel how empty my little baby is now. He needs to be loved so much, he needs me and I'm going to leave him, abandon him._

`What's wrong?´ Derek asks keeping his focus on the parking lot.

Peter closes the diary with a heavy sigh, Claudia's words whispering in his brain.

_John isn't strong enough to handle any of this, and I'm going to leave him broken with my son._

Peter pulls out phone which has Derek sighing out, `What are you doing?´

`I need to make sure Stiles is fine.´ Peter answers as he calls Cora, he looks down at the diary.

`He's fine,´ Derek says, but Peter knows Derek wants to make sure that Stiles is indeed fine, `Jackson's there by now, and Cora is there, neither one of them will let anything happen to him.´

`I know.´ Peter says and suddenly he goes absolutly rigid and his heart nearly halts when he hears Cora screaming at the other end of the line. Derek snaps his attention towards his uncle eyes wide as the scream had reached the Alpha's ears and his eyes are crimson and the fangs are out, the fear and panic from both werewolves makes the air in the car thick and heavy to breathe.

`Cora!´ Peter yells into the cellphone which makes a strange sound as his hold of the item tightens.

`Oh, hey Peter.´ Cora says, shounding a bit surprised to hear Peter's voice.

`Cora.´ Peter growls into the cellphone, `Why did you scream? Where's Stiles?´

`Oh, Peter you should see him,´ Cora says with a voice too loud, `he is so adorable. He is just too adorable.´

`Cora, what the hell is going on?´ Peter asks just as there is a little chime from Derek's cellphone, the Alpha had the item out in seconds and Derek's makes a sound Peter has never heard his Alpha make and hardened face softens. Derek hands the item to Peter who suddenly understands what had Cora shrieking in his ear.

Jackson had sent a picture of Peter's little pup wearing his little Halloween costume, which Jackson had bought him, there grinning happily up at Peter is a little wolf Stiles. The white and grey costume fis the little body perfectly and the ears are up and alert, and someone who was obviously not Cora had painted the adorable little face to fit the outfit.

_My pup, my little pup!_ the wolf underneath Peter's skin yelps happily and proudly, and Peter struggles against the urge to run back to Derek's loft and just build a nest and lay himself and his pup down.

_`_ Isn'the just adorable.´ Allison shouts from somewhere in the loft, and Cora agrees and Jackson laughs and says Stiles is always adorable.

`So,´ Peter breathes out, still looking down at his little boy who is still holding on to his little pumpkin that had not been allowed to be carved like the other pumpkin's, it was Stiles' pumpkin, `I take it that everything is alright on your end.´

`Yes, _everything_ is fine.´ Cora says and she moves away from Stiles and Jackson or the two are moving away from her as the two voices grow distant, `He just finished his snack and Jackson changed him.´ Peter can hear Stiles laughing happily in the background. `Allison and Jackson got Stiles dressed and ready for trick or treating. So better get the thing done and get here before we take off without you two.´

`Don't. You. Dare.´ Derek growls from where he is sitting and Cora laughs loudly at hearing her brother snap at her little threat.

`Tell my brother to calm down. We're not going anywhere without our big bad Alpha.´ Cora laughes, Peter hears Jackson trying to teach his pup how to growl, and the image of Jackson and Stiles growling at each other playfully makes him feel all warm inside.

`Fine.´ Peter says as he notices something moving in the distance, `I'll leave you to it. Call me if anything happens.´

`There are four werewolves, one huntress, a gay-dude who is still human but did survive Ethan,´ Cora says before telling Peter to relax because nothing can get to Stiles because there are far too many people ready to kill for little Genim, `So just get his papers and come back.´ Peter wants to warn Cora of all the things that could still beat her and those tasked to protect his young, but Derek's on the move and gets out of the car without a word but it has Peter ending the call faster than he would like.

Richard moves across the parking lot like a timid little rabbit, he was never a brave soul and would choose rather to run than fight. But Richard may fear his own shadow, but he still had talents that Peter needed. The balding man looked so much older than Peter, even if Richard was the younger one of the two.

`Peter.´ Richard says, avoiding any contact with Derel, `You're looking good, fire obviously does you good.´

Peter smirks at the man, `Perhaps you should try it, Rick.´ The two men start laughing while Derek glares at the man with flat wide nose. Soon enough Richard's face sobers and he hands a folder to Peter takes it quickly, looking at it with eager eyes.

`I've made each document you wished for, and had a few of my friends test them out.´ Peter gazes through the papers, the birth certificate has him pausing for a moment.

Peter wishes not for the first that he had been there on the night Stiles Stilinski was born, to hear his first little gasp before the loud shrill of a scream, to see those brilliant eyes open for the first time to view the new bright world. He wished he could have been there to hold the infant and told the exhausted woman how beautiful he was, how wonderful she was for creating him.

`There perfect, I made sure of it.´ Richard says as he watches Peter, `If I may say so, I have never done a job this perfect.´ he glances down at the folder in Peter's hands, `My friend Helena made some pictures for you, twenty or so. Helena said those pictures are so perfect that even she can be fooled by them.´

` Thank you.´ Peter says as he gives his Alpha a short nod, and Derek moves to the back of the Toyota, `You did good, Rick.´

`Oh, I know that.´ Richard smiles that little smile that makes him look so cunning, he licks his lips at the sight of the briefcase Derek is holding, `I'm glad I could help my friend.´Peter snorts at this and Derek hands Richard the briefcase.

`If we get caught or questioned about Genim, about his papers,´ Derek snarls at Richard, eyes turning scarlet and claws growing, `I will hunt you down, and make you die a long and very _painful_ death. Got that, _Rick_?´

Richard gives a short nod, his flushed face now white as snow and he trembles under the gaze of the Alpha.

`We should go.´ Derek said still glaring at the little man, Peter hums in agrement and moves towards the car. Before getting in, he looks over Richard who is still standing there like a little statue and says with that voice that holds so much power and danger, `Richard, do be careful, wouldn't want to chase you down, little rabbit.´ Richard nods before heading back to his own car.

Back inside Derek's car Peter opens the envelop and starts going through the pictures while Derek starts the car, the first picture he sees is that of him holding a little infant the baby boy is so tiny and wrinkly and that child is Stiles Stilinski, and in the original one it had been John Stilinski holding his boy but this picture be it false and made by some stranger feels more right. The second one is of Peter feeding his little boy with a bottle, the third one is of Peter sleeping with his son resting on his chest. Peter wishes, God how he wishes, those pictures were all real and he had been there for those moments.

What Peter wouldn't do, give, for a chance to have those moments in those pictures.

`You alright?´ Derek asks as they drive down the many lonely streets, heading back to his loft. Peter nods, and has the pictures back in the safety of the yellow envelop.

`You're not having doubts are you?´ Derek asks, glancing down at the folder resting on Peter's lap.

Peter can hear the wolf beneath his Alpha's skin whine and whimper, worried Peter will abandone his young and leave the young Alpha to raise a child he is not ready for. Peter knows Derek would try, Derek would try so very hard, but both of them know that Derek would be too afraid to take on the task and the fear would cripple him.

`No doubts. None.´ Peter answers and with a slight hesitation in his voice he says, ` I'm just. I don't know.´ Peter glares down at the diary he has pulled back up on his lap. He feels the anger stir inside him, he knows his anger and resentment are not rational but they flow inside him like the poisonous madness he still suffers from. 

They drive in silence for a while longer, and Peter can hear the wheels turning in his nephew's brain that has never been as sharp and clever as Peter's nor as bright as Stiles'. But soon to Peter's surprise the young Alpha says, `You've got him, Peter.´Peter turns to look at his Alpha and he is stunned by how observant his nephew has become, `You've got him, Peter. You may not have always had him, but you've got him now. That's all that matters.´

 

 


	20. Trick Or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embracing his little pup ends the restlessness within Peter, and leaves him to enjoy the softness of the costume his little son is wearing, leaves him to enjoy the firm hug the small arms are giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long, but time is against me and so is my lust for writing as I've been working on two of the fic my friend asked for.

Peter can hear the happy little sounds his little pup is making long before he and Derek enter the loft, and the sounds of the rest of the pack laughing and enjoying the youngest member. The sounds warm Peter's heart for it has been the sounds of laughter and talking that the oldest Hale has missed, the Hale House had always been ruled by voices talking and laughing as well as arguing and he had missed it so.

While arriving inside the flat both Peter and Derek are greeted with an unexpected sight, the Halloween decorations hare still there and unharmed even with the great deal of interest the little toddler had showed them, it is seeing the pack all dressed up for Halloween that has both the Alpha and his uncle stunned.  

Allison Argent the great huntress of the House of Argent's was dressed like Marylin Monroe, laughing openly at something Danny had said the mood was relaxed like both of them belonged there and they shared one of the bottles of pumpkin juice the had bought from the McMillain farm. Allison's costume had obviously got Scott hot and bothered as his scent clung to her, almost hidding her true scent. Danny who was dressed like a fine young man straight out of a Jane Austen novel, and Peter has to admit the young man is rather dashing in his costume and Peter has always been able to see fine things for what they are. Seeing Peter looking at him has Danny beaming at the older man, giving Peter his most aluring of smiles, but Peter attention is drawn away from the youth of smells of lust and arousal and Peter ignores that delicious scent and turns his attention to his niece and Isaac who are sitting in front of the TV.

There some Halloween special on, and both Cora and Isaac sit there silent with wide eyes and eating happily pieces of the pumpkin pie Peter and Stiles had baked earlier that day. Cora looks so very beautiful in her costume, she was dressed  like a young lady from the 1920s, the Flapper black dress made her look less like the child he saw her as and he struggled against the need to tell Cora to cover up some of the skin she was showing in a room full of young men. Cora was still Peter niece and he would always perhaps struggle with the need to keep her as the little girl he had once cared for, it was still hard for Peter to remember that years had passed and she was not that little girl he would read the Harry Potter books too before bed. Isaac was dressed like a young man from the 1950s, a greaser and the style looked good on the young man it wasn't a costume that had taken much effort to create but the look was good enough to forgive the lack of effort.

The two Betas remain unaware of the arrival of their Alpha and the oldest Hale, until Jackson and Scott walked out of the bathroom with Stiles. Peter is not impressed with Scott's costume, the costume is his Lacrosse uniform and that's it, and Peter would frown if his attention wasn't on someone else than the young werewolf who had once been Stiles Stilinski's best friend. Jackson was to Peter's surprise dressed like a fine young man from the 1920s, the jacket had been left to rest against the back of the armchair Peter had dragged to the loft a few weeks ago. The thing was that both Peter and Derek would be changing in to their 1920s inspired suites, but considering how close Jackson was to Stiles this could of course be forgiven and ignored.

And then there was little Genim "Stiles" Hale who was wearing his little wolf cub costume, he looked so happy in Scott's arms while Jackson voices his disbelief about Scott's lack of skill in changing Stiles' diaper. The little cub looks around the room and the moment he sees his daddy the little boy yells, `Daddy!´ Stiles starts to try and wiggle out of Scott's hold and soon enough with a little bit of help from Jackson places the toddler on the floor, with unsteady feet the pup runs as much as he can with his little feet and short legs towards his daddy. Peter lowers himself down so he can easily scoop up his perfect boy, the oldest member of the pack can't imagine ever seeing anything more adorable than his pup dressed like a little wolf.

Embracing his little boy restlessness inside Peter dies down and he just enjoys the softness of the costume and the happy tight hug his pup gives him. Peter kisses the little upturn of a nose, before he his standing up next to his Alpha who watches Peter and Stiles with a small smile softening his fine features.

`Daddy, daddy,´ Stiles giggles as Peter rubs his scent over his little pup, the smell of face paint and pack his thick on his son, `daddy, I howl.´ Peter feels such love for this little child that might not be of his blood, but who was _his_ none the less and he plants another little kiss on his little boy this time on his forehead.

`I howl, good.´ the pup says and there is such pride in his little voice.

`Really?´ Stiles nods several times before he showing off what Jackson and Scott had thought him, the howl wasn't great but it was most definitely adorable.

`That's my boy.´ Peter announces proudly and lifts his little boy up as if to show him off to the pack.

The moment Stiles sees Derek, the little hands reach out to the Alpha and shrieks happily, `Dewek!´ Derek laughs and takes the little cub and starts rubbing his scent over the little child, the Alpha makes little sounds that tells Peter how much Derek is taken by the little boy and by the little sounds Stiles makes it is clear the young pup loves the attention of the Alpha.

`That's enough,´ Cora says getting up from where she has been sitting for a while, `Could you two please get dressed, the rest of us want the pup to be awake for the trick or treating.´

`Twick o' Twiten.´ Stiles yells excitedly. 

Darkness had yet to fall over Beacon Hills but the sun was slowly drifting away to end its journey of that day, children and their parents began to drift out to the streets; most parents weren't dressed for this little outing. But little Genim Hale wasn't out with just his father who was dressed like a 1920s gangster just like little Genim's cousins and Jackson. Unlike the other children Genim Hale had his entire family with him. They walked down familiar streets and knocking on doors and the little toddler was carried around by the many members of his family. Once at the Whittemore house Stiles gets a snack, and a diaper changes and gets sweets that Mrs. Whittemore had made sure were safe for a toddler which has Jackson hugging his mother.

When Stiles ends up trick or treating Coach Finstock the little boy is rewarded with a rare smile from the man who looks like he has just come to see something too adorable, the man has no sweets for the child but runs off to find a lacrosse ball and an apple, he does apologize for the useless treat abd promises to have better stuff for next year.

Soon enough the little pup starts to whine and whimper as the day has become too much, he starts dozing off which makes the little one unhappy because he does not want the day of dress-up to end. The pack decides for the little one and heads back to the loft, back at the loft Peter takes Stiles into the bathroom to give him his bath before bed while the pack build a nest on the living room floor. Everyone but Danny and Allison settle down amongst the soft blankets and pillows, for both had promised to go to Lydia's Halloween party and because Allison is going so is Scott. Allison and Scott both look longingly at the nest that has been created, but leave none the less.

The toddler gets placed in the middle of the nest and the rest of the pack curl around the little boy, and soon they start to doze of one by one; before Cora falls alseep she yawns out, `This was great. We should make this a tradition.´

`Agreed.´ Jackson hums against Cora's neck while his hand rests on the little toddler who is wearing nothing more than diapers and a pair of socks, Isaac agrees with Jackson who reaches up for Isaac and starts to rub his strong tips of his fingers against Isaac's scalp and it has the werewolf purring. Derek smiles and gives a short nod.

Peter can only hope that there will be many more Halloweens spent around his pup and this new pack.

`Peter.´ Derek says with a sleepy voice, `You've got him, and we got you. So relax.´

 

 


	21. This House Is No Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter would crawl on his hands and knees for his son, he would kiss and lick the boots of his Alpha for his pup. No one should ever doubt how far Peter would degrade himself for his son. There was nothing he would not do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me this long to post anything, the week has been hell and I got a nasty cold which has kept me sleeping most of the weekend, and I'm still not all good but here comes a chapter none the less, although my brain is struggling.
> 
> This isn't a chapter I'm proud of, but it has to do so that we may reach the one where little Genim Hale gets his first Christmas with his new family.

Peter wakes up to the sound he loves, the sound has a smile rising on his lips even before he is fully awake and a laughter jumps in his chest and throat. Stiles is awake and happily babbling to himself and the fox and wolf toys he always has to have in bed although he snuggles up with his daddy and not his toys, Peter watches his little one for a while before making a barely visible movement which has Stiles' attention within seconds. Peter's little pup looks at him and beams happily at his daddy before dropping his toys and crawling across the distance to Peter.

`Daddy,´ Stiles says as he snuggles against Peter's chest, and plants a kiss on his chin.

`Good morning, Genim.´ Peter hums into the soft hair that always smells of honeysuckle, and places a gentle kiss on top of the head that little bundle of joy. They lay there for a while, Stiles babbling on happily although only a few words are real, but Peter isn't worried as he knows Stiles will start talking when he is ready to do so.

Peter remembers that Stiles' mother hadn't been worried about when her son would start talking, although she had voice in her diaries how John Stilinski had worried that there might have been something wrong with their son, but his wife hadn't agreed and had held tightly to her belief that Stiles would be fine and Peter had no reason to doubt her.

The alarm clock starts singing the horrible tune all too soon for Peter's liking, the shrill of a sound makes Stiles jump and his hold of Peter's fingers tighten. Peter soothes him down with a gentle hand that rubs the now tense back, while the other kills the clock, he continues calming his little one until Stiles lets go of Peter's fingers and smiles back up at his daddy who kisses his boy on the forehead before dragging the both of them out of bed.

Peter Hale had never thought he would like having morning routines or any routines at all, since he had awakened from his come and after his return from thedead he had gladly lived a life free of routines; but now as a father he finds joy in the routines he has created around him and his lovely boy. Peter finds joy in their morning cuddles and getting Stiles changed into clean diapers and changing his PJ's into whatever clothes Peter thinks would look adorable on Stiles that day. He enjoyes preparing each meal for his pup, and finds pleasure in watching his little one eat; when Stiles is happy with the food he is given then the wold becomes ridiculously happy, but if Stiles is unhappy with the meal prepared the wolf becomes miserable. And when Stiles does not eat the wolf worries and demands that they should go out and hunt for fresh meat or to find a lactating bitch, it has even demanded that they speak to their Alpha and make him give the huntress the bite for surely she would start lactating around the pup as she appears so taken by the little boy.

Peter loves getting Stiles ready for their morning run, getting him dressed in his little jacket and boots, then strapping him in his stroller and off they go; he loves hearing Stiles' laughes and shrieks everytime he quikens his pace and when Peter makes those sharp turns here and there that make it all so much more exciting for his son, it is all so lovely.

On rainy days Peter skips the run because Stiles hates the rain, instead he and Stiles start their morning with a long bath together.

On Mondays  Peter and Stiles go to yoga classess at the community center, Peter enjoys the attention he gets from the mothers there being as he is the only daddy taking the class with his little son, they often have lunch with a few of the mother's after the class and Peter takes in every little advice they have. On Tuesdays and Fridays Peter and Stiles go to the store to buy what is needed, while on Wednesdays and Saturdays as well as a few hours on Sundays are spent with Cora and Derek, while Thursdays are spent at the playground unless it rains then it's spent in Peter's apartment playing and taking long bath's.

The routines Peter has created for his little pup are needed to keep Stiles happy, to keep him as calm as the little boy could ever be, and it is thanks to Claudia Stilinski Peter has learned this without having to suffer from the tantrums and other small accidents that riddled a so many pages of Claudia Stilinski's diary.

This morning has started out as it usually does, with Peter and Stiles getting up and out of bed and getting dressed, then Peter feeding Stiles before the two head out for a early morning run; everything is still calm and quiet, but by the time they head back home the coffee shops open and people start to drive off to work; Peter stops by one of the coffee houses where a young woman, working her way through Community College, but she always gives Peter a bright smile and the best double espresso he has ever had the pleasure to enjoy and a free cookie for Stiles. With a cup of coffee Peter heads back to his apartment while feeding little pieces of the cookie to his little boy.

After his run Peter Hale takes a minute for himself, he takes a shower during which Stiles spends some time alone in his crin with his toys. Because he is a werewolf Peter can hear his happy little boy babbling to his toys and Peter is glad that his son likes to talk, because it helps Peter to know where the little one is and what he is up too. As the hot water washes over his body, Peter thinks he would love to spend every day just like this alone with his son. But his wolf needs the pack. But this today, Peter sighs, there are places to go and people to see but at least the weather is clear and crisp.

`Daddy!´ Stiles yells happily as he peers over the edge of the crib the moment Peter steps inside their bedroom, Peter breaks out in a great big smile and starts getting dressed, he still makes sure he looks good just because he's a daddy now isn't a reason to let himself go all frumpy. Peter finds four messages waiting for himof which two are from his Alpha one of the messages is a reminder that their meeting at the old Hale House, and the other one tells Peter to make sure Stiles is dressed warm enough for the outing.

`Genim, your cousin thinks I don't know how to dress you my boy.´ Peter snorts as he walks over to the crib. There is a message from Jackson asking if they need a ride to the house, because it might start to snow later in the day and the younger werewolf is aware that Peter's car has been acting up. Peter thinks about it, and agrees to take Jackson on his kind offer. The fourth message is from Cora who is also reminding Peter of the meeting held at the house.

`I think something's going on, pup.´ Peter says as he starts to pack Stiles diaper bag, and his little boy watches curiously as Peter packs everything he thinks might be needed. Peter isn't too happy about taking his son over to the old house, it is not a safe place for a toddler who has finally realized how fun it is to run even if falling comes with it more often than not, a toddler who has just reached the point when there is that _need_ to look and touch _everything_.

Peter doesn't want to take his pup to the ruins of the house that held their family caged as the flames and smoke slowly killed them off one by one, a house that left Peter burned and broken left him as ruined as the house.

_We must, the Alpha has ordered it and the pack will be there, we are pack,_ the wolf tells Peter, _the pack will keep our pup safe, we will keep him safe, there is nothing to fear._

Peter gives in to his wolf and Alpha, Peter knows of course that the pack will protect his pup from harm; but Genim is still Stiles, and Stiles had the ability to get into dangerous situation without much effort. Peter carries the diaper bag and his son out of the bedroom and into the living room, he places his son on the floor next to his building blocks abd starts packing a small lunch and snacks for his boy, Peter isn't sure how long they will stay at the ruins or when they will head to Derek's loft, and he needs to make sure that when Stiles' tummy starts to rumble Peter is ready for it.

Peter has just finished cleaning up when the sound of his phone draws his attention, it's Jackson.

`I'm here.´ Jackson's voice says on the other end of the phone, `Do you need me to come up and help with anything?´

`We're fine.´Peter answers, he is still so often surprised by the way Jackson sounds different when his life is entwined with little Genim's. Jackson has changed, even without the wolf Peter knows that the young man has changed, changed to serve the needs of the pack pup, `We'll be down in a few minutes.´

`I'll be waiting.´ Jackson says without sounding like a dick.

`Jackson.´ Peter says before the younger werewolf has a chance to end the call.

`Yeah?´ Jackson sounds almost ready to bolt up the stairs and it has Peter smiling and he does smiles as he thanks the younger werewolf.

`Thank you.´ Peter can almost hear the stutter in Jackson heartbeat, there's always one when Jackson gets a thank you these days. Peter ends the call with that simple token of gratitued.

It doesn't take that long for Peter and his clever little boy to leave the apartment and reach the sidewalk outside the bloack of flats that has become the home of the father and son team that work so well together, the moment the little boy sees Jackson who stands leaning against his SUV little Genim shouts happily, `Jax!´ his little hands making little grabby-hands at the direction of the handsome youth who beams at the little boy who looks so very desperat to be in the other males arms if only for a little while.

`Hey there Gem-Gem.´Jackson laughes, but goes absolutly silent the moment Peter hands the little boy over, even after all these weeks Jackson still looks surprised when ever someone hands him Genim, but as soon as he feels the weight of the smaller body in his arms the hesitation vanishes and his hold grows sure and nothing else than Jackson's on will could ever allow the child to leave those strong arms. Jackson breathes in the scent of the child before gently rubbing his scent on the little one, this is all very normal by now and Peter doesn't mind the need for Jackson to sniff out anything that might suggest that everything isn't alright with little Genim. Once Jackson is done scenting the little one, he greets Peter with a short nod before straping the toddler in his car seat, allowing Genim to touch every inch of his face even laughing when the little boy squeezes his nose and grabs a hold of his lower lip.

`You be good now, Genim.´ Jackson says before planting a little kiss on the little up-turn nose which has the little boy giggling wildly and trying to catch the escaping Jackson who makes room for Peter, knowing there are a few things the man needs to do before they drive off.

Peter makes sure his little boy is secure in his car seat before handing the sippy-cup to his little boy, then he looks down at that little face with those adorable chubby little cheeks taking in each detail of that face he loves so much, tracing the details and feeling the softness and fragility of the pale skin that covers fragile bones that have yet to find their final shape; he takes it all in for the just the off chance that something might go horribly wrong on the way to the ruins of what had been Peter's childhood home and the only place he had ever really called home, he he lost his son on the way he wanted to remember the beauty of him and not the empty shell that would be left behind when the soul departured for the land of the dead.

`Genim,´ Peter says softly as he breathes in the honeysuckle scent that clings to the soft brown hair, the little boy stills and looks up at his daddy ready to listen to what is said, `Daddy loves you more than he loves the earth under his feet and the moon in the sky.´ Peter kisses the the crown of the clever little head, then as he kisses each cheek he says, `Daddy loves you so much Genim.´

Genim gives his daddy a quick little kiss on his chin as that is the only part he can reach from where he is strapped in, and says with only truth on his little tongue, `I love daddy.´ with those little words ringing like the most wonderful chord and the lingering sensation of that little kiss, Peter closes the car door and hopes it might withstand any other car that might ram into them. Peter knows that Jackson's a very careful driver when he's got Genim in the car, but the other drivers might not be as careful and there is just so much Jackson can do to protect his little passenger so telling his little boy how loved he is can never be a foolish thing to do.

Peter wouldn't be surprise if he continued to do this even after his boy has turned sixteen or when he's thirty and married with kids, the thought has Peter smiling as he settles inside the vehicle that has come to life.

The drive is one of caution and by the time they drive up the towards the ruins of Hale House there are gentle flakes falling from the pale grey sky, and as the house slowly comes in their line of sight Peter gasps and Jackson's eyebrows leap up to his hairline.

The dilapidated building Peter had been expecting to see was no longer there, in its place stood a building that looked brand new and fresh, it also held an air of the original building that had stood there amongst the woods. Jackson parks the vehicle next to Derek's Toyota and both of the younger Hale's are walking towards the parked cars; Cora looks rather anxious and Derek tries to look determined but the moment Peter gets out of the car he can smell nervousness in his nephew.

Peter walks over to the blood family he has left while leaving Jackson to free his pup from his car seat.

`What did you do?´ Peter asks as he stares up at the new building, it is bigger than the one Peter had grown up in, and lacked the charm the older buildings seemed to have, it lacked history.

_Why, why rebuild it?_ the wolf asks while Peter tries to take in the new house, it has both the man and beast nervous, because why would the Alpha rebuild the house and not tell them about it, why they hadn't been allowed to give their input. They were family, they were pack, or so Peter had thought.

`I - we thought it was time,´ Derek says, looking over at Cora who just nods at him to continue, `to rebuild our house, because our pack is slowly being rebuilt.´

`I - I don't understand,´ Peter admits because this is all too much for him and the wolf to handle, their confused and nervous about this new situation, all the secrets speaks volumes.

`Well, we thought Stiles needs to grow up somewhere safe, with his pack and family around to take care of him, to look out for him.´ Derek's words hurt Peter, it feels like a slap, Derek doesn't notice the flinch as he is looking over at Jackson and Stiles. Jackson's got Stiles perched up high on his broad shoulders. Peter follows the direction of his Alpha's eyes, and isn't at all surprised by the look in the fine eyes of his young nephew; it is then that Peter's wolf comes to a terrifying conclusion from all the silence and secrets kept.

_Our Alpha wants to take our boy away, raise him here_ , the wolf whimpers and howls up at the grey sky, _we're losing our pup_.

Genim is looking up at the building eyes wide and Peter knows this is the perfect place for someone like his pup; lots and lots of room to run and play in, a great big yard to run with the pack, there were woods just outside the door to explore. It was all so very perfect for little Genim Hale, and both Peter and his wolf wanted the best for their little one even if the pain of losing their youngling would become too much to take. Peter knew he might go feral if he lost _his_ son, but if Stiles would be happy...

`Come on.´ Cora said her voice no longer seemed nervous but far more excited and she leaped up on the veranda that sneaked half-way around the ground-floor of the building, bolting towards the front-door, `Let's take a look inside.´she looked very much excited and a part of Peter wished he could have felt the same, but all he felt was the heaviness in his chest.

`Come on, Peter, lets get inside.´ Derek says his hand on his uncles shoulder, squeezing it ever so slightly. The Alpha guides him into the house, it smells new scent of paint is still fresh in the air. Cora's movements are that of a very excited little girl, the child Peter had once cared for and watched running around inside their family home, always so full of energy and laughter.

The foyer alone is very impressive it holds a promise for the other rooms, the first-floor holds a fine conservatory and six rooms which are all of fine size, they move through each room as if it was a tour; the house is beautiful, as is the interior all well thought out and if Peter didn't know better he would have thought Lydia had her hand in it. But even with the beauty of the place it holds no warmth, but the warmth floods the interior the moment Jackson and Stiles enter the house, the moment the little feet touch the floor and Stiles is off to explore.

Stiles doesn't run around not yet, but he will, for now the little boy walks around touching everything and inspecting the new surroundings that the little boy didn't know would be his new home. Peter feels the panic rise in his heart as he watches Stiles, who is so innocent and unaware of what is going on between his daddy and the Alpha.

When the time comes to head upstairs Derek takes the little boy into his arms, Stiles beams up at Derek as if he hadn't noticed the Alpha before, `Dewek.´

`Hey there,´ Derek says with a wide grin before scenting the boy for a while, Stiles is so used to this by now that he waits for it to stop like the good little pup he is, and once the Alpha's scent is strong on the little boy there is a quick kiss on the pale forehead.

`Dewek, house.´ Stiles says as the scenting stops.

`Do you like it here, little Red?´ Derek asks, the answer comes in the form of alittle nod, his little eyes wide as he admires the beauty of his new surroundings.

Peter fights the urge to just snatch the child from the Alpha and run, to run as fast as he can and as far as he can, Peter wants to find a place where he could hide with his son, a place where they could never be found; but there is no such place, if Derek the Alpha wants Genim, well there is no place to hide.

The second-floor holds five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a very impressive library that would have been the perfect place for Stiles Stilinski to spend hours in, there are computers and desks, shelves upon shelves of books, there's a board that can either be used to write up ideas or just to scribble nonsense on and it can be moved around the room with ease. There are comfortable chairs around an impressive table, the idea is clear this is a place of knowledge and exchange of information; this is the place where you may sit and learn and forge battle plans.

Peter feels his heart drop as they continue to the third-floor, Cora shows off happily her bedroom it's light and bright, and looks like the room of a young woman and she looks so happy and proud of it. Derek's room is the next one, Derek doesn't show it off just tells them its there and then before they continue on to the third room, Peter hears Derek whisper to Peter's son, `You're the only one allowed inside to my room, little Red.´

`Weally?´ Stiles asks, eyes wide and Derek nods and that has the little boy beaming.

Peter knows that the only reason the third room is where it is located is because if someone ever tried to spirit away the little boy at night, they would need to pass the Alpha's bedroom and before that the sister of the Alpha, protection upon protection. And once Stiles reached the age when sneaking out would become a thing, it would be nearly impossible to do so with Derek next door and Cora's room facing the stairs.

The third room takes the air out of Peter. It is the sort of room Peter had wished for his son, perfect boy, the room is bright and there is a fine mixture of bright and light colours. Most of the furniture that had been chosen for the room are perfect for storage and climbing, there's a small table and chair by one of the windows and in one corner of the room there are large cushions and smaller pillows as well as thick and light blankets; it is the perfect little nest for cuddling before bed and reading. There is no crib in the room and it can only be because the crib in Peter's apartment will be brought here, it make's Peter's chest ache. Peter looks around the room, breathing in and out even if he wishes he could just die so he would not have to live a life where he would just be uncle Peter to little Genim.

There are animal prints all around the room, even the lamp-shades have hand-printed animal shapes on them such as rabbits and foxes, and those small details tell Peter the amount of time and effort that had been placed on this single room and it hurts because Peter hadn't done this much for Stiles. The room is perfect.

`This is your very own room,´ Derek said while kneeling down and allowing Stiles to explore these new surroundings and Peter can tell how very much his little boy. Peter can hardly breathe anymore, for how could he ever take Stiles away from this?

`You okay?´ Cora asks as she comes to stand next to Peter, her delicate hand sneaking up on Peter's shoulder and Peter would like nothing more than to scream out his answer, to bark out how he is not alright with Derek and Cora stealing away _his_ son. Peter wants to tell them how Genim is his, that they have no right to take him; but he knows that Alpha has every right to take the pup if he feels it is for the best.

`I think he likes it.´ Derek says as he looks up at Peter, all smiles and pleased with himself.

Peter just nods, because of course Stiles would like it. There are so many things that makes it hard not to like.

They stay there for a moment, allowing Stiles to climb on a few things before Derek picks up the little boy, `Time to move on, wouldn't you say so Peter.´ Derek says and Peter feels his walls start to crumble as the Alpha makes a move to leave the room; it is then that the walls come down and Peter just starts to beg, `Please, Derek, don't´

Both of the younger Hales pause their movements and stare at their uncle who is breaking down in front of them. Stiles starts to whine as the tears start to fall from his daddy's eyes that look so pained. 

_We need to obey, give him to the Alpha,_ the wolf whimpers but it is as none the less willing to pleade and beg for their pup.

`Please, just give him back.´ Peter doesn't move from where he is rooted, but his hands are reaching for his son, `Please, I'll do better. Just tell me, just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it.´ Derek looks confused as does Cora, and now the toddler is crying and reaching desperatly towards his daddy.

`I'll do anything. I swear. I'll be better.´ Peter continues to beg, and soon the Alpha hands the little boy over to his daddy, who holds his son so very tightly because this might be the last time he gets to hold his little boy.

`Daddy, I love daddy,´ the pup cries as she clings to his daddy, `I sowwy daddy. I sowwy, daddy. I sowwy.´ the little boy sobs into his daddy's chest. Peter holds his son tighter and looks pleadingly up at his Alpha.

Peter is no longer above crawling on his hands and knees, he will fucking kiss and lick the boots of his Alpha as long as he gets to keep his pup.

`Peter?´ Derek's voice is soft, careful and the Alpha looks at his Beta for a moment before finally asking, `What's going on inside your head?´

`Don't take him.´ Peter blurts out without thinking, `Don't take my son. Don't take my son away from me.´

Derek looks like he's the one that has been stabbed through the heart, the one burned alive.

`I would never do that, Peter.´ Derek says as he reaches out to rest his firm hand on the trembling shoulder of his uncle, `I would never take him from you, unless you hurt him and you would never do that.´There are no words of lies there that Peter can hear through the sobs of his little boy who keeps saying his sorry.

`Why would you think I would take Genim from you?´ Derek ask looking at his uncle as if searching for the answer in the mans eyes, but then it appears to dawn on him and he asks, `Is it because of the house, the room?´

`We want you both here, in this house.´ Cora says in away that makes one think this information should not have been a surprise to anyone, `Your bedroom is next door to this one, you two share a bathroom.´

`What?´ Peter gasps, his little boy now repeating, `I sowwy daddy. I love daddy.´

`We want you and Stiles to move in to this house, with us.´ Derek says slowly enough so that even some dimwit could figure out the meaning, the tears of fear and desperation are suddenly changed to tears of joy.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. I'll Let You Fly, But Not Near The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels a familiar sting of dread at Derek's words.
> 
> `Deaton's friend might have figured out something.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the beginning and forgive me the ending. 
> 
> I seriously hate this cold I've got, the fever just wont leave me alone.

Peter held back the laughter that tickled his throat the moment he entered the Hale House as his little boy is running up the foyer, chased by a glitter and paint covered Alpha who had colourful feathers in his hair, Derek looked more bemused than angry as he ran after the little boy who was screaming and laughing with excitement. Cora bolted out of the front-room, she was also covered in glitter and paint and she was laughing so very loudly as she came out chasing her brother and cousin.

`I leave you guys alone for an hour and this is what I come home too?´ Peter laughs, his words and his laughter has Derek stopping in mid-run and Cora crashes into him and both go down with surprised screams. Hearing his daddy's voice has Genim turning around, and when he sees his daddy the little boy jumps where he is standing before running towards his daddy climbing over his cousins.

`Daddy!´

Peter drops the bags with all the groceries on the floor within a heartbeat and drops to one knee, he knows what is coming, Peter knows his little boy will ram into him and hug him tightly; and Peter loves it, loves Stiles way of greeting him even if it's loud and might even hurt the little boy. These loud, overly excited greetings, these almost theatrical hello's and welcome back's, were the only reason why Peter had the strenght to leave his little boy.

_This is true love, this is all we need,_ the wolf hums beneath Peter's skin, they started to rub their scent on their little boy.

With his tiny arms firmly around his daddy's neck, and with Peter picking up and off the floor, Stiles says with that little-tell-tale-over-excited voice, `I made tuwkey.´

`You did?´ Peter laughs, but he is shooting a glare at his nephew and niece who had broke the one rule  Peter had given them; no sugary snacks or treats unless it's Saturday or a special occasion, and this day held neither. Both of the younger werewolves in the room moved together to rise off the floor, and together as if pushed and pulled by the same invisible thread and puppeteer the two pointed at each other like they had done when younger, it reminded Peter of all those times before when the two had tried to place the blame on the other when they were equally quilty of the same crime. Talia had always sighed when Derek and Cora had done this, and Peter had always rolled his eyes and so did he now as he walked past the two, and headed towards the kitchen, `You two bring the bags into the kitchen.´

Peter walks straight over to the kitchen sink and starts to wash of the paint and glue as well as the glitter and feathers stuck to the little hands and face, Peter had forgoten how bad Cora and Derek had been at arts and craft. Stiles lets his daddy take care of the mess, and talks about his turkey's, the hands indeed are the evidence of the great achievement and Peter will not be cleaning the mess in the front-room.

Cora and Derek bring the goods into the kitchen and without a word they start to unpack the groceries like good little Hale's.

`Jackson called,´ Derek says as he stocked the large fridge, avoiding the glares from Peter, `He had to make a choice between spending Thanksgiving or Christmas with his family and us.´ Cora grumbles about stupid Whittemore's.

`Did he now.´ Peter says as he stops washing one of the little hands and starts on the other, `And to which should we expected young master Whittemore too?´

`Christmas.´ Cora snorts, and she slams the pantry door a little too hard as she closes it, `But Stiles might be back to his old self by then, Deaton's - ´

`Cora!´ Derek snaps at his sister, who jumps a little.

`Derek?´ Peter hasn't moved from where he is standing, but he has stopped cleaning the little hands. His heart felt suddenly such dread that he felt like he might snap from the tension. Derek leans against teh fridge, back resting against it, and he looks as unhappy about what he is about to say as Peter will be hearing it, `Deaton's friend might have figured out away to change Stiles back.´

Peter tightens his hold of his little boy, and he wants to tell Derek no, tell him they'll leave Stiles as he is. But Peter knows it will be done regardless of what he wants, but he had wished it would never happen that he could raise Stiles as Genim Hale and make him more confident in his own skin, to teach his boy that he was the most precious thing on the planet.

`When?´ Peter croaks, before continuing with the washing.

`After Thanksgiving, there are some herbs he needs to collect before the spell can be done.´ Derek answers, still sounding like this really isn't something he wants to go through, but unlike Peter his nephew had been close to Stiles Stilinski and would still have a relationship with him once he had turned back. But Peter wasn't sure what would happen to him, would Stiles see him as a possible father figure or would he reject Peter, that thought makes the oldest Hale feel sick and he needs to remind himself to breathe.

`That's in three days.´ Peter says as he looks out the window at the back yard, he can't imagine Christmas without his son running around and opening all the gifts people will be giving him; Peter had already bought a few presents for his son, `I take it you haven't told the pack.´ Peter says with bitterness in his voice, he doesn't want to lose everything not again.

`No. I thought it would be best not to do so, not until the day before.´ Derek says and from the mumbling from Cora it is clear she doesnt agree with her brother but accepts her Alpha's orders. Peter just nods and continues washing his little one. Nothing more is said and everyone continues to do what they had been up too before the news had been broken to Peter.

`We should take a walk in the woods, ´ Derek says as Stiles starts to whine in protest, Peter has been washing his face a while now and it's starting to hurt the little boy, `I think Genim would like it.´ Peter stops washing his little boy and sets him on the floor, and just nods because he needs air, he needs to do things he might not be able to do and enjoy after Thanksgiving.

`We're going to make a wreath from all the things we find in the woods, aren't we Bit.´ Cora says as she picks up the little toddler and for a moment she just holds him, and breathes in his scent before saying, `I'll get him ready,´ then she walks out of the kitchen with Stiles in her arms.

Peter knows that both Cora and Derek are trying to keep everything good and normal for the little boy, but their eyes tell a different story; neither one is happy about giving up the child.

`Let's just try and enjoy him, for as long as we can.´ Derek says after a moment of silence, they can hear Cora singing the little song Jackson had made up about getting your coat on and pull on your boots, and Stiles tries to do the same but some words are forgoten along the way. Peter doesn't know how he will live without the little boy, but he is also sure that he isn't the only one who will suffer once the toddler is turned back to what he had once been.

Peter nods and soon the little boy dressed in his red coat and his little red rubber boots, comes running into the kitchen, the knitted cap which is almost as red as the rubber boots. The little boy is so excited that his entire body vibrates where he stands, or it might just be the sugar.

`Daddy, Dewek, come!´ Stiles yells while bouncing where he stands, it makes Peter smile and he takes a quick picture of his little boy.

The day is perfect for a walk in the woods, the air is crisp and the sky is clear blue. Peter watches his son and Cora run around picking dried leaves, acorns, seedpods and twigs, each little thing carefully placed inside the basket that Cora is carrying. There are times Derek finds something and drops it in the basket, but for the most part Derek walks beside Peter in silence just watching little Genim Hale that might vanish from their lives in four days. Both the Alpha and his Beta try and take in each sound and detail of the little boy that might not be theirs for much longer.

 

 

 

 


	23. Breathe for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sneaks upon the young ones, like the hidden monster in the dark. A monster no father nor mother can see until it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know its short but I'm heading off to bed and wanted to throw out one more chapter, because my fever is kicking my ass.

_Peter walks through the playground that looked empty and long ago abandoned; the swings were all broken in so many different ways, the slides had holes and the sandbox was overgrown with weeds. Peter knows this is just a dream, because there are no sounds for him to hear or scents for him to smell, there is really nothing there to draw his attention. He walks slowly through the playground and waits for what is to come; he doesn't feel like this dream will be a good one not like the ones he has had since he became a father._

_The sound of little Genim's laughter is like a jolt of electricity going through his body, Peter looks around trying to see his little boy. But there is no one in sight but he hears the laughter, but it does not calm him or the wolf beneath his skin it demands him to find their son. Stiles is still theirs._

_`Genim!´ Peter shouts out over and over again, and when the laughter stops he panics and starts running towards the direction from where the laughter had come from. He runs, screaming for his boy and then he sees them, all of them._

_Every single member of his family, all those souls long dead and gone standing there watching him, familiar faces and unfamiliar faces that had none the less familiar features. Dread surges Peter forward and it is then as his sister, her arm around Laura's shoulder turning her head just enough to see Peter and he freezes. But there is only sadness in those eyes that had once given him comfort and courage, there is no anger or judgement, only sadness and she moves and pulls with her Laura allowing Peter to see the litte boy._

_Genim is standing in front of a woman he has only seen in pictures found in Claudia Stilinski's diaries, her long brown hair falls down her shoulders like waves of silk, and her skin is as pale as the one that covers her son and dotted with little black moles here and there; some are placed on the same patches of skin as upon Stiles'.  Peter had thought she was beautiful but seeing here there in a pretty white dress he was forced to admit she was exquisite in her simple beauty, her face brightened by a smile as she sat on her knees before her son, talking to him and touching him like the precious little treasure he was._

_`Genim,´ Peter calls out to his son, and the woman looks up at him a sad smile on her face, she picks up the little boy who looks suddenly so fragile. Peter tries to run after Claudia as she starts to walk away from him, a sleeping Stiles in her arms, she is humming some sad song and it has Peter frantic even without the Sheriff Stilinski cuffing him._

_`He's going, and that's for the best.´ the man sneers in Peter's ear._

Peter wakes up ad flying out of bed, it takes him a moment to realize where he is and that something is wrong, he the house feels cold and dark. Peter turns his attention to his bed, there where he should be is his pup, but the way he breathes and the way he smells is all wrong. Peter pulls the covers off his son and the smell hits him, and he pulls the limp body to his arms and the heat that whispers from beneath the layers of fabric has Peter running out of the room, screaming for his Alpha.

`Daddy?´ the pitiful whine has Peter's wolf whimpering, they both remember the stench coming of their pup and the last time they smelled it someone died.

Derek and Cora both barrel out of their rooms and ask at the same moment the same question, `What's wrong?´

Peter hands the burning child to the Alpha, and Derek takes the sickly looking child and breathes in the scent and before he is even finished Derek turns to shout at his sister, `CORA! Get the car!´ for a second she does not move as fear has her pinned but then she springs to action and bolts down the stairs, their in the car in less than five minutes and driving through the darkened world.

Cora's driving while Peter and Derek are in the back trying to take away as much of the discomfort Genim is feeling, but nothing they do makes the little body less lethargic and the fever just keeps rising while the breathing becomes more laboured. Derek's on the phone with Scott, while Peter begs for his little boy to stay awake just for a little while longer but the little eyes just keep closing on the little boy who apologizes each time his little eyes shut.

`No. No, baby, don't do this to me.´ Peter begs against the burning forehead, the weak little whimper of, `Sowwy.´ breaks his heart and he starts to cry.

`Mrs. McCall will be waiting for us.´ Derek says as he reaches out to try and take the presure from the little chest.

`It smells like it, doesn't it?´ Peter asks voice trembling, and Derek looks as grim as Peter feels. The Alpha nods and Peter's heart sinks.

`Smells like what?´ Cora asks, and she glances at the review mirror at her brother and uncle, they hesitates to give her the answer but she demands an answer once more and Derek grits out the one word that has Cora turning as pale as little Stiles was, `Pneumonia.´

`Like little Nathan?´ Cora's voice trembles as the memory of her youngest cousin who was never allowed to live long enough to burn in the fire that killed their family.

`Yes.´ Derek says and Peter holds his son tighter as if his hold could keep death at bay.

_No. No. Not like Nathan,_ the wolf whimpered, _not like Nathan, he was weak and he died, our pup is strong and will not die._

They arrive at the hospital in record breaking time, and Mrs. McCall and a female doctor snatch the little boy who has a bluish tint, and the two females vanish from sight. Leaving Peter and his family unsure where to go or what to do, it ends up as Scott's duty to help them through the labyrinth of paperwork and hospital corridors and halls. It feels like hours until Mrs. McCall and the doctor walk into the waiting room, or at least so it seemed to the pack that had gathered in the room; Jackson was there wearing only his pajama-pants and nothing else, Allison was dressed but her hair had been left a mess, Scott was dressed but his t-shirt was worn the wrong way and Isaac had different pair of shoes and he was wearing Scott's jeans.

The wisp of a thing that was the doctor walked over to Peter and began to speak, but the moment she said, `Mr. Hale, Genim's got pneumonia,´ everything else she said passes' Peter's comprehension and all he can ask is when can he see his son.

Peter is shown to the small private room that holds his little boy, the moment he walks in he has to grab on to his Alpha for nothing could have prepared him for what he saw; his little boy was on a bed that was far too big for him, his beautiful boy looked so fragile so much so that Peter cant imagine his pup could ever survive this, there's an I.V sticking out from the back of one of the little hands, there is a tube that sneaks out from underneath a bandage and travels down into a receptacle and Peter has no desire to think what it holds, there is another tube that vanishes into the little mouth of his dear little boy and it slips down the young throat.

Peter starts to sob, he had worked so hard to be a good father and this proved just how much he had failed. Peter feels Derek's arms sneak around him, and soon he is held tightly by his Alpha. Peter's hands grasp at the sides of his Alpha and just allows his sorrow to show in his flow of tears, the salty evidence all he can give of his guilt and sorrow.


	24. In The Garden of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter walks past the gravestones, his wolf guiding him when they reach the site where the Hale's lay, the little grave stone with the name Genim Hale breaks the werewolf down to a sobbing mess of pleading words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, but I just can't seem to stay up and awake long enough to write my stupid long chapters so they turn out like short ones for now.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has been wishing for me to get better soon, Love you all!

`It was just a little cough.´ Peter whispers, the world is still dark outside but he can feel it in his bones morning has come. He has said those words for the past few days over and over again, Peter had been trying to figure out how everything had gone so horribly wrong, it took five hours from that little cough to give birth to fever that burned his lips when he kissed his little boy; it took five hours from that little cough for his pup to start having trouble breathing, it took five hours for his little boy to stand between the lines of life and death.  

It had been just one simple little caugh at dinner a little restlesness before bed, but nothing that would have suggested that Peter would be spending days watching as a machine help his little boy to breathe. That litte cough had been barely noticeable.

`None of us saw this coming.´ Derek answers, his voice just louf enough for Peter to hear, but not loud enough to wake Cora or Jackson who are huddled together on the floor across the room; Jackson had barely left the room, his mother had brought him clothes and food for him and the Hale's.

`I'm his dad,´ Peter whispers with a hint of anger behind his words, `I should have.´ Peter kisses the little hand he is holding, he hates the way those fingers are unmoving and he it hurts to see his son who is born so animated be so still.

_If we were better,_ the wolf agrees, it is as exhausted as Peter and has stopped demanding to be let free, _if we were better then this would not be,_ the wolf is as low in spirits as Peter is, _we've failed our pup._

`Don't be stupid.´ Derek finally snaps, he glares at his uncle across the bed, `If you _could_ have done something to prevent _this_ from happening, you _would_ have.´

Yes, Peter would have done anything. He would have slit his Alpha's throat if bathing his son in the blood of an Alpha could have prevented this. Peter would have done anything to avoid this.

`Hell, I would have done anything to prevent this.´ Derek sighes and he does look worn and torn where he sits, and Peter knows that the words hold truths and no false promises; the Alpha would have done anything to save the little boy from this. 

They sit in silence for a while, allowing thus Peter to stew in his thoughts; Peter had sat by this bed that held his son, listening to the little heartbeat that had grown so different in speed and eagerness, Peter had watched the monitors and talked to doctors and nurses, but nothing changed.

The frustration builds until he can't take it anymore and Peter just gets up from where he is sitting, he leans over the side of the bed and whispers to his little pup, `Daddy's got to go out, but just for a while. You sleep until daddy's back, okay.´

`Peter?´ Derek asks, he's up on his feet and watches as Peter plants little kisses on the fever flushed cheeks, the little forehead and the nose that will always be adorable in Derek's mind.

`Don't you dare go anywhere without me, Stiles. I love you.´ Peter says before he walks around the bed and past his Alpha who wears a look of concern.

`I just need some air. I need to clear my head.´ Peter says as Derek makes a move to grab him, `Alone.´

Derek looks conflicted for just a moment before sitting back down in his chair, allowing Peter to leave trusting him to come back without blood on his hands.

Peter leaves the hospital, trusting his son in the care of his Alpha, trusting his son not to leave him yet. Peter runs, further away from the building that keeps his son, he runs no where in mind allowing just his wolf to guide him where they need to be. They run and run until they finally stop, Peter is stunned to find himself at Beacon Hills cemetery. He hasn't been here, not once since his grandfather had been laid to rest and he is almost afraid to stand there in the garden of bones and stones.

When he turns around on his heels he sees the gravestones of his family. He stares down at the stones, the names and the dates. For a moment he thinks he sees a little grave stone there beside his younger brother's son, and on the gravestone is the name Genim Hale and he breaks down sobbing, kneeling before his sister who had once been his Alpha.

`Please. Please, don't let death take my son. Talia, please don't let him take my son.´ Peter knows he has no right to beg this from his sister, not when he took the life of Laura so he could become the Alpha. Peter knows he has no right but he will not pretend to be a good man, and so he continues begging. `Please, Talia, he is just a little boy. So little. Talia, he is such a good boy, he has always been such a good boy. Please, help him, please.´

Peter sobs into the cold ground, fingers digging into the frost covered ground, he begs until he feels the first rays of sunlight touch his back. Peter knows by the sun that he has been there for at least an hour, and he looks back up at his sisters gravestone and just whispers, `Please, Talia.´ Then he stands up and starts to walk away from the bones of his family, then he feels a tug inside him and the wolf drags him towards a simple gravestone a few rows away from Peter's family and then he knows why.

Claudia Stilinski's grave stands in the shadows still, the stone lightly covered in frost, there are dead flowers there that tells Peter no one has visited the grave for a while. He feels suddenly very guilty, her son has been in his care for months now and he has not once brought him here for a visit, or come here alone just to thank her for what she had done. Peter looks at the words carved beneath the date of death.

`Forever loved, forever missed.´ the words do not feel right at all, too simple and light to describe the one who created such a wonderful thing as his son. Peter repeats the words and cringes at the lack of anything real in them.

`I should thank you,´ Peter says after a moment of silence, he clears the dead leaves and weeds of the ground and the headstone, `for creating such a wonderful boy, Claudia. He was perfect the first-time around, and is still so very perfect.´ Peter can't help but smile as he thinks of Stiles Stilinski and his little boy, `When I first had my run in with your son, I knew he was something special, and all I wanted to do was have him in my pack. I admit I am rather glad he declined my offer when it came to the bite, I would have made a terrible Alpha and in my madness I might have done unimaginable horrors to him.´ Peter feels sick when he thinks of all the things he might have done if he'd remained and Alpha.

`I'm glad I was given a chance to come back, to watch him and look out for him, even if Stiles didn't trust me.´ Peter sighes as he sits down, `The madness that drove me wasn't all gone, it will never really be gone, but still it hurt to find our boy not trusting me at first and wishing me dead from time to time. ´ Peter can laugh now at all the times Stiles Stilinski asked if someone could just kill Peter, and for them to make sure he stays dead but back then it stung. `But imagine my joy when it was me he'd trust enough from time to time, to call me in the middle of the night to ask questions that no one else would or could answer. I think that by the end, our boy started to trust me a little bit more.´

`But i failed him,´ Peter sighes and looks up at the sky that has turned a strange yellow color with a tint of blue whispering through, `when he asked for my faith and support, I laughed at him. I hate the look he had when I laughed, it was like I was the one person he had thought would stand by him - and I laughed.´

_We didn't know, how could we know,_ the wolf whines and starts grumbling that they should have been allowed to end both witches for what they had done, _we should have been there to kill the last one, destroy her as she destroyed Stiles' faith in us._

`I laughed at our boy, Claudia.´ Peter says as he looks down at the name of the woman who had loved his son as much as he does, `You wouldn't have laughed.´

`I promise you, I will never again laugh at his ideas, if only he'll wake up and just -´ Peter hesitates as he feels the sting of regret and guilt pierce his heart, `Please, Claudia, please don't take him with you - not yet, he is far too brilliant to leave the world of the living and I know you know that.´

Peter traces the letters that form the name on the simple gravestone, `If you let him live, I promise you that I will keep him safe and sound to the very end of my life. I will follow him like a faithful hound to the day I die, even if he is turned back to what he was before - I'll promise you this Claudia, if you just keep death away from him a while longer. Please, do this one thing for me and I will never forsake your son.´

The sound of people starting to arrive outside the gates has Peter up on his feet, the sun is up well above the treetops now, and he feels he has been away from his pup for far too long, he glances back down at the slab of stone and makes one last plee, `All I'm asking from you, is... don't take him somewhere I can't follow.´

It's Thanksgiving, it's from the sudden interest people have with visiting their dearly departed that tells him what day it is, some of the people nod a hello to Peter as they pass, others stop to ask about his son and some go as far as to tell him they have been praying for his son; Peter gives short thanks to each of them, but feels nothing really because the God that these people believe in obviously doesn't care for him or his family.

 

 


	25. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world moves on while Peter waits, days come and go, while he waits. He will not give in to grief or despair, he hangs on to hope as it is all he can do while he waits. 
> 
> Peter Hale will wait, he will not give up on his pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, but getting better : )
> 
> This is a short chapter because it was part of the previous chapter.

Thanksgiving passed as does the day that had been planned to be the changing of little toddler Genim Hale back to Stiles Stilinski. The fever breaks and the infection gets beat, but the frail body on the bed will not stir awake and holds no strenght to breathe on its own. The little boy stays hooked up to a machine that keeps the little boy breathing. The may look peaceful now when the glow of fever has vanished, but there is no sense of peace and no false sense of peace cannot conceal the severity of the situation, nothing can.

Peter has spent days watching the rise and fall of the little chest, listening to the fine delicate beat of the heart that held so much goodness and strenght, a heart that was so young that it should never have been threatended with a stop. Peter hasn't left the hospital since the morning of Thanksgiving; he has showered at the hospital the little indulgent of pleasure he is allowed by Mrs. McCall power over the hospital staff. Peter ate and slept at the hospital. He watched his son, guarding and protecting him as best he could.

The pack somes by every day. Cora and Derek come the moment the sun has reached above the treetops and leave once darkness falls, they bring clean clothes and coffee, they help Peter give the toddler sponge baths as their possessiveness and need to protect the child grows, the only ones allowed to touch the child now are members of the pack and the doctor's and two nurses that Mrs. McCall has laid her trust upon. Jackson comes and goes, he brings food to Peter and reads to Stiles while sitting at the edge of the bed and playing with the soft hair. Scott and Allison woud arrive in the morning bringing coffee and stay for an hour before heading of the Community College and returning later in the day, they wouldn't stay longer than an hour or two as Scott still worked at the animal clinic and Allison had her own duty to attend too. Isaac would come with Allison and Scott, but would stay longer for most days as he didn't have more than three shifts at the clinic, so most days he'd come over after school and just watch TV or playing cards with Cora and Jackson. Danny and Lydia had been by Stiles hospital bed each day for hours until both had to return to their college's, but both would ask about Stiles now and again; Lydia used Allison as her informer, while Danny would ask Jackson.

While others came and went, Peter staid. Peter would spend his days watching his son, talking to him often just telling his little boy how much he loved him; how much Peter adored his little boy, telling little Genim how much his daddy missed him. Peter would sing to his little boy the lullaby that had been sang to the younglings of the Hale family long before Peter Hale had even been born. Days passed the same way, the only changes were the showers and the meals he was brought.

Another day was slowly passing; Peter was standing by the window and watched as the world just continued to move on while his son would not wake, his thoughts on his little boy and all the reasons that had been given to explain why little Genim wasn't opening his beautiful eyes each reason causing Peter a great deal of dread.

Derek sat by the bed both of his hands on the little arm rubbing it with such tenderness, this was the only way the Alpha could make sure the child would sense that his Alpha was there ever protecting and ever loving.

Cora and Isaac were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed playing Go Fish, while Jackson sat at the foot of the bed and rubbing the little feet while telling little Genim Hale about all the fun they would have once Christmas came; all the little boy had to do was wake up.

`Shut-the-fuck-up Jackson.´ Cora growled suddenly and the snap had Peter's attention, he stopped humming the lullaby that held him from loosing it, he glared at her and barked, `Cora! Watch your tongue or I'll rip it out.´

`Why are you angry at me for? I'm not the reason Jackson's an idiot, or why Stiles is sick.´ Core hissed as she jumped up on her feet, it was clear she was hungry for a fight.

`So, you think its my fault.´ Peter snarls, and he is about to move towards Cora, his claws are out and eyes loosing their humanity.

`Will you please stop it.´ Jackson snaps, his hands still rubbing the little feet and eyes locked on the little boy.

`Shut the fuck up, Jackson!´ Cora growls, while Isaac is moving further away from Cora and while whimpering ever so slightly, he tries to tell them all to keep it down as they will all get kicked out of the hospital.

Derek opens his mouth to say something but his mouth snaps shut and he stares at Jackson who looks as shocked as he feels, and then he's up on his feet and barks out, `Someone get the doctor or a nurse,´ the little body on the bed starts to move attempting to grab the tube that is going down his throat, everyone else in the room yjust stare down at the little boy while Derek restrains the little boy.

When Stiles opens his amber eyes their wide and full of fear, and Peter is there in seconds while Cora is running out of the room to find a doctor or a nurse, anyone really.

`Genim?´ Peter cries out softly while brushing his fingers through the soft brown hair, `Hey, baby, don't cry. It's alright.´ Stiles stares up at his daddy with wide fearful and confused eyes and Peter can't help it when he starts to cry tears of joy, he knows his tears will only make the panic worse but Peter can't help it that he feels such joy seeing his little boy looking back up at him.

_He's back, our boy is back,_ the wolf howls with joy and for a moment everything feels right and good, for a moment they can both forget everything and just enjoy the return of their pup.


	26. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no greater source of pride for Peter Hale than that of his pup. It didn't matter that his pup wasn't a wolf and who probably never would be. It didn't matter that they were not of same blood, for his pup was perfect. His pup had healed his heart, mended Peter's relationship with his niece and nephew. Peter's perfect pup had healed not only Peter but also the cracks inside Jackson Whittemore.
> 
> Peter's young son was perfect and would always be just that, perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my Lovelies. Still got my cold, but I've got the good stuff now to kick its ass, so let's hope it will be beat and my brain gets back on track.

Peter glanced up at the rear-view mirror as the traffic-light demanded him to a stop, he didn't mind this little stop as it gave Peter a moment to make sure that his pup was indeed there; strapped in his car seat on the backseat of Derek's Toyota. Genim had lost a great deal of his adorable weight, but Peter was sure that this change would be remedied once his son was back home and surrounded by his pack. The toddler dozing off now and again, but that was no great reason for concern as the young body was still recovering from the battle it had fought and won. Peter watched the peacefully sleeping child for as long as he could before having to continue his drive.

Jackson had as always offered to drive them, but this time Peter had declined it as he wanted just a moment alone with his boy before reaching Hale House where he would be aksed to share his son with the pack.

They both need a moment alone, just a moment for both wolf and man to find peace with the knowledge that they had their pup back. Both wolf and man still waited for the moment the dream would end, and they would find themselves back at the hospital, faced with their pup still and silent with wires and tubes attached to their little ones body. There had been far too many dreams like this, where Peter was driving home with his youngling only to wake and find it to be just a dream.

`Daddy?´ the little voice called out to Peter as he drove up the road that cut through the preserve, Peter looked over his shoulder and slowed the car down to a stop, trying to find anything that might be wrong with his pup. There was still so much weaknes and sorenes in that little voice that it made Peter cringe when his son talked.

`Yes, baby boy?´ Peter says as he unbuckles his seatbelt so that he may turn around and face his little boy, he reaches out to touch his young son gently running his hands over the little forehead and down the sides of his face; he needs to reasure himself and the wolf that the fever has not returned.

The pup looks suddenly very nervous and that has Peter and his wolf feeling very anxious, so he leaned over and through the gap between the front seats and sniffs the air around his son who still has the smell of the hospital stuck to him but at least there was no sign of the stench of sickness.

`What's the matter, Stiles?´

The child hesitates for a moment before he whimpers, `Daddy, no mo' hopital, please.´ wide amber eyes are looking around as if expecting the doctors to appear and dragging him back to the hospital. The days after returning to consciousness had been difficult for the little boy who really didn't like the strangers touching and treating him, he would scream and cry when he was touched and it took everything in the werewolves not to attack those that had such a reaction on the pup.

`No more hospital.´ Peter says with a smile on his lips as he gets near enough to his pup to plant a gentle kiss on the pale forehead, `We're going home, baby, going home to Derek and Cora.´

`Dewek and Cowa?´ the little boy asked now looking around from behind his quilt, the fear slowly dripping away. Peter nods, combing his fingers through the soft hair of his son a few times before he gets back to driving.

There are several cars parked outside the impressive building most of the cars are familiar but there are a also a handful of unfamiliar cars, but Peter isn't worried about the safety of his pup as Derek would make damnn sure Peter's pup would stay safe.

The moment Peter had parked the Toyota the front-door of the house opens and Derek's walks out looking very relaxed and happy, and he moves easily towards the car. As son as Peter is out of the car he asks, `Welcome back. Everything good?´

`Everything is good.´ Peter answers and is so very much surprised by the short but firm hug Derek gives him, but before Peter has a chance to place his own arms anwhere Derek had moved on to free his young cousin who is calling out to him very excitedly.

`Hey there little Red.´ Derek says with such a great deal of joy in his voice as he reaches out to Stiles, unbuckling the little boy and picking him up, `Welcome back.´

`Dewek!´ the little boy yells happily but this time it causes him to start coughing, the Alpha looks at the toddler with a great deal of alarm and starts whimpering while the child struggles against the terrible coughs shake and pull at the little body.

`Calm yourself, baby boy.´ Peter says as he walks over to his Alpha and son, he starts to run the tense back of his son, `Just take slow breathes my boy, slow calm breathes.

´Derek nuzzless the little space between the neck and shoulder of the little boy, the whine that leaves him sounds unfamilair to him and Peter. Derek hates hearing the terrible battle going on inside the chest of the little boy, when the air starts to flow in and out of the small lunges with ease the Alpha is once more relaxed and calm but Peter still has to tell him that the little boy is alright.

`Dewek, okay?´ the toddler asks while reaching out to touch the Alpha's face, and Derek leans into the touch,

`I'm alright, little Red.´ Derek whispered against the top of the head of the little boy in his arms, and soon sets a gentle kiss on the top of his little head and soon enough the little boy relaxes in his arms and nuzzles against Derek chest which has the werewolf purring with satisfaction.

`We should probably get inside.´ Peter says as he hears Cora grow more andmore impatient inside the house, she's been watching them from inside the house and is now threatening to bolt outside and stealing away the toddler so that Peter and Derek can cuddle in peace.

Derek gives a short nod and together they walk up to the house and into it and are quickly crowded by everyone in their small pack; Cora snatches her little Bit as soon as her brother and uncle enter the house but she isn't allowed to keep the little boy for too long as Scott takes him without warning, with his scent back on the little one and after Allison punches him in the arm for hogging the toddler Scott hands the little boy to his girlfriend who showers the child with little one kiss after another, when Allison catches Isaac looking at the little boy with puppy-dog eyes she hands little Genim Hale over to him and Isaac does hold the little guy long enough to rub his scent over him before handing the little boy to Danny, the little boy doesn't stay long in Danny's arms as he is far more interested in Peter who is walking over to Mrs. McCall and so Danny hands the toddler to the person next to him which happens to be Lydia Martin, the young woman goes rigid the moment she has the toddler in her arms and she looks at him as if to question why he is there and why the Hell she is holding a toddler, Lydia shoves the toddler to Jackson before running off after Danny.  

`Jax.´ Stiles sighs and rests his head against the broad shoulder, Jackson nuzzles the little boy as he softly speaks to this little boy who holds tightly to the young werewolf, `Welcome home Gem-Gem, I've missed you.´ Peter can feel the change in the mood around Jackson and Stiles even if the little boy and the young master Whittemore are across the room from him ad Mrs. McCall, the peacefulness that spreads from them infects them all.

During this little welcome home party the members of the pack keep themselves near their youngest member, making sure that the youngest member of the pack will come to no harm.

The party doesn't go on for long as the guests start to leave once the toddler starts to doze off in the arms of his pack mates, while Peter takes his little boy upstairs and to bed while Cora and Derek start to clear the mess, Jackson stays for a while with his mother before he too has to drive her home as his father who had also been at the party had to leave in the middle of it; Lydia and Danny left at the same time as they had plans, while Allison left with Scott and Isaac as she had promised to help the two with their homework.

It doesn't take the toddler long time before he has drifted iff into a peaceful sleep on the familiar bed that had lost both Stiles' and Peter's scent. Peter stays for a while just watching his little boy sleeping, he does feel like the creeper Stiles Stilinski hadn't been too fond of. Before leaving the room Peter grabs the baby-monitor so he may hear the moment his little boy starts to stir awake.

Peter is half-way down the stairs that will take him to the second-floor landing when the sound of a unfamiliar car driving up the road grabs his attention, he hears both Cora and Derek heading outside and it doesn't take long for Peter to get down the last flight of stairs and coming to stand outside on the porch next to his Alpha and Cora. Peter's stomach drops the moment he sees Deaton and the two elderly men of Samoan dissent and both men reek of ancient magic, the stench is strong and unpleasant to the werewolves and it has Peter's wolf growling beneath his skin.

`Why are you here?´ Derek asks his voice unwelcoming, his sister looks so very ready to attack these trespassers.

`You know why we are here, Alpha Hale.´ the slightly smaller male says, his voice so very loud and so very proud, there is not a single hint of fear, `The boy has to be changed back, wolf.´

`Why?´ Peter asks taking just one step past his Alpha, `This new life his better for him, we can give him everything he didn't have - ´

`You have kept the long enough, wolf.´ the slightly larger male says voice power and dark, both men are at least in their seventies but that can't be heared in their voices and that rubs the werewolf the worng way, `it is time to set things right, to return the balance that has been shaken by this incident.´

`You may have fooled yourself to think the boy is yours to keep, but I tell you he is not yours.´ the smaller man says, but he looks so very much taller as he is so confident and determind. Peter is so very ready to attack, but Derek holds his uncle back.

`Stiles is sleeping, he needs his rest.´ Derek says as he holds back his uncle from attacking the old men and the silent Deaton who watched the situation unfold, `Perhaps we can do this tomorrow.´

`No.´ the smalled man barks and glares at the Alpha, `We've given you enough time with the child, no more. Once he wakes we shall attend and mend the mistakes made.´

`My brother and I have been here long enough, this curse shall be put to an end today.´

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, it really isn't as powerful as the next chapter, but I hope you'll hang in there... 
> 
> *bowing before you*


	27. I'll Still Love You, While You Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of joy was never meant to last, it was never meant to stay around Peter Hale. He was given his son back only to lose him once more. Life was determind to punish Peter for all the wrongs he had done in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was for some reason very hard to write and post, I had to take several breaks because it was so hard to handle, very much so when Genim Hale started to beg and cry. I blame my meds for this sudden softness that hit me for I am not usually a softy.

Peter curled around his pup wishing he would not wake, the sudden change in his attitude does not go amiss from Peter who had spent days wishing for his pup to awake from his fevered sleep while now wishing his little boy to remain asleep. Peter knows however that no matter how hard he wishes his pup will wake and only slaying the child while he sleeps would prevent that from happening; but Peter could never do that, could never end the young life.

Peter looks at the little face that looks so at peace where he lays snuggled up close to Peter, the child looks so innocent that it hurts his soul to know that soon that face will never reveal to him weakness or frailty. All Peter wants to do is to just touch that adorable face, to carve the details into his mind and memory so that even while Stiles Stilinski stands before him glaring he can see the child he had grown to love before him. But Peter can't touch because it might cause the child to awaken. The longer the child remained asleep the longer Peter was allowed to keep his little boy.

Peter dreads the moment his little boy open his eyes. Peter fears the moment the enchantments that gave him his son have been broken. He worries for the moment his toddler is turned back to the young man and leaving Peter without a purpose; Peter does not wish to become obsolete.

Peter can't bear the thought of the almost golden-colored eyes to look at him with familiar loathing. He feels so cold and alone just from thinking about Stiles going back to ignoring him, while leaving Peter to admire the young man from afar.

_No. No. No._ the wolf whimpers as it starts to pace around, _he can't forget, he must remember, he will know we cared for him and loved him._ The desperate need his wolf has to believe its own words makes Peter feel the heavy sense of desperation wash over him while listening to his wolf telling him Stiles would wish to stay with them that the boy would be theirs.

The little toddler starts to move and Peter's heart nearly stops and he wraps his body around the little boy holding him tighter, whispering his pleads for the child to stay asleep. But the child starts to stir and whine as the hold around him is just a little bit too tight, the moment the sleepy heartbeat changes its beat Peter knows that that Stiles Stilinski will be back at the Stilinski house telling the clever little lies that will get him in and out of trouble with the Sheriff, while Peter is left to mourn the death of his own son.

`Daddy.´ the little voice says from against Peter chest, the voice is still sleepy but from the little sound behind that twilight of not awake and not asleep Peter can tell the child is smiling. _This_ child loves him, even if Peter is a horrible monster. The little bundle wrapped up in his quilt like a human burrito and tucked safely against Peter's body, the amber eyes look up at Peter with the wonderful trust that Peter has been allowed to soak in for months and this might be the last time those eyes look at him without glares of distrust.

That wonderful little smile sent towards Peter starts to crumble as Peter stays silent and unsmiling, the little hands fight for freedom and latch on to the sides of Peter's face tracing the shape while the little voice revealed how worried the little boy, `Daddy? Why daddy sad?´

Peter just tightens his hold of his son and hushes him even thought he can hear Derek climbing the stairs, it's clear that the Alpha wants Peter to hear him coming, given his uncle time to say what he needs to; both Derek and Peter know that there is no way in Hell that Stilinski will allow Peter to hold him ever again or to shower him with words of love and affection, they might not have voiced these thought but they both know Stiles well enough to see the forest behind the trees.

`Daddy just loves you so much,´ Peter says while his heart trembles inside his chest, tiny pieces breaking off with each beat, `So much so that there it makes daddy worry you will never understand how much I love you.´

_We do, we do love you so,_ the wolf whimpers and claws at the cage that holds it trapped and unable to wrap itself around its cub.

`I know daddy.´ the little boy says as he nuzzling against Peter's chest, the words shouldn't hurt as much as they do but it feels like a dull cut running across every inch of his flesh.

Peter runs his fingers through the soft fluff that is Genim's hair, and whispers softly, `There is nothing and no one in this world that I love as much as I do you Stiles.´

_It's true, it's true, so true,_ the wolf says as it panics as the Alpha has reached the third-floor.

`I know daddy,´ the little boy says as he looks up at his father, hands rubbing little clumsy circles on his daddy's chest just above the breaking heart, `I love daddy.´

Peter wants to sob, scream and cry, but all he can do is say, `I know you do.´ Peter does know that Genim loves him, but Stiles Stilinski doesn't and that hurts as bad as losing Genim; it all doubles the pain.

It kills the werewolf to know that everyone else will be allowed to keep some of the love Genim has given them. Scott will get his brother his mother never gave him back, the one person who always stood behind and in front of Scott through thick and thin. Isaac will get back his so-called favorite cousin, the relationship had started off rocky and slow but once the young werewolf realized pushing Stiles away wouldn't work the friendship bloomed and Scott would curse this new friendship at times. Allison would have back the one person who would understand what she was talking about when the issue was Scott, the one person who would help her handle Scott when he and his issues felt like a bit too much, the two were like they were related through marrige. Lydia would have her equal back, someone who would  find her brilliant mind attractive and who would try and sedate the bitter coldness that had risen with Jackson leaving and the death of Aiden. Danny would find the one person who would listen to him talk and talk about all the men he was dating, without being too judgemental. Then there was the brotherly relationship between Cora and Derek that had formed so suddenly Peter had nearly missed it.

It had taken time before Cora had fallen for the "Stilinski charm" and the two became close like brother and sister, well at least the way Laura and Derek had been before the fire; they would tease each other without mercy and fight like cats and dogs, but if anyone ever dared to hurt or threaten either one the other would battle to the death to keep the one safe.

When it came to Stiles and Derek the moment when Stiles became Derek's second, or perhaps he had always been Derek's second as the pack would listen and fall in order around the human boy. But even if Stiles had become Derek's second, the young werewolf would always handle the young man like a little brother, teasing him and just sitting on the couch talking about this and that. The relationship was relaxed as long as no threats came around. There had been a few times Derek had acted very much like a overly protective older-brother; once after Danny dumbed Stiles after a five month's of dating which had Derek staying close to Stiles for the next few weeks and while growling at Danny, and then there was the stalker that started tormenting Stiles at college the young demented female was chased off rather easily by the pissed-off Alpha.

While the others would be allowed to keep some of the love little Genim had given them, Peter would be left with nothing and the darkness within him wished he would not be the only one now that Jackson was back.

`Just, just remember that I loved you long before I had you.´ the little boy looks curiously up at his daddy, it's obvious that he doesn't understand what his daddy is talking about, `Just try and remember that, okay.´ the little boy nods, `Just remember that daddy and his wolf will always love and protect you, even when you don't want them too.´

_You were meant for us, you were meant to be ours, and nothing will change that,_ the wolf says as it begins to mourn the loss of its little pup, _we will never give up on you, you can push as much as you like  but we will always keep an eye on you._

Derek is almost at their door and Peter hides his face in the curve created by the little shoulder and neck of his darling boy, and he knows Peter has to stay calm and not do anything that will upset his little one, Peter breathes the fine scent.

`Please,´ Peter didn't meant for the words to come out with such despair, `don't forget how much Peter loved you and loves you till the end of time.´

`Wont daddy, wont.´ the little boy says with the firm belief set in his voice that he could never forget how much his daddy loves him. Genim knows his daddy loves him a lot, and he loves his daddy a lot too.

There is a gentle knock at the bedroom door, but for Peter it is terribly loud and it makes him flinch as if he had been hit, `It's time.´ Derek voice is low and heavy, the joy that had been there in the beginning of the day now lost.

Peter nods even when knowing there is no way for his Alpha to see the short defined motion, he gets oout of bed with the pup firmly in his arms and battles against his emotions so he may appear as stoic as possible, `Should we take Mr. Fox and Mr. Wolf downstairs with us, to see who has come to visit?´ The little boy nods and Peter picks up the two toys that are so soft to the touch, he hands them over to his little boy who says, `Jax? Here?´ Peter shakes his head as he walks across the room with his little pup still in his arms, `No. No baby, Jackson's gone home with his mama. But you'll see him soon enough.´

`Soon?´ the toddler asks before starting to nibble on the soft ear of the fox.

`Yes. Soon.´ Peter's opens the door and nods at his Alpha who has his mask back up making him look so cold and distant, but Peter sees the sorrow in the fine eyes no matter how hard his nephew may try and pretend that this moment in time isn't destroying him as much as it is destroying Peter.

`Dewek!´ Genim shouts happily and reaching out to his favorite Alpha, but Derek makes no move to take the boy nor does he speak or answer the wide open smile the little one is giving him. Derek turns and starts to make his way down the hall, and Peter soon follows with his little boy who after a moment of silence starts to hide his tears against the soft wolf toy in his tiny arms.

`Why Dewek mad?´ the boy whimpers, and Peter tries to hush the little one down before the tears start to flow more openly, `Why Dewek mad at Tiles? Why he hate me?´

Derek freezes for a moment, but then shakes it off as if the words held no power to wound, but the hitch in the heartbeat and the stench of sorrow do not go unnoticed by Peter who tries his best convince Stiles that the Alpha isn't mad at him, that the Alpha doesn't hate him. But nothing he says or does stops the miserable sobs from taking form.

There is no way for the little boy to understand how much it breaks the Alpha's heart when he sobs out and calls for Derek, there will be nightmares where that little voice calls out for Derek with the same air of desperat sorrow and self-loathing.

The little boy doesn't stop crying or asking for Derek, the little boy doesn't give up the questions to why his Alpha now hates him and why he is so mad, not until the three walk into the den where the only entertainment system is the piano and the company of those gathered in the room during pack meatings or when the pack just comes around to hang around the Hale House without watching TV or a movie. The little boy goes absolutly still and silent the moment his little eyes catch sight of Deaton.

All the couches and armchairs have been pushed up against the walls, as have the tables that now stand to hold only candles instead of Genim's toys and other such things. The hardwood floor is covered with runes and ancient symbols that went amiss when it came to the extent of Peter’s knowledge. In the middle of the floor was something that looked like a very old seal-skin rug that was now covered in freshly painted bloody symbols, Peter could only hope it was not human blood. 

The room already smells of old magic, the amount of herbs and blood can't cover up the stench coming off the two old men. 

`Mr. Stilinski,´ Deaton says softly while making his way over to Peter and the little boy in his arms, the werewolf had come to a full stop by the doorway and looks unwilling to come in further. Peter does however start to growl at the name used to address his son.

`No. Daddy. No.´  the little boy says with such fear in his voice. The little hands drop the toys and grab fist-fulls of Peter's shirt, `I be good, daddy, plomise. I be good. No hurt, daddy, no hurt please.´

Derek looks torn, and Peter knows this must be harder for the Alpha then it is for him because Peter just wants to protect his pup while Derek shares that emotion he too feels the need to remedy the situation of Stiles Stilinski. The Alpha does growl, a warning to Deaton, but that is all as he makes no motion to protect the pup from the advance.

`Alpha Hale,´ one of the smaller man says from across the room, `hand the child over, take yourself and your Beta outside.´

`Come here Stiles.´ Deaton says as softly as he can while reaching out to Peter and the child, the toddler starts to try and take the only exit he can figure out which is the empty space over his daddy's shoulder, but Peter won't let him go no matter how hard the little boy fights and pleads.

`Daddy, I be good, plomise daddy. Please no mo' owie daddy. No mo' owie.´ 

The words break the already cracked wall and Peter starts sobbing because his little boy thinks this is some form of punishment, his little boy think he has done something that has made him a bad boy, and that just doesn't make sense. 

Derek scoops the little boy into his arms and for a brief second the child calms, and he whimpers out Derek's name while nuzzling the space between the firm neck and the broad shoulders, sighing with content. But that illusion of safety breaks when Derek frees himself from the little boy and hands him over to Deaton. 

`Good Alpha, now leave with your Beta.´ the larger male says as Deaton gets the child into his arms, his words barely loud enough to be heard through the desperate screams that come from the little boy who tries and tries to get free and who reaches out to his Alpha and daddy with trembling arms. 

`Dewek! Daddy!´

Derek looks away from the desperat sight, grabbing a firm hold of his uncles neck as the older werewolf tries and fetch his son, `You're not going to do anything that wull hurt him, right?´ 

`Like we already told you, Alpha Hale,´ the larger male says with a voice that was as good as an eye-roll, `we have no intentions of harming the boy. He will be fine and back to his _normal_ self in no time at all. Now leave so we may start.´ But the words do not ease the dread and pain inside the werewolves, and from outside they can hear the sorrowful howling of Cora. 

`I plomise, I plomise to be good. No mo' bad Tiles. No mo' bad, plomise.´ the toddler cries while starting to claw at Deaton, his breathing getting more and more ragget and laboured. 

`The quicker we get to work, the less the child is left to suffer like this, so leave.´ the large man with white stray hairs says while moving to help Deaton to undress the little boy who starts to just scream between the horrible coughing fits.

`Why can't I stay with him?´ Peter asks as he watches his boy fight and scream, watching the old man take out a knife to slice the onesie to pieces. 

`Your urge to protect will be a hindrance, Mr. Hale.´ the smaller man says turning to watch his brother who nods at him, the stench of old magic grows and the air becomes thick to breathe. 

`Why would we need to protect him if you're not about to harm him?´ Derek asks, snarling furiously his trust in the men breaking slowly but surely. 

`Your animalistic instinct will see what we do as a threat,´ Deaton says as he gets a kick in the jaw from the child who starts to cough and the coughin makes the little body too look like its convulsing yet again from the terrible fever that had kept him hospital bound. 

`Please, please, just let me calm him down.´ Peter pleads but the old men shake their greying heads, and that has the Alpha roaring with rage and the eyes bleed read, `He is bordering on a panic attack, so you will fucking let his dad take care of him!´

The moment Peter tries to step past Derek and the old man, he is hit by something that he could only described as being hit by a truck while getting struck by lightning three times, it knocks him off his feet and the darkness washes over him and he can't make out any of the voices or sounds that wash over him all he feels is pain. 

 


	28. Burned and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Peter really wants is for Stiles to stop rejecting him, to stop trying to escape from his hold to stop screaming at him, all Peter wants his his genim back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter, I really am, so don't kill me....

The world is silent, cold, and without color for a moment. For that brief fraction of time that holds nothing, no emotions or sensations, feels more or less like peace. There are no feelings of guilt or sadness, anger or fears to latch on too. But as the colors return the world where the color grey holds a peculiar threesome with black and white is banished, the dull ache start and slowly the dullness escalate to something that could only be described as undeniable pain.

With the agony vibrating in his bones, pulling at his tendons and straining the fine muscles that defined his body, it hurts so much that he can’t help the grunts and groans that escape him. He stares up at the young face of his niece, there beauty tainted by the look of concern that cuts through her fine skin and bleeds from her eyes and drip-drip down in to the remnants of his soul. Her lips move, she speaks but all he can hear is this strange ringing in his ears.

 Peter knows he has been laid down on the ground outside the house, he knows this because the ground is hard and cold against his back and any flesh uncovered, his head rests in the lap of his niece and her brother is slowly leaching away the pain in his disoriented uncle; yes, this will definitely be one of those moments none of them will wish to recall later on.

 Slowly his hearing returns and at first he can hear the rushing of his own blood and the steady beating of his heart, and then the way Cora says his name over and over again laced thickly with concern, then the familiar beats of the sister and brother’s hearts, the flow of their blood and then he hears the strange sounds of unfamiliar voices that chant over and over again strange words, he hears a sound that tugs at his insides and awakens the beast within him; the frantic fearful beat of a young heart, the silent sobs and whimpers that are broken with little hiccups and gasps of for air, there is a silence there that hurts the him and the restless monster beneath his skin.

 The wolf whimpers and starts to claw at the cage that has it trapped, and it is the beast that tells him what is amiss.

  _He does not call for us, why does he not call for us?_

 There is something so very terrifying about that question that it has Peter sitting up even with his niece and nephew telling him to lay back down because of the damage done to by the protective circle the two old men had created, but the older male ignores the advice and listened for the toddler waiting to hear him calling out for his daddy but there is no such thing.

 `Please, no owie.´ the child hiccups suddenly, pleading with whomever had reached him, and someone had indeed reached him as the little boy starts screaming, `Stop. Please.´ 

 `Peter he’s fine.´ Derek says as he stops what he had been doing.

  _No, no, he’s not fine, not fine,_ the wolf howls but it won’t break free, Peter will not set the beast free it would serve no one. Peter sits and glares up at the house. His ears focused on the sounds of his pup makes, the words have stopped once more and now there are only hiccups and whimpers that are accompanied by the frantic beat of his fearful heart.

 `We should be there, he wouldn’t be this afraid if we were there with him,´ Cora says her hold of Peter’s shoulders tighten and she glares at the front-door that would suggest it had insulted her in some way.

 Derek says nothing just stands up and starts to pace in front of the building, the growl that rubles through his chest makes it clear he too is not pleased with the situation but the way he moves tells Peter that Derek will stop him from entering the building, but Peter knows Derek will be the first one through that door if there is any indication that the three men inside are harming the little boy; harming Genim Hale or Stiles Stilinski.

 `How long is this going to take? ´ Cora ask gesturing towards the house, `Did anyone even ask? ´ Peter shakes his head as does Derek and it is at that moment the horrible scream breaks through and all three Hale’s run towards the house, the Alpha at the front the smell that hits them the moment the door is broken down is hauntingly familiar; burned flesh, pain and tears.

 Deaton is running towards the kitchen while the two older men are sitting on the floor in the den wide eyed and stunned. Peter bolts after Deaton, who has the little naked body in the kitchen sink and washed with water, the child is screaming and crying like he is being skinned alive. The pain that radiates from the wailing toddler nearly brings the werewolf to his knees.

 `It’s okay. It’s okay.´ Deaton mumbles over the child who is fighting against the water and the hold on him, water is splashing onto the kitchen floor. The toddler continues to scream and claw his way to freedom, but Deaton doesn’t let go not until Peter has him thrown across the room, the man crumbles on the floor but the child doesn’t stop screaming now even when Peter calls out to him, and when Peter tries to touch his little boy the child pulls away screaming, `No. No. No.´ the little hands start clawing at the window, leaving bloody prints and tracks.

 No matter how softly, firmly, pleadingly Peter spoke to his boy the child continued trying to escape. In the end Peter acted on his instinct and just snatched his little one in his arms, he can see the horrible red marks that looked so very much like red-scars that had been burned into his pale skin, and there were patches of skin were pealing-off. The skin is red like someone had rubbed it raw; and Peter fucking panics as he doesn’t know what’s happening or what to do.

 The little boy fights to get away from Peter, wailing and clawing at Peter’s face the amber eyes are wide and Peter feels like the child isn’t really seeing him but someone else or something else.

 Peter moves the pup in his arms so that the little bloody hands can’t move to cause him or the child any harm, the hold causes a brand new problem as the child breathes are desperate gasps between the frightful screams and the heart is beating far too quickly, it sounds like the little heart is trying to escape the little body.

 `Genim,´ Peter pleads as he slides down on the floor, the struggling body in his arms shrieking, Peter tries to press the little head up against his own heart and tries to coax his little boy to start following his breathing pattern.

 `Peter? ´ Cora says as she crawls over to her uncle and his little pup, she tries to reach out to the little boy but Cora pulls back when she sees the look in his eyes, `What’s – what’s wrong with him? ´

 `I don’t know.´ Peter admits even though it pains him, he holds his pup tightly and he can hear the moment the child loses consciousness then he feels how the body goes limp, all the fight has gone from the body.

 Cora moves closer to her uncle and gasps when she sees the marks on the little body, there are tears in her eyes as looks them over, `Oh, God, Peter what did they do to him?´ it’s clear that she too can sense the agony of the little body and soon both Peter and Cora are doing their best to remove the pain that is running around the little body, Cora is inspecting the little hands and kisses them gently as if hoping her gentleness would mend the damage.

They can hear Derek snarling and growling, they can hear him passing back and forth outside the den watching the two old men ready to bounce if they just came outside their protective area. The Alpha wants blood, payment for the distress caused to the youngest member of his pack, none of the men will be allowed to leave the Hale House without scars and pain to remind them of what they had done.

Peter can hear Deaton starting to stir and before the man is fully awake Cora is on top of him wolfed out and demanding answers, she takes pleasure in causing him harm and Peter would too if he wasn’t so worried about his little boy this has all been far too much for his little heart. This has all been far too much for Peter to handle. Peter holds Genim's eare close to his heart so that if the boy starts to wake the first thing he hears is the sound of his daddy's heartbeat, the one sound that has lulled the toddler to sleep and the sound that has always calmed him.

 


	29. Broken Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> `I'm not letting you go.´ the Alpha tells the little boy who is screaming and kicking, and he will never break this promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I'm taking a nap.

`What did you do!?´ Cora screams between kicking and beating Deaton, the man has no answers to give as he knows not what had gone wrong; it should have all been so simple and easy, but then the child had started screaming not with fear but pain and when that happened something that felt like a shockwave hit the three men chanting ancient words, the air was knocked out of them but Deaton had recovered quickly enough as his eyes focused on the child that was on the floor writhing in agony. Deaton crawled over to the child just as he heard the werewolves attempting to break down the front door; he could hear the furious and alarmed snarls and growls even with the loud wailing of the child.

 What the fuck did you do!?´ Cora screams, but before another hit lands on him the toddler starts screaming again and she abandons Deaton for the sake of the child.

Deaton watches as she hovers around her uncle who is trying to hold the little boy, but the child fights him and the wild look in the eyes tells Deaton that they had done Stiles no favors; it hurt to see the amount of fear and pain that glowed out from those eyes and it seemed so very wrong.

Deaton had seen the strange burn-like marks appear on the skin, he had forced himself up on his feet acting only on instinct and the need to chill the burning skin, and he ran into the kitchen hearing the sounds of a door giving in.

`Tell me, tell me what to do.´ Peter pleads the despair in his voice has Cora whimpering, he tries to kiss the little boy but the child wriggles and fights the hold that now has to be firm enough to leave bruises. `Please, just tell me how to help him.´ Peter is looking over at Deaton, tears in his eyes the child is screaming, `No. No. No.´

Deaton shakes his head.  Deaton doesn’t know what to help or what to do. Hell, he doesn’t even know what the Hell happened.

`His burning up.´ Peter says as he struggles back up on his feet, Cora takes action at once pulling out frozen peas and wraps them in a kitchen-towel before placing them as best she can against the forehead, but the toddler keeps moving and moving and if Peter hadn’t adjusted his hold there would be little hands clawing at Cora’s arm.

`I should fucking kill you,´  Derek has Deaton off the floor and up against the wall before Deaton even realizes what is happening, `and your little men too.´  the Alpha is barely human anymore, `I should fucking rip all your fingers off and then your hands so you could never touch him ever again.´

`Alpha Hale!´ one of the old men barks from the doorway, standing there weakly and taking any support from the doorframe he could, `Let young master Deaton go.´

Cora moves to stand protectively between Peter and the old man, wolfed out and twitching as she just needs something to give her the justification to attack and taking down the man.

`You hurt him!´ Derek roars at the old man, and then repeats the words to Deaton who apologizes as best he can, Deaton’s words appears to anger the older man as he snaps, `Do not apologize to that thing! We did nothing wrong.´

Derek can barely keep the beast from attacking the old bastard at the doorway, he wants his blood painting his fangs and he wants have his body buried somewhere in the garden.

`That child, ´ the old man says pointing at the child holding the toddler, who is screaming like he is on fire, `was protected by some very powerful magic.´

`We didn’t know.´ Deaton says, `I thought she was just a normal witch.´ Derek snarls at him.

`She was not a normal witch.´ the old man says and he makes a move towards Peter and Stiles, but Cora throws herself at him and the old Samoan man hits the floor with a loud thud.

`You may rip my throat out, but that does not change the fact that the child is not just the offspring of a meek human and a witch.´ Cora has her clawed hand firmly around the old man’s throat and gives it a dangerous squeeze, `There was no way for us to know that her magic was this powerful.´

`Would you just shut up and tell me what to do!´ Peter screams, he can hear the panic attack coming over his baby boy, he can hear the approaching darkness that will bring a shortly lived peace for both him and Genim, `Would someone please just tell me how to make this stop, to stop his pain, his fear. Please tell me! ´

`I’m sorry, ´ Deaton says with a weak voice, `I don’t know.´

`There is nothing I can think of.´ the second old man says as he stumbles to the door, the hair on his head looks like it has several more strands of greys and whites than it had before, `But he shouldn’t be here with your lot. You should give him to us; we could raise him and make him great and powerful.´

`GET OUT!´ Derek roars, he releases Deaton and bolts towards the old man who finds himself being dragged by the throat towards the broken down front-door. Cora drags the other man, following her Alpha’s example. Soon the two old men lay flat on the ground, while Derek and Cora circle them and once Deaton is out of outside the house Derek points at the car and barks at him, `Take your friends and leave! ´ Deaton nods, he runs over to the old men and helps them up on their feet, and if anyone of them could they would have run towards the car. Cora and Derek watch as the car drives off their property, before running back into the house and they watch as Peter is running upstairs with his little boy who has gone slack in his arms.

`Peter? ´ Cora breathes out.

`We need to cool him down.´ Peter says voice frantic as he bolts up the stairs, Derek runs past him and heads into the nearest bathroom and turns the water on and the water flowing is ice-cold by the time Peter arrives.

`Give him to me, I’ll last longer under the water and you need to heal, and you need to get him dry clothes.´ Derek has his I’m-the-Alpha-so-do-as-I-say, while taking the little boy into his arms and stepping under the flowing water, `Cora, call Jackson, we need him here.´ Cora bolts to do as she has been told, as does Peter but he does so with less eagerness.

The toddler starts to stir, once more, and by God he fights ones more and screams so loudly it hurts the Alpha’s ears, but he holds the child tightly and hushes him gently, `I’ve got you, Stiles. I’ve got you and I’m not letting you go.´ Derek might have let Stiles go one too many times, but he will not do the same mistake with Genim.

`I've got Genim, I've got you and I'm not letting you go.´

 


	30. Cracked, Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodied little hands, fighting a battle against monsters in the dark. Little mind in a trap. Lost and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something small for you to read...

Peter sits on the bathroom floor, watching his nephew struggling to keep a now soaking wet toddler who is screaming and trying to get away from him, Peter squeezes the fluffy-white towel in his hands ready to swoop in and take his baby boy when his Alpha would allow it; Peter had never seen such patience from Derek before, the Alpha doesn’t lose his stoic appearance no matter how much the toddler claws or hits him, doesn’t growl nor snarl when the child wakes up and starts screaming bloody murder. Derek just holds the toddler, speaks with the softest of voices.

The toddler was panicking no matter how hard Derek tried to calm him; Peter could hear his heart and lungs speeding up in pace, it wouldn’t take long before the fragile consciousness would be lost yet again. The sound of the little heart hurts Peter’s ears, and he whimpers when the break in the rhythm happens and the last gasps comes and goes, and then the body just goes slack.

`I think he’s cool enough,´ Derek says as he turns off the water, Peter is up as before his soaking wet Alpha steps out from underneath the shower; the clothes hang heavily over his sculptured frame and even with his supernatural body warmth he is shivering. Derek hands the toddler to Peter who can’t help the whimper that escapes him when he feels the dead-weight of his son in his arms, Derek starts to strip as soon as the child is out of his arms while Peter starts to dry off his little boy.

Neither one of the werewolves had heard the SUV barreling up the road, nor the moment it came to a screeching stop, it was only when Jackson’s panicked voice yelled, `What the hell happened!´

`Jackson’s here.´ Derek says as he wraps a towel around his waist and heads out of the bathroom.

Peter adjusts the toddler so that its head rests on his shoulder, and Peter whispers softly into the little ear, `Did you here that, Genim my boy? Jackson’s here.´ the child doesn’t stir and Peter takes his chance to kiss the pale shoulder.

By the time Peter walks out of the bathroom Jackson comes running up the stairs, eyes wide with panic and alarm, he stops running and walks slowly over to Peter and Stiles.

`Oh, God, what did they do to him, Peter?´ Jackson asks, voice breaking at the end as his eyes take in the red marks on the pale skin, he looks like he is the one who has been screaming and crying for hours, Jackson looks lost and broken.

`We don’t know.´ Peter whispers but something happens to awaken the child, if it is his voice or Jacksons, or perhaps just the slight movement of Peter’s shoulders as he shrugs.

The toddler starts screaming and clawing at Peter, kicking while trying to get away from him. It breaks Peter's heart to have his pup wanting nothing more to do with him, to fight against all the love he wants to give.

`Give him to me.´ Jackson says as he reaches out to the little boy, Peter does as he is told but the toddler doesn’t stop screaming or trying to get away. The child keeps fighting like his life hangs on the line.

`What’s wrong with him?´ Jackson asks after realizing nothing he says or does helps, no matter how many times he calls the child Gem-Gem, the pup doesn’t stop trying to get away. He doesn't let the child go because there is a fear inside him that if he allows the child to escape then the child will not come back to him ever again

`We don’t know.´ Peter says with a heavy sight, and Jackson looks like he is about to have his very own panic attack when the child goes limp in his arms, he makes sure the toddler is breathing before he says, `They broke him, didn’t they?´ Peter nods and Jackson whines before nuzzling the toddler and rubbing his scent over the child.

`He’s not broken, just a little cracked.´ Cora says, walking over to the three men, she sounds angry but looks so very sad.

`Cora, this is hardly just cracked.´ Peter hisses, he really isn’t angry at her but at himself, he was the father and it was his job to protect his son and he had obviously just failed. And this isn’t even the first time he screwed up at being a father.

`What he _is_ doesn’t matter, ´ Derek’s voice barks from the third-floor `I want you all to get up here now.´

They all do as  told, but Jackson grumbles, `Why did you let this happen. He was fine the way he was.´

No one says anything. There’s no need because Cora and Peter agree with Jackson, they agree they shouldn’t have let anyone try and fix little Genim Hale because he had been just perfect. Why fix something that was already perfect?

Derek’s wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else as they enter the Alpha’s bedroom, Derek points over at the bed, `On the bed. Genim in the middle.´

Everyone scrambles up on the Alpha’s bed and soon they’re all wrapped around the unconscious toddler, everyone touching the pale injured skin, hoping that their presence and gentle touches will soothed the tormenting storm that rages on inside the little body, at any other time they would all drift off to sleep but not now when they can feel the darkness surrounding the little pup.

The peacefulness is broken several times with panic screams, with clawing hands and kicking feet, and returned with the terrifying unconsciousness that always follows. There are moments when the sheets and clothes need to be changed, when bodies need to be washed, but no one dares to complain as it is the price they pay for what had happened; they could play the blame game and turn against each other but no one does for all they want is for that moment when little eyes so golden in the light of the morning son to beam at them.

All they want is for the child to open his eyes and call out their names with the blessed cheerfulness that should always belong to Genim, to have his little hands reaching for them, for him to babble away happily unaware that most of his words are just nonsense but gibberish that they all love to hear.

 


	31. Have I Lost You, Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His boy was rejecting him, choosing Jackson Whittemore above him. Peter could hear his heart shatter, and he was sure everyone in the room could hear it too. He could hardly take a single breath as he watched is little boy listen to the younger werewolf, it hurt to see how slowly the little boy dared to look directly at the young man while there was only fear and distrust directed at Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey there my love-loves, here's another chapter for you to try and get through.
> 
> I've been having trouble concentraiting on this story because of a few new ideas that have started storming in my head, and the itch to write them but I feel I need to finish this one off first and then maybe just maybe reconsider posting my new lunatic ideas regarding Stiles and a Alpha who shall not be named, or three other little ideas...

It was the lack of skin contact that pushed Jackson wolf to stir, arising Jackson from his sleep wide awake and aware that something was wrong. The first person he sees is his Alpha, peacefully asleep and Cora is splayed halfway over his body, Peter is there as well and Jackson isn’t that surprised to find that they had all fallen asleep; hours of stressing and worrying over the traumatized child would do that too you.

Jackson’s heart breaks its pattern of beats as he realizes what is missing, the little boy. Panic hits him like a freight train and his off the bed in seconds, sniffing out the little boy. The sudden shift on the bed and Jackson knocking in to Peter has everyone up but in very different ways; Cora mumbles out a very unhappy, `Why won’t you people let me sleep? ´ While Derek’s reaction is to question Jackson need to be an asshole and wake them all up, `What’s wrong with you?´ and then there is Peter who at once appears to realize what is missing from his side, `Where’s my son?´ it’s Peter’s words that has everyone off the bed and sniffing around the room.

They all freeze in their tracks as they hear the little heartbeat, when their senses tell them where the toddler is, and as if choreographed they all drop on the floor and gaze underneath the bed; and there in the darkness, still wrapped up in one of the Alpha’s shirts is the child eyes wide and trembling; no one say it, but everyone thinks it, that little Genim looks like a terrified little animal.

Their hearts stutter at the sight of their frightened boy.

`Hey, little one,´ Derek says as softly as he can, trying to sound as appealing as possible without allowing the hurt he feels to wash out amongst the words; but it is there in his eyes, the unsteady rhythm of his heart, and yes even in his voice.

`You can’t possibly be comfy down there. Wouldn’t you rather come out here with us? We can curl up on the bed or go downstairs and have some breakfast.´

The toddler curls in on his face and whimpers.

Derek looks very much hurt by the reaction the child has, and glances across the floor at Peter, who tries to summon his son from under the bed, `Baby boy, it’s alright. It’s alright, the bad men have gone and it’s just daddy, Derek and Cora, and look even Jackson’s here.´

`Good morning, Gem-Gem.´ Jackson says trying to smile but his face feels heavy, land he knows he can’t even force a smile up on his face.

The toddler just curls in tighter around himself and whines, `No. No. No mo’.´

Peter’s heart shatters, and he looks over at his Alpha who looks as devastated as his uncle feels.

_We’ve lost hi, our pup doesn’t trust us anymore, we’ve lost him,_ the wolf whines from underneath Peter’s skin, _and it’s all out fault, we failed him._

`Hey there Bit,´ Cora says suddenly from beside her brother, sounding way too cheerful, it has the toddler whining, `Time to be a big boy and come out from under the bed.´ the child doesn’t move, only whimpers, `Come on Bit, let’s go downstairs and have some breakfast I’ sure Derek would make us some pancakes.´

`Would you like that, Stiles, would you like some pancake’s?´ Derek asks, his voice is still low in the category of hope but there is a slight increase as he knows the child loves his pancakes  especially as Derek always makes them extra special for Gemin: pancakes in the shape of bats, rabbits, teddy-bears as well as the occasional heart.

The frightened child goes absolutely still and quiet.

`Hey, Gem-Gem, ´ Jackson whispers softly, trying to keep his own feelings of devastation from reaching his voice, `I know you’re scared, but I promise you I’ll protect you.´ the toddler looks over at the young werewolf who lets out a sigh of relief, `Remember Gem, what I promised you when that mean goat at the farm came at you? ´ the toddler nods, `That promise will never break, Gem.´

Jackson reaches out his hand towards the toddler very slowly, `Do you trust me Gem?´ the child look like he was hesitant about the issue of his trust towards Jackson, but then there came that little fragile nod that made Jackson’s heart swell, `If you trust me, then you’ll come out from under this bed.´

Genim shakes his head and tears start to fall and he whimpers, `I want no owie’s. ´

`I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you, I promise you that. I’ll keep you safe.´ Jackson promises as he inches further under the bed, `No one will hurt you, not as long as I can help it.´

`Owie! ´ the child wails just as Jackson catches the hem of the t-shirt and pulls the toddler without difficulty out from underneath the bed, before the child starts flailing and trying to escape the young man wraps himself tightly around the toddler; it doesn’t take long for the small ands to fist the borrowed shirt Jackson is wearing and sobbing into his chest.

Jackson can feel the others watching him, and he glares at them and bares his fangs as they try and approach because it’s evident to him that for now they can’t be near the boy; because Genim doesn’t trust them, because Genim is afraid of them and Jackson will protect him until the his Gem-Gem is ready to forgive the betrayal of his family.

`We should leave them alone.´ the Alpha says with a voice that is stiff from fighting whatever emotions that are raging inside him, then he looks over at Jackson and the sobbing child, `You two come down when you’re ready.´ then he orders Cora and Peter to follow, they close the door behind him and Jackson is glad over this privacy given to him and Genim for he was slowly beginning to feel the need to avenge the child.

Jackson picks up the toddler who just tightens his hold of him, it makes his wolf hum with satisfaction as it is the two of them the child trusts.

Derek knows he is doing the right thing, the right thing for the frightened child, but it still hurts in various ways because Derek is the Alpha and he should be the one to give comfort and protection to his youngest pack member. Derek had failed as an Alpha several times before, but this time it he truly feels like a royal failure because he ignored every instinct in his body that had screamed for him to throw Deaton and his cronies out of the house.

`What do we do now? ´ Cora asks, ear against the bedroom door, trying to hear what magic-words Jackson would use to bring back her little-Bit-of-trouble.

`We leave them alone.´ Derek says voice gruff, it’s hard to just walk away, to leave his Beta to take care of something he should be the one to attend too.

There was a little whine escaping from Cora before she pushed herself off the door and she shuffled after her older brother, the two paused once they realized their uncle had yet to follow them.

`Peter? ´

The older werewolf stood still, standing before the closed door, there was something rather haunting as he looked more like a man grieving the death of his son than a man who had his son still alive and for the most part well.

`Peter? ´ Cora tried after her brother hadn’t managed to catch their uncle’s attention, but the man stood still and silent.

Derek turns around and walks over to the man, who had indeed killed his sister and tried to for a long time been one of the many people Derek could never have imagined to trust, he laced his hand on the tense shoulder before speaking, `Peter, come on, let’s go and start making breakfast for Genim.´

`What if he doesn’t trust me ever again? What if I’ve lost him for good?´ Peter asked the universe more than his nephew, but the younger man tightened his hold of his shoulder and with a voice that held a surprising amount of sympathy, `I don’t know, I honestly don’t know what we can do other than trust him.´

Peter looks up at the younger man who’s diapers Peter hand once been forced to change, `We need to trust that our boy will continue surprising us.´ the words made Peter half-heartedly smile, because indeed Stiles Stilinski had always been one to surprise the two; but how much of Stiles Stilinski was really left inside the child, or should one be asking how much of Genim Hale was left?

 

 


	32. The Bloodied Heart That Has Been Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter watches, waits. He watches Jackson play the part he should. He watches his son hold on to the younger werewolf. It hurts, it cuts him deep within the soul Genim had stitched and glued back in place. But this is Peter punishment for being such a poor excuse for a father, he knows this and will bare the shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop imagining what fun one could have with Peter continuing raising little Genim, imagine the first parent and teacher meating! (Peter would be very quick to defend his pup and point out the failures of the teacher). Or the day he'd figure out his pup was bullied at school! (Oh that family would so have to leave the town because I don't think it would be just Peter at their door huffing and puffing and threatening to blow down their house, nope cousins Derek and Cora would be there too and a very pissed off Jackson). 
> 
> OMG! Imagine the poor idiot who fell in love with Genim and then had to face daddy-Peter and Alpha Derek, and suspicious Jackson! And what if the asshat broke Genim's heart! 
> 
> Oh, by the way sorry about the chapter being short, yet again, I'll try and fix the problem once the weekend hits me.

Peter watched his nephew and niece putter around in the kitchen, none of them spoke, none of them looked at one another. The atmosphere was at best tense, and Peter knew anyone of them might trigger adverse reaction in anyone of them; they were all walking on eggshells around each other. The blame-game was simply waiting to get started.

Peter could so easily just blame his nephew for what had happened to his son, tell Derek what a worthless Alpha he was for trusting Deaton so fully even after the man had done nothing to prove himself worthy of such trust. But Derek could counter this with asking Peter why he hadn’t fought harder against the changing, why he had simply agreed without a fight to hand the child over; he could have disobeyed his Alpha and at least saved face if nothing else.  What about Cora, one might ask.

Peter could easily ask her why she had left so quickly the house if she was so against the changing, why hadn’t she been there fighting for her young cousin? But Cora could so easily ask Peter why he hadn’t just sneaked out of the house and ran away to a safe place, why hadn’t he risked it all by seeking shelter from another pack?

They could all point fingers and come out of it soiled. They were all as guilty as the person next to them, the only one who wasn’t was Jackson and that was only because they had all agreed there was no need for him to be there.

Peter sips his morning coffee, but it tastes sour, it isn’t and he knows this but nothing is good as long as his son fears him, the world is dark and so very cold when his little boy doesn’t trust him.

They all pause what they’re doing the moment they hear movement from the floor above them, they stand still and listen as Jackson descends the stairs and crosses the halls.

`Cora, set the table.´ Derek orders with a low voice, and she gives a quick nod and hurries of to attend to her task.

Derek hurries up finishing off the pancakes, while Peter just keeps an ear on the young man and Peter’s son; Genim starts to whimper as they began to descend the last set of stairs, Jackson hushes the little boy and speaks so uncharacteristically softly to the frightened child making great promises of protection and shelter.

_Lost, lost him we have,_ the wolf whimpers as Peter walks into the dining room just in time to see the toddler entering the room with Jackson, the stench of fear coming off of the toddler hits Peter so hard he takes a few steps back a mirrored reaction from Cora.

Genim looks like he is trying to disappear into Jackson, who looks apologizing at Peter while rubbing the tense back. Peter averts his gaze from the two, feeling so very ashamed of the things he had done or not done.

`He’ll be fine.´ Jackson tried to reassure Peter, who tried to believe in those words that just felt so very hollow to him and his wolf.

Derek walked into the dining carrying a large plate with pancakes, usually the he would announce the approach in such a way that it would have had the toddler shrieking with joy and clapping his little hands.

The house was so cold, so empty; it was like a death in the family now that the Genim Hale had been broken. Yes, a death in the family was the only way to describe the sensation all three Hale’s felt as they watched Jackson take a seat at the table with Genim latched on to him.

Derek sighs as he serves the tiny little plate with pancakes in the shape of little hearts which Jackson will be cutting into tiny pieces, breaking them just like the Alpha’s heart, before trying to feed them to the little boy who can barely abandon his fear long enough to turn his head and open his mouth; there are no happy little sounds, nor the happy little movements of hands or the excited little wiggles his entire body would make when the deliciousness of pancake and what delicious little treats placed among them reached the little mouth.

Jackson hums approvingly each time the child takes another bite, while the others simply watch the painful performance none of them interested in silencing their own hunger. They watch as the child slowly stops hiding and just watches Jackson like a faithful hound, they watch as the little boy slowly relaxes against Jackson body and slowly the need for sleep takes the child and he dozes off.

`He’ll be fine.´ Jackson promises once more although it is not his promise to make, but Peter can also tell Jackson has his own doubts about Genim ever really becoming alright with what has happened.

_Our pup would be much better if he'd been turned back into Stiles, we would be much better if the fear came from Stilinski and not our pup,_ the wolf whines inside Peter who just stares at the child curled up against Jackson's chest. The child isn't at peace, face scrunched up in a unhappy frown he had never seen before and wished he could unsee, and for some reason it does make him feel a little bit better to know Jackson hasn't managed to bring true peace to the little boy.

Peter shakes the dark thoughts out of his head, he will not feel happiness or pleasure in the frown and silent whimpers and whines coming off the sleeping child, he will not take pleasure in his sons misery.

Derek grumbles out, `We should take him upstairs, perhaps the more contact we have with him when he is calm will help the healing,´ as he stands up and leads the way, the three werewolves follow him back up to his chamber and lay the child down who whimpers in his sleep. They all curl around the toddler.

With blank minds they lay there, hands resting against the child, not wanting to infect his sleep with their own worries or fears.

Peter focuses on the soft breathing of his pup, and the calm beating of the heart he loves so much, but he does not rest as he will be ready for the moment his boy wakes up be it to cuddle him and shower him with affections or to simply shake Jackson awake so he can care for the child; Peter will do what it takes, for however long it may take until he has _his_ Genim back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more imagine moment!
> 
> Imagine if little Genim had a moment of feeling like he isn't good at anything (Lacrosse, School, or just not being good at all the other things the other kids are) and daddy Peter get's down before him, so that their eye to eye and says something like, `Please, don't ever say you're never good at anything. Because your are the greatest thing ever.´ 
> 
> Yeah, just had to throw that in there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	33. I'll Hurt You With My Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness licks his skin and bones, demanding him to give in. Delicious whispers of deprived madness awake as darkness falls. Peter hates the rejection he lives through each day for it will push him into the deep seas of madness, each rejection and each show of trust towards Jackson is like fuel to dark flames of madness that burn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about this, but this might starts a bit dark but there is light at the end of the tunnel so keep breathing and keep reading.

Weeks passed. The Hale House growing bleaker by each passing day, the mood inside the house getting more and more strained; Cora and Derek barely spoke to one another or with Peter, there were plenty of growls and glares shared between the siblings while looking at Peter with nothing but pity.

Peter was sinking deeper and deeper into his own depression. His appetite had vanished after watching his son refuse him, after watching his son only eat or drink when it was Jackson who offered it to him. Peter could not sleep; he would lay awake watching his son and allowing dark thoughts to roam around freely.     

Peter would spend his days watching his pup; he would sit and just watch while his only child rejected him. Peter watched as his little boy reached out to Jackson for all he needed. During the day, Peter would just watch and show nothing that would hint of the darkness that waited in the shadows of his mind; it was only in the darkness of the night when everyone was asleep that Peter allowed the madness within him to twirl itself against each though inside his head.

He would imagine in the darkness of the room how he would kill Jackson. While listening to the fine sounds of peaceful breathing and calm heartbeats that came from those with whom he shared the bed with, Peter would imagine killing his nephew as soon as he had ended Jackson’s life and he would surely become the Alpha once more. As he watched the all those sleeping forms curled around his son, Peter would imagine how Cora would look the moment she realized Peter had once more lost it; she would try and protect his pup, but the moment she’d reach for Genim Peter would snap her neck before ripping out her heart and devour it.

Peter knew as morning dawned that he was slowly slipping into the familiar madness that had held him, trapped him, after the fire that stole his family away. Peter knew the danger this madness was as it continued to grow in its desire unleash his wrath upon the world who appeared to hell-bent on pulling him back into the great madness that had consumed him once.

There were moments when Peter would imagine killing his Alpha, all those wonderful ways he could take his Alpha’s life, with Derek dead Peter would become the Alpha and if not he could just go on a killing spree until he became the Alpha. Peter would imagine all the things he could do once he was back to being an Alpha; he could give Genim the bite, or rather force the bite on him, the child would obey him in so many ways.

But the bite could also kill his little pup. The bite could kill his little one and that was something even his wolf was not in its madness ready to risk. Peter could never risk the life of his pup, not even if the little one rejected him for a thousand years.

They’re all on the Alpha’s bed on the ninth night, and Peter is still awake watching the others sleeping aware how weak they all are as they sleep; trusting one another, trusting him not to steal their lives away in the night.

Genim is curled up against Jackson, little hands still latched to the younger werewolves t-shirt while Derek was as close he could be without causing the little boy a panic attack, the Alpha’s hand was resting on the little back it was just a little touch but to a werewolf it would mean comfort none the less. Cora was pressed up against Jackson’s back, one hand reaching up to play with the soft hair of the child, while the other hand did the same with Jackson’s hair. Peter was resting behind his Alpha, he had been reaching over his nephew so he could keep contact with the child but once everyone but he had drifted off to sleep he withdrew his hand and laid down so he could move to sit up against the headboard of the bed; the fact that no one reacted to the shift on the bed spoke of the trust between the werewolves.

Peter glared down at Jackson who had spent the better part of a few weeks trying to convince Genim that he could trust Peter and Derek, telling the little boy how the two had made a mistake in trusting Deaton and his old friends; telling Genim how even grown-ups could make mistakes. Peter had heard Jackson telling Genim how everyone should be given a second chance, as well as trying to remind Genim of how much his daddy loved him; but still Peter hated Jackson because he was now the only one his son latched on too and that was so very wrong because Genim was Peter’s _not_ Jackson’s.

Peter could feel the need to drift off into sleep, but he feared the dreams and began to sink his claws into his leg in an attempt to keep the sleep at bay but not even the pain helped anymore as he hadn’t sleep for at least the past six nights.

**_Peter was pushing up against the door, his family were burning alive and screaming for him to save them, but his instinct was now only to get out because if he stayed he would die just like all of them. Peter breaks through the door, and runs through the burning building, he can hear someone following him but he doesn’t look back; he never does and never will._ **

**_Then he sees them, Jackson and Stiles, walking out of the house hand in hand. Peter calls out to them but they appear deaf to his screams and so he runs after them all the way out of the house, he stumbles out into the night._ **

**_Jackson is pushing the swing Genim is sitting on, the child laughs until he sees Peter and jumps off the swing and runs over to Jackson._ **

**_`Genim, ´ Peter breathes out as he takes in the unharmed appearance of his little pup, `son.´_ **

**_`I don’t want you.´ the words hit Peter right into the heart and it shatters so loudly he can no longer hear the roaring of the fire consuming his childhood home._ **

**_`Genim? ´ Peter breathes and tries to move closer to his little boy, who latches on to Jackson like he is the single lifeline needed._ **

**_`I don’t want you. I don’t like you.´ the words have Peter growling, the claws are coming out and the child yells, `You are a monster. Murderer. You are not my daddy.´_ **

**_Peter can’t control his rage and so he allows the hollow soulless laughter that could freeze a burning man, and soon he laughs out, `Jackson is as much a killer as I am.´_ **

**_Genim tightens his hold of Jackson’s leg, while Jackson hisses at Peter, `At least I didn’t kill a member of my own family in search of power.´ the word has Peter lunging at the younger werewolf, who isn’t fast enough to react; he is too slow to stop Peter from grabbing the child and tossing him to the side like a ragdoll before he sets his rage on Jackson._ **

**_Peter doesn’t even glance over to make sure his pup is alright after the throw, he just continues ripping into the younger man until there is nothing left._ **

**_With the rage subsiding Peter turns to look over at his little boy, he felt so very much victorious and flushed with power that it takes a moment for him to realize what he is seeing._ **

**_Genim is huddle up against the side of a tree, great and old, there is a piece of bone sticking out from the darkened fabric of the pale-blue onsie; there is so much blood just from that one injury. But there are others as well, there is a piece bone sticking out from the right forearm, while something looking like a broken tree branch is protruding out from the little chest. The little boy looks barely alive where he sits and Peter runs towards him, screaming the name of his little pup, but goes silent the moment the child looks up at him._ **

**_`I KNEW, I KNEW you hadn’t changed.´ the little boy screams, `You are still the same monster you always were Peter. And now you’ve killed me.´_ **

**_Peter shakes his head, feeling devastated._ **

**_`Why you hurt me daddy? ´ the little boy whimpers hands covered in his little hands, `Daddy, why I so cold? ´_ **

Peter wakes up gasping for air, it feels like he is having a heart attack and he wants to scream but the pain makes it impossible he claws at his heart, drawing blood and suddenly the room is flooded with light and people are screaming out his name.

Then he feels it, it is so very faint through his own panic, but he would recognize those hands anywhere and he opens his eyes.

Worried amber eyes stare into his, and the little mouth moves to say, `Easy, daddy, easy.´

Peter can’t breathe. The lump in his throat grows until it burst out in the worm of tears.

`Easy, daddy.´ little Genim says voice so sad, `No hurt daddy, no hurt daddy.´

Peter reaches his hands up to touch his little boy, to make sure he indeed is there and not some figment of his imagination, `Genim? ´ Peter breathes out.

`I here daddy, I here, see? ´

Peter breaks down sobbing pulling the boy up into his arms and just holds him while he sobs out all the darkness that had pushed into him, he can feel the gentleness of his little one and it feels so fresh and knew even if it has been amiss for the past few weeks.

`Easy, daddy, no sad now.´

`Oh, Genim, I’ve missed you so.´ Peter sobs as he kisses the adorable face he loves so much, and he will only notice later that day that the red-marks are gone.

`I here now.´ Genim says as he allows the desperate kisses to pepper his skin, `I here now daddy.´

 

 


	34. Me and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wasn’t a fool he knew that just because his son had forgiven him, did not ensure that the little one had forgotten about his inability to protect his little boy who had been so terribly hurt by his daddy’s failure. But for now it seemed Genim Hale was willing to let the mistake pass, but for how long Peter did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter. Next one has snow and a very excited Cora!

Peter doesn’t dare to hope that it wasn’t all just a dream, a precious dream that was now to shatter the moment he opened his eyes. But when the remnants of sleep slowly leaves him, and as his senses sharpen, he knows it was not just a dream with which the universe toyed and punished him with. Peter opens his eyes very slowly, afraid that what magic has blessed him with this moment will fade away, he can’t help the fluttering feeling his heart suddenly creates as he looks down at his little boy who was nestled flush against him.

Genim looks so peaceful, making content little noises in his sleep.

Peter runs his fingers through the soft hair and hums in approval as the little boy snuggles if possible even closer to him. Peter realizes just how much he has missed this and will never take it for granted, ever again.

Peter isn’t naïve, he knows that at some point Genim might start to feel some residue of the emotions he had been feeling for weeks, his pup could at any moment voice out how Peter had betrayed him and how the little boy or if Peter was blessed a teenager would tell Peter how he couldn’t trust him. But Peter would handle that, he knew he could because Genim was ready to forgive him for what had happened; forgiving yes, but not forgetting. As long as there was forgiveness then Peter could handle anything his boy threw at him.

`Daddy? ´ The little whispers sleepily against Peter’s chest.

`Yeah, baby? ´ Peter stops running his fingers through the soft hair, he stills slightly afraid of what is to come out of the little mouth that yawns loudly against him.  

`Hungry.´ is the one word that comes out with a very disgruntled whine.

Peter can’t help the surge of joy he feels, and his wolf is up and ready to go hunt down anything the pup would need, but Peter reminds it that their pup is human and would not be devouring raw meat for breakfast.

_Yes, human, right,_ the wolf says, _we need to make food,_ the wolf says eagerly as it thinks back to all the things their pup likes to eat in the morning.

Peter crawls out of bed, carefully so not to disturb the others on the bed, his son tucked up against his chest allowing the werewolf to drench the boy with his scent as Jackson’s was still the strongest one and that would just not do, Genim wasn't Jackson's he was Peter's and should smell more like his daddy than Jackson. 

`Hungry, daddy.´ the toddler repeats as Peter takes the wrong turn and heads towards their bedroom, and Peter has to reassure the child he will be get some food in his little belly and reminded the little boy he needs a diaper change and a set of proper clothes before breakfast, the child accepts what is said with an unhappy frown which melts away when Peter peppers him with little kisses; forehead, the tip of the nose, chin, left cheek and then the right cheek.

Genim relaxes under the familiar way Peter shows him his adoration, and the toddler reaches up to touch his face and looks into the eyes of a man Stiles Stilinski had called a monster more than once, there is no fear in those young amber eyes only love, and as if planned the little belly rumbles and it has the father and son team laughing.

Peter dresses the little boy quickly before the two head off downstairs, the house is dark and quiet but the mood is far more forgiving and none threatening now than what it was during the absence of love that little Genim Hale would spread.

To keep his little boy happy Peter feeds him one of the little baby food jars he has for emergencies, the food is made by a local farmers wife who is hell-bent on ecological and nature friendly foods, and compared to those baby foods stacked in stores all around the great United States and produced by factories and lables that are only interested in profits; these baby foods made by a mid-thirties woman always has his little boy applauding and humming with happiness even when it’s something like broccoli and peas.

Peter sits at the small table in the conservatory, Genim on his lap happily accepting each spoonful of the apple and pumpkin mixture; Peter learned quickly that Genim liked apples while he absolutely hated pears just like every little Hale before him.

_Look,_ the wolf whispers as if afraid their pup could hear it, _at him, how happy he is with us._ Peter can only nod as he watches and feels the happiness that whispers out from the layers of fabrics and skin, this feeling that had been such a vital part of keeping Peter sane and which the wolf and Peter had feared would be lost from them when the magic to bring back Stiles had loomed over their heads; and then again when the outcome was horrifyingly cruel towards the little boy who had yet to reveal what had truly happened.

Peter knew he could force the answers, the truth, out of Deaton if he so wished but that would have been something the old-Peter would have happy done but this new-one had to rethink each instinct for the sake of his son. For Genim he couldn't let his darkness to run wild, he needed to be a father his son could be proud of.

As the last spoonful vanished into the little mouth, the wolf preened at the sight of its happy pup because even if it couldn’t bring it bloody and raw-meat it could still satisfy the hunger that threatened its pups well-being with various foods.

`Mo’? ´ the little boy asks, looking at the empty jar and the lonely little spoon sitting in it.

`No more, Genim.´ Peter says as he stands up from where they had been sitting, `We’re having waffles soon, and you like waffles.´ the happy shriek that leaves his little boy who beams up at Peter, tells the man his son understands this weak breakfast.

`Waffles. Waffles.´ Genim sing-songs happily as they make their way back into the kitchen, and it makes Peter laugh because this is a small trace of Jackson influence on the pup; it pleases both Peter and his wolf now that they have their pup back to find him picking up traits from various members of the pack, hopefully innocent traits like this one the pup has picked up from Jackson.

`Yes. Waffles.´ Peter hums before setting the little boy on the floor, and lowers himself down to Genim’s eyelevel before speaking to his little boy, `Now, daddy has to make the waffles first, and while daddy makes them you need to play nice in the living-room. Can you do that for daddy? ´

Genim nods, animatedly, `Yes, daddy. I be good.´ something in those words twist the insides of the werewolf and has the werewolf whimpering, there is just something so very wrong in the way the little boy promises that he can be good. It has both wolf and man feeling like the little boy thinks himself bad, if not evil somehow.

_Why?_  the wolf whimpers while Peter reaches up to touch the adorable face looking back at him, the weight the little boy had lost during his stay at the hospital had yet to return but that should surely be remedied rather quick now that Peter and his wolf could care for him.

_Why does our pup think he is bad,_ the wolf whimpers, _why does he think he is bad, why?_

`Baby, I know you’ll be good. You always are.´ Peter says with such love as he kisses the pale forehead, he will not breech this subject not now not so soon after the incident that had nearly thrown Peter’s sanity out the window; he would not risk losing his pups trust so soon.  `Now, go play.´  

Genim nods and walks away, he doesn’t run which is good because the balance thing is still very much not under control and the fever had wreaked havoc on the little body, slow and careful was for the better now.

Peter sips his coffee and keeps and ear on his baby boy who is playing around with a ball or something else that he keeps bouncing about the living-room, causing little happy shrieks and giggles to leave the little boy, while preparing a fine breakfast which includes eggs in various forms as well as sausages and beacon, he was also fixing up a fine assortment of fruits and berries, when the sudden stench of dread reached him through the smell of all the delicious foods he had been preparing; and then he hears the panicked heartbeat of his pup and he drops his cup and runs out of the kitchen calling out for his pup.

`Genim!´ Peter panics when he finds the living-room empty, his heart drops and he has to use his supernatural-senses to find his pup and he races into the den just as he hears the others running down the stairs, calling out for both Peter and his pup.

Peter freezes in the doorway of the den; the room looks very much the same as on the day Deaton came over with his old friends and their painful magic, they had all been too caught up in attending to the young pup to care about the mess in the den. The floor still held all the markings and all the odd little things and candles brought there by the men still stood on the tables and on the floor. The room had Peter feeling sick, although all the sense of magic was lost by now, but it still made him uneasy.

Then Peter hears the whimpers from underneath the old desk by the window, he hurries across the room and towards the desk that had yet to be placed back where it belonged, the moment he sees his little boy the child curls in on himself and whimpers pitifully, `Please, daddy, no mo’.´

Peter pulls his little boy into his arms and holds him tightly, `No mo’ please, no mo’ owie.´ the little boy whimpers before starting to sob, `please, daddy, I be good. I be good, daddy, please no mo’ owie.´

`Genim, its alright.´ Peter says as he tightens his hold of his boy and walking out of the room while the rest of the pack watches with concern in their eyes, `Your safe.´

`We need to clean this room.´ Derek growls at his Beta’s which scurry off to find the supplies needed to rid the room of the horrible traces of a mistake made.

As Peter tries to walk past Derek the Alpha reaches out to embrace the little boy, he kisses the back of the little head that held a brain that had once frightened and astonished him, he breathes in the fine scent before promising the trembling child that he was safe, the child whimpered and whined at the contact.

Peter takes his pup up into their bedroom and lays him down on their bed and curls around the trembling child, who continues to whimper, `No mo’ owie, no mo’ daddy, I be good, plomise.´

Peter tightens himself around his boy, hoping his solid presence will reassure his little boy of safety and protection, slowly the whimpers of small pleading and promises end and he knows it is just because exhaustion has hit him once more.

Peter doesn’t move, not even when his body begs him too, he stays still until a careful knock startles him and his pup; Genim latches on with such desperation that it has Peter whining at the back of his throat. Derek enters the room, the Alpha seems almost timid.

`We’ve cleared it all out. If the marks had been carved into the floor then I would have ripped the floor out and replaced it.´ Derek eyes flash red for a moment, then he tries to smile at Genim who is peaking up from behind his daddy, `We’ve got waffle’s Genim.´

`Waffles?´  the toddler asks sounding ever so slightly less worried and afraid, Derek nods and he appears to relax ever so slightly more when Genim moves away from hiding behind his daddy.

`I like waffles.´ says the little boy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this isn't great in the feels apartment but I can't always do a brilliant job, I'm only human.


	35. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack had gathered to spend the day at the new Hale House, to eat and play.

 

`Up! Daddy up!´ the loud alarm in his pups voice has Peter awake and shifting into his Beta form, grabbing his pup who had been towering over his sleeping form and pushing the frail human body under his as he crouched protectively over his child.

_Protect, protect our pup, we must,_ the wolf growls and snarls, _kill the threat, end it._ The werewolf tries to find the threat in the room and is stunned to find no such thing, confused Peter looks down at hit little boy who is has staid where Peter had placed him, the little boy looks up at him with wide eyes and points at the direction of the window; and Peter snaps around claws and fangs out prepared to eliminate any danger that threatens his pup.

There are no Harpies perched on the windowsill, everything outside the window appears normal the only change from the night before is the layer of white that rests on the windowsill and frame, and small white snowflakes still dance down from the heavens.

It doesn’t take Peter long to figure out why his pup is alarmed, this is the first time Genim Hale experiences his world covered in a white cold blanket of snow.

Peter shifts back into his human form, relaxing with the knowledge that there is no threat against his son. He lowers down on his forearms and nuzzles the little boy gently, comforting and calming him.

_How delicious our pup smells,_ the wolf murmurs beneath Peter’s skin, _in the morning, how strong our scent is upon our pup_ , the werewolf breathes in the scent that grows the more Peter nuzzles the child.

`Genim, my baby boy, the world is covered in snow that will melt away one fine day.´ Peter tells his little boy once Peter has stopped rubbing his scent into his little one’s own scent, he speaks slowly and clearly the way he always does when he tries to educate his son to something new; and he can see the way his little boy takes in the information, how he soaks it into his little brain but before the expected questions get asked a loud scream breaks through the building.

`SNOW DAY!´ Cora’s excited scream breaks through the otherwise silent house, the sudden scream has Stiles yelping loudly before he latches on to his father tightly. At any other time this reaction would please Peter but with it being a side-affect from the failed changing it brings the werewolf no pleasure only pain.

Peter tries to calm his alarmed son, but when Cora bursts through the bedroom door the child whimpers and starts to beg for no more owie’s.

Peter would snarl at Cora but he can’t bring himself to do so, not with her looking so very excited and beaming at him and Genim like the little girl he had once know. Cora leaps up on their bed and says with a voice laced with excitement, `It’s a snow day little Bit.´

Genim turns to look at his cousin and suddenly his mood shifts and he lets go of Peter and reaches out towards her, `Cowa!´ Cora pulls the little boy out from underneath Peter and then bounces off the bed with the toddler in her arms, and running out of the room, `Snow day little Bit!´

`Cora!´ Peter yells as it dawns on him that his lovely nieces is about to act like a young Hale would; she is about to run outside in the clothes she had been sleeping in, but this time she has with her a little boy who is neither a werewolf nor dressed for a morning running around in the snow.

`Cora! He can’t go outside dressed like that!´ Peter yells as he leaps out of bed, stumbling as his feet are tangled in the sheets as he chases after Cora, `Human child! Cora! Genim isn’t a werewolf! ´

Peter is barely out of the bedroom when Derek roars and using his Alpha voice, `Cora you will not take him outside dressed like that.´ Cora is half-way down to the second-floor but freezes in her tracks, then she turns around and walks back upstairs and hands the little boy back to Peter.

`Thank you.´ Peter says to Derek before heading back into their room, Derek just nods looking like he was still half-asleep with his ruffled bed-hair and wearing nothing more but the old sweats that hung low on his hips.

A Snow Day had always been a special day in the Hale family, when the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow the children and their parents would spend the day playing in the snow and running around in the woods, it was a day of fun and games, there would be treats to eat and the day would end with everyone laying down together with the youngest members in the middle of the nest.

Peter takes his time choosing the clothes for Genim to wear, he needs to make sure there is a fine balance between the need for warmth and access for motion, he can hear the Jackson SUV arriving and by the time both Genim and Peter are dressed the pack is already in the dining room talking loudly and laughing; the smell of eggs, sausages, beacons, muffins, pancakes, scones and so many other delicious things has climbed up the floors and it awakens the grumbling little monster in Genim’s belly.

`Gem-Gem! ´ Jackson beams from where he is sitting, leaping up on his feet and walking over to Peter and takes the little boy who yells happily, `Jax! ´

`Want to eat some pancakes? ´ Jackson asks as he walks over to where Genim’s highchair stands and settles the child where he famous pancakes. Peter sits down in his own chair and is quickly served with a cup of coffee by Allison while Jackson starts to cut tiny pieces of pancakes for Genim to eat, Cora is to engrossed with stuffing her face with beacon and sausages, Derek looks happily over his pack which are all enjoying the fine breakfast; while Isaac and Scott are having a glare down over the last blueberry muffin which Danny suddenly snatches and passes it to Peter with a charming smile. Allison takes her seat next to Lydia and the two starts talking about this and that.

_This is how this is meant to be, the pack, eating together,_ Peter’s wolf says sounding very pleased with the moment and it becomes even more pleased when every member of the pack gives something off their plate for the pup to taste and chew on; Cora hands the toddler a piece of beacon while Isaac gives the toddler a forkful of scrambled eggs, Scott gives a slice of his sausage while Allison gives the little boy a piece of her toast a sip of her orange juice, Danny gives the little boy sliced apples and raspberries while Derek shares his waffle while Jackson is quick to share anything and everything on his plate as soon as the toddler points at it, even Lydia shares by giving the little boy a piece of her scone although she tries to do it without anyone seeing it.

Once they’ve finished eating everyone except for Lydia and Allison help to clean up, the two girls are left to watch over the child; well Allison takes care of the little boy while Lydia sits and goes through every message on her phone. Allison changes the diaper and plays with the little boy and his dinosaurs, while Lydia watches now and again.

`We’re all done! ´ Cora shouts as she runs into the living-room and reaches down to snatch up the little boy from right in front of Allison, `Time to go out and play, Bit! ´ Genim shrieks happily as Cora steals him away from Allison who is quick to remind the werewolf that she needs to make sure the little boy is dresses in his outdoor clothes.

`Why does everyone think I don’t know how to take care of my Bit.´ Cora snorts while storming into the foyer, followed closely by Allison who looks like she is ever so slightly hurt by Cora just stealing away the child from her.

`Because, ´ Derek barks from the kitchen, `you already tried to take him outside wearing nothing but his pajamas.´

Cora comes to an immediate stop and glares over at her older brother `Once! ´

`Once is enough.´ Isaac says as he walks into the foyer and snatches the little boy from the female werewolf, and soon he is dressing the little boy with Allison.

`You had to tell the pack about it, didn’t you.´ Cora growls at Derek, who just nods at her and throws her jacket at her, `They’ll never stop bringing it up now, you know.´

`Don’t worry about it, ´ Jackson says as he lays his hand on her shoulder, `Sooner or later, Scott’s going to screw up bad enough for your incident to become forgotten.´

`HEY! ´ Scott barks from the kitchen, but at least Cora is back to smiling.

With little Genim dressed everyone heads out of the house, Genim more cautiously than the others, but with his daddy and Jackson always near the little boy soon relaxes and dares to start to experience the world surrounding him; curious about the cold white stuff and the strange sound it made as he walked, and he is for a moment absolutely alarmed by the coldness of the white stuff that melts away in his little hands although not as fast as it does in his daddy’s.  Once the little boy is certain there is no danger in the white stuff as long as he is wearing the little bright-red mittens, he becomes very eager to play around in the snow with everyone else.

They starts the traditional building a snowman competition, and they were sorted into groups of three leaving Lydia to play judge as she was not about to get her new fine gloves ruined by playing in the snow. Allison’s team had Scott and Isaac, they worked very well together and were very quickly finished with building their snow man who wore Isaacs scarf and had broken branches for arms and used the two broken arrow heads for eyes and another twig for a mouth.

The snowman Derek’s team built was twice the size of the one Allison’s team had created and the eyes and mouth were made from the hard-candy Danny had bought for his grandmother but forgotten in his car, the sweets and because Peter just couldn’t leave his little boy alone he smuggled a few to the team his pup was on. Derek and used tiny broken twigs to create a tangled nest of hair on the snowman’s head.

Now Genim’s team was one with Jackson and Cora, the two quickly rolled up the necessary balls while Genim searched for stuff to use to decorate their little snowman, they used the sweets Peter had given his little boy for eyes and a wide grinning smile, they used a broken twig for a nose and bird feathers Genim had found for hair, while using Jackson’s Kashmir scarf to wrap around the none existing neck.

It was Allison’s team that won the little competition, according to Lydia it was because the snowman wasn’t too big or too small, and it wasn’t ruining a fine cashmere scarf she had bought, and didn’t look like it was built by lumberjacks.

The price was getting to skip the cleaning up after lunch.

After the snowman competition it was time for a game of Chase, to which Lydia did partake in; Lydia started off on Derek’s shoulders, while Genim started off on Cora’s and Allison on Scott’s, only Peter didn’t take part in the fun as he went off to make them all lunch. The Chase went on for an hour so no one was sure how long they’d been playing, it was only when Peter’s booming voice called them all in to lunch that they realized time had indeed passed far too quickly; they were all laughing and talking excitedly as they entered the warmth of the house that smells of Peter’s Cauliflower and Coriander soup as well as the freshly-baked loafs of bread, it’s a simple and light meal with Chocolate and Beat Root Brownies for a small treat at the end.

Danny helps undress the little boy from his red-jacket and soaking wet mittens, while Jackson unwrapped the scarf and pulled off the knitted cap which caused the soft brown hair tostand up until Allison combs it back-down while Jackson removes the tiny red boots.

It’s Derek who scoops up the little boy and heads upstairs to change the diaper and the slightly damp clothes that will soon start to bother the little boy, while the rest head into the dining room but no one touches the food until the Alpha is at the table and starts the lunch. With Derek at the head of the table and giving his pack a short nod, everyone digs in there is a lot of talking and laughing going on, no one is too surprised by seeing the youngest member of the pack dozing off, Derek gets up and hands out orders with a now familiar ease; Isaac and Lydia with Scott and Allison as well as Peter will head to the den and set up a nest while everyone but Derek and Genim will clear the table and take care of the dishes. It doesn’t take long before the entire pack are crawled up and together on the floor of the den; all the cushions and pillows creating a soft bedding for them, they gather together and start to drift in and out of consciousness until the peacefulness settles everyone into a welcomed slumber.

**Peter stands in the middle of the playground, watching Cora and her young cousins playing, it is a very rare treat for the rambunctious little werewolves to be allowed anywhere outside the Preserve; but this is a treat reserved for little Nathan’s birthday. He sits on a bench and watches them he knows better than to take his eyes off the little group of misbehaving pups, he had ones made this mistake and found his young charges covered in mud while his Alpha’s precious flowerbed was destroyed. Peter shivers at the memory and glares at the group of little kids but is suddenly distracted by a scent that calls to his wolf; it demands Peter to find the lost pup which makes no sense at all because all five of them are there and accounted for.**

**Peter tells his wolf to stop, but the scent has him moving none the less because it smells like a pup and like it should belong with them, he pauses for a moment and sniffs the air even when he knows the pup is near; then he hears the almost silent cries and whimpers and he is running towards the old jungle gym, his wolf whines as it senses the distress of the little pup which he finds once he has walked around to the back of the jungle gym; the little boy is tied to one of the poles by both his little arms and in such and angle that it has to be painful; the werewolf wants to find and kill the ones who are responsible for the distress of _his_ pup. **

**_Our pup,_ ** **the werewolf corrects and Peter is stunned by the way he and his wolf thinks when it comes to this little boy he has never seen before, _our not just yours._**

**The little boy looks terrified and looks around as if searching for someone or anything to save him from the stranger walking towards him.**

**_Don’t be afraid, daddy’s here baby,_ ** **the wolf hums but Peter ignores it, because this child isn’t theirs and they can’t just take it because Talia would skin him alive. But Peter will not hesitate to take care of the little boy.**

**`Hey there buddy, ´ Peter says softly, his movements careful and slow so not to startle the little one, `I’m going to cut you free, okay?´ The little boy stills and looks into the eyes of the werewolf crouching down before him, after some hesitation the little boy nods.**

**The old shoelaces are no match to Peter’s claws and soon the little boy is latching on to Peter and sobbing against him, and Peter wraps his arms around the little boy and his wolf hums with satisfaction and joy.**

**_Ours, all ours._ **

**`It’s alright, ´ Peter tells the little boy, who shakes his head at the words and it breaks Peter’s heart, `Oh, baby boy, you’re safe now, I won’t let anything hurt you.´**

**Peter can hear the voice of a woman franticly calling out for the small boy who can’t be much older than seven, she sounds sobs into Peter’s neck until the voice reaches his little human ears, and the little boy turns to look around.**

**`Mama?´ the little boy whimpers, and it doesn’t take long before a skinny woman with long brown hair and tearful amber eyes comes running down the narrow path; when she sees Peter and her son, she freezes where she stands and she looks absolutely terrified and the she whispers the words, `Please, don’t hurt my son.´**

**Peter nearly drops the child when he realizes that the woman knows what he is, and he has to look at his hands and ask his wolf if the beast has crawled out of its cage; the wolf is safely locked inside of him.**

**`Please, don’t hurt him.´**

**Peter walks slowly towards the woman; the little boy reaches out to the woman and sobs out, `Mama, I’m sorry.´**

**`Why is he alone in the park?´ Peter asks with a low snarls while holding the little boy ever so slightly tighter, and the woman looks slightly confused by his reaction but then there is something that flashes behind her eyes and she walks right up to the werewolf, `It’s not safe for someone so small and fragile.´**

**The woman smiles at Peter and suddenly asks, `He’s safe with you, isn’t he? ´**

Peter wakes up from the dream that wasn’t just a dream but a long lost memory; the question had stunned Peter back then and still made his heart race inside his chest. Peter tightens his hold of his pup and kisses the top of the little boys head, he breathes in the fine scent of his little pup. He can’t help but feel like Claudia Stilinski had been somewhat pleased about the fact that there was a werewolf interested in caring for her son; but Peter isn’t sure if she understood the reasons behind this desire.


	36. The Christmas tree Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Hale had been searching for the prefect Christmas tree for weeks, walking through the grounds that belonged to his family for far longer than any member of Beacon Hills could remember, even the local historians often argued of the timeline. Once Derek narrowed his choice to only two trees it was easy much easier to make the decision. He cut down the tree with ease and carried without effort towards the House, feeling very pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is drawing closer! And soon we’ll know if it will be a peaceful Christmas or a bloody one. But for not no angst! So do try and enjoy!

The pleasing rituals of the festive season had been left abandoned by the remaining Hale’s, even after all three Hales had been reunited on the land that had belonged to their family the traditions that had been passed down from generation to generation remained unspoken and left as a distant memory. None of them had even dared to imagine that one day they would bring back those rituals that had been passed down from generation to generation, but then again none of them could have foreseen the arrival of Genim Hale.

They might have lost all of the fine glass baubles and all the other delicate Christmas tree decorations in the fire that had consumed their family, but that could easily be remedied and no one sulked over the missing handmade ornaments as new ones could easily be made; the three Hales were determined not to think back to what was missing, not at least in front of one another or the little boy who was so quick to sense the shift in the moods of others.

With joined effort the Hale House soon was decked out with decorations and even without the Christmas tree there was a strong feeling that one day when most of the pack would be gathering under the roof of the Hale house, there was a feeling of excitement blooming from Cora and she would each day infect the little boy with it and at end of each day the little one would drift off to sleep happy and content with the knowledge that Christmas was one day closer to becoming reality.

It was on December twelfth that Derek left the Hale House early in the morning, before anyone in the house was aware that the day was anew, and left to hunt down the perfect Christmas tree leaving a simple note telling his family and pack that he would be back soon; there was not a single hint of what he was off to do.

Derek had been searching for the perfect tree for days and had narrowed it down to two and had to now only find them and make the choice, by the time he had made his choice and cut down the tree the sun was up properly and he was starting to feel the hunger growing in the depths of his belly.

Without trouble or struggle Derek carries the tree towards the house, feeling very much pleased with choices made, the tree is beautiful, he can smell the gingerbreads backing and then he could hear all the different little sounds coming from inside the house, he can’t help but beam up towards the living-room window when he sees little Genim looking through the window the little boy yells excitedly, `Dewek! Back! With tree.´ Derek waves at the little boy who answers his wave with his very own one which is clumsy in motion, but adorable none the less.

It’s Peter who opens the front-door for Derek, they can barely get the tree inside and then into the den, Genim makes little excited sounds and the little boy appears very impressed with that Derek has brought with him.

`I had rather hoped we could have all gone out and searched for the tree, Derek.´ Peter says as he helps the said Alpha to settle the tree in its new home, `we could have made it into a day.´

`There are so many others things we can do with him, fun things that don’t involve him freezing his little toes off.´ Derek replies not very sorry about keeping that from happening, and feeling a bit unhappy about the fact that he hadn’t thought about taking the pack with him and feeling bad about not including them all in the choice of the tree.

`Daddy?´ Genim said while gently tugging at his daddy’s hand, but his daddy was too caught up discussing with his Alpha about the fact that he had gone off to hunt down a tree on his own.

`Daddy!´ the little boy suddenly yelled, and both his daddy and cousin turned to look at him eyes flashing their supernatural shade as they were still very focused on their little “discussion”. Genim points up at the tree just and the two werewolves look up towards the top of the tree just in time to see the squirrel leap of and out of the tree, Peter pulls his pup up and into his arms for safekeeping while Derek bolts after the critter and Cora hearing the commotion comes running out of the kitchen only to nearly stepping on the little creature and getting knocked into by her brother; the sudden body-slam of her brother has Cora chocking on the gingerbread cookie she had tried to eat without getting caught.

When the squirrel darts towards Peter and Genim, Peter shifts his son onto his back and crouches down to growl at the little thing that lets out a little shriek before bolting into the foyer this results in Genim hitting his daddy over the head with his stuffed toy fox that had lost its ear the weak before due to the constant chewing of one Genim Hale.

`No scare it.´ Genim shouts at his daddy, `it little, ´ who looks over his shoulder at his pup who continues, `not its fault.´

`So, no killing the rodent then,´ Cora says as she gets up on her feet and chases after Derek who is determined to catch the creature before it makes a home inside his.

`Why it in tree? ´ Genim asks after Derek and Cora finally chases the little cute creature out of their house.

`Well, it probably lived thought it might make a good hiding place.´ Peter answers as he takes his little boy outside to watch the squirrel heading further away from the house.

`Or Derek here just happened to cut down the one tree that was the home of a squirrel.´ Cora’s said with a teasing voice, but it had the little boy go all rigid and as the wide eyes watched the squirrel scurry up the nearest tree he asked, `Where it live now? ´ before starting to cry very loudly, little hands grasping tightly to Peter’s blouse, `Cold, where it live now? ´

`It will be alright, Genim, there are a lot of trees for it to choose from.´ Derek says but the child continues sobbing, mumbling about there being too many animals and not enough trees.

When Genim had been upset for twenty-minutes Derek swore he would go to the local garden center and buy two new trees which they could plant as soon as the ground was thawed enough, Genim looked up at Derek, `Genim, I promise that you and I will go and buy two trees and plant them in the woods as soon as the ground isn’t as frozen as it is now.´

`Plomise? ´

`I promise.´ Derek says and the child seemed to take him on his word, the little boy proves it by wrapping his little arms around Derek’s neck and whispering, `Good, Dewek, good.´

 


	37. Hey there Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Jackson Whittemore and Derek Hale standing in line to see Santa was not one of the things Peter Hale had never imagined would happen.

On the last weekend before Christmas the pack took off to do some Christmas present shopping, and although Peter spent many a hour making homemade gifts for every member of the pack, he still felt a need to have a bought gift accompany the ones he had made not that some of his gifts weren’t good enough on their own; his sweet and savory treats would wow any store bought ones, the scarves were soft and carefully knitted as were the mittens and the cardigans.

Peter has always found buying gifts for people much more fun than receiving them, although the best gift he has ever received is the little boy in the stroller he is pushing around the mall, all the decorations had the little boy well distracted which allowed him to focus on the gifts he needed to buy, he had already bought Scott a new watch after Peter had accidentally broken the younger werewolf’s watch during one of their practice sessions. Peter had also bought Allison a beautiful Christmas gift box containing six handmade festive soaps, while he’d bought Cora and himself Ortigia Geranio Bath Salts the natural fragrance always had a soothing effect on him, Peter was searching for something else for Cora as well but hadn’t yet found it. The older werewolf had bought for both Jackson and Danny a very traditional set of razor and brush in an ivory finish with a simple but beautiful stand.

Purchasing gifts for his little boy had been very easy which thankfully left Peter to only find gifts for Isaac and Lydia, as well as Cora and Derek.

Peter wasn’t too comfortable in the mall not with the amount of strangers and sounds, smells and noises, it made focusing on possible threats so much harder. But Peter did try his hardest to focus on the task at hand and not to see hidden dangers where ever he turned.

Peter paused at a temporary stand in the mall with handmade gifts trying to find something for any of the members of his pack he had yet to find a gift for, when Allison and the pack come running towards him and Genim who at the sight of the pack waves his little hands and starts to squirm where he sits.

`What’s wrong?´ Peter asks, panic stirring its ugly head as he can’t see any reason why all but one member would come running towards them through the crowed like a herd of wildebeest.

`We have to go.´ Danny says quickly while Allison scoops up Genim,  before she starts heading back towards the direction from where she’d come from with the rest of the pack. 

`We have to go, before Derek and Jackson start killing people.´ Scott laughs, although Peter can’t find anything funny in those words of his, but Isaac gives a bemused smirk.

`Genim is having his picture taken with Santa.´ Cora says like it is the most brilliant thing ever.

`Oh.´ is all Peter gets out before he is hurrying after the others. He nearly laughs when they reach the small area of the mall that has been turned into a small Winter Wonderland. Sitting on a throne is Santa and a long line of parents and children are standing in waiting to hand over their kids to the man in red, and standing in line is Derek and Jackson both glaring at anyone who dares to point out neither one has a child with them.

Allison runs up to Derek ignoring everyone who tells her to head to the back of the line, Jackson snarls and grabs the hand of a man who thinks he can just grab a member of his pack, the man looks terrified and pulls back causing a domino effect in the form of human dominoes falling; Allison just shrugs her shoulder at what has happened but smiles at Jackson and pats his cheek gently, she then hands the toddler to the Alpha and comes to stand next to Jackson and soon the rest of the pack are there as well.

`Peter, come on! ´ Scott yells, he is vibrating with excitement.

Peter obeys, rather cautiously.

When the female elf comes over to take Genim, who is babbling happily to Derek; the Alpha looks rather unwilling to hand the boy to woman but does so once Jackson reminds him they have other things to do.

`No. No.´ Genim starts to whimper as the stranger has him, his little hands reaching out towards the Alpha, the entire pack really, and all the werewolves make a move to safe the boy; but the humans grab them and reminds them it’s all safe and sound.

The female elf looks almost like she’s the one having a panic attack, but then Santa steps in and with a deep but cheerful voice asks the little boy who is just a few steps away from ending up in his lap, `Would you like your entire family in the picture with us?´

Genim stills and he looks at the large man with the white beard, then nods and Santa laughs out, `the more the merrier, right.´ then the gestures for the pack to join them and the elf places the now calm child in the lap of Santa.

The pack rushes up beside Santa and Genim, all but one, Lydia decides to stay behind so she can arrange them because obviously the photographer has no clue of what to do with so many people in one picture.

Once the picture is taken, with everyone in it, Santa tells Genim that he is a very lucky boy to have so many people to love him, although Peter thinks himself the lucky one for being allowed to be the father of the little boy. Each member of the pack will get their own copy of the picture.

`We should get some lunch,´ Allison says as they walk away from the little Winter Wonderland, and as on cue the little belly rumbles and no one argues with Genim’s little tummy.

Because they can’t agree on where to eat they decide to just pick out various goods and sit down at a cluster of tables and chairs, they get ten minutes to get what they need and want, and everyone except for Peter and Genim heads off as the two stay to guard their chosen are of rest; Peter had packed a lunch for Genim and knows Derek will choose wisely something for him to eat and drink.

Peter had his little boy up in his lap and browsing through one of the colorful books he’d bought for his little boy, when a familiar voice caught his attention and had him tightening his hold of his little boy.

`Mr. Hale.´ Sheriff Stilinski said, wearing a somewhat strained smile, `I see you are out and about with you little boy.´

`Sheriff Stilinski.´ Peter says, his heart is racing inside his heart, and from the sudden stop of nonsense that had been spewing out of his little boy tells him Genim has sensed the change inside him. The little boy turns his attention away from the book and up at his daddy and then at Sheriff Stilinski, at the sight of the Sheriff the child starts to whine and squirms until he can hide his face against Peter’s chest.

Peter tightens his hold around his boy.

_He frightens our pup,_ the wolf snarls.

`I’m glad to see your son is doing better.´ Sheriff Stilinski said as he watches the little boy, and there is something in those eyes that makes Peter uncomfortable. Peter has one of his hands up against the pack of Genim’s head, fingers rubbing against the fine skull.

`Is this your first Christmas with your son?´ the Sheriff asks and Peter nods although he hadn’t intended to do so, `Well, I do hope you’ll have a nice Christmas with your son, my boy Stiles just had to get a stomach bug on his first Christmas, my poor wife was frantic with worry.´

`I’m sure we will be fine.´ Peter is more than sure they will be fine, because Peter is there to take care of Stiles as are the other werewolves, Genim will have the best Christmas ever or at least Peter will try his hardest to make sure of it.

`Well, have a merry Christmas.´ the Sheriff says before taking his leave, but not before glancing once more down at the trembling child.

`Gone? ´ Genim asks after a while, voice so small it hurts Peter’s heart.

`Yes.´ Genim looks up at his daddy then around before letting out a breath of air Peter hadn’t been aware the child to be holding.

`I not like him.´ the toddler says as he rubs his eyes with his tiny fists.

_Good,_ the wolf says at first before questioning why the child doesn’t like the sheriff. And Peter just has to ask why the little boy doesn’t like the Sheriff; the little boy gives his answer in the form of, `Don’t know.´

Peter goes silent as does his wolf. They hold their pup tightly and swear to keep him safe or die trying.

`Daddy? ´ the little boy whines, and Peter looks down into those wonderful eyes that are nothing like Peter’s own but they are still very perfect.

`Yes, baby boy? ´

`Can I eat now? ´ Peter pants a gentle kiss on his little boy’s head and answers by starting to dig through the diaper bag for the little jar of goodness. The child looks at the jar and licks his lips. `I hungry.´

_We are better than him,_ the wolf thinks, _better than that human father who failed his son, our son,_ the wolf snarls and growls when it mentions the Sheriff, _see how happy our son is with us, trusts us, and loves us._

 

 


	38. I've Lost Track of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is calm and peaceful when the nightmare returns, the den is aflame and the fire roars as the house moans and complains, Peter fights to find away out but he can't and he hears his family screaming and he calls for them. He thought everything was fine, that life was good, and now it has all gone to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what can I say... I had a good day so I was able to post this chapter.
> 
> And here we have another pieces of how special Mother's Love can be : ) I hope you like it.

Wrapping presents in the silent den the feeling of anticipation and excitement leading to the big day starts to spread through the werewolf. There is a small glass of wine next to the table, and he savors its reach taste every now and again, he is savoring everything the silence of a house that had a few hours ago been loud with laughter; Peter loves the noises of a pack, but wrapping presents just needs its own time and peace.

Just for tonight his little boy is allowed to spend the night alone with the Alpha, although it had taken Peter’s presence there to calm the boy down enough to finally give sleep away in. If the day hadn’t been so full of excitement then getting the toddler to fall asleep on an unfamiliar bed, could have been impossible even if one of Genim’s favorite people was the one sleeping next to him.

Peter feels nervous as he thinks back to the run in with the Sheriff, he takes another sip of tea and wishes werewolves could get drunk because then he would empty the every bloody bottle of alcohol in the house, because he has this terrible feeling inside him; he feels like the Sheriff is a terrible looming threat in the horizon, waiting to sweep in and destroy Peter’s life by hurting his son.

Peter’s wolf wants him, them, to go out and end the life of the man whose blood runs through the veins of their pup. But Peter wont, he can’t not if he wants to keep his pack safe and not as long as he tries to be a good example for _his_ son.

But if the Sheriff ever tried something, anything really that might threaten Peter and _his_ pup, well then nothing would keep Peter from ripping the throat out of that bastard.

Peter looks over at the fine Christmas tree that is situated in the far of corner of the room, it stands tall and beautiful decorated with care. Peter had caught Genim just sitting still, chewing on the remaining ear of his toy fox, and just admiring the Christmas tree. Peter can’t help but smile at the image that appears in his head, without a doubt it is his pup that makes Peter’s life perfect even if having him has made Peter vulnerable in various ways.

Peter finishes wrapping the last few gifts and placing them under the tree and clears out the mess he has made and makes sure all the doors and windows are locked; he does this every night even when the others tell him they’ve already done it, he _needs_ to make sure the house is secure or else he cannot relax enough to fall asleep.

Peter also peeks into each bedroom that is inhabited just to make sure the members of the pack that are staying over, tonight its Jackson and Isaac, are well and safe before heading off to bed; he enters his nieces bedchamber and tucks her in after all her covers have ended up on the floor, he plants a timid but gentle kiss on the side of her forehead much like he had done when she had been much younger and their family had been much bigger.

The Alpha is on is instinctively curled around Peter’s pup which makes it impossible for Peter to approach, as he knows Derek will act on instinct if he senses someone in his chamber especially if there is a very frail member of his pack in the bed with him; the instinct to protect will be sharper than the instinct to recognize family from a foe, Derek’s own mother had once nearly killed Peter when he had gone in to her and her mates room to take another look at baby Cora.

With the knowledge that everything is well and safe, Peter retires for the night, his bed feeling empty without his pup but he tries not to think of it too much as one day this will become a permanent thing.

Peter begins to slowly drift into the world of dreams, he knows it is happening and wishes the dream to be kind as he can no longer bare dark thoughts.

**_The fire roars, like a demented beast, he can’t breathe the smoke is too thick and his skin feels like it’s already on fire even without a single lick of flame there. He needs to get out, he needs to get out._ **

**_Peter pulls at the door, over and over again, beats his body against it, the house is moaning and complaining it surges on the pure terror he feels. The door gives, just a little, so very little and he calls out over the fire but the screams of the others must be drowning out his voice for no one comes, and he is far too determined to get out that there is no thought in his head to guide him to act in the way that might save them. Peter gets through the narrow gap, and enters a whole new infernal and he sobs at the sight of the flames that are licking at the stairs._ **

**_Peter struggles his way towards the stairs, begging what higher powers that maybe to let him live. He can feel the moment he begins to lose his focus, the moment up is down and down is up, but he has found the stairs and crawls his way to the top of them and finds another barrier in the way. The door is locked, and he uses as much of the strength he has left to break through the door and stumbles into Hell itself._ **

**_Everything is just flames and fire, and he can’t figure out where to go, and he knows he is about to die and he collapses down on the floor; he cries because this is the end, and he is not prepared for it._ **

**_`Don’t give up.´ the soft voice says while cool hands brush against his cheek, it is a gentle touch like the kiss of a summer evening breeze, `Get up. Get up, now.´_ **

**_Peter opens his eyes, although the itch and burn, and he sees someone he knows is dead; Claudia Stilinski, Deputy John Stilinski’s wife had died a few weeks earlier but she looks so very much alive and well while kneeling besides him. Claudia smiles down at him, and tells him to get up before standing up; she takes a few steps away from him before turning around, perhaps because he had whimpered pitifully._ **

**_`Peter, please, he needs you.´ Claudia says, her smile sorrowful as if her own words are the ones that had killed her and not the cancer everyone in town spoke of._ **

**_`Who? ´ Peter croaks, he is so exhausted and ready to follow his family. Why should he even try to live without them?_ **

**_`Why Stiles of course, who else?´ Claudia says tilting her head, she looks at Peter as if he had asked the most foolish question, `He’s lost me already, don’t make him lose you too.´_ **

**_`Stiles?´ Peter coughs as breathing hurts so much that he wishes for death, the screams from down below are dying down one by one._ **

**_`My son, the little boy you’ve saved more than ones.´ Claudia says, her voice so sorrowful at the mention of her son it is as if so only now realizes she has left him in a world that has already been so cruel to him._ **

**_`He needs you.´ Claudia says as she walks back over towards Peter, her hands gently touching his face and she looks into his eyes as she repeats those words._ **

**_The boy, the little child appears in his mind and Peter can remember every detail of his face and the sound of his voice when talking and laughing. He can recal the ungraceful way the child moves, the patterns the dark little marks on his skin make, and he the way those eyes that are more amber than brown to him. He can suddenly smell the child and not the stench the flames are creating all around him, and he feels he cannot leave the child not yet._ **

**_`Don’t give up on him, not now.´ Claudia says while Peter nods and_ ** **_pushes himself of the floor._ **

**_He follows the ghost or the illusion is oxygen deprived brain has created for him, he lets her guide him outside and into the frantic arms of his niece Laura who can’t see the woman who moves around them._ **

**_`You need to take care of my son, Peter, ´ Claudia says softly and she sounds like she is suddenly so far away from him that he struggles to hear her words, `you need to protect him, ´ he tries to listen to her and hopes she speaks before the darkness swallow him whole, `he is far too stubborn and loyal for his own damn good.´_ **

Peter snaps out of his sleep, he is sitting up at the edge of the bed, he knows this was not just a dream; no, it was a memory, he remembers it now seeing Claudia there amongst the flames that wanted to take Peter with the rest of his family, but she wouldn’t have it. Peter struggles against the tears, against the panic inside him, his trembling hands running through his hair when he hears his pup wailing and all he can do is to run. Peter runs into the Alpha’s bedroom, the Alpha flashes his red eyes from where he is standing with the toddler in his arms, but calms when he sees who it is.

`I think he had a nightmare.´ Derek explains as Peter runs towards his nephew and son, the Alpha hands the little boy to Peter who just says, `Haven’t we all.´

 


	39. Adults and Children Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter Hale had lost everything, he had never imagined a day when he would find himself seeing a brand new family before him; a new pack, a new life. He had never imagined he could have this much, and he would do everything in his power to keep his new family and pack safe, anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit long, mostly because I don’t want this story to reach up to fifty-chapters because I fear you people might get far too bored to read till the end. This chapter isn’t great and it’s long, so grab a cup of coffee, tea or what else might aid you on your way. I do hope you find at least something good in this chapter.
> 
> Oh and see to the end notes to read Derek's version of the Tummy Song.

_GONE! Gone!_ Howls the wolf beneath Peter’s skin, clawing at his bones and the peaceful slumber Peter has been under shatters with the rising panic of the wolf, _GONE!_

Peter is horrified to find his bed empty, there is no warmth left from the small boy who shared his bed, the wolf continues howling the frightful word while Peter hurriedly leaves the bed; he breathes in the scent of his pup, and begins to track it while all the horrible things that could have happened wash through his mind like a rerun of all the nightmares he has had with this very beginning.

He runs out of his bedroom calling for his son, Peter’s desperate calls pull both his niece and nephew from their sleep.

`Daddy?´ the soft voice that makes his heart flutter calls from the stairs, and Peter runs the distance and orders his little boy not to move; the boy is a few steps down sitting on the step as if he had been placed there.

`Don’t you ever do that again.´ Peter snaps as he hoists the boy of the step and dangles him before his father, he is a little less angry and far more afraid of all the horrible things that could have happened, `Do you understand.´

Genim looks like he is about to cry which makes the werewolf feel absolutely like the worst father ever, and that feeling is made worse once the little tears start to fall from the little boy who repeats that one word that alone has the power to break Peter’s heart, `Sowwy. I sowwy, daddy.´

Peter pulls his son in to a tight embrace, and sits down on the very step he had found his son on, and hushes the little boy, `Daddy’s not mad at you, baby, he just got scared.´

`Why? ´ the little boy asks between tears and sniffles.

`Because, ´ Peter says the lump in his throat growing at the thought of what he is about to confess, `Daddy thought he’d lost you.´

`I right here.´ the little boy says, looking a bit confused.

`Yes. But daddy didn’t know that.´ Peter says as he proceeds to dry away the little pears that escape the boy, `Daddy found you gone and got scared.´ he can tell the words and the meaning are understood by his clever little boy.

`Oh.´ the little boy says while resting his head on his daddy’s shoulders, `daddies get scared too? ´

Peter nods, `We do, and when we get scared we yell and appear angry, but we’re not angry just scared.´ Genim accepts his words, much like he always does and that is one of the great differences between Stiles and this little boy.

`The same goes for Derek and Cora, Jackson and everyone else.´ the Alpha says as he sits down next to Peter and his little boy.

`Dewek too? ´ Genim asks while reaching out to touch the now scruffy face of his Alpha, who leans into the touch and rumbles out a simple, `Yes.´

`Even Alpha’s get scared, Bit.´ Cora says as she flings her arms around Peter and Genim. They sit there for a while soaking in each other’s presence before Cora breaks the moment by pulling away and waving her hands like a fan, `I think someone needs a diaper change.´

Peter nods and stands up, it’s time to start their day. He is halfway down the hall when he hears Cora screaming, `Oh my God! It’s Christmas! ´

Peter takes his time getting ready with his son because this might be the only time they will be alone, he runs them a bath and he washes his little boy clean from head to toe, while trying not to disturb the little boy who was playing with his toys and munching on the tailfin of one of the dolphins Allison had bought him because he had been such a good boy at the mall. Peter watches in awe as the little boy grabs one of the washcloths from the side of the tub and starts to wash his daddy’s chest mimicking the gentle strokes and rubs the older man has been performing, Peter rewards his little one with a gentle kiss on the pale forehead and beams down at the child.

Once out of the bath and dried, once the diaper is in place, Peter takes his time choosing an outfit for his little one allowing his son to sit on their bed and playing with the rather haggard looking fox and the wolf that looks almost as good as new. Once Peter has found the clothes that will make both him and his son look good, and once both are dressed to impress, the father and son team head downstairs where Cora and Derek are sitting at the kitchen table dressed for the day and eating their breakfast while going through the plans of the day.

`Oh, look at you Genim, all dressed to impressed.´ Cora cooed as Peter entered the kitchen with his little boy in his arms, dressed in a soft and warm looking white knitted sweater and a pair of bright red pants and red and white stripped socks. She’s up from where she had been sitting and comes to take the little boy, she places a little kiss on his little lips before carrying him over to his highchair, Derek is also up and moving; he brings Peter his first cup of coffee and a plate of packed with scrambled eggs and mushrooms with a side of beacon and toast, while Cora quickly started to make Genim his bowl of porridge and Derek quickly chops up a banana giving a few slices to Genim, who is becoming impatient as his tummy rumbles and before anyone realizes what is happening Derek starts singing his own version of Winnie the Pooh’s where a few lines were changed to fit Derek and Genim, and it takes everything not for the two other werewolves to start laughing as the listen to Derek singing which has the little boy enthralled. Peter has seen Derek sitting on the couch with Genim on his lap, watching various Winnie the Pooh movies but still nothing had prepared him for this; watching his sourwolf of a nephew smiling and singing the Tummy Song from one of the movies.

When Derek had finished his performance the little boy applauds and shrieks with delight, even with his little tummy complaining loudly, with the song at its end Derek sits down next to the child and starts to feed the boy his porridge that also holds bananas and raspberries.

Cora sits down next her brother and gives a quick kiss on the side of his freshly shaved face, she gets back to eating her own breakfast but not without handing tiny pieces of beacon to the little boy even when Derek flashes his Alpha-red-eyes at her because he is aware the boy is human and the things a werewolf could eat without care humans could not.

`Is everything ready for today, kids?´ Peter asked with a smirk, Derek gave a short nod while continuing feeding the little boy, who has yet to stop his little bird act. Cora snorts at the word kids, but she’s smiling none the less a genuine smile.

`Do we really have to wait until everyone’s here before we can start opening presents?´ Cora asked while clearing the table and Derek finished the washing, both males confirmed it before Peter headed upstairs to change a diaper that was not yet in need of a change but would be within a few minutes.

By the time the little boy is back to wearing a pair of clean diapers, it is time to head out; all three werewolves help to dress the boy in his red jacket and boots, and wrap the red scarf while the little knitted mittens are placed on the little hands, the knitted cap is placed on his head.

`Come on little Red, time for a drive.´ Derek says as he lifts the boy of the little chair by the door, the boy doesn’t fidget nor fight against him but he does wrap his arms around the neck of his Alpha. Peter grabs the diaper bag while Cora picks the basket that has been sitting by the door, the morning is dawning bright and cold the land is white with snow.

Derek straps the little boy in the car seat, there is one each of their cars because Cora had insisted after Derek had bought his that she should have one; she bought it without even telling them she was about to do so, but none of them gave her a hard time of it.

Peter gets in the back with his son, and makes sure that his boy is secure before kissing him the special way he does and whispering words of love before putting his own seatbelt on and handing the sippy-cup to his son.

The drive is a quiet one. As the three werewolves are in a solemn mood while little Genim slips of to sleep, little hands grasping his Winnie the Pooh sippy-cup. The mood in the car is tense as the car parks outside the gates of Beacon Hills cemetery; they’re there before most of the inhabitants of the town have even finished their first cup of coffee which gives the surroundings an almost unnerving calm.

They climb out of the car and the little boy whimpers slightly as he is removed from the car seat, the cold air has the boy awake soon enough and curious eyes are looking around the lifeless area that is covered in frost and snow, at first there is that familiar babbling of nonsense but soon the little boy places his hands on gloomy looking Alpha and asks, `Why Dewek sad? ´

Derek flinches at the words and comes to a stop, the beautiful eyes if the little boy so innocent but already so wise that it feels unnerving.

`It’s nothing to worry about little Red,´ Derek says, placing a firm hand at the back of the boys head while breathing in his scent and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

`Maybe Bit would like to run around a bit.´ Cora says, sensing how their mood is spilling into the child, Derek nods and sets the child down on the white ground, crouching before the boy.

`Listen Genim,´ Derek says as he straightens out the jacket of the boy and making sure the scarf and mittens are secure, `I’m trusting you to stay close, not to run off anywhere.´

The little boy nods, and says, `Plomise. I be good.´ Derek nods and tells the little one that he trusts him. Genim keeps close and the three werewolves keep an eye on him, the keep their supernatural senses on high alert just to be sure that the child will remain safe and sound.

When they reach Mrs. Stilinski’s grave Peter calls out to his son, who has been admiring the little statue of a boy, Derek cleans of the snow that has covered the stone that marks the grave of the little boy’s mother.

Cora pulls out a set of candles and a small wreath she and Genim had made, she hands the candles to Derek and Peter while handing the wreath to Genim, `I think you should place the wreath where it belongs, Bit.´ the little boy looks hesitantly at the grave before walking over to it and placing the wreath down, while Peter and lights one of the candles, and places it down to the right of the headstone while Derek puts his candle to the left side.

`Who?´ Genim, asks and points at the name carved into the stone, Cora freezes while handing another candle to Peter who lights it and answers with great care, `Claudia was very special. And she gave me the most precious gift anyone could have ever given me, and I’ll tell you more about her and the gift she gave me but this will happen only when I think you are old enough. Do you understand? ´

Genim nods, and takes his daddy’s hand in his and says, `I tlust you daddy.´ those words are solid and truthful, and they knock the air out of Peter and he struggles against the tears that wish to escape but all he does is lay down the candle before hugging his son.

They make their way over to the Hale graves, steps growing slower the closer they get, and no one notices how little Genim keeps looking back towards the grave of Claudia Stilinski. The Hales each grab a candle, while little places the various wreaths where the belong, but soon enough he is left to his own devices and he runs around as best he can in his winter clothing.

`Genim.´ Peter calls out over the graveyard when he notices that the little boy is no longer near him, Derek looks up eyes searching for the child while Cora calls out for her little Bit. The quickly track him down, and when they realize where he has gone it has them wondering how much of Stiles Stilinski really is left inside Genim Hale; the little boy is sitting by the grave of Claudia Stilinski babbling nonsense they leave him be and wait for the boy to sense their presence which he does soon enough, he stands up and smiles at his daddy, `Bye bye.´ Genim waves at the headstone of his mother before walking up to his daddy who scoops him up.

`All done?´ Genim asks and Peter just nods before asking if the little boy is cold, Peter knows that the child is cold because he can feel his little boy shivering and so they walk off towards the car.

Once in the car, Genim secure and safe in his car seat Peter pulls the now soaking mittens and breathes some warmth into the little hands before kissing them and laying his coat over the little boy who is still shivering but the little boy doesn’t appear too bothered by it, he made grabby hands for his toys although Peter would have rather had his pup more interested in drinking the hot chocolate Cora hands him.

`Are we going straight to the house or do we need to make any stops at the way? ´ Derek asks as the car comes to life.

`We need to stop at the bakers, ´ Peter says, as he lips the cup up to his frowning little boys lips but with one look from his daddy has Genim obeying, the first sip is a careful one but ones the familiar taste of Cora’s hot chocolate and not the horrible thing Derek called Hot Chocolate or the healthy version Peter made, the sip turns into a eager thirst.

`Then it’s the bakers.´ Derek says and drives as he had been told to do, while driving they talk about the plans of the day and what each of them needs to get done before the rest of the pack gets to the house.

They pick up two fairly large boxes from the bakery before driving back to the house. They took the boxes up into the house before grabbing the second basket by the door and headed into the forest that surrounded the house, Peter carried his son on his shoulders until they reached a small clearing the little boy places the little boy on the white ground.

As the Hales start to place the apples, carrots and nuts with all the other goodies on the slab of stone that had been worn down by the passing of time, little Genim helps them but not without asking why?

`It’s a tradition, ´ Derek says as he empties a jar of nuts on the stone, `We do this to thank the animals and the forest for all it has done for us and our ancestors.´ 

Genim nods then places the cookie the cookies the baker had given him and places forests even if he really wanted to eat them. Peter can’t help but feel proud about his little boy as he watches him give away the cookies, from the longing look the boy gives the treats Peter knows this decision was not an easy one to make.

_Look how perfect he is,_ the wolf preens and if it could it would rub their Alpha’s face in it, because it had something the Alpha did not, _so good, so kind, perfect pup._

Once the basket has been emptied, they head back to the house, this time Genim is perched on the shoulders of Derek they walk briskly up to the house, talking this and that and answering any questions the little boy might ask; such as why can’t they leave the chocolate cake Peter had bought or why can’t the animals of the forest come to the house and have Christmas dinner with them.

`He’s going to be one of those kids who drags every stray that comes across their path home, isn’t he.´ Cora says and her statement doesn’t sound that farfetched to Derek, and the Alpha does say, `We need to nip that in the but before the house is full of stray dogs and cats.´

Peter promises to try and make sure his pup won’t drag home every homeless animal.

By the time they reach the house Scott and Allison with Isaac are driving up to the house, they park the car next to Derek’s and the moment the little boy recognizes the people coming out of the car he shouts out, `Allie! Isa! Scott!´ Derek places the little boy back on the ground and the child stumbles his way over to the three arriving pack members, he is quickly scooped up by Allison who holds him tightly and kissing his bright red cheeks.

`Oh, honey, you are so cold.´ Allison presses her arm cheek against the cold ones of the little boy who doesn’t look that bothered by this, he just accepts it, `Let’s leave my werewolves to empty the car.´

Peter agrees with Allison and holds the door open for her, while Cora asks the huntress if she’d rather have some tea or Cora’s hot chocolate; the answer is hot chocolate. The female werewolf hurries to the kitchen while Allison and Peter undress the little boy from his outdoor clothes.

`You look so adorable.´ Allison says as she takes in what the toddler is wearing, and she has him back up in her arms and carrying him into the kitchen while Scott and Isaac with the help of Derek enter the house with gifts, and Peter just can’t help himself from saying, `Scott, I do think you’re dear mate might soon be willing to breed.´ Scott stumbles and crashes to the floor with a loud, `What? ´

Peter knows the boy has heard him and just walks towards the kitchen wearing a very pleased smirk on his lips. He just can’t help himself when it comes to Scott McCall.

Little Genim Hale is balanced against Allison’s hip while she supports him with one arm and hand, while the other works to pick out the needed stuff for a little snack that should calm the growing rumble in the little tummy that his now pressed against her side, Peter hurries to help her and she gives him no arguments just nods approvingly at his aide. Together the huntress and the werewolf prepare a simple little plate of with some applesauce, and a piece of bread with cheese, as well as cucumbers and bananas; they’ve made it simple because of what is expected later in the day, and because these are some of the little boys favorite things.

Peter walks out of the kitchen as soon as the plate is done, he wants to stay and feed his little one but the cunning strategic part of Peter knows it is for the best to allow a bond to be created between the two; if the huntress becomes close to their pup, then surely she will protect him from other hunters.

Scott is standing in the den looking like he is having an emotional crisis, while Isaac and Derek are placing the last few gifts under the tree. Peter can’t help the feeling of bemusement over the panicked looking that flickers across the younger werewolf.

Peter is very determined to keep torturing Scott with the idea of Allison wanting little babies, he will be handing Genim over to the girl as often as he can, this was Peter’s gift to himself.

While Allison takes care of little Genim’s feeding and then with Cora they take the little boy upstairs to change the diaper and laying him down for a nap, the little boy feels safe enough snuggled up between the two females to fall asleep, they stay for a while with the little boy before heading downstairs to find the Alpha and the former Alpha in the kitchen making preparations for dinner. The mood in the house is relaxed, well for the most part if you ignored the inner freak-out Scott was experiencing, however the moment Allison curled up beside Scott the young werewolf seemed to calm down and relax at least until Peter would start pulling at his strings. Cora headed into the kitchen to help out with the preparations following the orders her Alpha and uncle gave her.

The moment little Genim startled awake in a room alone, the child started to whimper which had several werewolves running up the stairs and into the room before the whimpers morphed into loud cries: seeing his daddy, Derek, Cora and Isaac had the distressed child calming down and beaming up at them and reaching up towards them in a wordless plea to be picked up.

`Sleep well, little Red?´ Derek asked as she scooped up the little boy, who snuggled up close to his Alpha and soaking in the attention and comfort the man gave, there was no need for a diaper change so they simply left the bedroom.

`Jackson’s coming.´ Cora said, they all except for little Genim could hear the car approaching but the name had Genim wide awake and alert.

`Jax? ´ the little boy asked, looking around as if expecting to see the young man in the hall.

`Not yet.´ Derek said, while following the others downstairs by the time they reached the first-floor Allison was already standing by the door holding it open for Jackson who came baring gifts, the moment little Genim recognized who the new arriver was he shouted out and excited, `Jax! ´ And started to try and wriggle his way out of the Alpha’s hold.

`Gem-Gem! ´ Jackson shouted approvingly, `Rocking the bed-hair fashion, kid.´ Jackson’s good mood seemed almost infectious. Jackson quickly discarded the gifts and reached out to take the little boy from the Alpha who did not protest.

`Missed Jax.´ the little boy says as he hugs Jackson, who agrees with the little boy, it had only been a few days but still Jackson had come close to understanding how drug addicts felt. He held his little Gem-Gem tightly; breathing in his wolf feeling ever so slightly disgruntled by their diminishing scent and so the proceeded to rub their scent on the little boy who allowed it.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Lydia and Danny had arrived with Lydia carrying a few small packages while Danny was left to carry several packages and a few bags as well. Jackson was completely blind to their arrival until his wolf was satisfied with the scent marking.

Danny made his way into the kitchen to help with preparing for the big dinner, while Lydia proceeded to setting the table in the dining room so that the outcome would be more like something straight out of a magazine cover than a werewolves Christmas dinner.  Genim was kept well entertained by Jackson and Cora, while Scott and Isaac watch one of the many Christmas specials on the TV while Allison would switch between the little boy and the TV. The rest of the day went by for the most part with Danny, Derek and Peter fixing dinner while the others watched TV or tried entertaining the little toddler who would otherwise be in the kitchen demanding attention from his daddy and Alpha.

The usual scent of the house is overpowered by the various scents coming from the kitchen the smell of roasting turkey, goose and beef joined together with mincemeat pie and potatoes boiling and baking.  At some point it becomes all too much and the werewolves escape outside with little Genim, who is buzzing with energy after Scott and Isaac have been sneaking little sugary treats to the toddler as soon as Cora and Jackson or Allison isn’t watching the toddler like a hawk. Jackson does invite Danny to join them but the young man chooses to stay in the kitchen with the two werewolves he enjoys to admire, Lydia and Allison also choose to stay indoors and help out in the kitchen; Lydia more so by Allison’s coaxing than any real desire to actually help.

With Genim on his shoulders Jackson and the others take a run around the Preserve, playing chase, but this time the idea was to catch the werewolf with the child, and the one who caught the werewolf holding the child got the little boy. They do this until they hear their Alpha call; Isaac crashes into Scott who pauses in mid-run while Cora has just managed to avoid getting caught by Jackson.

Genim’s hold on Cora tightens as he looks around with wide eyes, `Why? ´ He asks as he buries his face against Cora’s neck.

`Bit, it’s alright.´ Cora says, with a smile before saying, `Derek just wants us back home.´ the little boy looks up at Jackson who reaches out to stroke the cold but red cheek of the little boy, `Everything is fine, Gem.´

`Let’s head back.´ Scott says as he gets back up on his feet, with the very apologetic Isaacs help. They take of running. Derek is standing on the porch arms crossed but looking everything but annoyed or upset as his young werewolves return to the house.

`Did you have fun, little Red? ´ Derek asks as he leaps of the porch and walks over to the returning pack and takes the youngest member into his arms, and gives the wolves a glare when he feels the cold cheek of the toddler against his own, he’d like to tell them off but thinks better of it just because of the day. Derek however swears that if anyone of them ever again neglect the fact that the child is human he will have them all pay for it with blood and sweat.

Genim nods at the question, unaware that his cold little body is causing his Alpha to see red. The little boy presses his body closer to that of the werewolf’s trying to soak in as much of its heat as possible.

`Everybody inside,´ Derek says, and although he had tried to keep his voice calm and not revealing the anger he is feeling he can’t and it has the werewolves  obeying with lowered heads, while the little boy whimpers out, `Dewek mad?´

It always breaks the Alpha’s heart when the little boy thinks he has done something wrong, he quickly kisses the pale forehead that is so cold against his lips and says softly, `Oh, Little Red, I’m not mad.´

The little boy shakes his little head, and with a disgruntled voice says, `You mad.´ that statement is of course a fact and Derek regrets trying to lie, `I’m not mad at you.´ Derek keeps his voice gentle and calm, they enter the house where the scent of various foods rule, and sets the little boy down on his little red chair and removes the little red boots of the little cold feet. Genim looks up at the young Alpha who is pleased to find the little one listening to him without question, `I’m disappointed,´ the little boy tenses while Derek rubs some of his heat into the tiny feet, `Not in you.´ Genim relaxes then.

`I’m disappointed in the others, those who were supposed to take care of you. They allowed you to get this cold, little Red and that is not alright.´ Derek makes sure his voice is loud enough so everyone in the house can hear it, even the humans.

`I to blame too.´ Genim says, but Derek shakes his head and starts to remove the little mittens and rubs the heat into the stiff cold hands, `Dewek, I know I cold.´ Derek kisses the little hands, before saying, `I’m still not mad at you. But you need to tell us , anyone of us, if your cold or hurt or anything else.´ Derek looks up at the little boy who nods before saying, `I plomise. I be good.´

Derek kisses the pale forehead and says with such conviction it should convince anyone that his words are true, `You are always good, Genim.´

`You are good, Genim, never forget that.´ Derek tells the little boy before helping him out of his jacket and scarf, he knows his uncle has been watching them and he can feel the unhappiness the little boys words have created within the older werewolf.

But before Genim catches the devastated look on his daddy’s face Peter has already returned into the kitchen where he tries his best to pretend everything is fine, he gets back to listening to Danny talk about college and trying to once more to enjoy the attention the younger male showers him with. Determined to give his son a pleasant Christmas Peter will ignore his need to know what makes his son think so ill of himself, there will be time to find the answer and hopefully the cure.

Once out of his outdoor clothes Derek takes the little one upstairs to change his diaper, trying to pull the little boy out of the hole he appeared to have fallen into; asking questions about his little outing and slowly the child loses the stench of unhappiness and guilt.

With little Genim changed Derek takes him back downstairs into the den where the others have gathered, the little boy starts to wriggle and Derek can take a hint the child is soon down on the floor and heading towards Isaac who is the nearest one with a small plate of snacks. Derek watches how the child pulls at the sleeve of Isaac grey and white cardigan, the moment the young man turns to look at the child Genim opens his mouth like the little bird he is; Isaac quickly drops a grape into the waiting mouth, the child smiles and makes a happy little sound but still moves past Isaac towards Scott who after a few pulls and a good little kick in the shin gets the picture and drops the half-eaten cookie into the little mouth. This continues for a while, each pack member with a plate gets a few visits from the little boy and each member acts accordingly.

The Alpha can’t help but feel a great deal of pride when it came to the way his pack acted around the littlest one, he watched as each member worked to provide and care for the little boy, but soon enough the Alpha made his way out of the room and into the kitchen trusting his pack to care for the little boy.

`Everything alright in there? ´ Peter asks while taking a quick look at the casseroles, almost pleased with how everything was coming together, while Danny was admitting the mans behind and finishing the Cranberry Waldorf Salad with Lydia who was like a mini-dictator had always been a dish at the Martin House each Christmas for as long as she could remember, once the salad was done she headed out of the kitchen.

`He’s fine.´ Derek answers while starting to make the rolls, not many people knew that Derek Hale enjoyed baking or that he was very good at it, `But I do think he’ll be out like a light the moment we put him down for the night.´

`That’s good.´ Peter says while focusing on the potatoes cooking, before turning to look over at Danny who had gone back to finishing the stuffed mushroom caps, `I’m glad he’s having fun, let’s just hope he stays awake through the dinner.´ Derek can’t help but laugh at that, because he has his doubts that the child will stay awake.

It doesn’t take too long before all they have to do is wait for the rolls and the casseroles, the three chefs make their way out of the kitchen escaping the room that had drowned their sense of smell with all the different aromas but once the smells of food grow ever so slightly lighter Peter and his wolf smell something terrifyingly familiar; fire.

_No. No. No. Where’s the pup!?_   The wolf howls in a heart stopping panic and Peter runs into the den, imagining flames moving towards his son, who must be unconscious as he is not screaming for his daddy to save him,  _Save him, we must save him!_

Peter sees his little boy standing in the den, flames licking at his back and he runs and scoops up the little boy, who looks a bit alarmed, Peter hears nothing else but his own heartbeat and the frantic screams of his wolf as well as the hunted screams of the past fires that had destroyed Peter’s lives.

_Save him. Take him. Get out. Get out. Get out!_

Peter grabs his pup and runs out into the late evening, telling his little boy he was going to be alright that Peter would take care of him, begging his baby boy not to die with tears in his eyes.

 `Okay, daddy.´ the little boy says suddenly, sounding confused but fine, and his little hands gently touching Peter’s face and it has the man pausing in his run and just staring down at the wide calm eyes that look up at him, `I no die daddy, I plomise.´

Peter’s heart trembles just before it shatters and he falls down to his knees in the snow, and although his son smells fine he has the boy standing on the cold white ground while he pets the small body up and down searching for the injuries of flames, but the clothes are undamaged.

_He’s fine? Alright? Unharmed?_ The beast can’t believe it, because it had smelled the fire and seen the flames, and the pup had stood there with the flames behind him.

`Daddy, ´ the little boy whines while the pack is shouting for both Peter and Genim, `My feet cold, daddy. I cold.´ The words snap the werewolf out of his panic, and now he fears more the cold than the flames he had seen dancing behind his child. Peter pulls the boy back up into his lap and turns around and starts to walk back towards the house, coming to a pause as he hears his pack drawing nearer, he watches as one by one the others come running towards them.

`I don’t,´  Peter says with a voice that gives away the confused state he is in, because he has seen the flames and smelt the fire burning.  Peter watches his Alpha running up towards him and his little son, `I don’t understand, I smelled the fire – I saw the flames.´ Derek nods, shows Peter the blanket he is holding out a blanket and quickly the two have the toddler all wrapped up, `I don’t understand.´

`Allison and Genim were getting cold,´ Derek explains, voice not judgmental or angry, `So Scott decided to make a fire in the fireplace,´ the Alpha sounds more sorry than angry, `There was a fire, Peter, but it was safe. Genim was safe. Genim _is_ safe.´

`I’m sorry.´ Peter says as he makes his wrapped up little boy more comfy in his arms, `I’m sorry, I just smelled it – I just.´

Derek slips his hand to the back of his uncles neck and pulls him close enough for their foreheads to touch, and his thumb gently rubs against the back of the neck, `I know. It’s alright.´ Derek speaks as softly as he can without letting his own sorrow and fears breaking through, `We’re all alright.´ Peter just nods, listening to his little boy who suddenly points up at the sky and says with such amazement in his little voice, `Pletty.´ Derek and Peter break free from one another and look up at the sky, the stars are out and the shine so bright against the clear sky.

`Derek, Peter, we need to get him to the house before he freezes to death.´ Scott says as he walks carefully towards the two Hale’s and what is left of his best friend, the two werewolves growl at the mention of death but calm as the little boy shrieks out excitedly, `Look pletty! ´ His little hands pointing up at the sky.

`Yes, baby boy.´ Peter says as he maneuvers the hand back underneath the warm blanker, `It’s all very pretty, but daddy needs you to keep all your toes and fingers inside the blanket, alright.´

`Okay, daddy.´ the little boy says, but his eyes only focused at the sky above him.

They’re almost back at the house, they can see the three humans standing out on the porch waiting nervously for the return of the werewolves and the toddler who suddenly asked, `Why it so big? ´

Peter nuzzles the little bundle in his arms before finally answering, `The sky above is so big, because all the little stars want to come out and see you,´ the words, the little tale of fiction has the already wide amber eyes growing wider, `and if the sky was smaller not all of them would be able to see you.´

`Weally? ´ the little boy asks, and Peter just nods ignoring the disapproving look Lydia gives him, `Yes, my little star, really.´

`Is he alright?´ Danny asks as they enter the house, Peter just nods and carries his little boy upstairs to change the now soaking wet socks, `He’s fine, thank you.´

`Are you? ´ Danny asks as Peter climbs the stairs, the werewolf hears the sincerity in the young man’s voice and for a brief moment Peter does imagine giving in to his desires; he imagines how it would feel like allowing the young man with Hawaiian blood running through his veins to love Peter, to allow their bodies to please one another. But then the child in his arms moves and Peter is brought back to reality.

_Our pup is all we need,_ the wolf says although a part of it wanted a quick roll around with the dimpled man with kind eyes there is still one desire that is far greater than their joined sexual desires, _we must care for him like we were meant to do, we must be the better father than the previous one._

`I’m fine.´ Peter says while looking down at his little boy who looks at his daddy as if asking why they weren’t moving. When Peter enters their bedroom the little boy has new questions on his tongue.

`Why daddy scared?´ It takes Peter a second to understand the reason for such a question, and he thinks about telling lies but chooses not too for there will be times when lies are needed and he will only spare so many lies and this one is not the time for that, `Long ago, Genim, before daddy had you.´ Peter begins and he carefully places his son on the changing table, `When Cora was just a little girl, and Derek was a just a boy,´ Peter pulls off the soaking socks and drops them on the floor without much thought of where they will land, `There was a fire, a fire hurt daddy really bad,´ the little boy looks alarmed and reaches out to hold his daddy’s hand, and Peter kisses he fine little hands.

`It destroyed everything, and left daddy very broken and hurt.´ the little hands tighten there hold and the child lets out a small whimper and Peter feels the sadness rolling off of his son, ` and that’s why daddy gets a bit funny when it comes to fire.´

`No. No funny.´ Genim says with a high pitched whine, and Peter leans down to plant the familiar five kisses against the face that has always been so beautiful in Peter’s eyes, `I know, there is nothing fun about the way daddy reacted.´

`Daddy no hurt, no mo’? ´

`Daddy’s fine, baby boy.´ Peter says, and it is true although he isn’t prefect but he is less violent and unstable now then what he had been before he found his son in the arms of an old hag.

The little hands let go, and thus allow Peter to change the diaper and then cover the little feet with a pair of new socks, before heading downstairs, Peter can tell that the pack has moved into the dining room from all the sounds coming from the dining room.

`Are you hungry little guy?´ Scott asks as Peter enters the chamber with the little boy, Genim nods and his mouth drops open at the sight of all the foods on the table, and most of them are unknown to him. Peter maneuvers the little boy to his highchair next to his Alpha and daddy, and soon the entire pack is seated and although Derek’s mother and father had held great speeches before the beginning of each Christmas dinner Derek only says, `As your Alpha, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and wish for myself that our pack will have many more together. Now let’s eat.´

There is a lot of talking and laughing going on around the table; and everyone tries to take part in feeding the toddler who isn’t afraid to try out everything but finding most of the foods not to his liking. While the others eat and laugh the little boy starts to nod off, and Peter decides to cradle the little boy in his arms while enjoying all the delicious foods he and Derek had spent most of the day preparing, it’s difficult but at the same time comforting.

They eat themselves to the point that everyone feels like a stuffed turkey, they don’t bother clearing the table just yet and head into the den although the crackling fire makes him nervous, they splay themselves about the room and Derek takes the toddler in his arms when Cora asks Peter to play something on the fine instrument located in the room; Peter agrees with a thankful heart as playing the piano will keep his mind from traveling back to the fireplace and the haunting flames from the past.

While Peter plays the piano Derek sits in one of the armchairs with little Genim cradled against his chest, eyes closed and peaceful looking, while some of his Beta’s are playing Monopoly which appeared to be one of the games Jackson was incapable of losing; Lydia and Danny sat near the fire, their conversation done in whispered voices. Allison sat on the floor behind her lover, rubbing his shoulder and whispering encouragements to him as he was losing the game surprisingly fast.

Little Genim Hale naps for about half an hour before he starts to stir awake, confused looking at first and then very happy as he finds that the pack was still very much around, Derek sets the little boy on the floor while deciding it’s time to clear the foods from the dining room; he hears the moment Genim accidentally knocks the board game and Isaac gives out a loud yell and Jackson who picks up the little boy snarls at him, while Genim starts to whimper out an apology but Jackson won’t have none of it and it seemed Scott was siding with Jackson on this.

`You guys will be eating left-over for a month, ´ Allison laughed as she entered the kitchen and started to pack away the woods in various Tupperware Bowls and boxes, when Peter had gone crazy with buying Tupperware Derek had said they would never be needing all of the things Peter had brought home but once more Peter was right and Derek was wrong.

`Hardly a month, not with Scott around.´ Derek laughs and Allison agrees.

`Are you staying over? ´ Derek asks as he reenters the kitchen now carrying the remnants of a turkey, Allison nods.

`Good,´ Derek says grinning slightly before saying, `Then we have Scott emptying the fridge at dawn.´ Allison bursts out laughing as Derek tells her he can already see Scott getting caught sneaking out food from the fridge.

The mood is light and relaxed all around the house, just as it should be.

The Alpha and huntress work together to get the cakes, pies, cookies and the various drinks that the others might wish the enjoy into the den and soon everyone is pigging out on the cakes and other goodies; this time little Genim stays put in Danny’s lap while Jackson feeds him a little bit of this and that.

`We should make a nest here, don’t you think?´ Cora says with a mouthful of chocolate cake, Jackson is quick to agree as are Danny and Isaac, while Allison and Scott sigh as both had obviously hoped for some private time.

`It would be nice,´ Peter agrees as he leaves the piano and takes a seat next to Danny who looks like he is about to melt by just the closeness of their bodies. Cora is quick to hand her uncle a small plate of goodies, there is no reason for Derek to argue against spending the night in the den in all honesty he is glad they will be spending the night together much like his family had done for generations.

`I think this little guy needs a change,´ Danny says suddenly holding the toddler up so his little feet are dangling, Jackson gives Danny a disapproving look before taking the little boy and turning to address Peter, `If it’s fine with you, I could give him his bath.´

Everyone can sense the want in the words, Jackson wants to give the little boy his bath and he wants to change the diaper of the little boy, and he wants to get the little boy in his pajamas; he hasn’t had the chance in what feels like forever to Jackson.

Bath time with Genim was one of Peter’s favorite moments in the day, but he was prepared to allow the younger werewolf to take care of his little pup, but it is Christmas after all.

`You could, if you want to.´ Peter says, playing it off as nothing special, ignoring the overjoyed look that flashes across Jackson’s face. When Jackson was out of the room and heading up the stairs Danny turned towards Peter and with a dimpled smile told the older werewolf how kind he was for letting Jackson take care of Stiles; Peter wanted to growl at the mention of the name he was trying to keep away from his son; Stiles came from Stilinski, and Genim was not a Stilinski not anymore. But Peter kept the growl away and instead just gave a short nod, while listening to the sounds Jackson and Genim were making.

Jackson hadn’t honestly thought Peter would allow him, Jackson Whittemore, to give Genim his bath considering how Peter had grown very protective of the child after the little boys stay at the hospital and Jackson could understand that because he himself had felt the terror of losing the little boy. Jackson was on his knees by the tub, more or less sure Peter would not appreciate Jackson taking a bath with his son, but it didn’t stop Jackson from having as much fun as Genim was having with all the little toys; the shark was given a very posh-English accent while the rubber-dock was made to sound like one badass-duckling, the lizard with the broken tale had a very Spanish accent that would have had any one of that nationality cringing. Time passed merrily until there was a faint knock on the bathroom door, Jackson knew it was Cora by the sound of her beating heart and the scent of what only could be described as earthy like mid- autumn and early-spring. She enters without an invite, she did not comment on his soaking blouse just smiled at the little boy who raised his arms and shouted, `Cowa! ´

`Hey there little Bit, time to get out of that bath of yours.´ she handed Jackson the Winnie the Pooh towel, into which the little boy was wrapped in before picked out of the tub. While Jackson handled the little boy, Cora pulled the plug and grabbed a smaller towel so she could dry the soft brown hair of the toddler, `It’s time to get ready for night-night, ´ she said as she gently rubbed the towel against the area of hair.

`We’re all going to sleep in the den, Bit.´ Cora informs while Jackson slips on the diaper, the child takes the news with a brilliant smile on his lips after that there was no difficulty getting him in his pajamas nor getting him downstairs and into the den where everyone had gathered; the floor had been changed into one great big bed, and everyone gathered there around the little boy and their Alpha.

The first one to fall asleep was naturally the youngest one, while the last one was Peter who lay awake watching the flames in the fireplace dance to their death; he could not sleep as long as there was a fire burning, for all he could think was that while he slept the fire would spread and he would once more be left broken and burned but this time left to live with the knowledge of how it felt to lose a child. And so, Peter lay awake until the fire had been dead for at least an hour, for he did not trust fire and would never do so again, he listened to the sounds around him and soaked in the scents and warmth that surrounds him and his pup; but he could not relax, could not be lulled into a peaceful slumber until that terrible threat in the fireplace had vanished, he had to make sure that everyone in his pack would be safe before he could finally sleep.

Surrounded by pack allowed Peter what could only be described as a peaceful slumber that had him waking up refreshed and fully awake, he found his son sleeping across his chest while his nephew was snuggled up against his right side while Cora was doing the same to his left, he felt warm and comfortable.  He can hear the change in his pups heartbeat, that little tell-tale sign that the boy is about to wake up has Peter getting up from where he is laying and that has his nephew awake and getting up as well.

Peter glances over his shoulder at his nephew and then his sister who turns around where she lays and snuggles closer to Jackson, who hums in his sleep before settling back to a silent sleep, `You know, they would make a cure couple.´ Peter says as he looks down at Jackson and Cora, he ignores the fact that Lydia is also there.

`Please don’t.´ Derek whines, he is definitely not at his best until at least one cup of coffee in his system but even with coffee he would not be mentally prepared for his little sister dating Jackson Whittemore let alone anybody else. 

Peter holds back the laughter that tickles his throat.

Once the scent of coffee spreads through the house the pack starts to rise to the new day, and if the coffee wasn’t the reason for the sudden end of sleep then it was Cora loud and very excited scream of joy at the idea that it was finally time to unwrap the presents.

`I’m glad some things haven’t changed.´ Peter laughs while the last spoonful of porridge vanishes inside the little mouth of his pup. Derek also starts laughing, and soon Cora comes running into the kitchen where the other members of the pack are slowly picking this and that to eat for breakfast.

`Come on! Let’s open presents! ´ Cora yells looking at everyone with disbelief not understanding why they would prefer eating to unwrap their gifts.

`Cora, ´ Allison yawns while leaning against Scott, who looks almost half-dead where he stands, `Not everyone is a morning person.´

`I’m not one,´ Cora says sharply, `But there are presents waiting to be unwrapped and admired.´ then she turns towards Genim and points at the little boy who is now sipping from his sippy-cup some apple juice, `Come on Genim, you want presents, right?´

Peter raises and eyebrow at the words of his niece and points out the fact that the little boy has no idea what the present thing is, well not yet. Cora lets out a frustrated sigh but she isn’t about to argue with everyone else so she grabs a cup of coffee and a plate on which she quickly filled with toast, scrambled eggs, stuffed mushroom caps and a slice of mincemeat pie as well as a few rolls. She eats it with an air of bitterness as she can’t believe no one is as excited about the presents under the tree.

When breakfast has been eaten the time for presents has finally come, and Cora shrieks with joy as she bolts into the den. She has her hands on the presents long before all of them are even settled in the den, everyone but Lydia finds her behavior bemusing.

`Cora, you are not a four year old child.´ Lydia snorts but everyone ignores her.

`Cora, ´ Derek says with a voice that mirrors the smile that stays upon his face, `would you like to hand out the presents.´ Cora let’s out an excited shriek before she starts her assigned job.

Peter isn’t surprised to find out that Lydia hadn’t bought him a present or made one for that matter, and he is almost pleased to find her flabbergasted when she is handed two presents from him; he allows himself to smirk a little at her reaction and the slightly forced thanks he gets from her.

From the reactions the members of the pack have to his gifts tells Peter he had chosen the right gifts for each person, and that they were very impressed with the gifts Peter had handcrafted for each member.

Peter is surprised to receive any gifts at all from anyone, but even without gifts he would be fine, because all he cares about is that the gifts he has given are liked and that his pup is happy. But Peter does get gifts Derek and Cora have both bought him various garden kits; there are seeds, stainless-steel trowel and fork, as well as a little card from Derek that promises the oldest member of the pack a greenhouse. Allison’s present to the man who had killed his aunt is a framed picture of Peter and Genim eating lunch at the pumpkin farm, it’s a beautiful and simple picture and Peter loves it and can barely voice how much he appreciates it. Isaac gave Peter a nice scarf which was fine enough to earn the young werewolf a kind smile and a thank you even without the rather handsome gift-card to one of the finer coffee houses in Beacon Hills. Scott on the other hand gave the Peter leather bound diary which was rather a surprise to Peter as this was actually a useful gift from the young werewolf, he could not help but think that there was indeed still hope that Scott would become a fine werewolf. Jackson Whittemore gave Peter a framed picture of a Peter and Genim napping and Peter had no idea when or where the picture had been taken, but it was a prefect picture of calmness and it overshadowed the knitted blouse Jackson also gave him. To receive a gift from Danny was and still wasn’t a surprise to Peter, the gift-card to a local spa was a surprise as was the fine Armani shirt.

But the one gift that truly leaves Peter hugging his son tighter, tearstains in his eyes, was the little piece of paper with various little handprints of his son and that little piece of paper held ten things the little boy admired or liked about his daddy: there was everything from Peter being brave to Peter’s voice, there were such things as his cooking and smile, but the one thing that had really cut deep into his soul was when the little boy had pointed out that his daddy loved him.

All Peter ever wanted was for his little pup to know was that Peter loved him more than life itself, and to hear his son being aware of it was just a bit too much.

None of the other gifts matter after that, only that little piece of paper Peter will frame as soon as possible, means anything he is so taken by it that he doesn’t hear or see much of the gifts his little boy is showered with.

`Raised by Wolves.´ Jackson laughs out with Scott while Derek holds up the little hoodie with the words Jackson had read out loud, `That’s awesome Cora.´ Scott laughs, `Because he’s being raised by wolves.´

`Damn it,´ Isaac mutters but hands his gift over to Derek and as he unwraps the gift it is Derek’s time to laugh as there is another hoodie which isn’t red like the one Cora had bought but blue holds the same words as the previous one; everyone bursts out laughing even Peter.

`Great minds, great minds, ´ Cora says as she reaches out to wrap her arm over Isaac’s shoulder, and the blushing young man appears to relax a bit after that.

Scott’s gift are three graphic t-shirts each one colorful with a bemusing picture, both Lydia and Peter wrinkle their noses at the gift although the little boy looks absolutely in love with the images and colors. Allison’s gift was a new plushy fox as well as a set of colorful socks. Lydia who might have been somewhat against buying gift to a toddler Stiles Stilinski, she still gave in and bought the little boy; Lydia’s gift was a baby-blue toy Jeep and as well as a colorful ball, she feels a bit ashamed over the weak gifts she has bought but keeps her head held high none the less.

Like Derek and Cora, and like Peter, Jackson has bought more than one or two gifts to the toddler which has Lydia glaring at the werewolf but Jackson is focused on nothing but the toddler who likes the softness of the knitted blouses Jackson has bought him; Jackson beams with pride when the little boy makes grabby hands at the three Dr. Suess books, and then he hums with happiness when his little Gem shrieks with joy at the sight of the rocking horse.

Danny’s gifts are a set of t-shirts and hoodies, there is a t-shirt and hoodie with the words **_100% Daddy’s Boy_** while another t-shirt holds the words **_Daddy’s Little Hero_** and a hoodie with the words _**Daddy's Best Boy**. _ The clothes aren’t pretty, and personally Peter would never buy them but he does appreciate them as they hold some truth, he gives Danny a wide smile and a nod that has Danny beaming at him and blushing slightly.

Peter could have never imagined such a fine Christmas when he had snapped out of his coma, not when he couldn’t move a single muscle in his whole body for years, and especially not after his unexpected death in the hands of Stiles Stilinski and his nephew. But there he was sitting amongst the members of his pack, of which most had become less hostile towards him, and enjoying the warmth of a well formed pack.

Peter could have never thought it possible that he could become a father, a father who would watch his son opening his gifts and watching the awe the child would experience when each gift was revealed; no, Peter could never have imagined this day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's Tummy Song!
> 
> A Derek takes care of his Genim.   
> He fills him with things that are sweet.   
> An Alpha takes care of his Genim.   
> By never forgetting to feed him.   
> When Genim becomes all growly and grumpy.   
> The search for some goodies is on!   
> Derek has a knack.   
> For finding a snack for his little Genim.   
> Unless it is all…. Gone?   
> An Alpha takes care of his Genim, so no need for my Genim to fret.   
> Derek knows what his Genim must get.   
> Don’t worry, my little chummy; I’m gearing your ravenous plea!   
> When there are no treats.   
> Then the Alpha takes his Genim where the goodies will be.   
> There are stores.   
> There shops with treats to spare.   
> And they will take care of my Genim and me.
> 
> Yes. I'm demented.


	40. Claw Out My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had known of the possible danger, the looming threat that whispered outside their territory, a darkness that could rise and wash over the borders of the Hale territory. They had known this, but wished it to never become reality. But something’s cannot be wished away, cannot be banished away with prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I hated the original chapter 40 and so I deleted it (sorry) and made a few tiny changes, sorry…. I spent the entire week debating chapter 40, and I just couldn’t stand it so I made a new one, sorry.

The Preserve was filled the sound of birdsong and the garden surrounding the Hale House was alive with the sound of buzzing insects. It felt as if nature had reached its peak of perfection during the month of May, creating drifts of color and filling the air with a light sweet, springtime fragrance which had Peter feeling relaxed and at peace. Since early March he had been planting the Hale garden, attending to it each day regardless of weather, and now he could see that his garden was beginning to burgeon with blooms.

Taking a small break from his gardening Peter walked around the outside of the house, finding his son running around with the little Lacrosse stick Jackson had bought him, but instead of chasing after balls the little boy with bright red cheeks was chasing butterflies.

Peter couldn’t help but feel pleased about the disinterest his son had towards the sport Peter couldn’t grasp, or be bothered to understand. The little boy was quickly caught by Jackson Whittemore who looked no more upset about the lack of interest the little boy had, than what the little boy was about being caught. Genim laughed and shrieked with excitement as Jackson picked him up and threw him up towards the sky and catching him without effort, neither one noticed Peter who walked right past them and up on the porch.

Derek was sitting on the bench trying to set up the new chairs and table that would soon be a part of the porch décor, he glanced up at Peter who made his way over to the cooler and grabbed one of the bottles of ice tea before sitting down on the bench next to his nephew.

Jackson carried the little boy pack to the row of balls and Isaac who looked like he would have rather been anywhere but there. Scott who was standing in the makeshift goal was fiddling around with his cellphone until Jackson told him to grow some balls and stop being such a lapdog to Allison, his words earned him a glare from Scott and Genim asking him had Scott grown the balls they were playing with and if they came out of Scott like eggs came out of hens. Everyone but a very mortified Scott and curious Genim started laughing.

`Not funny! ´ Scott snapped tossing his cellphone at Jackson who caught it with his Lacrosse stick, while Genim was looking over at Scott like he was a great wonder.   
  
Jackson pocketed the cellphone, promising Scott he could have it back at the end of the day or if and when Allison called, this had Scott growling but he knew better than to try and attack Jackson around Genim; it wouldn’t only be in trouble with Derek and Peter but also Allison who would be furious with him, so he bit his lip and swore vengeance upon the young Whittemore while also wishing he had his best friend Stiles around to help him plot the demise of Jackson Whittemore.

Jackson did his best to explain to the little boy that Scott hadn’t laid any balls for them, but that it was a thing only grown-ups could say to each other. Once a few more question on the subject of Scott growing balls and when exactly one became an adult, Genim was back to learning how to throw a ball with his little Lacrosse stick; Jackson showing him a few times how it was done, each time Jackson’s ball got past Scott the little boy jumped and applauded while looking up at Jackson in awe.

Genim practiced for a few throws before another butterfly crossed his path and he bolted after it which had Isaac throwing his hands up in the air with frustration, while Scott let out a frustrated growl but Jackson just laughed and shook his head before telling the two slightly annoyed werewolves to pack the gear before walking after the little boy.

`I take it, ´ Derek said with a voice tickled with laughter as his bemusement grew, `that our Genim isn’t that interested in Lacrosse.´

`Thank the heavens for that, ´ Peter laughed before taking another sip of his ice tea.

`Trust me, he will get into it,´ Jackson said while following the little boy who was so taken by his little chase that the conversation between the grown-ups went amiss, `and I’ll make sure he won’t be sitting on the bench. My Gem-Gem will be a star.´

Derek rolled his eyes, while Peter gave a little snort, because he had his own plans when it came to Genim’s athletics and none of them involved Peter sitting on the bleachers watching him playing Lacrosse.

Jackson ignored the two Hale’s and caught the little boy once more and scooped him up, the string of laughter that escaped the little boy was like music to Peter’s ears and he closed his eyes so he could listen to the joyful sounds that came from his son.

`Had enough, Gem-Gem? ´ Jackson asked voice laced with love and bemusement.

Peter and his wolf had grown to trust Jackson as much as they trusted their Alpha, the trust was born from the visible love the younger werewolf had for their pup; Jackson did not fear showing his affection towards the child, he had incredible sense of humor and patience he had when it came to the little boy. If Peter would have had to choose a member of the pack to call Genim’s big brother it would be Jackson.

`Want to do something else, Gem? ´ Jackson asks, Peter opens his eyes just in time to see Jackson dangling his son by his ankles which has the little boy squealing with joy and excitement, Peter has to remind him Jackson would never do anything to hurt _his_ Genim and it keeps him seated on the bench next to a slightly nervous looking Derek.

If Peter had been able to consider Derek as anything but Genim’s cousin and Alpha, then perhaps the love Talia’s son held for Peter’s son would have given him the same honor as Jackson had achieved in Peter’s mind, because Derek was as protective of the little boy as Jackson and Peter were but Jackson showed his care and affection more openly than Derek; it hadn’t been Derek who had bought all the trees they had planted earlier that spring, although Derek had promised Genim he would buy new trees to replace the one he had brought down and into the house for Christmas, because of Jackson they had spent a Saturday in the Preserve planting eleven trees fourteen tress; one for each pack member, one for the squirrel Genim was convinced was still homeless, and one tree for Erica and Boyd as well as Claudia Stilinski.

Peter had been very impressed when Jackson had explained the extra saplings, Isaac who had been complaining about spending his day off planting new trees fell quiet once he realized two of the young saplings would be planted under the name of his friends; it was Isaac who planted the two trees, and although the younger werewolf would never admit it he too was touched by Jackson’s thought.

This new Jackson was a great improvement to the old one, and the credit for this change was Genim and that made Peter feel such pride that he could not imagine his son ever disappointing him.

 

Jackson turned the child back upright just as a gust of wind came through the forest, sneaking a shortly lived warning as seven unfamiliar werewolves came bursting through the trees. The fangs and claws were out, a tell-tale sign that this was not a friendly visit.

Derek leaped up on his feet, freeing a mighty howl as he summoned for the missing members of his pack; Derek had been so glad when Cora had left the house earlier that day to spend the day with Allison, in Derek’s opinion it was a welcomed changed as he had begun to worry about her spending so much time with Isaac and Jackson.

Little hands flew up to cover little ears when the howl erupted.

Isaac and Scott dropped the Lacrosse sticks and bucket of balls, leaving the trunk of Scott’s car wide open as the bolted towards Jackson and the little boy. Peter leaped off of the porch and tried to reach Jackson and Genim, but the two were surrounded by monsters that snapped their teeth and their eyes glowing with power and malice, there was no hope for peace.

Jackson had never felt such fear before, the stench of it spread through the air, and he tightened his hold of the little boy who held the same stench. But the terror Jackson felt was not for his own safety but that of the little boy he held in his arms.

Genim began to whimper as the growls and snarls around him grew, vibrating through the air and so he dropped his hands and grasped at Jackson. Genim grabbed on tightly to Jackson because he knew to keep close to pack when danger came; daddy had told him to stay close to pack, because pack would protect him against monsters.

`Oh, sweetheart, ´ an unfamiliar female voice rang from behind the line of trees that surrounded the Hale property, and as she stepped out before them her eyes flashed crimson, `don’t be afraid.´

Her oily voice had the child trying to vanish into Jackson who tried to cover as much of the child as possible, as the crimson eyes focused on the trembling form in his arms, he growled at her a warning it held the same warning Peter’s held; but the sound of the Hale packs growls and snarls appeared only to amuse the female Alpha.

`Don’t be afraid my child, ´ the female Alpha with messy blond hair said, ignoring the threatening growls coming from the weaker pack, `Mamas here to take you home.´

That was it, if the Hale pack hadn’t already been aware of the threat of this pack then now they became very much aware of it. If they hadn’t already been fueled and ready to fight, then those words would have been enough to push them into battle.

`No. No my mama.´ Genim whimpers against Jackson’s chest, his words elicit a hateful snarl from the female while the little boy continues to whimper, `my mama no you. No you.´

The circle of werewolves tightens around Jackson and Genim, leaving a small crack through which the female moves through, her voice sickly sweet as she speaks, `But I am, baby, and you will learn to love me.´

`Back off bitch!´ Peter growls, there is no way in hell he will let this demented bitch to take his pup, `He is mine. Not yours.´

_Worthless bitch, will not steal our pup,_ Peter’s wolf snarled, hungry to taste the blood of those who threatened what was theirs.

`You can’t have him.´ Derek barks his bones snapping and rearranging themselves as he shifted, he was no longer prepared to converse with this trespassing Alpha, she ignored him but did turn her sharp gaze from Genim to Peter and she looks at the slightly older werewolf like he is nothing more than filth to her.

`Yours? ´ the female Alpha tilts her head before shaking it while laughing coldly, `Not for long.´

`You’re not taking him.´ Derek growls, barely able to speak properly as the sharp fangs and the adjusting bones on his face making it hard to speak.

`Alpha Hale,´ the female sighs, she looks over at Derek with a look of disappointment, and her voice if full of loathing as continues to speak, `There is no need for bloodshed here, just hand me my son and we shall leave your pack be.´

Derek can barely keep himself from lunging at the bitch who thinks she will be walking away with the toddler; to fight this desire is made even harder with the terrified whimpers of Genim reaching his ears, `No. No. No. No my mama.´ She turns her gaze back to the child and her crimson eyes harden and she gives that familiar growl that would surely have any other pup obeying her, but this wasn’t just any pup this was Genim and he was not hers to take.

`You will be leaving,´ Derek growls as he shifts into his Alpha form, `but without the pup.´ At any other time this form would have Genim applauding and squealing with joy before his little hands would reach out to touch the dark fur, but on this day the child just hides against Jackson and seeking comfort from him.

`Oh, I don’t think so Alpha Hale.´ the female Alpha snarls while her Beta’s turn and attack the members of the Hale pack, while she shifts to her own Alpha form, Jackson takes the braking in attention to try and make his way to the house and the safe-room; he knows his chances of making it are slim to none, but he has to try and get his Gem-Gem somewhere safe.

Jackson almost screams as the sharp claws sink into his back, but he bites it down so not to scare the already terrified child, and as his eyes lock down on the amber ones looking up at him he tries to smile although he feels everything but like smiling.

`Give me my pup, Beta.´ the female Alpha snarls into Jackson’s ear while looking over his shoulder and down at the child who starts screaming for his daddy.

`I don’t think so!´ Cora roars as she barrels into the female Alpha, the claws imbedded into Jackson back pull out it has him grunting out in pain, bit he continues running towards the house.

Cora follows after Jackson as soon as the Alpha is on the ground, seeing his sister take on the female Alpha has Derek breaking the neck of the remaining Beta that had tried to take him on and he barks out, `Cora, help Jackson.´

Cora runs after Jackson, while Derek goes face to face with the other Alpha, he will not let this Alpha to leave the Preserve alive.

But before Jackson can even reach the front door there are four werewolves blocking his path, Genim sobs out a desperate sound that grips at Jackson’s heart, the fabric of his shirt growing more and more damp from the tears the child his spilling, the old-Jackson might have cared for the well-fair of this shirt but this new-Jackson could careless as the only thing he worried about was the safety of the child in his arms.

`Give it.´ the female Beta with red-hair and freckles snarl, reaching out one of her clawed hands towards the child. But Jackson breaks that hand long before it has a chance to touch the child he is holding, the female screams and cuts him across the face barely missing his eyes, then she pulls back cradling her broken arm while her companions move in for the kill; Jackson knows they will kill him, its written on their faces, and he will gladly die if he fails to protect Gem-Gem.

Jackson knows he can’t outrun them, he knows he can’t fight them. He knows Cora can’t beat all of them. Jackson knows he is trapped, and so he turns his back on the enemy kneels down on the floor and tucks Genim against his body before curling over him to shelter the child for as long as possible, because he knows that if Cora is there then Allison will be arriving soon enough, he only prays its sooner rather than latter; he prays someone else from the pack will soon come to their aid, and he wills himself not to grunt or scream as claws rip through his back.

He tightens himself around the toddler with every blow and every cut, and although he can keep the screams away the tears escape and he wishes that the little boy will not remember this moment instead of all those other times he and Jackson had been together, he wished that Genim would remember him not as the one who failed him but as the one who had carried him on his shoulders through the Preserve; he wished Gem would smile when remembering him, that he would laugh as memories of all the times Jackson had given him his baths and all the funny voices and horrible accents that had been a part of those moments in the bathtub.

`I love you Gem-Gem.´ Jackson whispers, struggling to keep the pain from his voice, feeling a clawed hand clawing into his side, `I love you.´

`I love Jax. Jax I love.´ Genim sobs and the little hands tighten their hold of the werewolf who is aware he is bleeding out there on the porch, covering the little boy who is repeating those words that feel like an elixir that forces Jackson to hold on; he could never leave not until he could be sure Genim would be safe, so he hangs to the words the child says.

He ignores the sounds of the battle, and clings on to the words of I Love You that the little boy sobs, and he thinks about how he will never be able to tell Lydia how much he loves her; how he wishes she could forgive him for being such a loser when it came to her, how he wished he could have been good to her from the get-go, he wishes he could see her ones more to feel the soft strawberry-blond hair whisper through his fingers and to feel the warmth of her touch.

Jackson hopes she’ll forgive him for dying. Lydia may be angry at him still, but he knows she loves him still but she’s just as stubborn as he is; the thought makes him smile, as he can almost imagine the two of them all old and grey bickering over the way Jackson keeps on speeding or over Jackson forgetting something or other.

Suddenly there’s a gentle touch on his rigid shoulder and Jackson is snapped out of his thoughts and he looks up at his Alpha there is a flicker of alarm when the two look at each other, Jackson won’t imagine it’s because Derek is worried about him, so he tries to put the Alpha at ease and says, `He’s safe.´

Derek nods, and looks over at his uncle who is hovering behind him and the older werewolf relaxes immediately and moves over to Jackson who is still curled over the little boy.

`He’s not hurt,´ Jackson explain while uncurling himself, but the Alpha isn’t listening to him as he turns to bark over at Isaac ordering the bloodied Beta to call Deaton.

`I know,´ Peter tells Jackson, he sounds worried but he smiles a sorrowful smile at Jackson and the younger werewolf can’t understand why Peter is so sad when Jackson protected his son so well, `you did good Jackson.´

`Daddy?´  the little boy asks and opens his eyes as Jackson’s body eases off of him, and he looks at his daddy and throws himself into the waiting arms, whimpering out, `I so scared daddy.´

Peter kisses the top of his sons head, it’s covered in Jackson’s blood and Peter looks at the younger werewolf who had kept his son safe. Peter wants nothing more than to run inside the house with his son, but there is a part of him that demands he stay with the injured Beta who had kept his pup from being stolen away or hurt.

Instead of hurrying off with his son, Peter turns to look over at Allison who is pulling out a few reusable arrows from a red-headed werewolf, `Allison could you take Genim and get him cleaned up for me?´ Peter keeps his voice absolutely calm, as if he was not asking this after a terrible battle. She snaps her attention to the werewolf, and then looks over at Jackson who is now resting on the floor of the porch with Derek leaching some of the pain away.

`Sure.´ she says, giving a short nod and dropping the arrows and walking over to the werewolves and the little boy who is shaking his head, unwilling to leave his daddy.

`Genim, daddy needs to help Jackson,´ Peter says as the little bloodied hands tighten around his neck, `so you need to go with Allison.´ he can feel the want to protest and so he uses “daddy-is-serious-now” voice which always has the child obeying even in the middle of a temper tantrum, `Genim you need to go with Allison, now.´

The child starts to sob, but lets his arms fall to his sides and buries his face against Allison’s neck the moment she picks him up.

Peter watches as Allison vanishes into the house with his son, before turning his attention to the younger werewolf bleeding out on the fine porch, Peter rips his already bloodied Henley and starts to put pressure against the nasty wound on Jackson’s side.

`Deaton’s on his way, Allison called him the moment Cora heard the howl,´ Isaac says as he follows Peter’s example and uses his scarf to put pressure against the wound on Jackson shoulder, `He said he’d be here in five minutes.´

`You hear that, Jackson? ´ Peter asks, watching the young man who hasn’t moved since releasing Peter’s son. Jackson lays there, eyes barely focused on the world around him.

`Jackson, you need to fight.´ Peter says as he grabs the young man’s hand in his, putting pressure on the damned wound with the other, the contact of their hands has Jackson looking over at Peter, `You keep looking at me, Jackson, and you listen to me. We’re not letting you go, kiddo.´

The sound of a car approaching has Peter breathing out a sigh of relief, and he smiles down at the youth, and tightens his hold of the hand that feels so cold to his touch.

The sound of Jackson’s labored breathing and the way his lips were slowly turning into a color that had Peter fearing the worst. Peter tightens his hold of the younger werewolf’s hand, enough so to break the bones in the hand he is holding. When Jackson whines in pain, Peter snaps at him, `Enjoy the pain, because as long as you feel it then you aren’t dead.´

Jackson tries to laugh, but it sounds more like he is chocking and the taste of blood has him panicking because he really doesn’t want to die.

`I – I don’t want – to – to die.´ Jackson confesses looking up at his Alpha who looks do very grim, but he glares at Jackson none the less and tells him there is no way in Hell Jackson is going to leave Derek to tell his parents that he died.

`We need to move him, ´ the familiar voice of Beacon Hills’s very own veterinarian says long before he appears in the line of sight of the dying werewolf. Derek nods before lifting Jackson up as gently as possible and carrying him like a virgin bride inside the house, and into the den.

 

~*~

 

 There is so much blood staining the clothes and face of the little boy, too much blood for someone so young to be tainted with that it has Allison darting into the kitchen, desperate to get the blood off the child.  Allison turned on the water as soon as she reached the large sink, placing the little boy on the edge of the sink allowing the water to flow while she quickly removed the ruined jacket and tossing it like the piece of garbage it had now become before washing the little hands then the adorable face and hair.

The little boy did not fight her, bending to her will while still crying out his distress. By the time she had washed away as much of the blood as she could, and started to dry off the soaking wet hair and face, she realized she had been repeating the words “You’re fine” over and over again even when it was clear that it made no difference to the mood of the toddler.

Allison could hear the others hurrying into the den, and someone running towards the kitchen, she turns around to look at Isaac who grabs a set of clean kitchen towels and one of the large punch bowls that were more often than not used as a salad bowl, the bowl became the home of hot water that spilled over as he hurried out of the kitchen and into the den; Isaacs arrive had silenced the little boy, who had watched Isaac moving around the kitchen, and Allison could tell the focus of the child was on the bloodied hands of Isaac.

Allison reached out and turned the gaze of the child back towards her, looking into the eyes that could in one light be the color of amber and in another cinnamon or a rich brown color. She could see the fear and worry in those innocent eyes, and she had a moment when realizing the child wasn’t Stiles Stilinski anymore; she had begun to think of the child as Genim Hale, but because of Scott she also kept thinking of the child as Stiles, but then and there she could not see a single hint of her beloveds best friend.

She picks the child up and holds him close, and tries to comfort the toddler as Jackson screams out in agony, and soon after Jackson’s scream there was the sudden loud yelling of Lydia and Danny as they burst through the door.

Realizing there was something wrong with Jackson has the little calling out for Jackson and his daddy. Allison tries to sooth the upset child who struggles against her hold. She tries so hard to convince the child that Jackson’s fine, that he will be fine, but nothing she says or does calms the child who is screaming for Jackson.

It doesn’t take long before the exhaustion hits the child, and he slumps against her shoulder. Allison sits down at the kitchen table, and just hopes Jackson will survive his wounds because he isn’t sure how the toddler would take the news of Jackson’s death.

`How is he? ´ Danny asks as he walks into the kitchen, emptying the bowl of the bloodied water, the young man looks surprisingly pale.

`Upset. Afraid.´ Allison whispers over the head of the child she is holding, `He’s worried about Jackson.´

Danny refills the bowl with steaming hot water, `Deaton won’t say it, but it doesn’t look good.´

`And Lydia? ´

`Shouldn’t you be asking about Scott? ´ Danny says while throwing the bloodied towels into the trashcan. Allison shrugs her shoulders, causing a little whine to escape the toddler.

`She’s frantic, afraid he’ll die before she gets a chance to kill him.´ Danny sighs, he’s spent too many hours listening to both Lydia and Jackson bitch about one another, listened to them talk about the other with that small hint of wishful thinking; he knew both wanted to try again, but Lydia had been hurt far too many times by Jackson to dare another round with him.

Danny couldn’t imagine how Lydia would take it if Jackson would leave her; leave her before she had a chance to leave him. And Danny wasn’t sure how he would take Jackson departing for forever.

`Danny? ´ Derek’s voice shouts from the den, and it has Danny jump and hurrying out of the kitchen, water spilling.

Allison wants to follow him, but doesn’t dare to risk waking up the toddler and she really doesn’t want the child seeing Jackson all broken and torn so she sits still and just tries to figure out what is going by the sounds that comes from the den; the silence of Jackson tells her that he is unconscious, if he were dead then the others wouldn’t be moving around and asking what they could do, if Jackson was dead then Lydia would be wailing.

As long as Lydia isn’t screaming and crying, then Jackson was alive and if Jackson would live then Allison wouldn’t turn out to be a liar. When Deaton walks into the kitchen that is the moment Allison does stand up and Deaton smiles at the sleeping child in her arms, but he speaks to her and not the child, ` Jackson will be fine. It will take time, but he _will_ heal.´

Allison nods.

`How is young Mr. Stilinski doing?´ Deaton asks and a part of Allison wants to hide the child, but Deaton looks worried and it has her asking if there’s something wrong with the toddler.

`Was he hurt? ´ Deaton asks as she washes his hands, cleaning off the blood.

`No. Jackson kept him safe.´ Deaton nods at Allison’s answer; all the wounds on Jackson body told him as much.

`Good.´ Deaton turns around to face Allison just as Scott enters the kitchen, the young werewolf walks over to his girlfriend and what had once been his best friend. Scott wraps his arms around Allison’s together they are creating a little Genim sandwich.

`You okay?´ Scott asked as he took in the scent of the woman he had fallen so hard for when he had been nothing more than a teenager, their relationship had never been an easy one and there were still those days when they would be close to breaking, but perhaps that was the way they both were.

`I’m fine.´ Allison asked, panting a quick kiss against the lips of her lover before asking if he was.

`A broken arm, a few cracked ribs and a few cuts,´ Scott smiled against the dark hair that he loved to play with, he had been almost horrified when Allison had joked about cutting hair really short, `But I’ll heal.´

`You wouldn’t need to be healing if – if they’d just allow Deaton to change Stiles back.´ Lydia’s voice is laced with bitterness, and she glares at the toddler who has opened his eyes and is looking up at Scott and Allison with confusion, `If we had Stiles, then no one would have attacked Jackson.´

`Deaton said there was a slim chance it would work,´ Isaac says as he walks past Lydia, glaring at her and heading over to the sink, `We voted on it, and we decided that the risk of it hurting Genim was far too great.´

`Well that was a mistake.´ Lydia snaps before storming out of the kitchen.

 


	41. I'll Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is tired of waiting. Unwilling to sit forces her hand, forces her to take action against the wishes of the Hale Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made changes to chapter 40 so you might want to read it loves, if you read it before September 24th. But if not, it’s cool. I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter… as much as you can.

Lydia waits patiently, watching as the pack starts to stagger of to sleep where they sit or lay in the den, she says nothing just watches. At dinner she had slipped the drug into each glass, except for hers and Stiles’, no one had tasted her betrayal and because she had kept her cool no one had sensed her disloyalty to the pack. She sits still on the edge of the couch, running her fingers through Jackson’s hair as his head rested on her lap. It had been a week to the day since the attack that had nearly killed Jackson, it had been a week and he was still healing.

It had been a week since Lydia made her decision, a week since she started to plan.

Lydia had expected it to be Peter who would realize that the sudden hit of drowsiness that struck the members of the Hale pack wasn’t all that normal, but it was actually Scott who figured something was wrong. Scott was sitting on the floor with Stiles, Scott looked up at Lydia swaying a little where he was sitting, `Wh-what’s going on? ´ At that moment Peter drops the book he had been trying to read and he looks shocked by the sudden inability to hold a book; Jackson is already in a deep sleep while Isaac is just about to drift, Danny is snoring lightly against Allison’s shoulder who had also fallen asleep, Derek looks alarmed but unfocused and Cora mumbled something unintelligible.

`Lydia?´ Scott gasps, and even though he is struggling to stay awake and his mind feels fuzzy he knows Lydia isn’t effected and although Scott is aware that he isn’t the sharpest pack member he can still figure out that one and one makes two, `What did you do?´

Lydia sees Peter trying to stand up, trying to make his way over to his son, but his legs give in and he crumbles to the ground which startles the little boy.

`Daddy? ´ Stiles says turning on his rump so he can look over at Peter.

`Genim, ´ Peter grunts out, he looks pained and fearful where he lays, trying to move but the body will not obey.

`Daddy, get up.´ the little boy whimpers as he crawls over to the collapsed werewolf, `daddy, get up.´ There us a terrible desperation in the young voice that makes Lydia cringe.

`Lydia, what – did – you – do?´ Derek tries to growl, but it comes out more like a gurgling sound and he tries to stand but like his uncle he falls down. Derek turns his head just enough to see Scott, who is now crawling over towards the little boy who is stroking the sides of Peter’s face. But Scott just can’t keep himself up, and collapses on to his side and although he tries he can’t get back up.  

`Wh-wh-why?´ Peter asks, it’s a struggle and he can feel his son franticly trying to get his daddy to get up, and he wants to so much but his body won’t respond and it terrifies him not to be able to care for his son. And what makes it worse is that the others he trusts to care and protect his son are no better off than what he is.

Lydia lifts Jackson’s head up and gets up and off the couch. She gently places Jackson’s head down on a pillow before making her way over to the little boy.

`Why?´ Lydia mocks, before reaching down and picking up the little boy who tries desperately to hold on to Peter, and Peter tries to take a hold of his son but his arms won’t work.

`You would never allow Stiles to be returned back to normal,´ Lydia explains voice clinical and cold, while trying to adjust the struggling toddler in her arms, ` none of you would so _I_ had to take action.´

`Lydia. Please.´ Peter begs but Lydia turns her back on the werewolf who has in her opinion played daddy far too long. Lydia starts to walk away from Peter who screams after her, holding Stiles close to her ignoring his cries for her to help his daddy.

Hearing Stiles referring to Peter Hale as his daddy sounds so wrong, it has always been so wrong that it makes her stomach turn each time she hears it. But after tonight she will never have to suffer through it.

`Lydia! ´ Derek roars, but she ignores him and walks out of the house, ignoring Scott pleading for her not to go. She ignores them all as she grabs the keys of Jackson’s SUV, she walks out of the house ignoring Stiles’ pleads for them to go and help his so-called daddy. Lydia ignores the screams of the child as she straps the toddler into the car seat, with the child in the car she pulls out her cellphone and calls Deaton. She ignores the rising sound of panic that is screaming so loud and clear in that young voice.

`Get ready. We’re coming.´ is all she says before ending the call and getting inside the SUV, she is a bit nervous about driving the SUV which seemed a bit peculiar considering how at ease she had been about drugging the Hale pack. As the car roars to life, she glances over at the child who is now screaming after Peter Hale, little hands franticly trying to figure out how to break free from the restraints that have him bound to the cars seat.

There is a part of Lydia that wants to snap at the child but she ignores this want as it is useless at best to shout at the toddler, instead she just focuses on getting as far away from the Hale house as possible as she can’t be sure of how long the drugs will work on the werewolves, she had tested it on humans on silly men who thought they had a chance with her and the average human male was knocked out cold from somewhere between two to four hours. But with werewolf metabolism the time frame might be greatly shortened.

Lydia drove as fast as she dared and could, the unfamiliar car feeling heavy at every turn, and at times she wondered if she would end up crashing the car and killing the toddler version of Stiles Stilinski instead of saving him form a life as Peter Hale’s son.

But regardless of her fears they arrive unharmed and unhalted to the chosen location, fine there might be a few scratches on the vehicle but Jackson could afford mending them or she would pay for it. Lydia slides out of the car in her usual elegance. Any hesitation or doubt that tries to whisper into her mind, are pushed away as she makes her way around the car.

Lydia knows she is doing the right thing. She knows it and will not allow any doubt to take over her resolve.

`I want daddy.´ Stiles hiccups, he has stopped screaming and trashing, and he looks so small and exhausted that it nearly breaks Lydia’s heart, `Please.´ Lydia can’t bring herself to speak, because there is a terrible lump in her throat and a heavy bolder suddenly resting on her chest, she just unbuckles the toddler and takes him out of the car.

Lydia leaves the car unlocked, keys in the ignition, doors open and walks into the animal clinic, there is a poignant stench greeting her and Stiles the moment she pushes the door open the closed sign swaying at the intrusion. Sitting on the reception desk was Lee, even after all the advice Lydia had given the young man he still ended up looking like a hill-billy junky, and it made her frown at him.

`That’s the package? ´ Lee asked as he slid off the desk, eyeing the child curiously.

`No.´ Lydia snaps, `I just gave birth and he had a growth spurt.´ For a moment it does look like Lee believes her words, but then he starts laughing but with a wave of his hand tells Lydia to follow him to the back of the clinic.

`Go Home. Please.´ Stiles whimpers, reaching up to touch Lydia’s face and although this act often gave the child what he wanted from the others, it did not work on Lydia, `Please. I go home, now.´

Deaton looked up from the heavy looking leather bound book that rested on the stainless steel examination table, the moment the toddler saw Deaton the panic was back and the little child started screaming for help while trying to climb up and over Lydia, but Lee snatched the little boy before he could get away.

`Hold him, Lee.´ the old woman who smelled like marshlands said from across the room before she wobbled her way over to her grandson, she held the rope she and her people had spent the better part of a month creating, they had known they’d be summoned to Beacon Hills.

Deaton and the Dingle’s had explained to Lydia all the details of the spell that would be performed on Stiles, and yet the moment the old woman and the young man started to bind the child with the rope she felt uneasy and asked if it was really necessary, no one answered her or perhaps they answer was just drowned out by the screams coming from the frightened child.

Once Stiles was bound firmly and unable to move Lee placed the child in the waved basket that had been created in the same fashion as the rope, the bottom of the basket was covered with herbs and flowers as well as little bones and bloodied pieces of fabric. The toddler wailed loudly as he was placed down in the basket and then tucked in with a blood-soaked blanket.

Lydia glanced over at Deaton who looked as disgusted by the sight as Lydia, but the two continued watching the old woman and the younger man drawing symbols on the pale forehead of the franticly screaming child.

`Got it, ma’´ the raspy voice of woman in her mid-thirties shouted before appearing in the room, she smelled of damp-earth and smoke as she walked past Lydia.

`Where’s your brother?´ Deaton asked, even after a few days the man could not hide the dislike in his voice as he spoke to the Dingle’s, the woman called Hazel grinned up at him as she answered, `Trying to cover up the deed done.´

Deaton looked at the pouch Hazel was holding, ignoring the yellowish grin she was directing at him.

`You did find the right grave? ´ the older woman asked, and Hazel gave a short nod before answering, `Read and reread the name a few times.´ then she walked over to her mother and said, `Claudia Stilinski, was the name right, ma’? ´

Lydia shivered at the mention of Stiles’ mother, and more so when the old woman carelessly dumped the teeth and bones that Hazel and Bret had gathered off of Claudia Stilinski’s body. Deaton averted his gaze and looked like he was about to break, like there was an emotional turmoil running around inside the man who usually showed very little in the line of emotions.

Together the women started to place the bones and teeth in the basket.

`Did you two burn the body?´ the old woman asked as she struggled to stand up straight, Hazel nodded as she stroked her soiled fingers through the soft brown hair of the little boy.

`Lovely little baby, ain’t he? ´ Hazel said while looking down at the now bright-red face that was scrunched up with tears streaming down from closed eyes.

`Now don’t get any ideas, Hazel,´ the old woman said before yanking her daughter away from the child, `That boy will be a man soon enough, a young man with magic in his blood.´

`I know.´ Hazel sighs while watching her son drawing circles on the floor around the basket with blood and mud, `We should get going. The beats won’t stay away for too long.´

`You might like to go outside, dear.´ the old woman tells Lydia.

Lydia nods involuntarily before stepping out of the room, glancing down at the toddler feeling a smidge of doubt arise inside her but she ignores it as best she can.

`I want daddy.´ is the last thing Lydia hears before the doors close behind her.

Lydia wishes she didn’t know the grave the Dingle’s had desecrated, or what they were about to do to break the spell that had the brilliant Stiles she had known bound into the mindless toddler in the basket now. There was aside of her that wanted to take the child away, but the greater part wanted her friend back.

Lydia walked out of the building, not prepared to hear the moment the screams for Peter or help turning into outright fear. She paced about outside the clinic, glad she wasn’t blessed/cursed with supernatural hearing, but she can hear the speeding cars approaching and she isn’t stupid enough to think it’s some overly worried Dalmatian owner and a husky with a broken leg.

Lydia stands as tall as she can and scolds her face to hide her fears and worries, as Scott’s car skids to a stop closely followed by Derek’s she swallows nervously but once figures started to stumble out of the cars she showed nothing.

`Where, where is my son? ´ Peter roars, but although he would love to lunge at her he is still struggling to stay up on his feet.

`Lydia, where is he? ´ Scott barks, stumbling forward, Isaac was doing the same but ended up vomiting after but a few steps.

Then suddenly as all the werewolves approached her, they paused eyes going wide while all the color on their faces was drained; it told her that the last part of Dingle’s spell-breaking had come to be. Then there is a strange sensation that has all the hairs on her body standing up, while there werewolves take a step back, the sound of windows shattering has her screaming and dropping on the ground covering her head and she feels the familiar weight of Jackson covering her, and she feels safe there with him sheltering her.

Then Lydia hears the Peter screaming like the remnants of his soul is being ripped out of his body, the smell of smoke and the heat tells her something has gone terribly wrong. Jackson is off her in seconds and he is screaming out that ridiculous nickname he’s given Stiles, there are tears in his eyes and when she turns around to look at the building she understands the expression of pain and horror; the clinic is on fire, terrifying flames are licking at the air outside the shattered windows and she finds herself screaming.

The Dingle's stumble out of the building singed here and there, the hands of the old woman look like they might be sporting third-degree burns. Deaton soon follows coughing and looking absolutely terrified, grabs the man and demands to know where his son is.

`I – I tried to get to him, but – oh God – I couldn’t, ´ Deaton sounds very apologetic, he sounds as broken as his workplace is.

`No.´ Peter gasps and lets go of the man and stares at the inferno before him. The sudden explosion has the humans on the ground and the other werewolves stepping back, but Peter just stands there realizing this is the second time he is made to watch fire steal away his family.

_Our pup,_ the wolf whines, _gone?_

`No.´ Peter whimpers as the heat of the fire feels like enough to burn his skin. He hears the desperate need the wolf has for him to explain why they were still standing there, and Peter realizes he has no answer to give.

The first step is the hardest to take, because they both fear the flames but ones they face the truth that they will be asked to lay what will be left of their pup in a casket and then lower it in the cold dark earth, there really is nothing keeping them from walking straight into the fire.

`PETER!?´ Derek screams, horrified beyond belief when seeing his uncle just walking into the burning building, he tries to run right after his uncle but the devastated but determined look the older werewolf gives him has the Alpha rooted to the spot screaming for his uncle to come back but he doesn’t expect his uncle to turn around and walk out of the flames.

`PETER!?` Cora screams and tries to run after her uncle but Derek grabs her into a tight embrace, `We have to stop him! We need to stop him.´

 

 


	42. I’ll Join You in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter welcomes death now that he knows his son is dead. He will join his son in the afterlife and hope his sister will forgive him for the death of her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, people. I’m so very sorry.

Peter is deathly afraid of fire, but there he is on his hands and knees in a burning building, and still there is not a single piece inside him demanding him to run; because the only thing he wants to do is to join his son in the afterlife.

Perhaps they will make a new life there, Peter thinks as he collapses on the floor and breathes in the smoke that burns his lungs and has him gasping and coughing.

Perhaps Claudia Stilinski will accept him, allow him to be there for her and Genim, they could be a family together. Peter would find the rest of his family; take Claudia and their son to see his family. Peter can imagine how his grandfather will beam down at the newest member of their family, how the man would love the curious nature of the child.

Peter can only hope Talia can forgive him for killing her daughter, but even if Talia wouldn’t forgive Peter she would surely fall for the little boy who could love without question or doubt; Peter could only wish the his sister could see the change in Peter.

Peter closes his eyes and prepares to embrace death and what it brings, he thinks back to the days he has spent with his son whom he loves more than anything.

_Peter looks at his little boy, his son, his Genim. The toddler is simply perfect even with the messy sauce covering his little face, here and there are tiny pieces of spaghetti on his face and in his hair because Cora had turned her back to the child for five seconds while she was supposed to keep an eye on him while Peter had to take care of the laundry. The child beams up at Peter while lifting both of his messy little hands up towards his daddy who doesn’t care that he might ruin his shirt when lifting the boy, he can’t deny his boy a hug when he clearly wants it._

The memory of his little boy has Peter crawling ones more, because if he will die he will do so with his son in his arms, it doesn’t matter if his son no longer looks like the little boy who had sat in their Alpha’s lap watching Winnie the Pooh movies with wide eyes while Derek had just looked relaxed and happy with the toddler on his lap. Genim’s death will hurt Derek as much as it has hurt Peter, but at least Peter is able to end his life before the pain becomes too much.

_Genim is running around dressed in his Halloween costume, out of all his clothes this costume is worn the most because the little boy likes to play a wolf; Genim will growl and howl which makes Peter laugh because no matter how hard the child tries the howl just comes out wrong and the fierce growls just makes him so adorable, his son drags around his very own “pack” which is a pack of stuffed toys and when asked why he keeps dragging the toys from room to room, the child answers, `I alpha.´_

Peter doesn’t know where his son is, but still he keeps crawling because he needs to be near his son. He imagines the little body that has shared his bed for months and months, abandoned in a room all alone and surrounded by fire and destruction, it feels so wrong for his son to be left to burn alone in a room.

_Peter watches his son sleeping next to him, this is a new thing as he has only been a father for a few days; but it feels right, and it will feel so much better ones the child starts calling him daddy. Peter runs his fingers through the soft hair, and smiles as the child lets out what can toddler makes calms Peter and his wolf._

`Daddy.´

Peter pauses. The fire is calling for him. And he will go to it. Peter only wishes death would come quickly, because burning alive for a third-time really isn’t something he’d like to experience once more.

`Daddy.´

The wolf inside him whimpers as their madness grows, they can hear their pup calling them and they will join him in death.

_`Daddy! Daddy! ´ Hearing his son calling for has Peter leaving his work where it be, he should be working but Genim comes first he will always come first. Cora had been babysitting his son, she had been asked to watch him for the two hours Peter had scheduled for work but obviously Genim hadn’t got that memo._

_The little boy comes stumbling through the door hands covered in paint, as is his adorable little face, his boy looks so very happy as he hurries over to Peter who is walking towards his son. Peter can only imagine the amount of little handprints are now displayed about the path the child had taken, he isn’t too bothered by it and doesn’t think Derek will be either; their little gem could get away with anything, really._

_`Look!´ the boy grins and holds up the picture he had been drawing, it makes absolutely no sense what so ever to Peter, but he still loves it because Genim made it._

_`Beautiful.´ Peter says as he scoops up his son, supporting him with one arm while admiring the little artwork his son has made; when growing up and living with his own family he had never understood why parents and grandparents would be so very impressed with messy little drawings, but now he does its just such a simple thing as love._

`Daddy.´

Peter freezes all his blood has suddenly run cold, because he swears he can hear his son calling for him and through the stench of fire there is that scent that soothes him and keeps him strong. Then he hears the desperate, fearful, stubborn beating of his pups hear and he can’t believe it.

`Daaddyy.´ the sobbing voice has Peter on his feet and running as best he can, because even if this were to be all just a cruel figment of his imagination or the outcome of his oxygen deprived brain, he cannot ignore the desperate sound.

The examination room is bright with fire; the air is scorching hot, except for a small space in the middle of the room. There in the middle of a fireless circle, in an ugly basket _his_ son.

`Genim! ´ Peter screams and runs through the flames and as he steps inside the circle he feels a pleasantly cool air touching his skin, the heat of the fire is gone and he wants to stay there to make sure his son is safe but the building is making the horrible but familiar sounds that tells him to run, to get the his son out of a building that will start to fall around them.

`Daddy. I sowwy.´ the child sobs, while Peter pulls him out of the basket that has a stench of marshlands, human hair and old magic. The filthy blanket that smells of blood slips off of the child as Peter takes his son out of the basket. His son is tied with a rope that holds the same stench as the basket, but there is also the worrisome smell of Genim’s own blood. 

`Not your fault.´ Peter says as he hides his son under his blouse before heading for the back door of the clinic,  he begs his ancestors to protect him and his son as they travel through the fire; begs them to keep his son safe and unharmed. He can hear and feel the child coughing and gasping for air. 

The pack door is locked, but it doesn’t matter when the one breaking it down is a werewolf with a cub to protect and save. The door gives in easily and Peter stumbles out of the burning building gasping for air, but he runs until he is as far away from the building as possible until he knows they are safe; he runs until he bursts through the doors of the Hale house where Allison and Danny are kneeling on the living-room sobbing while clutching their phones like they might hold the key for salvation. 

`Pe-Pe-Peter?´ Danny’s voice sounds wrecked and he looks so broken you might have thought it was Danny who lost his family. 

Peter slips his son out from underneath his blouse. Which has Allison screaming and running towards them but although she looks like she wants to take the toddler from Peter, she doesn’t make a move to do so. Peter makes his way upstairs, too exhausted to listen to either one of the humans who are asking him what feels like a million questions, has Peter heading upstairs and into his bathroom where he proceeds to untie his son who is still apologizing to him. 

`Shh, Genim.´ Peter whispers out just before he pauses and stares at the patch of blood on the shirt of the child, its right above the heart and the shirt has a whole in the center of the patch that smells like Genim’s blood. Peter rips the shirt off and gasps as there is more of the little boys blood dried up on the little chest. 

`What did they do to you, baby? ´ Peter asks as he grabs a washcloth and starts to wash away the blood on his son’s chest, underneath the caked blood is a very ugly and fresh-looking scar. 

`Owie. Bad owie.´ the boy whimpers. 

Peter looks up at his son and asks again, `what did they do to you baby? ´ 

 


	43. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter saved his son, he saved his son and it feels like this was meant to be. He has his son safe and sound. But he needs to deal with Deaton and Lydia before he can truly relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I have nothing to say on this chapter. I’m just waiting for the moment Genim Hale dies, and Peter is left with nothing but a lifeless corps to hold. But until then, try and enjoy. By the way the “Fuck Scene” will be explained at the end of the story!

Peter kept his son close to him as he tried to wash them both clean of smell that digs into him and rips him apart over and over again, slashes at his flesh and cracks the walls of sanity until they threaten to crumble. Peter focuses on the sound of the fragile but magnificent heart that beats behind the scared flesh, he focuses on the feel of the skin beneath his hands and fingers, nuzzles the breakable neck feeling the rushing of the blood beneath the soaked skin and pulsing sensation of a life not lost.

As he focuses on all the sings that tell him he has his son, the suffocating fear and sense of loss breakthrough in loud sobs and desperate tears, he buries his face in the soaked hair of his little boy who begins to stir from his short nap, moving to be able to look up at his sobbing father who tries to scold himself back to a state of false calm.

_Our cub, our pup, our son, alive not gone,_ the wolf reminds him, but both are as wrecked as the other over what they had thought had been lost to flames.

`Daddy?´ the child asks, hands that had been resting against Peter’s chest move up to touch his face instead, tracing it as if those little hands had never done this before and eyes searching worriedly for something to tell him why there were tears flowing down his daddy’s face when everything was good and calm.

Peter tightens his hold around his son, unable to voice the depths of his despair and the fear he had felt earlier and the indescribable joy he felt when he found his child alive and well.

The sudden knock on the door has Peter jumping up on his feet, claws out and fangs out, snarling and growling, prepared to defend his young to kill to keep his son safe.

`Uncle Peter?´ the softness of Cora’s voice has Peter calming down, fangs and claws vanishing back into those expected for a human and not the monster inside of him, `Can – could you please come out with my little Bit? We need to know your both are okay.´ She sounds worried, scared even and it has Peter climbing out of the bath.

`Cowa! ´ The toddler shouted with unnecessary excitement, in Peter’s opinion should have been more traumatized by nearly being killed.

`Hey, Lil’ Bit, you okay kiddo? ´ Cora asked from behind the door.

Peter grabs one of the Winnie the Pooh towels and wraps his youngling, while the little boy answers with his usual joyfulness, `I good.´

`That’s good baby.´ Cora says from behind the door, it doesn’t take long before she tells Peter that there’s an emergency pack meeting in the den and both he and Genim are expected to be there. Peter agrees to join them as soon as both he and his son are dressed, but he really isn’t in a hurry to share his son with the pack.

When Peter gets himself dressed and his son too, when he has made his way down stairs and into the den he almost loses it when he sees the unwanted guests.

Surrounded by the Hale pack and placed to sit on two chairs brought from the cellar were Lydia Martin and Alan Deaton both looked wary and at the sight of Peter and the little boy their eyes widened in disbelief and relief.

At the sight of the little boy Lydia tries to get up from where she is sitting, crying out the name Peter refuses to use when speaking to his little boy, but she is pushed back down by a growling Isaac his claws piercing through the fabric of her blouse and drawing pearls of blood.   

Deaton, who had escaped the fire with no burns, was however sporting blossoming bruises, one eye swollen shut, didn’t try and stand up or move in fashion.

Seeing Lydia and Deaton has the little boy tightening the hold of his daddy, and tries to hide as best he may against his daddy who wants nothing more than to have his boy taken out of the room so he may slaughter the bitch who betrayed their trust and the druid who had allowed it.

`He – he’s alive. Unharmed? ´ Hearing Deaton speak has Peter’s blood boiling, and his son whining out, `Daddy.´

Peter snaps at the man his hatred and anger so loud in his voice it has the two in the circle of wolves, `Unharmed!?! There was blood. There is an ugly fresh scar above his heart.´

Lydia lowers her gaze, while Deaton turns his gaze from Peter to the child and that is not okay with anyone of the members of the Hale pack and they all voice this with loud growls.

`They had to reenact the first death,´ Deaton’s words are calm, as if he was just explaining that one and one makes two, but his words has Lydia lowering her head even further.

`So they stabbed my son in the heart!?´ Peter snaps which has the child whimpering. Deaton just nods.

`It was supposed to help reverse everything…..´ Deaton starts but is soon struggling to breathe out a simple word as Peter has him by the throat, eyes alight with rage and madness, the beast wants the man dead at its feet and to see the light of life fading from those deceitful eyes.

Peter isn’t surprised that the only ones telling him to stop are the human members of the pack, but their voices and words are meaningless, but as little hands reach to rest against the arm that is squeezing the life out of the struggling veterinarian and as the pleading words of, `No. Daddy. No.´ the werewolf lets the man go.

Peter looks over at his son, he sees fear in those bright eyes but he senses that the fear is not directed towards him but towards Deaton and Lydia, and still there his son is asking him to show mercy.

`They need to be punished, Genim, they need to…´ Peter explains, but his son shakes his little head and wraps his arms around Peter’s neck and nuzzles against the side of his face before saying, `No.´

A heavy sigh escapes Peter who then turns to glare at Lydia, who looks like she still doubts Peter will let them leave the house with their lives intact, and Deaton is gasping for air and manhandled back on the chair chosen for him.

`What happened at the clinic?´ Cora asked, snarling, eyes flashing as she remembered the blazing infernal and the time that had passed with the belief that her uncle and her Little Bit were burning alive while she could do nothing to save either one.

`All I know is that the moment the dagger pierced his skin,´ Deaton answers as best as he can, his breathing is ragged and it hurts to speak, and the memory of the moment before his workplace and second home went up in smoke was hazy. `There was this, this shockwave that hit us and then everything was on fire.´

`Are we supposed to believe Genim caused the fire? ´ Derek asked, glancing over at the toddler that was starting to look very sleepy.

Deaton is silent for a moment, then after some thought he speaks, `Maybe not all Genim, maybe a part of his mother was behind it as well. After the stabbing of the heart, there was a rite that was supposed to happen and it could work out either way; bring back young Mr. Stiles Stilinski or...´

`Or kill Genim.´ Derek snarls, they had heard this before, the risk of death had been far too great in their opinion as had been the permanent physical and psychological damage. The thought of what might have happened has Derek shivering and drifting closer to the toddler who was dropping off to sleep.

`Yes.´ Deaton replies and without thinking he continues, `His mother was much more powerful than what the Dingle’s had imagined.´

`I bet she knew there were bastards like you and them around.´ Jackson growls, he’d been silently passing since the circle broke with Derek’s movement towards Genim and Peter, `She knew there would be assholes trying to hurt her boy.´

Peter wouldn’t be surprised if Jackson did decide to ignore Genim’s wishes and cut the man in half, not when he could see the rage behind those blue eyes.

Deaton ignores Jackson, and looks up at Derek, not at Peter no this is a matter between Deaton and the Alpha.

`I will no longer be attempting to break the spell,´ Lydia snaps her head up and looks at Deaton with wide and disbelieving eyes, `The power behind his protection grows with each attempt to break it.´

`But, ´ Lydia starts but the loud threatening growl from Jackson has her fall silent.

`Good.´ Derek growls at Deaton, his hand rests on the back of the little boy the Alpha had thought to be lost.

`I must advice you, ´ at those words Peter growls at the veterinarian, `You must advice nothing. There will be no more misplaced trust in you, Deaton.´

Deaton looks for a brief flicker of a moment hurt by those words directed at him, but soon shakes it off and continues, `I must advice you to allow me to train Genim, ´ Deaton hopes that using the name Peter and his Alpha use around young Mr. Stilinski will gain him access to the remarkable child, `to help him control and master those powers hidden inside him.´

`You will _not_ go near _my_ son.´ Peter’s voice is low and the sound is enough to make even the others in the room to shrink back and bare their necks to him, and its only because of Genim who is clinging on to him that Peter doesn’t lunge at the druid, ` _Ever_.´

`He _needs_ someone to teach him,´ Deaton says with an air of stubbornness that rubs Peter the wrong way, and he shoves his son to his nephew who is quick enough to react and take the child before he is dropped. Peter lunged at the man and had him by the throat for the second time that evening, claws sinking without thought or mercy through the dark skin.

`Daddy! No!´ the child screams, but Peter has had enough he barks for Derek to take Genim out of the room, which he does with a short nod and ignoring the pleading look the vet gives him.

`NO. Nononono.´ the toddler screams, reaching out to his daddy, `Daddy. No.´

Deaton’s wraps both his hands around the wrist that held the hand that was slowly chocking him out of his life, he gives pleading all around the room but no one dares to move as it would surely anger the oldest werewolf in the pack; and most of the members of the pack might have even considered his death nothing more than rightful price for all the deeds Deaton had done.

Deaton does try and fight although perfectly aware it is futile as he holds no supernatural strength, but it is by instinct that he fights.

_Steal his breath away,_ the wolf beneath Peter’s skin demands, _Steal his breathe away,_ the wolf will abandon the hunger for blood as in their madness they would paint the room red with blood, _kill this traitor before he harms our pup again._

_T_ he blood would be far too hard to clean away from all the fabrics it would stain, _He must not be allowed to harm our pup again,_ being the way Genim was the child would sniff out the evidence they would miss to clear, _he must be killed to protect our pup, to keep him safe he must die._

Peter can feel the hold grow weaker and weaker, and he smiles at the dying man it’s a smile cruelty and predatory hunger.

The sound from behind the closed doors, the loud thump and the loud crying coming from his son has Peter dropping the man, and when he hears his son crying for him in pain Peter bolts out of the room.

Peter finds his little boy on the floor, wailing loudly, while Derek is on his knees shaking his head and making an odd sound that reminds Peter of the ones Derek would make as a child when hurt by one of his siblings. Peter runs over to his boy who looks up at him with tearful eyes, there is a very brief pause when the child sees him but then as he raises his arms up towards Peter who runs over to his son the wailing starts again, in between loud subs are word such as, `Daddy,´ and `Owie´.

`What happened?´ Peter asks as he pulls his son up closer to his body, but the child only repeats the two words again and again. Derek grunts out, `He poked me in the eye, and I dropped him.´

Peter wants to turn his already blooming anger towards his nephew but the little boy needs him more than he needs to chastise the younger werewolf.   
  
Isaac watches Peter closely. He waits until the tension in the older werewolf’s shoulders lessens before asking what they should do with Deaton. Peter has buried his nose into the feather soft hair of his son, breathing in the scent and mumbles out, `I don’t care what you do with him. Just get him the fuck out of the house.´

`Fuck?´ the word falls of Genim’s lips, it’s clear the child is tasting out the word as it rolls off of his clever little tongue, `Fuck.´

Peter mentally kicks himself for not keeping his own tongue under control, he wants to rip out his own tongue and cook it and eat it.

Isaac snorts out a laugh as the child repeats the word that has Peter frowning and going back to being completely rigid, Derek looks like he is chocking on something but it’s obvious that it’s because he is trying not to start laughing; Peter had been so very strict about _no one_ cursing around his little boy.

`Fuck.´ the little boy repeats, and Peter sighs heavily before Isaac vanishes back into the den and Peter looks down at his son who is beaming up at him with such pride because he had learned a new word, `Fuck.´

Peter sighs before looking at the little boy, he can hear loud thumps from the other room as well as the sound of Alan Deaton getting beaten for his part in what had happened to Genim, he can hear the grunts of pain and gasps of air, and the Lydia’s loud cries and pleads for them to stop. But Peter doesn’t care about Deaton; the man is insignificant compared to Peter’s son.

Peter sighs and the disappointment in that sigh has the boy closing his mouth and looking up at his daddy with confused eyes.

`Genim, ´ Peter says as softly as he possibly can, he knows how sensitive his son is to anything that might suggest he has done something wrong, `You shouldn’t use that word. ´ the toddler goes rigid in Peter’s arms and the lower lip starts to tremble, those two things are never a good sign and within seconds the first tears start to fall and when the tears fall so do the apologize which has Peter quickly kissing the forehead of his son.

`Not your fault, baby,´ Peter explains to his son, while watching Derek make his way into the den, `Daddy shouldn’t have used that word. Daddy’s the bad one, not you.´

`Daddy not bad.´ the little boy whimpers while rubbing his tearstained face against Peter’s shirt, when Peter’s nieces or nephews had rubbed their tears and snot against his clothes it had irked him but when it was his own son it was fine.

`Daddy good. Not bad.´ the toddler whimpers, so sure of his own words.

Derek came out of the den, dragging a half-unconscious Deaton with him. Peter glares at the man who had been fine with killing Peter’s young son.

Deaton is pulled out of the house and into the night, Isaac and Scott followed their Alpha out of the house, and Peter was pleased to find that both young men had blood on their hands.

`What are you going to do about Lydia? ´ Jackson’s voice is strained, nervous in timber.

Peter looks over at the werewolf who looks like he is being torn in half. Peter can sympathize with what Jackson is going through, a part of Jackson understands the need make the female pay for her betrayal while another part the one that loves Lydia hopes her to escape without punishment.

Peter wants Lydia to suffer as much as he did when she took Genim away, when she made him listen to Genim’s screams, and more so when she made him think his son was dead. But Peter also has no desire to hurt Jackson, who has been so good to his little boy.

Lydia should be punished for harming her pack. She could easily be punished by a beating, or she could be marked for her crime it would be a constant reminder for her, and then there was the banishment which would have Lydia out of the pack forever. If Peter could he would do all three.

But Peter is no longer allowed to just think about himself, he was in a pack, and he needed to think as a member of the pack and he has no desire to harm the relationship between Jackson and Genim; there was always a risk that by banishing Lydia that Jackson would leave with her, there was always a risk that Jackson would grow to resent Peter and his son if they harmed Lydia.

If Lydia had been a werewolf, then the beating would have been a good option as she would heal without leaving marks on her skin. But Lydia was a human.

Peter can feel Jackson’s eyes on him as he thinks out what to do. He stands silently thinking until Derek enters the house, he looks over at Jackson and Peter before glancing in the direction of the den where Lydia is sobbing; she had been made to watch as Deaton was beaten into a bloodied mess for his crime, she had heard Derek tell him to be thankful for not being pack because otherwise the punishment would have been far worse and Lydia was pack.

`We need to deal with Lydia.´ Derek says sharply, loudly, he wants her to hear and to understand her time is up. He wants to hear the fearful sounds that she creates, the fear is thick in the air and he breathes it in.

Jackson lowers his gaze, the stench of sadness and worry is thick around him and it angers Derek. He is about to tell the Beta to stop it, to ask if he thinks Lydia more important than the child but his uncle halts this.

`You love her.´ Peter says, while rubbing soothing circles on the fragile back of his son. His eyes are focused on Jackson who looks up at Peter with fearful eyes and nods.

`I’ve never stopped.´ Jackson says while watching Peter walk into the den where Lydia is still sitting in her chair, her pretty face stained with tears and a few drops of Deaton’s blood.

Danny and Allison look so very nervous where they are standing, while Cora looks like she would be ready to lunge at Lydia and rip her to pieces. The strawberry-blond woman can’t even look up at Peter without sobbing out her apologize the sound has Jackson whimpering.

`Jackson, ´ Peter’s voice is cold, damning, and it has Jackson taking a step towards Peter, `You say you love Lydia.´

Lydia looks up at Jackson, her eyes red from all the crying she had done, she looks almost surprised by the words spoken and what they are telling her.

`Yes. I love her.´ Jackson’s voice is broken and all because the woman he loves is so broken before him, `I love you, Lydia. I’ve always loved you.´

Peter sighs, because he hates this. He hates hurting Jackson.

`Enough to take the beating that she deserves?´ Peter asks the young Beta who doesn’t flinch nor turn his gaze away from the woman who looks absolutely alarmed by Peter’s question.

`Yes.´ no doubt there, Jackson is very determined to protect the one he loves.

`Jackson, will you still do it after I tell you that every member of this pack will be beating you? ´ Peter’s words have Lydia sobbing out a no, but Jackson answers with a stiff nod.

Derek makes a move towards Jackson, as does Cora although the female werewolf gives Lydia a disgusted look as she readies herself to give Jackson Whittemore the worst beating of his life.

Jackson stands tall and proud, ready to give the pack the payment it requires.

` Please…´ Lydia sobs as she watches the Alpha and his sister move towards Jackson.

`Stop.´ Peter says before the Alpha has a chance to land the first hit, Derek looks up at his uncle who asks the Alpha if it isn’t Peter’s right to pardon Lydia.

`Yes. It is your right.´ Derek says while lowering his clawed hand.

Peter kneels before the fearful woman, ignoring the way his son tries to get as far away from Lydia as possible, and his voice is as calm as possible, `You may not trust the promises of change that I have shown. And I don’t care if you ever will.´

`Peter? ´ Peter ignores his nephew and continues to speak with the young woman before him.

`But for the sake of Jackson, I will pardon you.´ Peter can see the words hit her and she looks if possible more broken than before, but also very relieved.

`But I swear, if you ever do anything to harm my son again then I will personally beat you until your pretty face is as ugly as your deeds have been.´ with the threat sinking in, Peter gets up and wishes them all goodnight because it’s getting late and Genim’s should have been in bed an hour ago.

`Thank you.´ Jackson breathes out as Peter walks past him, Peter raises his hand and places it gently on the younger man’s shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze before heading upstairs.

Heading up the stairs, the little boy rests his head down on Peter’s shoulder and asked, ` Daddy, I good? ´

Peter freezes in the middle of the stairs, his heart skipping a beat. His mouth had gone dry and he felt like his throat was being squeezed, but he still answered truthfully, `Always, you are always so good Genim.´

The toddler hummed against Peter’s neck, the werewolf could feel the uneasiness slowly drift away from the young body, but Peter was not that lucky.

`Genim, why do you always think you’re bad?´ Peter asked as attentively as possible, he was walking up the last flight of stairs and he could still hear Jackson and the others talking and arguing downstairs about Lydia; just because Peter had pardoned her didn’t mean Derek wouldn’t demand something from Lydia or Jackson or both of them.

The child shrugs his shoulders, before answering with a very timid voice, `He say I bad.´

Peter comes to a full-stop outside the Alpha’s bedroom, and asks who is it that dares to call his son bad. Surely if someone in the pack had said such things, then the others would have heard it and known it and acted upon it; and the child was kept for the most part isolated from the rest of the Beacon Hills population.

`Bad man. He hurt me.´

`Deaton.´ Peter growls, claws out as he now finds another reason to kill the man who has done nothing so far than hurt his youngling.

Genim shakes his head. And so Peter pushes the issue at hand, if it is not Deaton than who has been whispering such lies into the little ears.

`No. The other one.´ the child says nuzzling against Peter’s neck, whimpering out the words. The words and the distress behind them have Peter raising his boy so he may have a good look at his only son, who avoids looking into Peter’s curious eyes.

`Other one? ´ Peter asks, trying to understand what his son was trying to tell him. The child gave a short nod, eyes growing wide with fear as he looked around as if to search for the other bad man before answering with a whisper, `He in my dreams.´

`Your dreams? ´ Peter asks, he is well familiar with all the horrible things that can run wild and free in the world of dreams.

Genim nods and looks suddenly very afraid.

`What can you tell me about this man? ´ Peter asks continuing to walk towards their bedroom, the toddler thinks about his answer before finally whispering out, `He yells at me. He hates me. Angry. Say I bad. Wish me dead.´

Peter feels his blood run cold, his stomach drop, and he tightens his hold around his son.

`Genim, you are not bad.´ Peter says as he places a gentle kiss on the tearstained cheek, the taste of salt so unwelcomed there, `You have always been such a good little boy.´

Stiles Stilinski had been a good little boy who grew into a good young man, Stiles had been honorable and loyal in nature; he could have ran away and abandoned Scott McCall to keep himself safe, Stiles could have saved himself instead of keeping a paralyzed Derek Hale from drowning in a pool of water, Stiles could have cut his ties to the pack when things got dangerous for him but he never had.

Stiles Stilinski had been such a fine young man that Peter had no doubt Genim would be like Stiles, and with the help and support of the pack would only benefit the boy removing all the self-doubt and anxiousness that Peter had always been able to smell on Stiles.

`You shouldn’t listen to the man in your dreams, because he is a liar.´ Peter tells his little son while planting gentle kisses against the little face he loved to admire and praise, `You are special. You are great. You are wonderful. And you are loved by everyone.´

`Weally? ´ the little boy asked, Peter gave a short nod and continued to walk into their bedroom.

`I love you more than anything in the world, Genim, always has and always will.´ Peter said as he closed the door with the heel of his foot.

`Mo’ than Dewek? ´ the child asked and Peter nodded, because the answer was yes. Peter loved his nephew but Derek isn’t his son, unlike Genim. `Mo’ than Cowa?´ Peter nods again without a hesitation, he loved Cora almost as much as Genim but not still enough to reach the amount Peter and his wolf felt towards the child.

`And you know that Derek loves you as much as he loves Cora,´ Peter continues while beginning to lay the child down on the bed, the child listened to his daddy with wide eyes, `And Cora might just love you a little bit more than Derek.´

`Weally?´ 

`Yes. And Jackson loves you as much as daddy, Cora and Derek do.´ there is not a single doubt behind those words, because Peter knows it to be true. Of all the Betas in their pack, it is Jackson who loves Genim the most; he has proven this time and time again.

Peter dresses his son in his Muppets pajamas, kissing the little hands as the sneak out of the sleeves and the little feet as they emerge from each pant leg.

`The man in your dream knows nothing, Genim, so don’t listen to him.´ Peter says as he lays down next to his son, who snuggles up to his daddy so close it is as if the child has glued himself to his father, `You tell that man he is wrong and that your family and pack love you oh so much.´

`Okay, daddy.´ the little boy yawns out, then while Peter was playing gently with the feather soft hair, breathing in the scent of his child that was but a little tainted with the stench of the fire.

The toddler is just about to fall asleep when he mumbled out, `Mama said you come.´

Peter’s heart skipped a beat and he looked down at his son who was barely awake, `What? ´

`You come, Mama said. You come save me, she said, ´ the words sad halts Peter’s breathing, the words were so sure. He watches his son wall asleep, think about what Genim had said wondering if his boy had really seen his mother. If Genim had seen his mother, and if she had such faith in Peter then this all had to prove he was meant to be Genim’s father, if Claudia had been so sure Peter would run into a burning building because he would gladly follow his son to the land of the dead then surely he was meant to keep and raise the wonderful boy sleeping next to him.

A smile rose on Peter’s lips as he thought about watching Genim grow, living through the arguments of getting the boy his first pet to the first day at school; Peter imagined taking his son to Disneyland with the pack and about the day his son would lose one of his teeth, he imagined taking his son toll ball games and holding his hand during dentist appointments, he imagined the day his son would come home beaming because he’d got an A on his test or the first birthday party they would throw Genim on the day he had become Peter’s son.

Each though made Peter feel such joy and peace; he could imagine taking his son to the movies, teaching his son to swim and so many other wonderful firsts he would be able to experience with his son.

Genim was his and would be his until the day Peter died, hopefully that day would be faraway in the future in a future where his son was happily married to a man or a woman it did not matter; Peter would be a grandfather and surrounded by the family he loved, his son would be there to hold his hand and Peter would promise Genim that he would never stop loving him even in death.

Peter was blessed; he knew he was blessed as he laid there with his son next to him. He had been cursed only to be blessed with something so great and wonderful no words could ever describe it successfully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fuck seen is inspired by something that happened with my cousin, her mother was so against anyone using any curse words around her that you couldn’t even say “fudge” because of the risk that you’d slip up and say something less innocent. Well, then one day before the two (my aunt and my cousin) were supposed to go to my gran, my aunt hit her toe and cursed out the word Genim used and my cousin didn’t repeat it – not until she was at grans and leaping on her couch, then she started repeating it the word over and over again (everyone laughed their heads of except my gran and my aunt).


	44. Pawk!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the park with daddy and his cousins has Genim Hale very excited. A day in the park is his reward for being a big boy and good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being gone for so long, but my lovely writing machine with the great power of reaching out into the world where you lovely people are, was rather badly injured after my evil/adorable cat/demon decided my laptop needed a drink before hitting the floor and because my financial life is not as vast as it in the games a play I had to wait until my budget allowed me to fix the problem. But now I’m back and hoping you all haven’t jumped off my wee ship.   
> In this chapter we get to see a little piece of Genim’s clever little mind, but just a little. Then there is also a little bit of this and a little bit of this.

`Daddy! UP!´ the excited little voice shouted, while the light little frame jumped up on him, little hands patting the side of Peter’s face. Peter’s face betrayed him as his lips quirk up into a smile as the hands that are so soft and that smell like Genim saliva as well as Peter, that little smile that escapes him tells the little boy that his daddy is no longer sleeping. But Peter continues pretending that he is still sleeping, waiting to see what clever trick his little boy will use to force him awake; Genim had ones screamed like a banshee which had the entire house awake and alarmed, another time his son had started kissing his daddy’s face then moving to licking him as the kissing did nothing to wake his father, and then there had been that one time his son jumped on his privates. 

Genim stops patting his daddy’s face and there is a loaded moment when both father and son sit and wait, one thinking what might come and the other contemplating what to do.  Soon toddler decides to uses his best weapon against his daddy’s game, the one he knows will break this game of pretend. 

Peter feels his son tipping to the side of the bed, and if he wasn’t the supernatural being he is the child would have fallen off the bed and hit the hardwood floor with a loud thump, but Peter wasn’t all that human and so he snatched his little boy before any harm came to him.

`Genim.´ Peter snarls as he grabs his son and sits up, his heart is racing as fast as a rabbits, he moves to sit on the edge of the bed holding his little toddler close, `Stop doing that.´ The child ignored his daddy and just says the word he had been repeating for a few days now, `Pawk! ´ the little hands reach up into the air almost pocking Peter in the eye.

Peter frowned, although he had promised his son while they started potty training that when Genim had been free from little “accidents” for at least two weeks, then he would get to go to the park. It had been a rather great surprise when Genim suddenly started refusing to wear his diapers, bawling as he was being changed and trying to do his best to get rid of them as soon as they were on him, it was only after when Genim started hurting himself by hitting himself that Peter asked what was going on in that curious little head the child was hitting; the answer was that Genim couldn’t understand why he had to wear diapers when no one else had too. Peter had explained the reason why, but still Genim refused to back down from his decision _not_ to wear diapers.

Nothing had prepared Peter for his son’s determination, or success, during the first week there were a few nightly accidents and a few during the day when Genim was too caught up with playing. By the second week there were only the nightly accidents, and by the third there was only a few nightly accidents; by the fourth week there was none nor on the fifth, and so Genim had earned his day at the park.

According to Claudia’s diaries it had taken Stiles nearly two months before there were no accidents, but then again there had been no reward at the end of the road.  

`Pawk.´ Genim says ever so slightly louder than before.

Peter won’t be backing down from his promise although he’d rather not risk the safety of his son by taking him to the park, and so Peter gets up and out of bed. Peter starts getting his son dressed before telling the little boy to go and wake up their Alpha; he grins a bit as the little boy runs off to wake up Derek who had returned to the house in the early hours of the morning.

Genim stumbles his way towards Derek’s bedroom, he is perfectly aware that his cousin is special and that no one is allowed into Derek’s room without his say so Genim still feels now fear as he reaches up towards the doorknob; Derek has told Genim he can because Genim is special too. The doorknob is a bit of a struggle for Genim who has to use both his hands in order to turn it, and because he’s leaning against the door it opens easily inwards but it has Genim almost falling face-first to the floor.

The figure on the bed grunts unhappily as Genim tumbles on the floor, the little boy stills and looks up towards the large bed, but his cousin continues to sleep so Genim gets back up and crosses the room as silently as possible because he wants to surprise Derek. Genim climbs up on the bed, pulling and pushing himself upwards and then crawling across the distance holding back the excited little giggle that wants to break through. When the toddler is right there beside his sleeping Alpha, although he doesn’t understand what an Alpha is but it makes Derek special, Genim stands up although it is a bit difficult because the bed isn’t as solid and firm as the floor but he gets up without needing to take support from Derek. A wicked little grin appears on the little face.

`DEWEK! ´ Genim shrieks at the top of his lungs while jumping on the bed, because his body is vibrating with excitement because they are all going to the park.

`Genim?´ Derek yawns and turns to look at the toddler that is all dressed up and awake, jumping up and down on his bed and seeing it makes the Alpha smile as he says, `Someone’s excited.´ Derek knows very well what day it is.

`Pawk.´ Genim laughs out as Derek pulls him down on the bed, then he starts to tickle the little boy who makes the most adorable and pleasing sounds as Derek starts to tickle him.

`Park. Park. Park. Is that all your thinking about little Red?´ Derek asks, giving the boy a little breather before he starts to blow raspberries on the pale expanse of skin that covers the slight swell of a little tummy. The child shrieks with excitement and joy, his little hands grasping at Derek’s hair pulling at it.

Derek scoops up the little boy when the little tummy grumbles and growls at him, telling Derek it’s time to feed his little monster of a cousin.

By the time they reach the kitchen Peter is already there with a cup of coffee while preparing Genim’s porridge, Peter can’t help but shakes his head while suffocating the laughter tickling his throat when his son shouts the one word he has been repeating since waking up.

`You couldn’t just promise him a new stuffed-toy-fox.´ Derek moans as he slides the toddler into his highchair and walking over to the coffeemaker.

`I wasn’t thinking about the consequences.´ Peter admits, because he really hadn’t thought about all the things taking his son to the park would mean; such as taking his son to a park where there would be other people and children, there would be strangers that could try and harm his little boy, there could be dangerous dogs running around and not to mention the fact that there were such dangerous things as swings, slides and the jungle gym. But a promise was a promise and Peter would not be one of those dads who broke their promises.

`Pawk! ´ Stiles shrieked excitedly as Peter handed Derek his pup’s porridge and Derek headed off to feed the little boy.

`Could you for once wear more than just your briefs, Derek.´ Cora snapped as she entered the kitchen, looking no more awake than the dead, and her glared held no power over her brother who lifts another spoonful of porridge and berries up to the little mouth that opens up.

`Cowa! ´ the toddler shouted happily arms up in the air, which had Cora smiling at him until the toddler shouted out loudly, `Pawk.´ the word had her glaring at Peter mumbling something unintelligent about her uncle and the park. From all the Hale’s only Genim was excited about going to the park. But none of the three would stop the toddler from getting his award for being a clever boy and learning to use his potty.

After both Cora and Derek are wide awake the slow preparation to leave for the park starts, and thankful the little boy doesn’t notice the way they all procrastinate with packing the snacks and a change of clothes, and a small first-aid kit because none of them can see this little outing not ending up without a few cuts and bruises.

Driving towards the park is done at snail’s pace which has Genim looking around worriedly before finally opening his mouth and asking, `Caw sick? ´

`What? ´ Derek asks from where he is sitting at the backseat with little Genim.

`I think he just asked if the car is sick.´ Cora laughs as she peers over her shoulder at her brother and cousin.

`Caw sick? So slow.´

Reaching the park, a little bit faster than what Peter had planned on after Genim started to whine and whimper, Derek grabs his cousin and heads to the toilets near the parking lot leaving his uncle and sister to grab the things they need to take with him, the Alpha runs towards the small brick building while the little boy shouts over and over again, `Pee-pee! I pee-pee.´

It was a close call, but Derek and Genim made it in time, even with Derek wanting to chase the two men in there out before allowing the little boy to release the built up pressure but because Genim came first and the men were just human the Alpha left them alone and focused on keeping Genim from drenching his overalls. Of course Derek stood guarding his cousin and glaring at the men until they left the smelly building.

They started their day in the park by walking around the area, taking in the new additions that had been made to be more esthetically pleasing. The Hale’s stopped to feed the ducks, trying hard to keep the little boy from falling into the pond and as well as fighting off a few of the ducks who appeared to think that the three werewolves were a threat to the little boy. They had an encounter with a large grey German shepherd dog that decided that Genim was in need of protection from his family, the dog was afraid of the three Hale’s but not even when Derek flashes his crimson eyes did the dog not budge from standing protectively in front of the toddler who was laughing at the dogs antics. The dog didn’t settle not until Genim walked over to Peter and hugged his legs, the large dog stopped pulling at its leash as if stunned by what it witnessed perfectly unaware of how its owner was now laying on the ground as stunned as the animal was.

Peter was growing more and more certain that this would be the last time he would ever allow his son to come to the park, it was far too dangerous for him and them.

With the incident with the dog they made their way to the playground, which had the little boy shrieking with excitement and joy. The play area was the reason he wanted to come to the park, because he had seen it on the TV when it had been opened up for the children of Beacon Hills to use; it had been so pretty and seeing children having fun there had promised so much fun. 

Unable to choose where to go first Genim starts off running around admiring everything from the sandbox to the jungle gym, from the various slides and the swings and the other great things to entertain him with.  

The other children and a few of the parents look at Genim as if he wasn’t quite right in the head. In the end Genim chooses to play in the sandbox with Cora as the other children suddenly decided they’d rather be somewhere else, it hurts Peter to see the way the other children react to Genim and he feels like going over to the parents and give them a few choice words as they appear to encourage the less than fair behavior. But because Genim appeared unaware of the way he was shun by the other children, Peter lets it slide and instead watched as his niece parked herself down in the sandbox with the colorful plastic buckets and spades she’d brought with them.

Together Cora and Genim build great sandcastles before Genim wants to go on the swings with Derek, they start out slow until Genim wants to swing to go higher and higher and higher and Derek is more than happy to oblige although Peter doesn’t appreciate it as much as his son does.

Although Genim tried to make friends with the other kids while Derek and Peter were trying to survive the overly interested mothers and one nanny that had started to show an interested in them ones it became clear that they were just uncle and nephew, Genim still ended spending his day at the park playing with Cora who decided that the other kids were just too stupid for Genim to play with.

At Lunch time Jackson arrived at the park, using his werewolf senses to track down his pack mates, carrying two large bags with takeout. The sight of Jackson had Genim nearly falling of the jungle gym but Cora was there to snatch the little boy before he had a nasty fall, seeing the excitement the child was showing over seeing him eases the nervousness Jackson had been struggling against from the moment Cora had called him and told him where they were, he had worried that Genim might not want to see him because he had chosen to stay by Lydia’s side even after what she had done; Jackson hated what she’d done, but a part understood why she had gone against the pack, but it didn’t diminish the fact that they could have lost Genim and there would always be an ugly scar on the pale body to remind Genim and them of what had been done.

Walking over towards the picnic table where Derek and Peter were sitting, Jackson showed his submission to his Alpha and his second in command; standing before his Alpha who rose to his feet and approached Jackson who had lost some of his Alpha’s respect by choosing to side with the love of his life, but at least Derek hadn’t kicked Jackson out of the pack.

**`** Jackson.´ Derek says with a nod while Genim was calling out to the Beta with the blue eyes, Jackson revealed more of his throat and although Lydia had been pardoned by Peter it was still unclear if Derek had and if he hadn’t then it was Jackson’s throat he would shred.

`Go say hi to Genim, ´ the Alpha says while taking the two bags, jerking his head towards the little boy who was trying to get out of Cora’s tight embrace.Perhaps hearing her brothers words Cora sat the child back down on the ground, allowing Genim to run towards Jackson who hurries towards the little boy wearing a red knitted sweater.

`Hey there Gem-Gem,´ Jackson grins as the little boy stumbles and crashes against Jackson’s legs, he doesn’t care if the child ruins his suite with the little dirty hands that just need to touch everywhere even Jackson clean face as he lifts Genim up into a tight hug.

 `Jax.´ Genim sighs sounding suddenly much calmer and almost satisfied, the little head tilting down to rest against the broad shoulder while tightly holding on to the jacket of the suite that Jackson was wearing.  

`You finally made it to the park.´ Jackson laughs and kisses the chubby little cheeks, while trying to rub as much of his scent on the child as he can without making it look creepy to the bystanders. Genim doesn’t mind the attention; he stays still and soaks up the attention Jackson is giving him after weeks of separation.

Genim had begun to question if Jackson had stopped liking him, voicing his fear every now and again but Derek would only say that could never happen, while Cora would tell him that Jackson was just caught up at work and Peter would just tell Genim that Jackson loved him even if they couldn’t see each other every day.

`You stay?´ Genim asked suddenly, looking up hopefully at Jackson, who suddenly realized that he hadn’t been the only one left miserable with their separation. Jackson doesn’t know what to say, what to tell Genim, he doesn’t want to lie but he has no desire to hurt the child by telling him he has to get back to work soon and that he had no idea when the two could see each other again.

`Jackson, Cora and Genim time for lunch!´ Peter yells, which has a very hungry Cora running over to picnic table passing Jackson and Genim with a wide smirk on her face.

Jackson carries the little boy over to the picnic table when no one tries to take the child away from him, and Derek tells him to sit down it is all as good as an order for him to stay for lunch. Jackson can’t help but smile as he sits down with Genim on his lap, it just feels so right to sit there with his Alpha and fellow Betas and taking care of their young member; it feels so very right to sit there ones more feeding Genim, although its vegetable soup that Jackson had bought from the restaurant next door to the law firm he was working at for the time being, Jackson had never liked vegetable soup but he knew Peter was very particular when it came to the things that was put in his sons mouth.

`How’s work?´ Peter asks as he digs into his ravioli, Jackson shrugs his shoulders he doesn’t look too happy and Peter knows why, the hours are long and the work is dull for someone like Jackson who knows more than anyone would think. But Jackson had promised his father he would stay at the law firm for a year and then if possible head back to college and this new Jackson was not about to break his promises.

Genim rests against Jackson, perhaps soaking in his warmth, and enjoying the care and attention Jackson lavishes on him. Pleased little sounds escape the child as he rests against Jackson and takes each spoonful obediently, eyes closing now and again whimpering unhappily if it took Jackson too long to bring the plastic spoon to his pouty little lips.

`Are you coming over this weekend? ´ Cora asked as she stole a few bites from her uncle’s lunch, `Derek’s going to show us his BBQ skills.´

Jackson hesitates for a moment and looks down at the little boy who looks up at him pleadingly his little mouth still open and waiting.

`You should bring Lydia, she knows how to make a good salad.´ Peter says, he really doesn’t want her anywhere near the house and he will not be eating anything she had touched, but if inviting her gets Jackson to come and if Jackson comes it will make his son happy, then so be it. Jackson looks surprised and Derek nearly chocks on a piece of bread, because Derek isn’t any more willing to risk Lydia near their food than what Peter is.

`I – I’ll ask her.´ Jackson says before kissing the top of the toddlers head, then breathing in the scent of the child and it hurts Jackson and his to find so little of his scent on the toddler his wolf feels the need to remedy it as quickly as possible.

`You should.´ Peter says as he gets back to eating, and watching Jackson interact with his son. Genim has barely finished eating his soup when it’s time for Jackson to head back to work, which has Genim refusing to let him go and a stream of tears escaping from his little eyes that plead for Jackson to stay.

It hurts them all to see how distraught toddler is when Jackson hands him over to Peter and begins to walk away, Genim cries for Jackson to come back and when he doesn’t the child sobs himself to sleep in his Peter’s arms.  

 


	45. A Waiting Game, Little Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had seen the excitement growing within his son as the days passed, the excitement of seeing the entire pack and more specifically seeing Jackson had Genim buzzing with energy. Peter was waiting for the moment he could see the joy his son would feel when his favorite none-Hale would arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t really give any reason why I did this, so don’t ask me why. I sort of feel bad for Jackson, and really just want to give him a hug here but I’d also like to just hold little Genim and tell him that everything will be alright.

Genim had been so very excited by the prospect of seeing Jackson and the other members of their small pack. Genim could not stay still, he kept asking when Jackson would arrive over and over again, driving the Hale’s mad. When it was time for Genim’s nap the little boy was so exhausted that his mood had turned sour and he simply refused to go to sleep. It took Peter a great deal of time to get his son settled in their bed, and a greater deal to finally coax him to sleep.

 

`I no sleep.´ the little boy had whined as Peter cradled him against his chest, `I wait.´ Peter had ignored the stubbornness of those words and kept on singing the lullaby about the wolf and the moon, gently running his fingers through the feather soft hair, `I no sleep.´ were the last string of words that slipped through the little mouth that fell slack as the small body finally yielded to sleep.

 

Peter tucked the child gently under the soft covers and surrounded him with pillows to create a barrier to stop the child from rolling of the bed; his son wasn’t one to sleep without animated movements. Before leaving his son to rest, Peter planted a few gentle kisses against the pale cheeks and frowning forehead and the little upturn of a nose; since the fire and thinking his son had perished like the rest of his family, Peter had become more determined to shower his son with signs of affection he would make sure his son did not for one minute think he was not Peter’s _everything_.

 

Peter left his son to rest to dream dreams of adventures and not of nightmares, leaving the bedroom door ajar.

 

Peter returned downstairs to help his nephew prepare for the dinner they had planned, it need to be more than just an ordinary barbeque as it would be the first one at the new house with this new pack of theirs and thus needed much planning and attention. They needed to make it special, needed to make it a sign of more to come, to make it clear to their little pack that they weren’t just pack but family.

 

Peter and Cora were setting up the tables and chairs in the garden, they had moved them around a few times before finally settling on having them where they had a pleasant view of their surroundings, when the sound of Allison’s car driving up the road reached their ears. Peter waits until the car is parked before leaving Cora to finish placing the chairs, and walking up to welcome their guests and their pack mates; he is pleased to find Allison bringing her delicious brownies with her, as he had secretly hoped she would so that he wouldn’t have to eat Cora’s rather boring cupcakes.

 

`Welcome.´ Peter says with what anyone could recognize as a genuine smile, while walking over towards the young huntress and the two werewolves that accompanied her.

 

`You brought brownies, ´ Peter smiled taking the simple and small tray from the young woman, before giving her a reward he knew she would treat with the respect it deserved, `For that you may go upstairs and wake Genim from his nap.´ He didn’t need to tell her twice, he never needed to tell anyone twice as everyone seemed to take the permission without argument.

 

Allison made his way into the house while Peter asked if the two young men could go around the house and help Cora, while he took the brownies inside to the kitchen both boys ran off to do as he had bided them too.

 

Allison made her way into the bedroom of Peter Hale doing it as silently as possible, which she did recognize as a strange thing to do considering how she was there to wake the boy, but a part of her wanted it this way. Allison pushed the bedroom door open with such care that it didn’t make a sound, she stepped inside the room with light steps and continued to do so all the way over to the bed where there lay a little boy all curled up in blankets with stuffed-toy wolf and fox keeping guard over him. She removed the barrier between her and the little boy, and carefully climbed up on the bed and laid down next to the child, he was drooling in his sleep. Allison couldn’t imagine anything more adorable than the little boy.

 

Allison gently ran her fingers through the soft hair, her hand stroked the relaxed back and she gently whispered the name that was now attached to the little creature, Allison could sense Genim slowly drift away from the peaceful sleep that had taken him.

 

The little boy sounds more like a little puppy than human as he whines and whimpers, it’s adorable.

 

Genim turns his little head and there is a displeased look on his face until the little honey-brown eyes focused on Allison, the little face smiled softened as a bright smile appeared up on Genim’s little face, little hands reach out to touch Allison’s face.

 

`Allie.´ Genim says softly, hands tracing her face and she leans into the touch. They stay like that for a minute or two, until Genim remembers what day it is. Allison helps Genim change into his clothes that Peter had laid out on the foot of the bed, every inch of Allison’s soul feels warm as she helps the little boy change out of his Tigger PJ’s and into the soft knitted blouse and the red pants, and white and blue stripped socks. Allison can’t help herself from kissing those little feet before covering them up. She breathes in his scent as she brushes his messy hair, while he is nibbling on the sleeves of his blouse eyes wide with thoughts.

 

Allison had liked Stiles Stilinski, but she loves Genim. If she had to choose either one, she would choose Genim even while knowing Scott would rather she’d choose Stiles.

 

Allison kisses the top of his head when the little boy was finally ready to face the pack.

 

On the night when Lydia had taken the toddler, left him inside the burning building, Allison had felt something she wished she would never feel again; it was far worse than what she had felt when her mother had died, or when her aunt was killed, it was such a horrible feeling that Allison wished never to experience it again. If the little boy had died, then Allison isn’t too sure that Lydia wouldn’t have ended up with an arrow or two through her heart. Since that night Allison had not talked with Lydia, she couldn’t because all she wanted to do was yell at her and beat Lydia to the ground.

 

`Good? ´ Genim asks, still chewing on the sleeve. Allison nods and scoops up the little boy, the weight and shape of the little body that adjusts itself to make it easier for Allison to carry him around, just feels so right and she holds the toddler a little bit tighter as if it would keep the boy with her forever. They make their way downstairs, Allison can hear Peter in the den explaining to Scott where he had gone wrong with his homework, it had been something Stiles had done before his life had changed, she can hear Isaac and Cora in the kitchen preparing Genim’s snack.

 

`Look at you, ´ Cora beams as Allison and Genim enter the kitchen, `You look so handsome my Little Bit.´

 

Isaac snorts and gets icy glares from both girls.

 

`Time to feed the little monster? ´ Cora asks while nuzzling the little boy in Allison’s arms and the boy nods because he is always hungry after his naps.  

 

Pulling back from Allison and the little boy she was holding Cora planted a quick kiss on the crown of the clever little head. Allison took a seat at the table and Isaac quickly placed a small plate with little pieces of bananas and grapes cut in half before the little boy, as well as tiny pieces of what had been half of Isaac’s turkey sandwich. Soon Genim was digging in, while Isaac watched the boy like a hawk while Cora and Allison were talking about this and that; at times when a pieces of banana or a grape refused to obey Genim’s little fingers, Isaac would snatch it and feed it to the little boy who would thank him with a happy little smile.

 

`Genim, would you like a cupcake? ´ Cora asks as the last piece of bread and turkey vanishes into Genim’s little mouth, the little hands start applauding because his mouth is still full and Cora jumps up from where she is sitting and grabs one of the cupcakes and cuts it into small pieces while Isaac hurries to fix the little boy a glass of milk.

 

`Peter won’t like this.´ Allison says while trying to keep the excited little boy from falling from her lap as Cora sets down the chocolate cupcake, the pieces scattered on the plate. Cora just grins at Genim as the little boy takes the first pieces and absolutely vibrating with delight, she knows Peter would not approve of this little treat and she doesn’t care.

 

`What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.´ Cora grins like she was the female version of Peter Hale.

 

`No, but Peter might kill you.´ Derek says as he enters the kitchen through the set of doors leading into the back garden, he would scowl but can’t when he sees how happy Genim is with his hands and the area around his mouth covered in the sticky chocolate mess that is the center of the cupcakes and that covered the top of them as well.

 

`Are you going to tell him? ´ Cora asks her brother, who shakes his head while walking over to the sink where he starts washing his hands, `Not as long as you don’t give him another one.´

 

`But he likes them, ´ Cora says with a whining voice.

 

`I know he does, but it’s not good for him and too much is going to make him sick.´ Derek says with heave sigh, looking over at the table and the little boy who looked so very happy munching down piece after piece of chocolate-goodness.

 

`Fine.´ Cora mumbles unhappily, she still finds it difficult to admit to herself or anyone else when Derek is in the right.

 

`Dewek. ´ the little boy called out raising a little piece of cupcake up to the Alpha who knew at ones the meaning of the gesture, `Deeweeek.´

 

With a sigh Derek walked over to the little boy and crouched down beside him and Allison, he did feel ever so slightly like a dog as he opened his mouth obediently allowing the little boy place a piece of the cupcake into his mouth. Genim beamed down at Derek who ate the treat he had given him.

 

While standing Derek kissed the upturn nose of the child before walking over to the fridge, `You should take him outside to play.´ the Alpha said but it was more and order than anything else, because he knew the amount of energy that would need to be spent from the little boy before dinner.

 

No one had anything to say against the order, and so when Genim had finished eating his cupcake and finished drinking his milk Allison and Cora cleaned up the mess made while Isaac rushed to the nearest bathroom with the little boy who was repeating the words, `Pee-pee.´

 

Isaac wasn’t sure how much time he had so he ran as fast as he could, not willing to be the one who allowed Genim Hale to wet his pants.  Isaac wasn’t familiar with Genim’s “Pee-pee Protocol” and felt very uncomfortable as they entered one of the bathrooms on the second-floor, blushing slightly as he began to undue the pants of the little boy who was whining now and making a pained face. When Isaac took a step back the little boy sobbed out, `Help me Ike. Help me.´

 

`I don’t know what you want me to do, ´ Isaac confessed as he walked over to the little boy.

 

`If you don’t know what to do, then get out.´ Cora barked at Isaac as she pushed past him and picked up the little boy and sat him on the toilet holding Genim so he wouldn’t slip into the porcelain bowl. The little boy let out a sigh of relief as he could release the pressure that had made him cry, hands holding tightly to his cousins top, and resting his little forehead against her stomach.

 

`I’ve never done this, ´ Isaac says pointing at Genim and the toilet, wondering how the little boy could still be peeing, `before.´ Cora snorts at him while the little boy presses his head against her stomach.

 

`Well, watch and learn.´ Cora says as she looks down at the little boy who hasn’t yet stopped peeing.

 

Cora didn’t mind teaching Isaac the ins and outs of taking Genim to the toilet, because the more people there to help out with Genim the easier it would make her life. Isaac listened carefully and tried not to blush, but Cora didn’t care about that nor did Genim who didn’t question why they hadn’t yet finished going to the toilet.

 

When Cora was sure enough that Isaac knew what to do the next time Genim needed to use the toilet, the three of them made their way downstairs where Allison was waiting for them with Scott although their waiting looked more like two lovers caught showing excessive amount of affection .

 

`If you two need a quick roll-around, then you really should just head upstairs and find a room.´ Cora said while covering Genim’s all-seeing eyes, although she knew he had seen enough to have his little mind running. Allison and Scott turned bright-red and for a moment avoided all eye to eye contact.

 

`Seriously guys, there’s and under aged kid here.´ Isaac snorted and pointed at little Genim who was becoming less and less happy about not seeing things.

 

Getting outside the house was another hurdle to get through as Allison was convinced that Cora wasn’t dressing the little boy In enough clothing while Scott was convinced they were going to give the kid a heatstroke, Isaac tightened the laces of the little converses too tightly which hurt the little boy while Cora felt they should have perhaps chosen more moist-resilient pair of shoes for the little boy. While Cora and Isaac argued about the shoes Allison hurried to cover what skin lay visible with sunscreen which had Scott snorting as he felt it was a little bit too much. By the time they finally got outside Genim was feeling frustrated and uncomfortable.

 

At first Genim refused to play with the three werewolves and the human, because they were being stupid and boring and he wanted Jackson who wasn’t there, who should be there but wasn’t.  Feeling a bit angry and adventurous the little boy starts to run towards the direction of the road wanting to find Jackson. But he is caught soon enough by the familiar arms of his father, if it had been anyone else than Jackson or Derek then he would have screamed and kicked, instead he leaned into the hold.

 

`I want Jax.´ the little boy whimpered, looking down the road.

 

`I know, baby.´ Peter sighs and adjusts his little boy in his arms, `He’ll be around soon enough, you just need to wait.´

 

`I don like it.´ Genim sulked, eye darting between his father and the road.

 

Kissing the little child. Enjoying the softness of the hair and the scent that hide underneath the soft strands, `I know baby. I know.´  There is what can only be described as a short pause, before Peter asks his son to play nice with his cousin and the other members of the pack, the little boy shook his head but then when hearing the sorrowful whimper from Cora changed his opinion. Genim really didn’t want to play with Cora or the others, but he also didn’t want her to feel sad so he would play nice. Well, at least until Jackson would come.  

 

While Genim ran around the garden with the Betas and the huntress Peter was able to help his nephew out with preparing for their meal, still with all the young werewolves around and ready to defend his young son Peter kept an ear on things. When hearing the approaching car Peter quickly moved outside to see the joy his son would show at the sight of Jackson Whittemore. But what happens is not what the werewolf had expected to witness.

 

Hearing a car approaching little Genim Hale ran around the house, screaming the name of the one he had been waiting for.

 

`JAX!´ Genim screamed over and over again as he ran, coming to abrupt stop by the  fence made from stuff Cora and Genim had found in the woods on their walks, the fence was there so that Genim knew when to stop running towards the cars driving up towards the house.

 

`Jax!´ Genim yelled excitedly as he watched the car come to a stop, waving both his little hands and jumping where he stood before running towards the unmoving vehicle, unable to wait to see Jackson who was getting out of the car but he did this not as fast as Lydia did.

 

The moment Genim caught sight of the strawberry-blond woman, he stopped running towards the car and his heart began to race like that of a rabbit caught before a beast.

 

Peter hears the change in the heartbeat and senses the fear that floods the young soul that turns around and runs away from the Lydia and a confused looking Jackson. Genim runs to Isaac, while Peter watches the scene play out before him from near the door frowning as he watched his little boy grasp on too Isaac’s leg and hide behind the tall man.

 

Jackson comes with quick steps and a concerned look upon his handsome face, calling out for his Gem-Gem, seeing the little boy hiding behind Isaac Lahey’s made the ones so cocky young man look like his world had shattered and Peter felt almost bad for him if it hadn’t been for the fact that Lydia came right up behind the young Whittemore; Peter might have pardoned her, might have invited her to dinner, but he had not forgiven her.

 

Sensing the toddlers distress Isaac lowers himself down to pick up the little boy, who is surprisingly eager to be raised up into his strong arms. Genim hid his face against Isaac’s neck, while Isaac makes every attempt to reassure the little boy he is there to protect and defend him if need be.

 

Peter finds the moment fascinating and disheartening, he watches with a wary heart how Jackson pauses when Isaac growls at him; a warning.

 

`Gem-Gem?´ Jackson calls out to the little boy, imploring the him to recognize Jackson as the same Jax who had taken care of him, loved him without thought or question. If Jackson had room for anything else in his mind at the time than Genim, then he might have understood how his father and mother might have felt all those years ago when he refused the love and attention from his parents. But all Jackson can think about if trying to gain the trust of his Gem-Gem.  

 

Genim peers over at Jackson, perhaps reacting to his almost pleading voice, but the moment the little boy caught sight of Lydia he hid his face back against Isaac’s neck. Isaac tightens his hold of the toddler who nuzzles against his neck and whimpers out, `Ike, pease.´ The words awaken and instinct to care and protect the little boy, and it has Isaac growling at Jackson who continues to plead for the little boy to abandon Isaac for him, and it does not please the young Beta who stands as if he was un unmovable object.

 

Realizing that his son is soon going to be the cause of an altercation between the two Beta’s as Jackson alternates between being submissive and pleading into angered and ready for battle, Peter steps in between the two and takes his son without a word knowing as the parent he has the right to take his son when it so pleases him; only the Alpha has more rights to Genim than Peter.

 

`Genim, ´ Peter talks to his son as if he had planned this all along, `Daddy needs your help.´ he holds his son close to his heart, while walking up to the house and before walking into the house he glances over at the two growling Beta’s and says with a calm but cold voice, `Do please leave what arguments you have for another day. I would hate to see my nephews evening ruined by poorly behaved youths.´

 

Peter keeps an ear on Isaac and Jackson while keeping Genim occupied with helping him fold napkins, which was the only thing he could come up with for his son to do at such a short notice, they’ve finished with the napkins and Genim is munching on a slice of cucumber while perched on the kitchen island when Lydia and Allison enter the kitchen.

 

The moment Genim sees Lydia he drops the cucumber and cries out for his daddy who snatches him at once, but it’s too late as the smell of urine hits his senses and there is an ominous dark patch appearing where the short little legs reach the up towards the crotch area and that patch keeps growing while the little boy starts sobbing.

 

Peter can smell the stench of shame and embarrassment mixed with fear and worry, Peter tries to comfort his little boy who starts wailing as he can’t stop the flow that has soaked his underwear and keeps making him wet even further.

 

`You ladies, make yourself comfortable,´ Peter says as he walks past Allison who looks like she might start crying herself and Lydia who looks disgusted by the little accident the child is having, `I think we’ve got everything you need, Lydia, for the salad.´

 

Peter hurries upstairs, thinking the faster he gets Genim away from the others the less embarrassed his son will be the fewer people aware of the accident the better. He knows, of course he knows, why his son’s suddenly lost all control of his bladder and he wants to get rid of _her_ but knows he can’t because of Jackson. All Peter can do is take care of his son, wash him clean and change his clothes, and comfort him in his moment of shame and doubt. As his son begins to say how sorry he is, the werewolf puts a stop to it at once and kneels down beside the bed on which his son sits while Peter covers the little feet he loves with new socks. Peter drops the blue and white stripped sock as if it had burned him, and reaches up to cup the face of the son he never thought he would be blessed to have, the cheeks are hot under his touch not from sickness but the unhappiness that twists the insides of the small body before him.

 

`No.´ Peter says firmly his eyes locked on the pair of innocent ones that are red and raw from desperate tears, `Don’t you apologize, Genim, you did nothing wrong.´ he repeats the words, `You did nothing wrong,´ a few times before planting a kiss away a few stray tears.

 

`You did nothing wrong, baby boy,´ he looks into those fine eyes that his son shared with the woman who had given birth to him, he sees the doubt there and the shame and it burns him like the fires that had driven him mad , `You did _nothing_ wrong.´

 

 _He doubts us,_ the wolf whines under his skin, it paces about and wishes to get out to prove to their cub that they can protect and kill for it, _does not trust us to protect, to defend._ The wolf wants to present their cub with the severed head of Lydia Martin, to prove to the little boy that they could protect him, that they could end anything and anyone who was a threat to their little one, but Peter pushes the wolf down and demands it to be silent while he attends to their youngling.

 

`But I pee-pee,´ the little boy hiccups, but Peter pulls him into his arms and onto his lap holding the small body close while assuring Genim that even grown men could lose the control of their bladder in a moment of fear and shock, he assures his son that no one would judge him or think badly of him. It breaks Peter’s heart to sense the surge of negative emotions that washes over him from _his_ precious little boy.

 

`Genim, you are _really_ good boy,´ Peter says softly as the child starts too calm, after the little boy slips out once more an apology over being a bad boy, `You are such a good little boy Genim. You are the daddy’s best boy.´

 

`Weally? ´ the little boy sniffles against Peter’s shirt that is now stained with urine, tears and snot.

 

Peter nods, and places his son on the floor so they are eye to eye with one another, `You _are_ the _best_ son I could ever wish for. You are my favorite thing in this whole world, Genim; I would never ever change a single thing about you, because you are perfect.´

 

`I am? ´ the little boy asks cautiously while drying a little bit of snot on the sleeve of his cardigan.

 

Peter nods, and kisses away a few more tears which he hopes will be the last ones for the day, because he hates them so much.

 

`You are my perfect little boy.´ Peter tells the little boy who makes his way back up into Peter’s lap, snuggling up close with the werewolf.

 

`You pefect daddy.´ Genim says, while rubbing his face against Peter’s chest, right above his heart that might have been burned and torn but was slowly healing under the love of his son and pack, and that darkened heart trembles at those words that are so sure. Peter curls around and over his son, as he wishes to keep his son with him forever and always to keep him safe and sound.

 


	46. Breaking Bread Making Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson had never been good when it came to dealing with rejection, and seeing Genim latch on to someone like Isaac Lahey burned his insides like a cruel fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Short. Short. And one more time SHORT. I really have lost my touch, haven’t I?  
>  *sobbing uncontrollably in the corner*

 

No one could ignore the look of heartbreak, the hurt, in Jackson’s eyes as Genim refused to sit with Jackson who was sitting next to Lydia. Everyone, even those without the advantage of werewolf sense of smell and hearing, could tell that it pained Jackson a great deal to watch Genim choose Isaac and not him, to see the little boy settle in the lap of someone who had hardly been as a large part of Genim’s life as Jackson had. It was perfectly clear to anyone and everyone that having to watch Isaac feed the child was to say the least an unpleasant experience for the young Whittemore, who could barely bring a piece of food to his own lips as he watched the interaction between Isaac and the child.

 

And soon enough the silent sadness is replaced by bitterness and anger, and Jackson is quick to free every negative emotion he feels in such a shape as telling Isaac off.

 

`You shouldn’t feed him such big pieces, Lahey, ´ Jackson hisses as he watches Isaac like a hawk, `do you want him to chock? Are you trying to kill him? ´ after he starts to vent out his hurt and frustration he cannot stop, `Lahey. Keep an eye on his chewing. Gem-Gem might decide to skip it.´ Jackson’s voice growing more venomous with each comment and advice, `Stop forcing him to drink, Lahey, can’t you see he doesn’t want it.´ Not even Lydia’s firm but gentle hold of his hand or any attempts to grab Jackson attention stopped him from lashing out at Isaac, `Let him try and feed himself, Lahey, how will he learn to do it if you won’t let him.´

 

`Stop that.´ Isaac finally snaps after Jackson had commented on the pace with which Isaac was feeding the little boy. Isaac glares over the table at Jackson who glares right back while barking out, `If you knew what you were doing, then I wouldn’t have to.´

 

`Fine!´ Isaac snaps, dropping the fork and makes a move to stand and hand Genim over to the werewolf across the table, which has Genim going stark still with shock dropping the piece of bread Allison had just handed him, `You do it then.´

 

Jackson is up in seconds, arms out and ready to take the little boy who has started to whine, but Jackson is left standing there like a fool because Isaac smirks at him and sits back down adjusting the little boy in his lap.

 

Genim goes silent but no one can miss the way he isn’t as comfortable as he had been for, eyes wide and mind racing to try and figure out what was happening.

 

`Oh, wait.´ Isaac sniggers, there is a sardonic smile on his lips as he continues to speak, `he doesn’t want to be with you, Jackson.´

 

Jackson claws come out, his eyes flash the haunting blue and his teeth grow sharp. Lydia tries to pull Jackson back down to sit, her voice is almost pleading as she asks him to stop and just sit down, but he cannot not when he was being played for a fool. Not when someone like Isaac dared to try and take _his_ place in Genim’s heart.

 

`SIT.´ the Alpha barks as he leaps up to stand, voice echoing through the now silent land it was as if even the insects were bound to obey the young Alpha. Everyone at the table stills and go silent, everyone but Genim who continues to whine and look around at everyone. Jackson drops down beside Lydia, who tightens her hold of his hand with both of hers.

 

`Cora, take Genim into the house.´ Cora is up in seconds, dropping her napkin on her plate which had still so much food left for her to eat, but she ignores her hunger and rushing over to snatch the anxious toddler from Isaac. The little boy doesn’t protests, only tightens his hold of her.

 

Derek waits until he hears Cora and Genim settle in the den before turning his attention to Jackson Whittemore, he points at the younger werewolf, `You! You need to control yourself.´ his voice is much more animalistic than necessary; `It is _not_ your place to correct Isaac when it comes to Genim. That is _Peter’s_ duty, Genim’s father’s duty _not_ yours.´

 

Peter misses the nod in his direction, as he sits silent with his eyes closed while nursing the glass of fine wine Jackson had brought with him, Peter was listening to his son and Cora as they moved around in the den.

 

`I know this is a _difficult_ situation for you Jackson, but you need to stop being a little brat about it and grow up.´

 

Inside the house Genim suddenly asked his cousin why Jackson was being so angry. Peter could hear the skip in Cora’s heartbeat, he knew how she didn’t like these situations where she could either tell the truth that might hurt the toddler or to tell a little lie in order to spare the child unnecessary guilt or unhappiness. Peter hears Cora settle down on what sounds like the floor near the window overlooking the front-garden, he can imagine her picking up the little boy and settling him up in her lap, he had seen her do this so often that he knew she would rest his head against her chest and her own head against the top of his. Peter hears Cora explain to Genim how Jackson was just having a bad day, just like Genim or Cora had every now and again.   

 

`And you, Isaac,´ Derek turns his attention form Jackson who sits with his head lowered after the sharpness of words the Alpha had unleashed on him. Isaac who had been enjoying the show so far shrinks back as he sees the harshness of his ill-humored Alpha.

 

`You should’ve paid attention to Genim and _not_ Scott,´ Derek’s voice is steady and calm, there is no harshness there, but his eyes are crimson and glaring, `If you had, then you would have known when Genim was uncomfortable.´

 

Peter hears Genim ask Cora if Jackson would feel a bit better if he gave the werewolf a hug. Peter can’t help but be proud of his gentle son, and can’t imagine anything better on a bad day than feel the little boy wrap his arms around your neck and shower you with innocent love and affection.

 

Derek glances over at his uncle, who opens his eyes and raises his wineglass in a silent salute.

 

`You two,´ Derek growls at Isaac and Jackson, `will be clearing up the table.´ The two Betas say nothing against the order, the punishment, they simply nod and say, `Yes, Derek.´

 

Clearing the table was bad enough without adding to it that Jackson had never had to clear a table in his life, while Isaac obviously had and had a system by which he worked and that caused a new set of friction between them; they walked into each other, complained about one another and in the end ended up just glaring and growling.

 

Because of Derek’s and Peter’s need not to throw out good food, the two Beta’s were forced to salvage what could be in large and small plastic containers which, they had to mark each container with a little label one which they had to scribble down the date and what had been placed within it. Once more Isaac takes charge, telling Jackson to take care of the dishes while he took care of everything else, Jackson wants to protest against the filling of the dishwasher but when he recalls dropping food all over the floor when he had tried to clear the remnants of food of a few plates onto one single plate he things better of it. So he gets to work, ignoring the way Isaac just had to speak out everything he was to write down before doing it, and while he labors on he thinks about Genim and Lydia whom he loves; he would gladly die for Lydia, but he fears what his options are if Genim continues to avoid being near him when Lydia was around, he wonders if he could bare a life where the two people he loves the most are unable to ever dwell in the same room.

 

`Jax? ´ the nervous little voice startles him, causing Jackson to drop the bowl he had just rinsed and was about to place it in the dishwasher, the sound of it crashing on top of all the plates and other dishes he had placed inside the machine startles the little boy who lets out a loud yelp and grabs tightly onto Jackson’s pant-leg, the little face pressing against the his leg. A warmth spreads through Jackson and he scoops up the toddler is quick to wrap his little arms around Jackson’s neck in the familiar way of a hug,  

 

`Gemin,´ Jackson breathes out, his own arms snaking around the lithe body, he breathes in the scent of the child and frowns because there is a nervousness in his scent and it worries Jackson; Genim should never be nervous around him, ever.

 

`Feel good?´ Genim asks as he tries to escape the hug, but Jackson won’t let go not yet, he needs just a little bit more of that connection.

 

Jackson’s shaking his head, and so those little arms return where they had been and hug him a little bit tighter, while whispering in Jackson’s ear, `I know you have bad day. But I till love Jax.´

 

There are no false promises in those little words, and Jackson’s heart trembles with delight and he holds the little boy that much tighter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Still sobbing*
> 
> By the way before anyone else asks why the two Beta's didn't say "yes Alpha" instead of "Yes Derek" (this was something my friend pointed out was stupid, that they should have called him Alpha and so on) this is my only answer, you may argue it if you wish: MY opinion is that Derek (be it this one and not any other) would not like to be dressed in such a way not just because that had been in his past reserved for his grand-father then his mother and later his sister and for a short period even Peter. 
> 
> MY feelings are that because Derek doesn't really want to be an Alpha, but is because he has no choice in the matter, feels it would be like calling a changling child your one true child. And My Derek here wants them to be pack, oh he really does, but he wishes them to be family as well and to be called an Alpha would just not serve this wish; I think he would have corrected his Beta's more than ones not to call him Alpha when it is only them around, other packs around well then yes the tital of Alpha must be used but amongst "family" no. 
> 
> Going back to sobbing now and no more ranting.


	47. See It Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowed goes wild with promises of victory. Jackson holds up the little boy as if he was the trophy the High School seeks to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honest to God absolutely terrified about this chapter. Is it absolutely horrible, people, is it? This has been the hardest one to write because of so many reasons. Is the cliffhanger good enough or just crap?

 

The crowed was going wild, the air vibrating with the joined energy of hundreds of souls excited and loud. Peter was sitting next to Jackson who was holding Genim who was chewing on the soft-toy wolfs ear, innocent bright eyes watching the game with interest, the first half of the game the younger werewolf had explained the rules of Lacrosse to the little boy who had beenlistening with wide eyes of wonder and thought.  The other half was spent just yelling loudly and cheering even more louder as the Beacon Hills team continued to decimate their opponents, Jackson would lift the little boy high up in the air each time the local high school Lacrosse team scored which always made the toddler shriek with joy and excitement.

 Peter didn’t care much for Lacrosse never had and probably would never unless, God forbid, his son decided to start playing this silly little game instead of something as respectful and honorable as Basketball. Peter was there only because his son was, he was sure that reason was the same for Cora and Derek who were sitting behind them; Derek keeping an eye on any possible threats, while Cora would growl ever so slightly anytime she thought Lydia was getting too close to Genim who was too caught up with the game to notice her arrival and closeness.

 When the game finally ended with Beacon Hills High Schools Lacrosse team as the victor, Peter was very much ready to head back to the house hours sitting amongst the common people watching a sport he had no desire to understand or to watch had been a trial to endure. But his pack had different plans the moment Coach Finstock ran up to Jackson and little Genim, Peter had to watch as Jackson complimented the curious man who was quick to compliment Jackson and the other young men who had been on his Lacrosse team only a few years ago.

 `Sad thing, about Bilinski.´ the words catches Peter’s attention from where he was sitting, he looks at the coach who does indeed look grieved by the memory of Stiles Stilinski.

 Scott glances at the little boy who still has the wolfs ear in his mouth, then back at the coach as if trying to tell the man that Bilinski was right in front of him.

 `He was the best benchwarmer, always cheering and hollering at you guys.´ a sad smile flicker across the man's features, `Bright as hell that boy was. I always thought he would go far, with brains like his he could have done anything.´

 Peter wants to get up and snatch the little boy when he sees Genim reach out to the man who should have been in the locker room with his team and not out there on the field talking about Stiles Stilinski like he’d cared about the boy. But he doesn’t move, he sits and watches as little hands touch the face of the man who couldn’t even remember Stiles Stilinski’s name, the contact makes the odd man smile.

 `You, you wonderful boy will be my star-player won’t you? ´ the coach says as he smiles at the child, `In a few years, that is. I can see it now, finally having a Hale on the team. We’ll wipe Peter Hale’s name off the “Greatest Players of Beacon Hills”, isn’t that right kiddo.´

 `You do realize he’s only one? ´ Scott asks, but the coach snorts out, `Maybe a bit longer than a few. But you will be mine, won’t you? ´

 Genim nods, although it’s clear he has no idea what he his agreeing to, but it has the man beaming at him like the lunatic he was, `That’s right.´

 `You do know his dad is Peter Hale?´ Isaac asks as Coach Finstock continues bad-mouthing Peter Hale’s achievements and his so-called legend statues.

 `That’s why I’m trusting you guys, ´ Finstock points at the Isaac, Scott and Jackson, `to make sure, Hale here will not get into basketball.´

 `Is he recruiting Genim? ´ Cora asks, watching the scene playing out.

 `He is.´ Derek says while nodding, but his eyes are watching the crowed moving further and further away from the field.

 `I’ll rather have him on the track team or swim team. Of course, I’d prefer if Genim would take after his father.´ Peter says as he watches Finstock walk off, but not before handing the little boy the ball that had won the game.

 `We should get going.´ Peter shouts over towards the group on the field. Genim is running around clutching his plush-wolf tightly against his chest as well as the ball Finstock had given him while being chased by the three werewolves, the three pretending to want the ball, `It’s getting late.´

 `No.´ Genim shouts back at his dad, pausing but for a moment to give him that stubborn look and an unhappy frown, both making him look even more adorable and from the sound that came from Cora’s phone she had thought so too as he documented the moment.

 `Let him have a little bit of fun.´ Derek says placing a firm hand on Peter’s shoulder, `Trying to force him home now will be a battle none of us wants to have.´

 Peter knows Derek is right. Of course he is.

 They sit a while watching the silliness that plays out on the field, Lydia sends a quick text to Jackson who doesn’t care or doesn’t hear the chime of his before getting up from where she had been sitting. It doesn’t surprise Lydia that Jackson ignores the message sent to him; she knows that when little-Stiles is around that is all Jackson sees or cares about.

 Lydia doesn’t say goodbye to the Hale’s or Allison who is still giving her the silent treatment, she knows none of them care about her being there or leaving. As she walks away from the stands, she sees the familiar figure standing where she will pass to get to the parking lot.

 Lydia is brought to a stop when the figure breathes out, a barely audible, `Stiles? ´  

 If she hadn’t been but inches from the Sheriff of Beacon Hills then she might have missed it. But she heard it and she sees the disbelief and knowledge on the familiar face.

 `Stiles? ´

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, sorry for it being so short. I'll try and do better in the future.


	48. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is hard to see when denial is so much sweeter. The words had never been so true to Sheriff John Stilinski than what they were then and there. Stiles Stilinski was alive, had been alive all this time and right under his father’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. That's all I have to say on this. Short.

 

John Stilinski looks very shocked and stunned, Lydia would feel very sorry for him if it weren’t for the amount of time it had taken for the man to see the forest beyond the trees, She had found it strange that the man who had seemed like a wise man had not seen the truth that had been right there before him for months and months. A man so blind, a fool like Sheriff Stilinski, did not deserve her sympathy.

 

Still, Lydia allows the man a moment to watch how three young men chase his son who should have been the same age as them. But his son is now a one year old with short little legs and eyes innocent and bright, a toddler who was running around screaming and laughing while trying to avoid getting caught. That little boy was Sheriff Stilinski’s “missing” son.

 

Lydia can’t even imagine what must be going through the older Stilinski’s head as he stands there watching what should not be possible be what it should not be.

 

`That’s Stiles.´ the sheriff breathes out, looking over at Lydia who nods, his voice is still low and she is sure no one else hears him speak, `But it, it can’t be.´  

 

The good Sheriff indeed looks like he has lost his sanity.

 

`It’s him.´ Lydia assures the confused man, while glancing over at the little boy who slipped through Isaac’s hold and only just escapes Scott’s, `I assure you, Sheriff, you’re not losing your mind.´ she sees Jackson catch Stiles and lift him high above his head, the child lets out the happiest of screams which has Jackson laughing In that special way he reserves for the little boy.

 

No matter how often Lydia tried to denial it, there was a venomous poison inside her called jealousy and it spread when she heard that laughter. The emotion she had thought herself superior too, made her feel weak and she despised it with every fiber of her being as it made her wish for things that alarmed her.

 

Lydia turns her gaze away from Jackson, and snaked her arm around the sheriffs and began to guide him away from the impossible scene that had played before him. As they walk, he continues to look behind him, even after he can no longer see his son.

 

`I can explain everything, Mr. Stilinski.´ Lydia tells the man as she leads him towards the parking lot. She promises him all the answers. The sheriff says nothing, not until they are near his cruiser and after Lydia asks him to follow her, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills turns around to glare at her with blazing eyes and with a unfamiliar harshness in his voice snaps at Lydia, `How the Hell are you going to explain this to me?´

 

There was something in the way the man had snapped, the way he looked at her that had Lydia flinching and she never did that. But she brushed it off as nothing.

 

Lydia does not bother giving the man an answer. Lydia merely walks to her car and tells him to follow her, but only if he desires to know what happened to his son. Lydia knows that the Sheriff will follow her, because what father would not?

 

With the Sheriff, with Stiles Stilinski’s father on her side, Lydia will be able to save Stiles from the travesty that had lasted far too long. It might be hard to get the man to believe in what she is about to tell him, but Lydia will not allow Sheriff Stilinski to leave her house without him accepting the truth and act accordingly.

 


	49. There Will Come A Time, You'll See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels it, an unseen danger looming over him and his son. He tries to ignore it, for surely nothing can come for them not with the protection of pack? They are safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something a bit longer than a few lines, right? Sorry it took me so long. Been working on a Steter fic for one of my friends, it’s her birthday next week and when I asked what she wanted for her birthday she asked for a fic, she also said that I could post it if I wanted to so if anyone is interested in reading a fic where Stiles goes to BHS at the same time as Derek and Paige (and Stiles is Paige’s little brother) tell me and I’ll post it after my friend is done with reading her wee-gift. Or if you need more details about it ask away.
> 
> But back to this chapter (by the way if there are like 1000 mistaked, I'm so sorry, haven't been sleeping more than 3h for the past two weeks and this night is free from any sleep which leaves my brain all fuzzy), it’s nothing special really just a look into the life of Genim and Peter Hale before the great end comes to call.

 

Peter has had enough of spending his time at Beacon Hills High School, he had wasted enough time of watching a game of Lacrosse even if his little boy had enjoyed it, and he had most definitely spent enough time sitting on the bleachers watching his son being chased by three ridiculous young men. Peter rose to stand, and called out over to the small group of overly excited souls, `That’s enough! Time to go home, kids.´

 

The three werewolves crash to a halt and Genim stumbles and ends up falling to the ground. The little boy starts wailing, calling for his daddy but before Peter is even off the bleachers the little boy is off of the ground and in the arms of Jackson Whittemore. Isaac and Scott surround the two and start to try and comfort the wailing child with gentle touches and soothing words.

 

By the time Peter gets to his son the child has stopped wailing, but there are still tears falling and his little body jumps with the force of each hiccup. When Peter is close enough for the little boy to see him, the little hands reach out to his daddy and Peter is quick to take his son.

 

Peter doesn’t care about the mud and dirt that will transfer from his little boy, he looks his son over before cradling him like the little child he is. Peter kisses the tearstained cheek.

 

`I think we should head home.´ Derek says while grabbing their stuff, `It’s getting late.´  Derek looks over at the little boy, looking rather worried but seeing how Peter is calm and collect snuffs the worry out of him.

 

`Agreed.´ Peter says as he begins to walk off the field, Genim rubbing his little face against his shoulder and he is well aware that there will be some snot mixed together with mud staining his fine jacket and it doesn’t bother him at all. The jacket is just that a jacket, while his son is his everything.

 

As they walk over to the parking lot Peter sees the Sheriff’s cruiser driving off in the distance, he is also aware of how the three werewolves are hovering around her and Allison tells him he has a first-aid kit in her and he can smell strength of concern the huntress feels.

 

As they reach Derek’s car Cora hurries to grab a bottle of water and one of the washcloths, she soaks the washcloth before hurrying over to Peter and Genim, carefully she cleans of the mess that covers the face she has to admit melts her heart. Genim doesn’t fight Cora the little boy stays still eyes closed and leaning against his daddy and once he’s clean enough Peter tells his son to say bye-bye to his friends.

 

`Bye-bye.´ Genim says waving his little hand while Peter moves to place his son in the car, carefully buckling his little son into his seat that smells so strongly of his son and juice as well as various little snacks.

 

Peter kisses his son the way he has done for so long, kissing the pale skin that feels so cold now and telling him how much he loves his little boy, because Peter is still so terrified that he might lose him along the drive to the house; there just had to be one drunk-driver or someone who just nodded off or decided to play with their radio or answer their cellphone, just one careless person and his son might die because he was human and not a werewolf. 

 

Peter hears Isaac ask why Peter did what he was doing, but Peter didn’t feel ashamed of it, and he wasn’t too shaken nor thrown back by Derek’s answer.

 

`He’s afraid,´ Derek says, voice soft, `afraid that if anything were to happen to Genim,´ the words made Peter feel like someone was squeezing his heart, `that he won’t know how much Peter loved him.´

 

No one questioned Derek’s answer, they all remained silent and watching until Peter was done with praising his son and promising him never-ending-love. They said nothing as Genim reached up to touch Peter’s face and kiss the older werewolf’s cheek and with no lies on his young tongue he said, `I love you daddy.´

 

Peter closes the door, smiling at his little son who waved at him. Peter ignored the looks the other werewolves gave him and smiled at them before wishing them goodnight, and told the younger ones to drive home safely before getting inside the car next to his son while Cora and Derek got into the front.

 

Peter runs his fingers through the soft hair that once again needs to be trimmed, while his eyes are focused on the little boy. Genim looks relaxed and comfortable where he sits, eyes closed and sighing contently under Peter’s touch. Touching his son keeps Peter calm, if he sat in the passenger seat he would feel on edge, but sitting there next to his son gives him some peace; if an accident were to happen he could try and shelter his son, if the worst was to come at least he would be close enough for his son to hopefully feel safe.

 

Every now and again Genim would open his eyes and look up at Peter wearing a great big smile.

 

By the time they reach the house the little boy has grown restless, and the little belly had started to grumble which had Derek out of the car faster than humanly possible, and Peter knew that as an Alpha Peter had the same need Peter had to make sure the youngest member of his pack was well taken care of and a grumbling stomach did not bode well.

 

Derek has Genim in his arms and in the house before Peter or Cora manage to get out of the car, and by the time the two came into the house Derek was already in the kitchen singing the his version of the Tummy Song to a laughing Genim while throwing the left-over lasagna into the oven.

 

Peter can’t help but laugh as he watches his nephew dance around the kitchen with his son in his arms, a laughing Genim keeps the hunger unnoticed for a while; a  clever little trick Derek had figured out long ago.

 

`I really think we should document this for prosperity,´ Peter says teasingly while washing his hands, he expects Derek to snarl and growl at him but there is no such reaction only a roll of the eyes and then he continues to sing to Genim.

 

`Agreed!´ Cora shouts while raising her phone up and wearing a wide grin on her lips, and now Peter does expect to Derek to flip-out but Derek just glares at his sister before turning his back to his sister.

 

They eat dinner without much fuss. Derek feeds Genim so that Peter may eat in peace, and Cora is quick help him, but Genim doesn’t mind the attention. Once Genim refuses to take another bite, Derek gets up and hurries to take Genim to the potty because he knows there isn’t more than five minutes after Genim has finished eating dinner to get him to the toilet.

 

When their finished Derek and Genim return to the kitchen, Derek hands Genim over to Cora who takes him into the den where Genim has a chance to play for a moment before its time for his bath.

 

` Eat.´ Peter tells his nephew while placing a plate packed with lasagna with a piece of bread Derek had baked that morning. Derek obeys and sits down at the table without a word of argument or a roll of his beautiful eyes.

 

While his nephew digs into the food on his plate, Peter starts to wash the dishes while sipping some of his red wine every now and again, since he’d become a father he had reduced his drinking to a single glass during dinner; he remembered seeing the pain in Stiles Stilinski’s eyes every time the teenager and then the young man had seen his father drinking, he would never have his son look at him that way.

 

`You alright?´ Derek asks suddenly and Peter keeps his back to his Alpha because he really isn’t alright, because he feels restless and anxious as if something was terribly wrong, `Peter?´

 

Peter tries to shake off the feeling, and tries to convince it’s just the calm they’ve lived with for a time now that has him so on edge, he turns around to smile at his nephew.

 

`I’m fine, as long as I don’t need to spend any more time watching Lacrosse.´

 

Derek snorts, and looks up at the ceiling before saying, `You’re aware right that _your_ son might just end up as a fan or the sport.´

 

Peter throws the towel he’d used to dry the dishes at his Alpha while snapping playful at him, `Shut your mouth.´

 

Derek just smirks at Peter, `The risk is high, just look at how Scott and Jackson are trying to teach him the art of Lacrosse.´

 

`Well, I’ll just have to start and work on getting my son interested in some more respectable sports, such as Basketball.´ Peter says tilting his head ever so slightly and wearing such an innocent expression on his face, `It would be such a beautiful thing wouldn’t it, my son following in my footsteps in sports.´

 

Derek is back to rolling his eyes and shaking his head, but h doesn’t argue because he had nothing against Genim choosing something else than Lacrosse; basketball, baseball even joining the swim team would be greatly appreciated on Derek’s part.

 

`But,´ Peter sighs, leaning against the kitchen island, `if Genim still chooses Lacrosse once the time comes, then I’ll be there cheering on the stands and hollering like a lunatic, “That’s my son!” but of course I’d prefer another sport.´

 

`I can actually imagine you doing that.´ Derek laughs.

 

Peter knows Derek can never understand how much those words mean to him, how much it means to Peter hearing that Derek can imagine him in the future with his son.

 

Then there is a terrified look on Derek’s face and with voice that is a mockery of that very emotion the Alpha says, `Oh those poor teachers that will have to face you.´

 

`I’m not going to be that horrible.´ Peter snorts, although he does imagine he might lose his calm if anyone of Genim future teachers were to dismiss or belittle his intelligence, or speak of him in any negative way.

 

`Yes. Yes, you will be.´ Derek says before finishing his plate, and Peter won’t argue against the truth.

 

Peter knows in his heart he and his wolf will always be quick and ready to defend their son, be it for the best or not.

 

The two male-Hale’s make their way into the den where they found Cora and Genim playing with dinosaurs, but as soon as the two males enter the den the little boy gets up and walks over and hands both of them a dinosaur; Derek gets the Tyrannosaur Rex, while Peter gets Velociraptor.

 

They play on the floor with the dinosaurs until it’s time for Genim’s bath, the little boy doesn’t fight against Peter as he scoops up the little boy leaving Cora and Derek to clear up the toys.

 

Peter walks into the bathroom and starts preparing the bath while still carrying his son who is babbling away about everything and nothing, others might have found this “Stiles trait” annoying but Peter had always liked the sound of Stiles’ voice and Stiles hadn’t been _his_ son but Genim was; so if he had liked hearing Stiles talk then he absolutely loved listening to Genim.

 

Undressing his son was a bit hard to do as Genim was back to telling Peter about Lacrosse the rules and what he had seen on the field, not that every world was a real word, but the little hands and legs were flailing wildly with excitement. But soon enough Peter had his little boy in the warm bath while Peter was sitting on the edge of the tub, while Genim played with his toys and the familiar poison-green washcloth dangling from his little mouth. Carefully Peter washed his son gently with another washcloth, his touch so very gentle because he and his wolf knew how fragile the child was; they knew that there was not much needed to break the skin or snap the little bones, not much would be needed to end the young life which they loved so much.

 

While washing Genim’s hair, the little boy covering his beautiful eyes with his little hands, Peter tells his son a little story about a clever boy who came across a great big wolf with fur as black as night. Peter tells his son how this clever boy was afraid of the angry wolf but still had enough courage to trick the beast into a cage.

 

`Why? ´ Genim asks, voice soft and questioning and it makes Peter smile.

 

`Because the wolf had been attacking the villagers, ´ Peter explains rubbing the shampoo into the little boys scalp, `and the clever boy had a fine heart and wished for no more people to get hurt.´

 

Peter tells his son of how the boy walked up to the cage and looks at the beast locked inside the cage, even when his young heart beats with fear. Genim lets out a little whimper.

 

`When the boy looked into the cage where the wolf growled and snarled at him,´ Peter continues ignoring the worry hos son feels for the boy in the story, `and as he looked at the beast in the cage, he saw something stick out of the wolfs chest.´

 

`What? ´ Genim asks as he tilts his head back allowing Peter to washout the shampoo.

 

`It was an arrow.´ Peter says and Genim’s eyes snap open and he looks up at his daddy with wide eyes, ` when the boy saw the hunters arrow, he began to wonder if it was the arrows fault that the beast had started attacking the villagers.´

 

`Hurt.´ Genim says, and Peter nods.

 

`The boy was afraid, so very afraid, but he stepped inside the cage, ´ Peter says but is cut off by his son shouting out, `No.´

 

Peter smirks a little and looks down into those fine eyes that look so alarmed.

 

`He talked gently to the beast, voice calm and soft, and the young boy didn’t look into the eyes of the beast. He told the beast that he was not there to harm it, that he was there to help it. But the beast growl and snapped at the boy.´

 

Genim stands up and grabs at Peter’s hand and shakes his head, Peter leans in and plants a kiss on the forehead of his little boy, ` when the beast wasn’t looking, the boy reached out and pulled out the arrow.´ Peter places his sons hands on his shoulders while he starts to wash the little feet and toes.

 

`With the arrow gone the beast stopped growling and snarling, and looked at the boy that it had pinned to the ground, it licked the boy and…´

 

`Live happy? ´ Genim asked, and Peter nodded as he said, `The boy was never alone from that day on, for the wolf staid beside him through thick and thin.´

 

Genim smiled brightly up at his father and said, `I like it.´

 

`I like it too.´ Peter admits as he grabs the towel and wraps his son up before scooping the little boy out of the water, while he pulls the plug out and allows the bathtub be drained.

 

Once the necessary bathroom things are taken care of, Peter takes his son into their bedroom and from the whining Peter knows his son is ready for bed. He dresses his son in a pair of baby-blue PJ’s that are soft to the touch and gentle against the pale skin, Peter places his son on their bed before getting undressing himself and getting himself ready for bed.

 

Genim tosses and turns on the bed, making unhappy little sounds until Peter’s there and has him tucked safely against his body, Peter rubs the little back and hums the familiar lullaby that calms his little boy down; it has been a long and an eventful day for Genim, and Peter knows his son will drift off to sleep with ease tonight.

 

As they lay there, Peter feels the feeling of dread whisper into his bones once more. Peter tries to ignore the uneasy feeling and focuses on the steady slow breathing of his son. 

 

Peter can hear Cora heading off to bed, then Derek and as the house falls silent he curls around his son as the feeling of something dangerous looming over him and his son grows.

 

It takes Peter hours before he falls asleep but even in his dreams he finds no peace.

 

_Peter can’t move, someone or something is holding him tightly, he can hear his bones shift and break between shifting and not; he can feel his bones snap as the binds that keep him from attacking the dark figure tighten around him._

 

_The cloaked figure has his son in its arms, his little boy is screaming and crying for Peter but Peter can’t get to him no matter how hard he tries. Then he sees her, Claudia Stilinski all sickly pale and sorrowful, shaking her head as she watches the figure steal away their son._

 

_Peter screams for the figure to stop, but the figure continues to move towards a tub of water, the bathtub is overflowing and the ground beneath their feet is soaked._

 

_Peter freezes for a moment as the cloaked figure pauses beside the bathtub, a trembling hand runs over the tearstained face of Peter’s son and Peter screams and howls for his pack to come. He howls for them in desperation._

 

_The cloaked figure plants a gentle kiss on Genim’s forehead. The little boy tries to struggle against the kiss, tries so hard to get free but Peter knows Genim is too small to do so. His little boy cries for him, wants Peter to come and take him but he can’t._

 

_Then without warning the figure drops the little boy into the bath, the child screams and so does Peter._

 

_Genim resurfaces coughing and with eyes wide with panic, one hand grasping at the edge of the tub while the other reaches out towards Peter. His little eyes wide with fear and shock, and it kills Peter that he can’t get to his son and pull him out of the water._

 

_The dark figure pushes the child back underwater keeping Genim submerged while Peter screams and fights to gain freedom of his body. He fights to get free but he can’t, the invisible arms and hands, ropes, hold him. And he watches as his son fights for his life, little hands clawing at the arms that keep him underwater._

 

_`He’s dying! Please, stop!´ Peter screams and half sobs, while watching the little body twitch one last time before going completely still._

 

Peter wakes up gasping, body trembling. The sheets are soaked underneath him, and his tears are still flowing freely. His chest feels tight and he can barely breathe. He pulls his tear soaked pillow up to his face to muffle the sobbing scream he needs to let out, but it isn’t enough because soon he feels the warm little hand touch his arm and the soft barley awake little voice call to him, `Daddy?´

 

Peter drops the pillow as if it had burned him, and pulls his son into his arms and seeks comfort and reassurance from the little body. Soon enough Genim starts to cry because the little boy just doesn’t know what to do,  doesn't understand what has his daddy so upset. And Peter is in no shape to speak because it is not only he who is suffering but the wolf within him is still reliving the feeling of hopelessness and loss, the ghostly touch of grief heavy on their souls.

 

Peter and his wolf can only sob the frightful feelings out of their minds and out of the body they share in the shape of desperat tears. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please do comment, and please tell me if there is an interest for the Steter fic if not I'll toss it in the trash. All the best to you all!


	50. Can You Feel It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some mornings when the new day dawns and you are dragged or forced out of your slumber knowing in the depths of your bones and that strange part of you that could be called a soul just knows that dark clouds are ahead even with the clear blue skies you see outside your window, there are those rare mornings when the entire universe seems to whisper, `Beware. Beware a storm is coming.´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to post another chapter, but I thought I’ll do one now while I dreadfully wait for another 15minutes demand. If I may say so myself I had no fun writing this, I had to distract myself a bit in

 

Derek Hale was awakened by a strange feeling of dread which had crept upon him in the peaceful state of sleep. His heart was racing and there was a nervous energy vibrating underneath his skin. He wanted to shift, to protect his pack and the territory that belonged to the Hale Pack he needed to protect everything he now had against the mystical force that had swept over him. His wolf clawing at him demanding to be set free but until Derek knew what danger loomed over his pack the Alpha would not release the beast that moved anxiously inside of him. 

 

He tried to find comfort in the sounds of the house, all the little humming sounds that came from things like the fridge downstairs. Derek tried to find comfort and safety in the steady heartbeats that surrounded him, but something was wrong he just knew it even if not a single heartbeat was missing.Slipping out of bed he went straight to his sisters room, he did not knock for he did not wish to disturb her sleep, Cora was thankfully sleeping soundly in her bed still unaware of the danger her brother sensed in the air, then the Alpha went to his uncle’s room only there he found the man awake and holding Genim the little boy was still asleep and snoring lightly against Peter’s neck.The room reeked of fear and tears it may have been remnants of an emotional breakdown that had taken place hours ago but the strength of the smells were still powerful enough to make Derek feel a bit ill. 

 

The former Alpha was sitting by the window in the old rocking chair that had miraculously survived several generations and a fire.The moment Derek entered the room his uncle tightened his hold of the sleeping child, eyes flashing blue and teeth changing from their human shape into the dangerously sharp and predatory ones, and the deep growling that only creatures with supreme hearing could pick up escaped Peter. 

 

There was no reason for Derek to flash his eyes, or to say anything because as soon as Peter had reacted towards his Alpha as a possible threat he seemed to realize the person entering the room was no threat to him or his child and so he withdrew his wolf and locked it back up in its cage.

 

`You feel it to? ´ Derek asked as Peter’s shape turned more human. 

 

` Feel what? ´ Peter asked giving his sleeping son a once over, before kissing the little shoulder gently and getting back to rocking the chair and looking out the window at the clear skies. 

 

`This crushing feeling, ´ Derek said as he moved over to run his fingers through the soft downy hair of the little boy, `that something bad is about to happen.´ 

 

Peter looked up at Derek with wide eyes, full of fear and worry. Everyone in their family had sensed a danger coming days before Kate Argent and her men came to burn them all down to nothing more than ashes. They two of them would never again ignore that crushing sensation that pushed at their bones and the pull beneath their skin telling them to fight or flight. 

 

`I’ll ask the pack over, and I’ll call Argent and ask if there are any hunters in town.´ Derek said, he would never admit it out loud but he really needed his pack together just to make sure no one was missing, to make sure no one was alone, he would not lose anyone because he ignored the sense of danger that was rushing around inside his veins. 

 

Peter just gave a short nod, and held on to the sleeping child just a little tighter, Derek had never smelled the amount of fear that was coming off of his uncle before and that did nothing to sooth Derek’s own fears. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

There had been no sleep for Peter Hale after the dream that shook him to the core. The dream that had felt like a piece of reality, a terrifying dream that even just thinking about it made him feel ill and fearful. After such a unpleasant dream there had been no slipping back to sleep when all he felt was the terrifying fear that he was about to lose everything again. **** Just because Peter had survived the destruction of his family and pack did not promise that he would survive it once more. 

 

Peter wasn’t sure how he would handle losing Derek or Cora, or heaven forbid if he lost both of them, just the thought of having to lay either one or both into the ground had his heart beating with fear because he had found the love he had once held towards his niece and nephew; he felt like the Peter Hale which he had been before the fire that had shredded his soul and heart, the fire that had tilted his moral-compass, the fire that had twisted his soul into something dark and evil.As long as he had his son Peter would live on, but he would do so with an ache and a sorrow in his heart, but he would live because his son would need him. 

 

He could survive losing Cora and Derek, but Peter could not imagine doing so if he lost his little boy, just the thought of losing his son had him thinking of ways with which he could follow his son to the afterlife; regardless of the agony and pain of death, Peter would not leave his son to make the travel alone.Of course Genim’s mother and Talia would be there to care for Genim but none of them was his daddy and Genim needed his daddy, and so Peter would follow him.

 

Peter’s panicked state had awakened the little boy, and seeing his daddy in such a state had caused the small little boy fall victim to a panic attack, the attack wore the child down until he collapsed exhausted leaving Peter alone with his thoughts while his son slept against him.

 

Now there they were by the window little Genim sleeping and Peter trying to find the perfect way to end his life if his son was stolen by death. He would be prepared. 

 

There was something on its way, Peter was sure of it. Peter could feel it in his bones. Until the threat was eliminated or until it had moved on from Beacon Hills Peter would not leave his son for a second, he would stay close and make sure that if men with guns and bullets came to take down their pack he would run with his son; yes, he felt ashamed about the concept of abandoning their pack, but his duties lay with his son. 

 

And because Peter had dreamt about his son losing his life, death by water, he would make sure his son did not get into hairy situations; there would be no more baths until the uneasiness within him was banished, he would not risk his son drowning. 

 

Peter Hale would protect his son. He would not fail his son like he had failed his family and pack. Peter would not allow death near his son. And if he failed well, then Peter would pay for it with his life. 

 

When Derek entered his room Peter’s first instinct was to protect his son, at that moment he hadn’t been aware that the person who entered his private chamber was his Alpha, but when he realized who it was that entered his room Peter relaxed slightly if it was only for a moment. 

 

`You feel it to?´ the Alpha asked as he moved further into the room, steps silent and firm, the dreadful question confirmed the dreadful suspicion Peter had been suffering from for hours and hours, something was coming and it was closing in on them fast. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

The pack gathered at the Hale House without protests or complaints, each of the werewolves suffering from a strange sense of anxiousness which Derek neither downplays nor pushed to the surface with warnings of what had happened the last time and entire pack had ignored the little whispered warnings that came from within them. Instead their Alpha feeds them with a fine assortment of foods that suited for the early hour of the morning; each member eats eagerly due to the more instinctual behavior that stems from the more animalistic side of them, that less than human side knows that weakened by hunger makes a wolf vulnerable in battle and so they eat.

 

But none of them are relaxed or in good spirits. And none of them noticed the missing member of their pack, not until she entered the house with Sheriff Stilinski. 

 


	51. Leave Me My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter felt like running, he felt like grabbing his son and just running away to somewhere safe where John Stilinski couldn’t try and take his son away.

The room went silent, dead silent at the sight of Sheriff Stilinski who’s eyes zeroed in on the little boy who was sitting in his own chair munching away on tiny pieces of strawberries and raspberries applauding happily when a really tasty piece found its way into his little mouth. 

 

Peter felt like someone was slowly strangling him, he felt like his throat was being squeezed shut when he knew that the man wasn’t there for a friendly visit or to inform them of some crime he suspected one of them had done; no, the man was here to take away Peter’s son. 

 

There is a confusing amount of wants that explode within Peter at the sight of Sheriff Stilinski. Peter _wants_ to snatch his son up into his arms and run, he _wants_ to run until he finds a safe place for him and his son to hide.Peter wants to kill Lydia the traitorous bitch, he _wants_ to kill the sheriff and lay him and Lydia in a shallow unmarked grave. He _wants_ to chase the sheriff his home, out of town, out of the great United States of America. He wants to manipulate the man into leaving the child with Peter. He _wants_ to reason with the older man, the man who has no family or pack to help him raise a small child, Peter wants to make the man understand that Peter is the best choice for Genim and he is because Peter is Genim’s daddy not Sheriff Stilinski.

 

_ Our cub, our cub,  _ the wolf whines and whimpers, because Genim was theirs to feed and to care for, to love. Nature had given them their cub, blessed them with the boy they had always wanted.

 

`I told him everything.´ Lydia says, breaking the silence, her face is hard and cold, and if Peter had ever thought her beautiful he now thought very differently because she was cold and heartless just like Kate Argent had been. 

 

`Lydia? ´ Jackson sounds broken, shocked and Peter thinks he can hear Jackson’s heart breaking and perhaps Genim does it too because he stops stuffing his little mouth full with berries and looks at Jackson and with a tiny voice full of worry, and concern for one of his big brothers because yes that is the role Jackson has taken with the little boy, the little cub with round little cheeks and scattering of dark moles asks, `Jax owie? ´ 

 

When the sheriff moves and inch the little boy looks over at him, and immediately turns his attention towards Peter and with grabby hands and little whines tells his daddy to pick him up which Peter does swiftly.Peter holds his little boy as close as possible, and tries to shelter Genim from the eyes that are taking in the details of his little boy.

 

_ He can’t take what’s ours, he can’t,  _ he wolf underneath Peter skin snarls and Peter agrees and flashes his eyes at the Sheriff who suddenly reeks of fear. 

 

Peter wants this intruder that had enter their home without permission out and away from his son and so he starts to growl but the growl has the complete opposite effect on the Sheriff than what Peter had wanted it to have. 

 

There’s a look of pure and unwavering determination suddenly there while the Sheriff reaches out towards Peter and his son. 

 

`That’s my son you’re holding Mr. Hale.´ the Sheriff’s voice is cold and full of anger, `I’d give him back now Mr. Hale. Wouldn’t want things to get messy now would we? ´ 

 

Peter can tell the man isn’t making empty threats, he can feel it and much as he can hear it in the thumping of the Sheriff’s heart. 

 

`Mr. Hale, handover my son.´ there was a great deal of authority in the voice, and it made Peter flinch because he knew that Sheriff Stilinski wouldn’t leave the house willingly unless he had Genim with him, `If you refuse to hand me my son, I will not hesitate to arrest every single one of you.´ 

 

`Mr. Stilinski, ´ Scott begins but the human glares him silent and shouts, `what?! What could you possible say Scott? You’ve known about this,´ the sheriff points accusingly at Scott and then at Peter and Genim which causes Peter to flash his eyes once more and growl just a little bit louder, `about this whatever this is. You’ve left me wondering whether or not my son is dead or just missing or God only know what. You’ve known he’s been here all the time and you didn’t tell me! ´ 

 

Scott lowered his head like a puppy that had just been caught doing something it wasn’t supposed to be doing.

 

The shouting has the little boy crying, wailing, and Peter tries to hush his baby boy to comfort him but the child just cries uncontrollably. 

 

`Now, you either give me my son or you will all be charged for aiding and abetting Mr. Peter Hale in...´ The Sheriff was not joking around one could hear it in his voice and see it his eyes,

 

`You can’t be serious?´Danny Mahealani snaps, `I know for a fact that you haven’t even tried looking for Stiles, my parents would have done much more than what you’ve done and they don’t even have the contacts you have.´

 

`I advice you Mr. Mahealani to think about what your about to accuse me off, ´ the Sheriff says voice cold and heard, `I won’t hesitate to arrest you for slander.´

 

Danny just snorts and stands from where he had been sitting next to Isaac and Cora, `You’re going to play the badge game with me? You think I’m going to be afraid of you and your threats? ´ 

 

`Danny. Stop.´ Peter says because he could hear that the sheriff wasn’t making empty threats, and he didn’t want Danny messing up his future because of Peter and Genim, the Hawaiian youth looked like he was about to protests but with one sharp glare from Peter Danny backed down, but not without glaring at Peter. 

 

`Just hand me my son, and we can forget all about this.´ Sheriff Stilinski says taking a few steps closer to where Peter and Genim, `I just want my son back.´ There wasn’t a lie there. There wasn’t a lie there. And Peter realized this was it, this was the dread he had been suffering from this was the moment he would lose it all unless he took drastic measures. 

 

But then Peter looked over at Cora and Derek, he looked at the young women and men in the room that still had a future which he might ruin by being selfish. Then he looked down at his son, and he had to think what sort of role model he wanted to be to his son? The sort that was completely selfish or someone who was able think about others.

 

`Give me my son. Please. Give me my son Mr. Hale.´ there was almost a hint of pleading in the voice of the man that was moving towards Peter and Genim, and it made Peter move back because he really didn’t want to give up his son. 

 

`Derek, you need to take charge now.´ Lydia says voice infuriatingly impatient and unsympathetic to the situation, `The sheriff can arrest every person in this room, but he won’t if he gets Stiles back, he is willing to overlook this abduction if he gets his son back. You need to be smarter than this Derek.´

 

`I didn’t abduct anyone.´ well, not this time at least, Peter thought as soon as the words left his lips, he held his son tighter and backed himself into the corner without intending to do so. 

 

_ Our cub was given to us. Our ancestors smiled upon us. Ours. Ours. He is ours.  _ The wolf underneath Peter’s skin howled and growled, clawed and gnawed. 

 

`Call it what you will,´ Lydia says as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, `The truth is that if a paternity test is made, who do you think will be the father of that child you’re holding?´ 

 

Peter looked down at his little boy that had stopped crying and was now silently crying, lower lip trembling, and of course Peter knew the test would damn him. But he’d been given a son, a boy. The universe gave him the son he had wanted for years. 

 

The sheriff had had his chance with Stiles Stilinski, now it was Peter’s turn. 

 

`But this isn’t Stiles.´ Isaac says quickly, `This is Genim.´

 

`He’s still mine.´ the Sheriff snapped, `He is still mine. And I’m not leaving this house without him.´ 

 

`You will all be thrown in jail. Doesn’t that bother anyone of you? ´ Lydia snaps, voice full of frustration and anger, `Do you really want your entire pack in jail and charged Derek? ´ 

 

Peter sees the moment Derek realizes he can’t risk several lives and several futures for one little boy, even if it was the child that had strengthened their pack, made their pack the pack and family they now were. 

 

`No.´ Peter whispers, voice pleading, `Derek no.´

 

`I’m so sorry Peter.´ Derek said voice full of sadness.

 

Lydia smiled slightly.

 

`Derek, please, we can figure something out.´ Peter pleads, but he knows the fight that never started was over. 

 

`Peter, hand Genim over to….´ Derek looked like demanding this from Peter caused the Alpha the greatest amount of pain, and when he said, `his father.´ Derek sounded absolutely disgusted with himself. 

 

Peter felt the command run through him, his wolf howled in misery as it was forced to obey its Alpha. And before Peter could stop himself he was peeling his son off of himself, and Peter felt like he was going to be sick and he could feel the tears dancing down like the evidence of the sorrow he felt now. His moves were stiff and slow which resulted in the Sheriff snatching the child the moment the little hands that had tried to hold on to Peter were peeled off of Peter’s shirt. A loud sob broke out of Peter the moment he felt the child leave his hold. 

 

It felt like his heart was breaking. Like his entire life was shattering into thousands of little bloody shards. 

 

Genim’s reaction was immediate, the little boy started screaming and reaching out towards his daddy, wriggling in an desperate attempt to get out of the sheriff’s hold, desperately trying to get back to his daddy who was crying. 

 

`Daddy! Daddy!´ each cry felt like a stab in Peter’s heart and if Derek didn’t command him to not move he would have taken his son back into his arm and never released him. 

 

`Please. Please don’t take him.´ Peter sobbed looking into the angry eyes of the sheriff, who was struggling to hold on to the child that moving around wildly and desperately, `You can come and see him as often you want. I promise you can.´ 

 

`He’s my son. ´ the sheriff said voice angry and frustrated. 

 

`Daddy. Daddy.´ Genim kept crying wriggling like a little worm as he tried to slip out of the sheriff’s hold.

 

`Please, don’t take him.´ Peter sobbed, `Please he needs me.´

 

`I’m his father the only one he needs is me.´ the sheriff snapped. 

 

`Daddy. Daaddy hold me.´ the little child cried while reaching out towards Peter who looked like he wanted nothing more than to do it and he did raise his arms but the distance was too great, several inches separated Peter’s fingertips form Genim’s. 

 

`This is so wrong!´ Danny snapped angry, and then he pointed at Lydia and shouted, `And you are a horrible person Lyds.´ Lydia looked shocked by what Danny said and she looked over at Jackson expecting him to say something and he did, and it wasn’t any better than what Danny had said, ` You are such a miserable bitch Lydia.´

 

`You should really go now.´ Derek said to the Sheriff who nearly dropped the boy but caught the little boy before any damage was done.

 

`Okay.´ the sheriff said, and with those words he began to move away from Peter and the others and the little boy started screaming even louder and struggling even more. 

 

`Daaddy no. No´ the little boy cried in such a desperate fashion that Peter felt like covering his ears, `I be good. I be no bad. I love daddy. I love daddy I be good.´

 

`Please! ´ Peter cried out, `Please, please don’t take him. I’ll give you anything, anything, just don’t take him.´ but the sheriff continued to walk away and his kept screaming for his daddy, trying to climb over the Sheriff’ shoulder while screaming, `Please daddy! I no go. I no go. Please. Save me daddy. Save me.´ 

 

`Oh, God, no. Please no.´ Peter sobbed and his legs gave up on him and he collapsed on the floor just in time to see his son vanish out of the house. 

 

`Derek please, please, get my baby back.´ Peter sobbed as he clawed as his chest because he needed it out of him because it felt so wrong to feel it beating inside him while he could hear his son screaming for him to save him, `Alpha please. Please.´

 

** ~*~ **

 

Derek wanted to kill Lydia Martin, hell he wanted to kill the Sheriff because of what they had done to his uncle who was now clawing his chest bloody and raw while screaming for his son, and the bitch looked like the only issue was the fact that Jackson had called her a bitch. 

 

Cora and Isaac grabbed at Peter’s hands when the sound of claws and bones broke though the loud desperate sobs of the oldest Hale. 

 

`I fucking hate you. I fucking hate you Lydia.´ Jackson hissed from where he was standing, and Lydia honest to God looked shocked by what Jackson was saying, `You are one heartless bitch.´

 

`Jackson! ´ Lydia snapped, but it lacked the usual strength.

 

`I’ve always known you are cold, but this just proved what a heartless cow you really are.´ Jackson looked absolutely wrathful, `He was safe, he was safe and growing and happy and you didn’t care did you? ´

 

`You just wanted Stiles back so that you could have your personal whipping boy around.´ Cora snaps.

 

`You think he would be safe raised by a monster! ´ Lydia yells at Jackson, `He nearly killed me Jackson! ´ 

 

`He’s changed! ´ Jackson screamed arms open wide, `Anyone with half-a-heart can see how much Peter loved his son.´

 

`Stiles! ´ Lydia screams, `that baby wasn’t Peter’s that baby was Stiles and I’m just protecting Stiles.´

 

`Please. Bring him back. Derek.´ Peter sobbed out against Cora and Derek really felt like he should run after Genim and the Sheriff, to talk to the man make him see what Peter could offer the baby; but then again if he was in the sheriff’s shoes he wouldn’t just hand away his son. 

 

`Please. Please. He needs me.´ 

 

`Will you shut up!´ Lydia snapped at the werewolf that was crying his heart out, but as soon as the words were out Derek had her by the neck and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the house and as good as threw her of the porch. 

 

`You get in your car, and never come back.´ Derek snarled at Lydia, `If I fucking see you on my property I will break those pretty little bones that hold up your face. You are evil Lydia, and I will not let you continue hurting my pack.´

 

`Fine.´ Lydia sniffled, her knees and hands now scratched from the fall she had taken, she dusted off her dress and glared up at Derek, before stomping off towards her own car. 

 

Derek watched as Lydia drove off, he watched until he couldn’t see or hear her car, once he was sure she was off his property he moved back into the house where he found his pack surrounding the shatter version of Peter that was pleading with every single one of them to get his boy back. 

 

Peter begged Scott to go and talk to the sheriff because surely the man would listen to Scott. Peter sobbed for Allison to just talk to her dad and make him going and talk to the sheriff, because they were friends right? 

 

Derek felt like the worst Alpha ever as he joined the pack that was wrapped around their sobbing elder. 

 

Peter hadn’t calmed down at all when suddenly Allison’s phone began to ring, and when Allison looked down at the name flashing on the screen she almost sounded like a werewolf when she said, `Lydia.´ and still she answered the call. 

 

`Lydia.´

 

Then suddenly Allison was up on her feet, and the stench of fear exploded from the huntress. 

 

`Where are you?´ Lydia shouted while pulling Scott up and then Isaac, `I’ll get the guys, just stay there and call me if they turn up.´ and with that she ended the call and looked straight at Derek.

 

`The sheriff’s abandoned his car near the path to the lake the boot of the car was left open. ´ 

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

 


	52. Drown the Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing on the shore of the lake that was part of the Hale property, with the unconscious toddler the limp body felt surprisingly heavy in his arms, everything was quiet and calm. John looked down at the toddler in his arms and he knew what he was about to do should bother him more, but it really didn’t because this was just something he had to do, he had to protect and serve the Beacon Hills public.  
> John could not get rid of himself but he could remove the mistake he had created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little toddler gets killed in this chapter, so if it is too much for you then I am so very sorry.
> 
> Oh, I should also tell you I had to snip the original chapter short, so this is like the FIRST part of a much longer chapter. I'm just too tiered to write the whole thing in one go, and my cat is watching me with that evil look in his eyes so, posting it now is far better than risking getting it deleted because of one useless feline.

 

Banishing his demons had always been difficult for John Stilinski especially when he had so many of them, the bottle had helped just a little after the death of his beloved wife Claudia, and before Claudia’s death it had been his wife who had helped him battle the dark thoughts and desires that pushed and pulled at John creating his very own purgatory, and before Claudia John did everything from alcohol to drugs as well as getting into various fights.

 

Claudia had saved John she had made him a better person, she had made him want to be a better person but there were just a few demons even Claudia couldn’t banish from him with her goodness and love.

 

John had never wanted children but Claudia did. He didn’t want children because he knew that any child he created would turn out like him and like John’s own father and not to mention his grandfather; John’s mother had more often than not told John and his brothers that there was bad blood, she had told John and his brother’s that they were evil just like all the men in their father’s family.

 

But when his wonderful Claudia, his beautiful wife started talking about having at least one child he could not deny her because it was all she wanted.  And because John loved her he gave in to her wish.

 

When his lovely Claudia became pregnant John spent hours wishing and praying that the child growing inside his beautiful Claudia would be a daughter and not a son, for the evil in his blood could surely not be passed down to a daughter.

 

But a son was born, a little boy who was silent and unbreathing, and John thanked the blessed death of his son while comforting is wife who begged for God to spare her son and being as good as Claudia was her God granted Claudia Stilinski her wish with the loud shrill of a cry that came from the little boy who was kicking his little legs and flailing his short arms. Claudia’s tears of desperate sorrow turned into tears of joy immediately while John cursed every God he knew.  

 

John tried to play his part as the father Claudia expected him to be, but every kiss he planted on his son held no love, and every time he said something along the lines of, `He’s perfect,´ or ` He is so beautiful,´ or the occasional, `My son his so clever,´  there was no truth behind the words he spoke, because all he could think about was how the boy would grow into someone that would only cause pain and destruction.

 

When he was bathing his son he would struggle against the urge to submerge the child until all the life left the little body that seemed to crave hugs all the time, when they sat down for dinner he wished his son would chock, and every time the boy disappeared from sight in the mall or the park he wished some pedophile had taken the boy and would kill him after he was done with John’s son.  

 

When their child was diagnosed with leukemia after months and months of watching how their energetic little boy grew lethargic and watching bruises bloom effortlessly on the pale skin, and all the sudden nose bleeds, gave John new hope. But the child did not surrender to the cold grasp of death, and for a few years the boy stayed healthy but then the familiar symptoms appeared again.

 

But this time the illness returned and it raged through the body like a wildfire in June. Claudia was of course devastated, she cried each morning noon and night, she feared the death that threatened her son while her husband wished for nothing else. ****John would comfort Claudia as best he could and although he wished his son to die he hated the sorrow his wife felt because John loved Claudia with all his heart and soul. But the child needed to die before he ruined their lives. When the boy began to look deader than alive John began to plan the funeral for his only son, while Claudia spent hours at the hospital with her son. But then then his son made a recovery that baffled everyone, doctors and nurses called it a miracle because the child was destined for death and everyone knew it.

 

Claudia was beyond joyful, and for months as her son grew stronger and healthier Claudia showered their son with all the love she had in her heart, she insisted that their baby boy should share their bed and because John loved Claudia he gave her this but then it all changed without warning; John’s beautiful Claudia became ill, it was cancer the same sort their son had, and it spread as if by supernatural speed. Claudia fought bravely, but in the end she lost the battle and left John alone with the little curse of a boy he had mistakenly agreed to create.

 

With the death of his wife John’s began to believe it was his and the little boy that had been there at the time when Claudia departed the world of the living was the reason why Claudia Stilinski died. Claudia was dead because he had brought his curse into her life and with this knowledge John returned to the drink and he played as best he could the part of the father everyone expected him to be because a month after the death of his wife Deputy John Stilinski became the sheriff of Beacon Hills.

 

There were many nights when John sat alone at the kitchen table with a bottle of Jack and pictures of his wife, and during those nights John wished he had killed his little bastard when he’d had the chance; there were nights when he would stand by the bed on which his son was sleeping, he would ponder grabbing the pillow his son always hugged and pressing it against the face that was similar to the woman he had loved.  There were nights when John would walk into the bedroom where the walls were blue and covered with posters of things his bastard liked, his service weapon loaded and ready but although he wanted to pull the trigger he never did because he would end up in prison and he was not ready for such a fate.

 

A bottle of Jack became John’s firmest of companions, he drank every day when he had to be around his son, most of the time he could control his drinking but now and again he would empty a bottle of Jack or several bottles of beer, and when that happened he lost control. Intoxicated and angry John would beat his son, always taking care not to leave bruises and welts where others could see the evidence of his doing, he would also blame his son for the death of Claudia and by the time his son was thirteen his son would accept the blame and the beatings without begging for John to stop.

 

Although John abused his son at least once every week he was still horrified over what Mr. Lahey had done to his son, while at the same time wonder why he had never thought about locking his son in a small space.

 

When his son now and again would go missing, John hoped that he would not return but his son always did and each time John hated his son even more than before.

 

And then like Godsend Veronica Rea came into his life John Stilinski felt less worn and just a bit younger around her, the heaviness in his heart vanished. Her beauty was similar to Claudia’s except a bit more faded, her voice was seductive and her touch constant, and she kissed like Claudia had and slowly John began to trust her enough to speak of his son in the truest of forms. He had expected her to be horrified and disgusted with him, but all she did was tell him that she felt the same about Stiles. Veronica never judged him for his thoughts and fantasies about killing his boy.

 

Then one day while they lay in bed Veronica asked, `If you could get rid of Stiles would you? ´  

 

John had without hesitation answer that yes, yes he would. And then she asked voice soft and lovely, `If I told you I could do it, get rid of him would you give me the okay for it? ´ she made promises that no one would ever find the body, and John gave her the okay she sought from him, and days later his son had vanished, and he had thought Stiles was dead and for the first time in a very long time John had felt free.

 

But of course nothing ever worked out for him; his son was alive but turned into a toddler and so with the unconscious child in his arms John Stilinski walked into the lake.

 

John Stilinski would not regret what he was about to do, but he did regret how this would cause Lydia Martin guilt she should not feel for this death would save them all. John knows he will of course pay for this, perhaps the wolves will rip him apart or perhaps they would hand him to the men under his command; but then again perhaps he would be able to walk away and live his life free from the weight Stiles Stilinski had been on him.

 

The universe owed him he was saving the world from this child in his arms.

 

John looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, he looked at the innocent face, the child stays still and unmoving that was until Stiles was submerged in the freezing cold water, the amber eyes open wide and the bow shaped mouth opens up into a scream which the water swallows. Little legs and feet start to kick and arms start to flail like they had done on the night Stiles was born. But soon the little boy starts clawing at John’s arms he is lucky that the child is just clawing at the sleeves of his shirt and not his skin. It doesn’t take long before the little body starts convulsing, the last fight of a dying body. Then the child stops moving.

 

John hears the howls.

 

He keeps holding the body underwater to make sure this abomination would stay dead, for it to stop tormenting him.

 

John Stilinski hears the werewolves approaching fast, but they will be too late to save the child underwater.

 

`NO! ´ He hears someone scream, howl, he can’t really tell which and John isn’t even sure if it is a single person or more. All he knows is that something is coming up behind him, and then he’s under water and the ragdoll in his arms his pulled out of his hold. When he gets his head above water he sees not men but monsters, the thing latched on to his forearm drags him towards the shore where several members of the Hale pack have gathered; there are screams and howls, and desperate sobbing and pleadings that come from the heart.

 

There is a beast of a man that holds the limp body of John’s son, the creature howls with such sorrow that it makes John feel some sense of regret although be it very faint. The monster is on its knees cradling the little boy, nuzzling the lifeless child so tenderly that there is no doubt that the boy had been something precious for the monster. To where he is dragged John can see the gentle way the monster touches the lifeless face, sharp claws touching but not in any way that could cause damage or harm to the dead child in its arms.

 

`Please.´ John hears the beast whimper, `come, ´ the monster whines, `back, ´ and a soft kiss against the forehead of the lifeless thing in its arms the beast cries, `please.´

 

 

 

 

 


	53. Howl To The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John did not feel guilt as he watched the grief take over the pack of beasts. He did not regret what he had done for the good of the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be late for work. But I regret nothing because I hope to find a few comments waiting for me when I get home!

 

The air is thick with deep grief and would swear that he can taste it all salty and bitter, he watches how the pack of monsters move around the scene of death and sorrow, some of them have shifted back into their human forms others not. It doesn’t take long before Allison Argent comes out from behind the trees but she stops moving when she sees what has happened during the short amount of time John had been alone with his son. She stands still, unmoving for a minute or two before she just drops to her knees. She doesn’t cry or scream, she’s silent in her grief. 

 

`Come, ´ the monster who must be Peter Hale sobs lips against the forehead of the lifeless form, `back, ´ the clawed hand on the chest that does not rise nor fall, the toddler looks more like a drenched doll than a child, `please baby, ´ and before a loud scream that is almost enough to burst his eardrums John hears the monster holding what remains of his son cry, `you can do it, come back to me, please.´ 

 

Lydia Martins scream echoes over the lake, hurts their ears but no one but John looks at her because everyone else are drawn to the scene of grief and desperate pleading, she does not crumble like Argent had nor does she move restlessly around the monster and child while whimpering and whining; no she takes of running towards John and Derek Hale who held John painfully tightly by the arm, she looks shocked and angry and John swears he can see grief as well, `Why? Why did you do this? ´ 

 

`I trusted you.´ Lydia screams before punching him, he can hear her delicate bones break and he almost apologizes for causing her pain but instead he decides to explain to make her see this was for the best. When she tries to hit him again Isaac Lahey pulls her away, but he looks at John like he would love nothing more than to beat his face in. 

 

`Please, ´ the beast sobbed while rubbing the limp limbs in perhaps a desperate attempt to bring some warmth to the child in its arms, `wake up.´ 

 

`I did you all a favor.´ John says without a hint of anger and why should he be angry when no one but he knew the evil that he had passed on to his son, what John had said caused Lydia to go absolutely still and she looks at him like he was mentally un hinged and yet Lahey didn’t release her.

 

`What? What did you say?´ Scott asked while wearing a look like John had just tried to explain a complex mathematical mystery, and although Scott had never done as well at school as Stiles but although Stiles was smart enough to get good grades the boy had always got himself in trouble while Scott was only in trouble because of Stiles. John had often wished he could have taken Scott as his son because Scott was good and pure while Stiles was anything but good.

 

Peter Hale turns his head and looks at John, he’s holding the limp body against his chest with one arm while the other moves between trying to get the little hands to latch on to him and rubbing warmth into them. 

 

`I did you all a favor, ´ John repeats and continues calmly and surely as if he were testifying in court, `he would have ruined you all. He already ruined you Scott.´ John is certain that Scott will understand that what John was saying was true because without Stiles Scott wouldn’t have been turned into the abomination he had become because of Stiles. And once he gets started John starts telling Scott and Lydia all the ways Stiles had ruined their lives, he points out how it was also Stiles fault that Jackson had been pulled into this mess of a life he was living in now. 

 

Jackson rolls his eyes and shoots a glare at John before moving towards Peter and the dead child, he knees down beside the man who is listening to John tell all the crimes Stiles had supposedly committed against all the people around him, Peter is too deep in his state of desperation and too confused by the reasons with witch John Stilinski justifies the murder he had committed, Jackson takes the child out of Peter’s arms gently and John watches in surprise how the young man treats the body like something dear to him. 

 

John watched as Whittemore removes his shirt and lays it on the ground before doing the same with the lifeless remnants of Stiles Stilinski, and then he sees to his horror of Jackson begins to try and bring back the life lost by performing CPR, and while doing chest compressions Jackson begs much like Peter had done for the Stiles to come back – no, he begs for this thing Peter Hale had been raising as his own child - John catches sentences like, `Come on Gem-Gem, come on,´ and words like, `Don’t do this to me. Come back.´ 

 

`He was a horrible son, he was useless and...´ John isn’t allowed to finish his defense because Peter snaps, `HE WAS PERFECT! ´ he hands make a move to hold the boy tighter but finds nothing there his attention snaps towards Jackson and the little body he is working on, and without a thought Peter crawls on his hands and knees towards his son while he repeats the word, `So perfect.´ 

 

`NO. No he wasn’t!´ John shouts trying to get up on his feet but Derek Hale forced him back down to the ground, his knees are aching something fierce, `You just don’t understand because you haven’t seen what he does, but I have and I’m telling you he would’ve ruined you all eventually. He killed his mother, and he nearly killed me and he would do it to all of you…´

 

`No. He was perfect. Stiles was such a god boy, and my Genim is such a good boy.´ Peter whimpers as he watches Jackson work with an air of desperation to bring the child back to life, `Two perfect boys. My perfect boys.´

 

`He was a little bastard that killed his mother and he was slowly killing me and then he caused Veronica’s death and…´ John continued voice full of anger and resentment, there was no reason to hide it, `this death is for the best.´ 

 

`No. No, it’s not for the best.´ Peter sobs as he watches the bluish tint grow more visible, and he starts to rub the cold limbs with far more desperation than before.

 

`He made me better. ´ Peter sobs as he holds the little hand in his kissing it like he so often had done, `He made me better.´ 

 

John can’t help but find the whole situation somewhat comical, it was funny how his curse of a son had managed to sneak his way into the hearts of a monster like Peter Hale, it was also rather befitting considering both Stiles and Peter had a darkness in them that would eventually poison everyone around them, and before he can stop himself the following words slip out of his mouth, `A curse of a boy that fits with monsters.´

 

Peter snaps his attention back to John and the piercing blue eyes flash into something unnatural, and with a loud roar the beast shouts, `YOU’RE THE MONSTER!´ John shakes his head at this statement, almost laughing because John wasn’t the monster Stiles was.

 

`Jackson, I – I think he’s gone.´ Mahealani says while placing his hand on Jackson’s shoulder, the young man sounds broken and barely able to speak. 

 

John is surprised that he hadn’t noticed the arrival of the young man who was the son of the man John often spent a few hours a week talking too. 

 

`I know.´ Jackson says voice strained, `But I – but I can bring him back. I need to bring him back.´ 

 

`Peter.´ Danny pleads looking at Peter who just shakes his head, while Jackson continues working on the little boy who is dead on the ground.

 

`I can, I can bring him back.´ Jackson insists but as he says those words Jackson starts to sob with the same desperation that had wracked and was once more wracking Peter Hale’s body, `I need to bring him back.´ Danny pulls Jackson into his arms and just hugs him while Peter picks up the dead child, and then together the pack howls their sorrow into the bright morning sky and John feels almost a hint of sadness grasp at his heart. 

 


	54. Those Little Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale knew he could kill the man, slay him take his life for the life that had been taken. He could drag him to the Sheriff Station and demand for justice. Or he could let the man go, set him free.

 

When the howls that had the birds in the trees taking off in a panicked flight ended there was a moment when no one moved or said a word, everyone just stood or kneeled or sat there and just stared at the broken man that was clutching the lifeless child he had taken as his own. They watched in sorrowful silence as the man hunched over the little boy that some might later say was fated to be Peter’s, he cover the little boy almost entirely only a sad little hand was sticking out all small and motionless. 

 

It was all so very wrong in so many ways that not even all the great poets known could word the wrongness of the death and moment. 

 

There was a look of pure devastation on Peter Hale’s face when he turned his head just enough so that he could look at his nephew who still controlling the movements of the man who had in his own madness killed Peter’s only child. And Peter knew it had to be madness that had driven the man to such an act of violence against Peter’s son, for why else would one take the life of an innocent child?

 

Once the shock and grief gave away just enough for Peter to think about what had happened, he began to wonder if the madness of John Stilinski had come from the trials of fatherhood for Peter knew that not everyone was meant to be a father, because he knew that not everyone should be a father. He had to wonder if it was simply because the man had never been able to truly love and appreciate the wonder that had been Stiles Stilinski that had made it so easy for the father to kill Peter’s little boy. 

 

But in the end it didn’t really matter _what_ the reason was for the crime committed, because it _had_ happened and Peter had been forced to experience something no parent should, he had outlived his son; and the Sheriff had done it because Peter had surrendered his son without a fight to a man who had never been good enough of a father to his own son. 

 

`I-I didn’t, ´ Peter struggles to speak because there is just such an ache inside his chest and a terrible lump in his throat,` I-I d-didn’t even g-get to s-say goodbye Derek,´ each word was just another stab in his heart, and still he had to voice the truth that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

 

The oldest Hale didn’t even try to halt or fight the tears that felt like they could never end, `H-he doesn’t know t-t-that I l-l-love him, oh God Derek, h-he doesn’t know, he doesn’t k-know.´ there is a dreadful panic look in Peter’s eyes one which no one that lived had seen on Peter before a look that would haunt those who saw it that day by the lake.

 

`He knew. I’m sure he knew.´ Cora cries while turning her back on the dead child and her sobbing uncle which is something Derek would like to be able to do. 

 

`N-no,´ Peter looks down at what was left of his beautiful baby boy, he could still hear the way Genim had cried when he was taken by Sheriff Stilinski, he takes the little hand that had so often followed the lines and shape of Peter’s face, `h-he d-died thinking that I d-d-didn’t want him. Oh God,´ Peter wailed and held on even tighter to his little son, `h-h-he died thinking I didn’t want him.´ And then he just screamed the sorrow, the regret, the anger, the despair out into the world that would continue living while his son, his only child would not. 

 

`I’m sure he didn’t think that.´ Danny said once Peter had stopped screaming, he tried to reach out towards the grieving man in an attempt to give Peter some comfort, some support while still holding on to Jackson who had stopped crying, Of course Danny knew that nothing could ease the incredible pain the werewolf was in.

 

`Stiles did whimper something,´ the Sheriff says almost as soon as Danny had spoken, voice not a single hint of shame or remorse, `something like,´ Peter looks up from what he had left of his precious child and focused with a little bit of hope visible,` daddy no want me. No love me. He no love me.´ 

 

_ Oh no, no he did not know?  _ The wolf weeps and howls inside him, _`he didn’t know that we loved him.´_

 

`You son of a bitch!´ Jackson screamed as he pushed his best friend off of him and lunges at John Stilinski, he lands more than just a few good punches that break a nose a few teeth and splits the grinning lips in three places before his Alpha commands him to step back. 

 

`We should fucking kill him! ´ Jackson yelled allowing his anger to roam free as anger had always been much more easier to handle than sorrow, `Drown him in the lake.´

 

`Agreed.´ Isaac growls eyes flash with murderous intent there were several more murmurs of agreements. 

 

`We’re not going to drown him.´ Derek snarls eyes flashing red, his hold tightening of the man he would not mind seeing dead. 

 

`We are not going to kill him! ´ Scott shrieks, the tears he had been sheading stopping at once by the sheer idea that they would kill a man in cold blood.

 

`Then what?! Let him go? Hand him over to the proper authorities? He is the **fucking** authorities Derek! ´Jackson screamed while shifting, `He killed Genim! He took him from us and drowned him. He drowned him like he was nothing.´ by the end of his rant Jackson was back to crying which made him look rather strange because he was still in his Beta form. 

 

`We can’t kill him Jackson, ´ Derek says voice full of frustration and anger. Derek isn’t really angry at Jackson, no he is angry with himself because he was the Alpha of their pack and family, it had been his duty to protect Genim but as always he had failed. Knowing that he was now protecting the man that had taken the toddler who liked it when he sang the Tummy Song, but there was no way that he could let his pack commit cold-blooded murder.

 

`We’ll hand him over to the authorities, we will give them our statements…´ Derek says but his words are cut short by the cruel laughter of the Sheriff. 

 

`Did anyone of you even see me do it? ´ The sheriff asks while spitting out a tooth and bloody spit. 

 

It was true, Peter and Derek hadn’t seen the man forcing the boy under water they had only found him in the lake with the lifeless body of Genim Hale in his arms, they couldn’t be sure anyone would care much about the fact that at the time the Sheriff stood there in the water with the lifeless toddler underwater. It would be easy for the good Sheriff of Beacon Hills to explain away the way he was found.

 

`You saw me in the lake holding a child that had drowned, I could easily argue I was trying to save him but that you in a moment of grief stopped me.´ Jackson and Isaac snarl and growl, but it seemed to only bemuse the man, `I could easily argue that I was just taking a walk in the woods and found a little boy floating around in the lake, everyone knows my wife loved the woods and the lake and considering it is close to her birthday people would understand my desire to take a stroll where she felt most relaxed and happiest. It wouldn’t take much to convince people that weren’t looking after the child properly and so he walked off and got lost in the woods and eventually tumbled into the lake and drowned, all alone. Poor little thing.´

 

`THAT’S A LIE!´ Cora roars, she takes a step forward claws out and ready to slash and cut, `YOU TOOK HIM FROM US!´ 

 

The sheriff just shrugs his shoulders, and says with a voice all calm and unaffected, `Well, that’s what you are all going to say, yes.´ he spits once more, more spit and blood landing on God’s green earth, `But considering how you have all more than once been caught in a lie and some of you have been arrested more than once, I think it wouldn’t be too hard to convince everyone that you are all just trying to save your own skins. And there is not a single piece of evidence that would explain why I would want to kill an _innocent_ child.´

 

`You sick son of a bitch! ´ Jackson roared slashing one of the nearby trees with his claws because he was unable to move against the order his Alpha had given him. 

 

`And we can always bring up the whole you abducting my son thing,´ John Stilinski continues unfazed by Jackson’s burst of anger and violence against an innocent tree, ` keeping him against my will or consent.´

 

_ Lies. Lies. Lies. Not his. Never his. Ours. Ours.  _ The wolf inside of Peter who was back to sobbing into the soaked fabrics of Genim’s Ironman onesie that Jackson had bought the little boy.

 

` And just one question; who do you think they will believe me or a bunch of people in a gang? Because everyone will see this little pack-thing as a gang, and that word just holds so much power, doesn’t it?´ the words the sheriff uses has them all falling silent for a moment, and it is Allison Argent who breaks the silence. 

 

`He’s right.´ Allison says in a whisper, there is anger and sadness there and she does glare at the Sheriff like she would love nothing more than to use him for target practice.

 

`That’s right.And let’s not forget the assault charges I am all too willing to press.´ the man grins before spitting out blood that had gathered in his mouth.

 

`And they will take the boy and do an autopsy,´ the word startles Peter because he really doesn’t want anyone more stranger touching his little boy, any more people violating his little Genim, ` They’ll cut into that little body, crack his chest wide open.´

 

`SHUT UP! ´ Lydia screams, but the sheriff just smiles and continues to tell them how the little lunges would be removed just like the little heart, Lydia continues to scream for the man to stop but he doesn’t he doesn’t stop until he points out how the body would be left alone and cold in the morgue until he or someone else decided to give the toddler a proper funeral.

 

`No. No.´ Peter says shaking his head as he stands up, still holding Genim like he was alive and could be hurt if Peter wasn’t careful, `No one is taking him away from me, not again. No one is cutting into him. No one is hurting him anymore, no one.´ 

 

`They will.´ the Sheriff laughed, `They might even cut his head wide open, just to look at that little brain of his.´

 

`We should kill him. Let me kill him.´ Isaac snarls, shifting as he speaks. 

 

`We can’t!´ Scott screamed going to stand between Isaac and the man who had been almost like a father to him, and did that thought not just make Scott McCall feel sick, `We can’t kill him Isaac. I can’t let you do that.´

 

`HE KILLED GEM! ´ Jackson roars.

 

`If you let me go, we can pretend this never happened, ´ John said looking at Peter he was wise enough to know whom he really needed to convince the most, all he needed was to make the sad excuse for a living being that it was in his best interest not to take matters any further, `and you can keep him, do what you will with him and no one will take him away from Mr. Hale.´

 

Peter looks down at the child that had once been warm with life, but was now cold with death. The thought of people cutting into his son, others touching him hurting him even more, the thought of the Sheriff having any say in what would happen to Genim didn’t sit right with Peter because the Sheriff had already once taken his son away from him and now his son was dead; the man would not take his son, not again. 

 

`Let him go.´ Peter says voice empty and hollow because he does want revenge, but he wants his son more. There are as expected loud protests, but Peter just ignored them and his own desire to destroy the man who killed his little boy, because he doesn’t want to lose his son again not again. 

 

Peter stands his legs trembling as he does, he holds the toddler closer as if the Sheriff could still take Genim from him, he kept the little face he had loved to kiss and touch tucked away against his chest so that the disgusting man didn’t see any more of the beauty that was his son. 

 

`Just let him go.´ Peter can barely recognize his own voice, it sounds hollowed out, empty like all the life and joy had vanished and perhaps it had for there he was holding a dead child in his arms, `now I have to take my son home, he’s cold and wet.´ 

 

`Peter?´ Derek sounds concerned, but Peter ignores his nephew and Alpha, and starts walking back towards the Hale house, the walk felt like it took forever.

 

Peter walks straight upstairs and into their bathroom, he undresses his son carefully while allowing some warm water to run into the bathtub, he proceeds to wash his son gently with one of the washcloths talking to him softly as he works to wash off the smell of the sheriff and the lake as well as death. He just tells his little boy how he loved his little boy, he tells his son about how he happy he had been when had finally found his baby boy. 

 

Once Peter was sure his son was clean, he wrapped the little boy in one of the soft towels, it’s only as he returns into their bedroom that Peter realizes he has been crying rather ungracefully. With care Peter lays his son on the bed they shared, in an act of desperation he blows raspberries against the extended stomach, hoping the child would start to giggle and laugh with arms and legs kicking and shaking wildly but there is no such reaction; the child is still and unmoving. 

 

Peter collapses on the bed and pulls his son close to him, and just allows all the sorrow and pain the escape his body with cries and tears. He cries himself to sleep, holding his son tightly as he mourns the death of his salvation. 

 

****

 


	55. Wake to Find You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing that his son was downstairs, had Peter running joyfully out of the bedroom he still shared with his son simply because Peter hadn’t been able to handle the prospect of separating himself from his son even for the night. Peter can’t wait to hold his son and tell his little boy he loved him more than anyone or anything on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to update, but my gran is in the hospital so… yeah you probably get it. 
> 
> Oh, and I decided after much thought to cut this chapter into two pieces because as I began to write the last part it just made it all so clumsy somehow.

 

****

 

_ He knows it is nothing more than a dream, but he doesn’t care because in his dream he has his little boy alive and running around the house laughing and screaming joyfully as Peter chases him, here he is full of life and joy.Peter tries to catch the little boy but every time he is close to catching his son Genim slips away, his little boy keeps slipping through his fingers and soon Peter stops laughing and starts telling Genim to stop.  _

 

_ `Catch me daddy! Catch me! ´ Genim laughs as he runs out of the house even after Peter had told him not too. Peter watches with a sense of pure dread as his little boy escapes the house and him, the front door that should have been closed is not even there; there is no door or anything else to keep his son safe and sound inside the house, there is nothing to keep the blindly bright light from flooding the house and blinding Peter who continues chasing his son because he is not losing him again never again.  _

 

_ Peter stumbles down the steps of the porch, landing ungracefully on the green grass he hurries back up on his feet and tried to find his son who was playing by the swings with none other than his mother who helped Genim settled in the swing before smiling over at Peter with an expression of sorrow and joy.  _

 

_ `Hold on tight baby.´ Claudia says as she pushes the swing a few times, which has the little boy screaming with excitement and joy, and Peter wishes he could capture the sound in a jar and keep the sound forever and ever.  _

 

_ Peter approaches the two and he has to admit that Claudia Stilinski had been a fine woman, and only a fine woman like Claudia could create such beautiful children as Stiles and Genim. Peter was rather disappointed with the knowledge that the only reason there had ever been a Stiles and a Genim was because Claudia and John had been together, if it had been him and Claudia the child would never have become the wonderful clever boy Stiles Stilinski had been; without John and Claudia there would never have been a Stiles Stilinski or a Genim Hale. _

 

_ Of course Peter still hated with all his heart John Stilinski, he hadn’t even felt this much hatred towards Kate Argent as he did towards John Stilinski but then again Kate hadn’t killed his son.  _

 

_ `Daddy! Lookie! Daddy! Lookie.´ little Genim shouts happily, waving at him until Claudia tells their little boy to hold on.  _

 

_ Peter moves over to the swings, but then he suddenly feels his feet sinking into the ground and no matter how hard he tries he can’t pull himself free, seeing his distress Claudia hurries over to help him even though Peter tells her to grab Stiles and run into the house and hide because he knows something bad is coming but before Claudia can even make a choice to follow his instructions or to help him a dark figure that looks more like black smoke than anything else sweeps around her and takes her away before she can even make a sound.  _

 

_ `CLAUDIA! ´ Peter screams as he pulls at his leg trying hard to get free to help the woman that had blessed him with a son. He stops however when he sees another figure emerge from the trees, it is only for a moment, the figure is wearing the face of Sheriff Stilinski but where sharp and clever eyes had been there were now only darkness; pitch black eyes glared at the little child that was crying for his mama and for his daddy to help mama.  _

 

_ `GENIM!´ Peter screams as the evil being moves towards the little boy that tries to escape the swing but can’t, the thing wearing the sheriff’s skin grins at Peter before pulling the little boy out of the swing. _

 

_ `Daddy help!´ Genim cries out, but Peter is once more unable to do anything but watch as his little boy struggles and the monster wraps his filthy hands around the little body and neck, `Daddy please. I no go. I no go. Daddy.´ _

 

_ `Your daddy doesn’t want you, ´ the dark being says venom dripping with each word, `No one ever wants you.´ _

 

_ `Daddy help me. Daddy save me.´ Genim cries, his little hands reaching out towards Peter, `Daddy love me.´  _

 

_ `Tell him Peter.´ the disgusting Sheriff says, voice horrible and cruel and to Peter’s horror his mouth opens and it is his voice that says the following words, `I don’t want you. Never have and never will. Who could ever love something as wrong as you? ´  _

 

_ Peter screams, or he wants to scream his protest but nothing comes out and he can only watch in horror as those cruel words sink in, he sees how that beautiful child believes the lies his tongue has wrought against his will.  _

 

_ `Daddy no love me? ´ the child asks voice fragile and fearful, and Peter finds himself saying not the truth but some horrible lie that makes him ill. _

 

_ `Love you? No one loves you Genim. No one ever loved Stiles Stilinski.´  _

 

_ The child stops moving and just cries and soon the Sheriff carries the child over to a great big tree, where a thick piece of rope that looks rough and weatherworn and the rope forms a noose, a hangman’s noose.  _

 

_ Peter wants to scream, but what comes out is a cruel laughter, but he does struggle and fight to get free from the earth that holds him. He watches as the sheriff slips the noose around the fragile neck of his son. _

 

_ `Any last words? ´ the sheriff asks, and the little boy just cries one last time daddy and then the man drops the child. _

 

Peter wakes up screaming and crying, his claws shredding the bedding. He doesn’t stop until he is wrapped up in strong arms which he recognizes as the ones that belong to his nephews. Derek’s scent wraps around him but it does nothing to ease the shattered heart and the distress within it.Peter hears Derek telling him to calm down but it isn’t that easy, not when you are close to loosing that fragile hold of humanity and sanity which had not too long ago been just another façade a simple mask for Peter to wear; but with his son those masks had grown into pure skin and with the untimely and unfair departure of his little boy the new Peter was slowly crumbling back into the person who had killed his own niece without mercy or the smallest sense of guilt.

 

He does not stop, not until he realizes that his child was missing, and with that knowledge he stills for a moment to ask his Alpha where his son was, because his little boy was no longer there on their bed, because his little boy was nowhere in his line of sight. 

 

`Where is he?! Where’s my son, where is he?!´ Peter screams and it takes him awhile before he hears what Derek is telling him.

 

`He’s downstairs Peter,´ the moment the words are out there for Peter to hear he feels a sense of hope and breaks free from Derek’s hold, breaking the jaw and nose of his Alpha during his desperate need to escape his nephews hold. Peter runs out of his bedroom and rushes down the hall. Peter’s only thought is to see his son to, to hold him and make sure nothing bad will ever happen to him again; Peter needs to hear his little boy laugh and talk to him again. 

 

_ He came back. Our cub came pack,  _ the wolf yips happily, and Peter feels the same joy and he is euphoric with the knowledge that his son came back to him, returned to him, to know that death had shown mercy towards his son made Peter feel so very proud of himself and his son. 

 

But this joy is shortly lived. For the sickening stench of death can only be ignored for so long, the sounds of a pack in mourning cannot be silenced by simple hope. And there is no denying the truth once you lay your eyes upon the lifeless body of your son. 

 

Death had shown no mercy. 

 

`No. No, please no.´ Peter sobs while he makes his way over to his son who  had been placed on the old wooden trunk that stood in the middle of the room, wrapped up snugly in his blankie.

No one stops him when Peter picks up his little boy, or when he holds the child so tightly that a few of the young bones snap. No one does anything but cry for the lost life. 

 


	56. Lay Your Body Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They waited for the stars to rise and the sun to set, they followed the funeral rite but without putting too much pressure on the grieving father who had not stopped pleading and begging for his son to return. It was not only the father who wept over the death of Genim Hale, no it was the entire Hale pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! I’m sure most of you will hate me for what I have done to Genim and Peter, and the pack. I’m so very sorry about this, but this was the endgame from the first chapter.

 

They had bathed the little boy in rose water as the funeral rite for a child demanded. They built a small coffin from pieces of wood found around the forest, and with their bare hands they cleared the ground and disturbed the earth until a small gravesite was created near the small playground that the pack had built for their youngest member. 

 

There was only a short break in the rites and that was due to the sudden and unwanted arrival of a very apologetic and tearful Lydia Martin, her words fell on deaf ears as her presence brought forth the bitter anger everyone felt over the untimely death of the little boy. Nothing Lydia said or offered, and none of the tears that escaped her calmed the wrath within the pack and it didn’t take long before she was chased off of the land, Isaac and Jackson chased her the longest all the way to the border of the Preserve.

 

They dressed the little boy in his favorite outfit, the soft fabric of the Tiger onesie that had everything from the stripes to the ears while the only thing missing was the tail, but before the child was dressed in his favorite onesie each member of the pack rubbed the piece of clothing against their face to leave their scent to comfort the dead child in the afterlife. Once Peter had dressed the little boy he swaddled Genim with the blanket the little boy always called _his blankie_ , throughout the ordeal Peter Hale cried silently only breaking the silence for a few pleading words.

 

When Genim Hale was washed, dressed, and swaddled the Alpha of the Hale pack handed the child over to each member of the pack, giving each of them a moment to hold the little boy that had brought them all together. Peter was as the parent allowed to hold Genim first and as well before the little one was placed in the coffin the pack had built for him, he was also allowed to hold his son for over ten minutes which he spent sitting in his favorite chair in the den where the pack would build a nest and rest together, Peter cradled his son like the precious little thing Genim had been and spoke softly for the last ten minutes he was allowed to hold his little boy.

 

`Please, please, don’t do this to me baby, ´ the elder Hale’s voice was small and pleading, his hands that had killed so many were gentle when it came to the little boy in his arms, with the lightest of touch he mapped the little face that was in death haunting, `Come now, wake up for daddy – I’ll give you ice-cream and a puppy if you do.´

 

The rest of the pack said naught, they cried as silently as they could, not willing to encroach too loudly on the sorrow of the father. Seeing the growing despair and grief of the man who had taken the part of parenthood with such ease made their sorrow grow; they cried for the death of an innocent child as well as the grief of a man who had loved said child without question or doubt.

 

`It’s safe now little one, so come back.´ Peter cried softly while kissing the cold skin of the forehead and two little cheeks that had always held a healthy glow until this dreadful hour, `You can come back now baby, the bad man is gone.´

 

The Alpha watches the display of grief with a heavy heart, for it had been his words of order that gave the toddler to the wretched excuse of a man; it had been Derek’s mistake in judgment that wrought such grief and sorrow back into their lives. ****Derek would not blame his uncle if and when the man decided to seek justice in the shape of Derek’s blood and bones the Alpha would not deny justice from Peter for the murder of Genim Hale, because it was the second time Derek Hale had brought grief and the pain most foul to Peter Hale.

 

`Please little one, return to me, ´ Peter repeats time and time again voice trembling, his grief is open and raw while his anxiety grows as the approaching funeral grows nearer and nearer. The wolf underneath Peter’s skin as gone still and silent in waiting for the miracle the wolf and man are sure they are entitled too, the wolf is convinced it must happen, the wolf wills it and so does Peter so it must come to be. With all his might and desperate words Peter wishes to summon the soul of his darling boy back into the land of the living.

 

`Come back, come back Genim. You can do that for daddy, right baby? ´ Peter rubs his nose against the adorable little nose his son was blessed with, `you can do it, you can do it baby because you’re so special, so wonderful, such a good little boy.´

 

Cora couldn’t help the whimper that escapes her due to the words her uncle uses, because yes indeed her little Bit had been – _had been_ those two words were so cruel and horrible together that all Cora wanted to do was to sob loudly because really there was nothing right about the situation they were in – so very special and lovable, she missed the little loud laughter and the little hugs Genim gave without hesitation or warning; she missed the way Genim would paint the walls and floors as soon as you turned your back on him and the finger paints.The little boy had crawled into Cora’s heart, made her love her Uncle Peter once more because the little boy had brought him back and seeing her uncle so broken was far too painful to maintain gracefully.

 

`Come back. Come back because daddy needs you here baby boy,´ Peter says while giving the little kiss on the tip of the little nose that would wrinkle with laughter as well as when the child gave a disgruntled frown,`I’ll never allow anyone to hurt you again, I promise baby, never again. I promise to keep you safe and sound forever – no more failures or mistakes – just come back to me. Just come back to me son, just come back.´

 

Danny Mahealani was thankful over the fact that he hadn’t grown as attached to the little boy as everyone else seemed to be. Perhaps it was because he still struggled to understand and accept that little Genim was and wasn’t Stiles Stilinski.But Danny had however grown rather fond of Peter in more ways than one, and seeing him in such a state of unhappiness and sorrow did not sit well with Danny who had never seen anyone so shattered. And as he stood there as a witness to the terrible grief that was bestowed upon the werewolf Danny realized suddenly that he had no real hope in ever mending the broken heart of the grieving werewolf; and Danny wasn’t even sure if he wanted too because he’d come to realize there just wasn’t enough room for anyone in Peter’s heart than the little child Peter had now lost.

 

`If you come back baby boy, if you open your eyes, I will take you to see Winnie the Pooh and Tiger, ´ Peter whispered softly but all the wolves in the room could hear them, `And Stitch, you love Stitch right baby? ´ He kisses away the tears that have fallen down on the pale face, the skin is cold and unfamiliar against his lips.

 

`I’ll take you to see Peter Pan and the lost boys, and silly old Captain Hook,´ Isaac had to turn away because he just couldn’t handle watching Peter’s desperate struggle against reality.

 

Isaac dried away his tears with angry sweeps of his hand the young werewolf couldn’t understand how something like this could have happened, he struggled to understand how something like this could be alright because what kind of a God could keep hurting people over and over again without a shred of remorse? Perhaps his dad had been right perhaps there simply wasn’t a God to believe in.

 

Isaac took a one last look at the little boy who had played with Isaac’s hair, the gentle little touches had made Isaac relax and purr like a cat which had Genim call him a nice kitty, the thought made Isaac feel even worse about the whole situation, and so  Isaac turned his back on Peter and his grief.  Isaac focused on fighting back the memories he had of the little boy with rosy cheeks which was not a simple task at all because Genim had sneaked his way into Isaac’s heart.

 

`Just come back Genim baby and we can go on a great big adventure, together with the whole pack,´ the oldest Hale said while adjusting his hold of his son, bringing the little boy just a little bit closer and breathing in the scent of rose water and his son, the pack and unfortunately stench of decay.

 

Allison Argent had never imagined that she would or could ever feel anything remotely edging towards sympathy towards Peter Hale but there she was feeling like perhaps life had just become indescribably cruel. She watched as the man she had for many years thought to be nothing more than a scheming murderous monster that should have been put down the moment he resurrected; she had never thought Peter Hale could be viewed as anything remotely sweet or gentle, but the Peter Hale she now saw was a man who had been capable of love something and someone much more than he loved himself, she had seen Peter be kind towards the members of the pack and although he could have treated her harshly and kept her away from the little boy he had not done so. This Peter Hale she was now faced with, been faced with for months, was not the monster that had killed her aunt.

 

Allison finds herself regretting not believing her own instincts when it came to Lydia Martin, she should have known Lydia would betray them all because of her words, because Lydia had said as much but Allison had been deaf with denial because she didn’t want to believe Lydia would do anything to hurt their pack and the little child; she should have known Lydia wasn’t the type of a person to just let go of her anger and resentment, she should have known Lydia would not stop trying to separate Peter from Genim, she should have known.

 

`I love you so much.´ Peter cries before placing another kiss on the pale forehead, `I loved you long before you became my little boy,´ the words fall in a soft sorrowful whisper, but Scott McCall and the other wolves can hear them and they hear how Peter continues to express how much he’d wanted to be a father not only to Genim but also for Stiles Stilinski because Peter had thought Stiles deserved a father far better than the one he had been cursed with: and if Peter had ever said such a thing before this horrible day Scott would have defended the honor of John Stilinski, but tonight Scott found himself unable and unwilling to defend the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

 

Becoming aware of the fact that Peter Hale, the man who had stolen a part of Scott’s innocence and humanity in one very painful bite, had loved hearing Stiles’ theories and rants about this and that as well all of his s silly little thought no one but Peter found interesting and worth a listen. Scott begins to realize how his own resentment towards Peter Hale had made him deaf and blind to the now obvious soft spot the older Hale had for Scott’s best friend suddenly Scott was full of thoughts and revelations he had denied for many years.

 

Scott McCall had never been called intellectually gifted, no that had been his best friend Stiles department, and perhaps his lack of such talents was the reason why Scott had never been able to see that there had been something very wrong with Mr. Stilinski. Scott couldn’t help but feel like he should have known that something was very wrong when the father of his best friend seemed to simply accept the disappearance of Stiles without an air of alarm and worry when the pack and especially Peter Hale were out of sorts when it became clear Stiles Stilinski was missing.

 

Scott should have found it strange and alarming that Mr. Stilinski hadn’t been all joyful and excited about finding his son alive and for the most part well, grant it that Stiles was a toddler once more but still there should have been some joy, right?  Especially considering how Peter Hale had always seemed to beam like a ray of sunlight when he saw Genim, and now that Scott thought about it he had never seen the Sheriff as happy about seeing his son as Peter had been. And the more Scott thought the more clearer it became that long before Stiles had been turned into Genim Hale the older werewolf had always seemed most happiest when Stiles was around; hell, Scott had even seen the façade of nonchalance of Peter Hale crack and break when Stiles entered the room, Scott had seen a genuine smile reaching the usual cold and clever eyes when they landed on Stiles, Scott had even seen the ****anxious worry Peter tried to hide when Stiles got injured or when some creature decided to stalk Stiles like a piece of prey or someone dared to threaten the life of their human pack member.

 

It was becoming painfully clear that John Stilinski had never loved Stiles half as much as Peter had, it became agonizingly clear that Stiles’ father hadn’t even managed to love Stiles as much as Scott’s own father had loved Scott; and slowly all the times when John Stilinski showed favoritism towards Scott and not Stiles became painfully clear to the young werewolf who could hear Stiles voice telling him once more how his John had told Stiles that he wished Scott was his son; back when Scott was far more naïve he had thought that would be such a cool thing to be brothers with Stiles, but now Scott could recall the sadness in Stiles’ eyes as he said the words, `My dad wishes you were his son.´

 

With the thought of how little love Stiles had been given from his father had Scott breaking down in ugly tears, and his tears had Allison hugging him tightly and whispering words of comfort which held no power now because he should have seen it, Scott should have seen through all the lies Stiles had told about the life inside the Stilinski house, and all the bruises Stiles had started to sport on his pale skin once Mrs. Stilinski died. Scott McCall began to remember each bruise that Stiles explained away as nothing more than a reminder of a trip and a fall; but now, he had to wonder how Stiles could be so clumsy whenever Scott wasn’t around and how those bruises came to be only after Claudia had died and left Stiles in the hands of his father.

 

`Peter – its time.´ the Alpha said while moving towards his grief stricken uncle and the little boy who had been dead for hours, Derek’s voice and words startles the oldest member of his family. Peter shakes his head in pure refusal, and begins to beg and plead for just a little bit more time just enough so that Genim had a chance to return, he does so even under the knowledge that his Alpha had already brokenseveral rules of the funeral rite and there was no denying the heavy stench of decaythat had grown in potency as the hours passed. But Peter needed more time and was not afraid or ashamed to ask for it.

 

`There’s no more time to give Peter, I’m sorry.´ Derek’s voice was gentle and apologetic while continuing towards his uncle who curled in over the little body in his arms, and with a broken voice Peter began to sing a song that would have made him roll his eyes if another person in the same situation he was in now would have sang the little song, Peter would have even made a snide remark.

 

_`You are my sunshine.´_  Peter began to sing in an attempt to summon his son back and the want to ignore his nephews gentle words of truth, as he began to sing he held on even tighter to what remained of his son, ` _my only sunshine.´_

 

`Peter, please.´ Derek says, while slowly approaching his uncle, the combination has Peter up and out of his chair and moving further away from his nephew, shielding his child from the Alpha’s gaze and with a voice full of emotions the oldest member of the pack begins to sing again, ` _You are my sunshine_ ,´ there were tears streaming down Peter’s face which was all puffy and read from all the crying he had done, _`My only sunshine.´_  Peter’s voice was weak and it trembled with each word and broke in between them, and a desperate sob broke from him as he continued to sing, `You make me happy´ he stared down at the little boy he loved so very much, his vision was somewhat blurred with the amount of tears that were escaping, Peter Hale had never cried as much as he had done for the past hour,  `when skies are grey.´

 

Derek approached his uncle who had moved into the corner of the room as far away from the way out of the room the way that would take Genim Hale to his grave.

 

` _Please, please_ ,´ Peter sang, sobbed as Derek began to peal Peter’s son out of his arms while Cora who had sneaked up behind Peter wrapped her arms around him without warning and so by trapping his arms she made it possible for Derek to take the little boy.

 

` _Please don’t take my sunshine away_.´ Peter cried out with such heartbreaking despair when his son was stolen from his arms, his nephew apologizing over and over again to both Peter and the little boy he carried to a small coffin the pack had built for the little child who had brought so much joy to all of them in one way or another.

 

`Come on Genim, come on.´ Derek whispered into the ear of the little boy, his voice pleading, `Just prove me wrong, you can do it, Stiles always did.´ Derek waits a minute or two before sighing and placing the little boy in the coffin that had been made from twigs and broken branches, leaves and moss and soft fabrics from ****around the house.

 

Derek took a step away from the little box of nature and death, he watched as several members of his pack began to place little bits and pieces for the child’s journey to the afterlife; Allison placed a flashlight that she left on because Genim was afraid of the dark, Scott the Lacrosse ball they had used the first time they had tried to teach the boy the sport, Isaac placed the wolf plushy and Jackson the fox plushy.

 

`Why’d you have to go somewhere I can’t follow? ´ Jackson asked the little boy as he bent down to plant a last kiss on the cheek of the little boy who had finally allowed Jackson to be the big brother he had wished to be since he had been eight years old and he got to watch Danny be a big brother to his little sister.

 

Once the gifts were laid down with the little boy, Derek proceeded to close the small casket which had Peter screaming, `DON’T! PLEASE DON’T!´ Derek ignored the cries, and closed the casket before picking it up and began to make the walk through the house and garden his pack walking with him in silence. It doesn’t take long before Peter and Cora joins them in their slow walk towards the little gravesite.

 

Candles light their way and surround the gravesite, the night sky was lit with bright stars just as the funeral rite demanded, through the small cracks of the coffin rays of artificial light escaped making it all that much more haunting.

 

They surround the hole in the ground, Peter still pleading and crying for his son to come back, voice loud and desperate. With trembling knees Derek places the small casket into the ground, the light from the cracks glowing against the earth walls.

 

`Derek, please, ´ Peter sobs, he is still held tightly by his niece who is due to the exhaustion of grief Peter suffers from much stronger than the older Hale, `I don’t want this. I don’t want this.´

 

Ignoring his uncles pleads Derek begins the end of the funeral rite, but although he is determined to do so his voice trembles with the battle against his own tears, ` _You have been called from the place of your dwelling by the Gatherer of Souls.´_

 

`Derek, don’t do this.´ Peter half screams and half cries, fighting against Cora’s hold, `He’s cold Derek, he needs me.´

 

`May the ancestors be with you on your journey to where we may follow one day, ´ Derek’s voice began to tremble and he clenched his fists tightly, the sharp claws going deep into his flesh in attempt to keep in line with the words he had to say to ensure the safe passage of the child Derek had grown to love so much that he feared he would never be whole again.

 

As one the pack spoke the following words, most of the members tearful and weak in their voices;

 

_We ask for the blessing of the spirit of the North and South, East and West to be with you Genim Hale, to guide you safely._

 

_We ask for the blessing of the Lords and Ladies of the Animals and the Woods, the Mountains and Streams to keep you safe when we cannot._

 

_We ask the great Creator to be with you when we cannot._

 

Derek looked over at his uncle who had sunken down to his knees and clawing at the ground and sobbing loudly, but as the Alpha he had to ignore the pain he felt and continued onwards, ` _As the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, so too are each of us born and so too do each of us die_.´ Derek voice trembled and cracked as he finished the words he had memories for hours, ` _Now go safely, go well, go surely for our hearts are with you Genim. There is no separation so fare thee well_.´

 

They all broke out in loud howls before they all began the tearful process of covering the child in the box with earth damp and cold. And once the whole was covered up the pack howled until their throats were raw and aching, they howled until every pack knew of their sorrow.

 

 


	57. Ghost in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Stilinski found his beautiful wife unhappy with him, he found her threatening the afterlife he had seen him and her sharing once his time on earth was over and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter I had forgotten all about. It’s rather horrible but I think I just wanted to buy more time for myself before I had to deal with the last chapter, which is also probably the reason I did the whole stupid apparition thing.

 

****

 

****

 

Leaving the lake with his life intact was far more than what John Stilinski had thought possible once the beasts had arrived, sure he had lost a few teeth and his lip was split and his nose was probably broken, but he was alive and finally free from the responsibility of his mistake. John knows he needs to call his dentist as well as Melissa because she needs to take a look at his nose and lip before her son decides to tell her all about what John had done, he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Scott wouldn’t tell his mother what John had been up too; and because Melissa was a good woman she would never accept that there had been a good reason for what John had done to Stiles. 

 

Reaching his car he closed the trunk he had left open while struggling with the much younger version of his son, as he closed the trunk he was reminded that he had left the old shovel which he’d brought with him at the lake, he pondered for a moment if he should fetch the shovel or not but as another mournful howl erupts John decides to leave the shovel be no need to push what was left of his luck.

 

While John slips into his car he smiles slightly at the memory of how easily it had been to convince the wolves to let him go, still his smile dropped the moment he realized that these humans and the beasts could still be a threat to him. John loved and admired Scott, he loved Melissa as well, but Scott had now become a threat John would need to deal with sooner rather than later. 

 

Driving back towards his own residence he made the choice to end the pack of monsters running around Beacon Hills and the human members running with the pack. John didn’t want to hurt Scott but he had no other choice not now. From everything Lydia Martin had told him, and everything he had found in the room of his son, John had several ideas of how to rid himself of this pest problem. 

 

He parks his car outside his house, and hurries back inside the building Claudia and he had bought, she had made it their home but it lacked the warmth now that she was gone. He would sell if he wasn’t worried about losing what little he had left of Claudia in the process. 

 

John made his way upstairs and into the shower, he cleaned himself up and as the water washed away the dirt and the blood as well as the coldness that the lake had seeped into his bones. As he washed his body clean, he thought about his beautiful wife. Claudia had been perfect and he missed her every day. 

 

When he had washed himself well enough, John grabbed some Vicodin for the pains he was feeling before making his way into the bedroom he had shared with his wife for several years before their son killed her, the room was exactly the same way it had been when Claudia had been alive. John had kept their bedroom exactly the way Claudia had left it while he had cleaned up and emptied Stiles bedroom a few months after his son disappeared. 

 

John was in the middle of getting dressed when he caught a sight of himself in the mirror of Claudia’s dresser, but it isn’t his reflection that had him gasping with shock or feeling like he was about to have a heart attack; no, it was his beautiful Claudia. 

 

Claudia stood still and silent until John whispered out her name.

 

`Hello John.´ her voice was distant and unfamiliar because of the disappointment and coldness it held, but there was no doubt whom the voice belonged too and frankly John didn’t care much about the tone of voice as all he cared about was to take in as much of her as he possibly could without moving. Claudia was still magnificent, she looks healthy and young, she was radiant; and if John wasn’t as terrified as he was about losing sight of her the moment he turned around then he would have done so, but he fears losing Claudia once more and so he stands gaze focused on the reflection of his wife. 

 

`Claudia.´ John breathes out, he’s suddenly very self-conscious about his appearance because he’s no longer the same handsome man he had been at the time of her death, he was older and greyer, there were more lines and more weight hanging on his bones. 

 

`How could you? ´ Claudia asks him, she looks miserable and tearful but also very angry, `how could you? ´ 

 

`Claudia,´ John says voice slightly pleading because he needed her to understand why he had to kill their son but the look in her eyes tells him she won’t accept any of his reasons and he can understand that because he’d killed her son the child Claudia had always wanted. 

 

John sees the little hand appear suddenly and pull at the long sleeve of Claudia’s silver-white dress that reminds him of the kind the Elven Queen in the movie Lord of the Ring had worn, or at least John thinks it was the Lord of the Rings considering he had been more focused on the differences between Scott and Stiles. 

 

Claudia glances down at the little toddler that is trying to hide behind Claudia. 

 

`I go now?´ a timid little voice asks, the little hand yanking at the sleeve of Claudia’s sleeve, `Go home now?´

 

`No baby, ´ Claudia says softly while lowering herself down so that she and the little boy are almost eye to eye, John recognizes the little boy as his son immediately and the clothes the boy is wearing are the ones he had worn when John had sunk him underwater, `You can’t go back honey.´ her hands begin to brush away the tears that are starting to fall from the little boy.

 

`Why? ´ the little boy asks lower lip trembling.

 

Claudia glares at John and he has never seen her so angry before, and it hurts him almost as much as her death had. 

 

`Daddy no want me?´ the little boy asks and John is about to answer that it’s true, because he really doesn’t want Stiles back in any shape or form, but then he realizes by the way the boy avoids even looking at him that it’s not him the boy is referring to.

 

`He does baby, he does want you.´ Claudia says softly, pulling the crying child into her lap.

 

`Why no go back?´ the little boy asks eyes wide and questioning, Claudia glares at John before she answers truthfully, `Because you’re here with me baby, and when you’re with me you can’t go back.´

 

`I go. I go.´ kid says with a familiar stubbornness and starts to try and get out of Claudia’s hold, but she stands up with the child still in her arms, `let go, I go home.´

 

`No baby, ´ Claudia says softly to the little child who looks like he’s about to start crying something fierce, `I’m sorry baby, you can’t go back.´

 

`But…´ the little boy says lower-lip trembling, `I want daddy.´ and with those words the little boy begins to cry and cries for his daddy and John knows it’s not him the little boy is crying for and he knows he should feel jealous or angry about it but he feels nothing. 

 

`I know you do baby, but you can’t go back.´ Claudia says softly kissing the little forehead but the boy is clearly not satisfied with her answer and he makes it clear by trying to get out of Claudia’s hold and by crying out, `I want daddy.´ Claudia tries to comfort the little boy, but the child continues to cry for his daddy. 

 

`See what misery you have created John.´ Claudia says voice angry, `I gave you a perfect little boy and you never loved him. I gave you a perfect child and you hurt him John and then you sent him to his death.´ 

 

John feels the room grow cold, and he opens his mouth to explain but she will not have his excuses and so with a slightly raised voice she continues, `And then when he returns, when someone who loves him has him you take him away and kill him again. How could you do something so foul to my son, my child John? ´ 

 

`I had to Claudia.´ John says ignoring the cries of the little boy that wants to get back to his daddy, back to Peter Hale of all people, but before John is able to explain of the bad blood he and Stiles shared Claudia snaps at him.

 

`NO! ´ Claudia yells, the mirror and windows shake and the little boy goes still and silent in her arms, `You could have left my baby alone, you could have let him grow in a house full of love and comfort, you could have done the right thing to our son and me.´ John is surprised by the anger Claudia is displaying because she had never shown such emotions towards him or anyone else. 

 

`And now you’re planning to hurt, to kill those who loved my son! ´ her voice is loud enough so that John can feel each word passing through his body, the mirror cracks and it drives John to turn around to face his enraged wife, she’s standing tall and from the way she’s positioned herself it’s clear she doesn’t trust John around their son who has gone back to crying for his daddy and for the first time feels something inside his chest. 

 

`You want to trap them inside the house that was built for our son, you want to burn them all down into dust just like that horrible huntress did years and years ago.´ Claudia voice is tight with anger and disgust, `But let me tell you John…´

 

`Want daddy.´ whines into Claudia’s shoulder breaking her flow of words for a moment as she tries to comfort the little boy in her arms. 

 

John can’t help but feel like telling the child to be quiet, to tell the toddler who is his real daddy, to demand the little boy to face the truth, `I want daddy.´ John can’t help but grit his teeth as the child continues to cry for Peter Hale, ` I want home. Go home now, please.´ 

 

Claudia looks terribly saddened as she looks down at the crying child, but when she looks back at John her eyes are full of anger and hatred it’s enough to have John fearing the worst; he fears his beautiful wife, the love of his life, has stopped loving him. 

 

`If you hurt a hair on their heads John Stilinski, then you and I shall never reunite and you will be forever trapped in the darkness.´ Claudia’s voice is tight with suppressed rage, `You will never see me again if you harm the pack that took such good care of my son.´ 

 

`Claudia, please.´ John says voice pleading as his wife and son begin to fade he moves forward just to try and touch is wife once more and to pull Claudia back to him but before he can his beautiful Claudia disappears as does the little boy that keeps crying, `Please, I go home now. Please.´

 

And the last thing John hears is, `Please, I want my daddy.´ 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Lydia Martin couldn’t believe what had transpired, what had happened after everything she had done to assure a happy ending. She couldn’t believe she had sent Stiles to his death all because she wanted her admirer back, she couldn’t believe Mr. Stilinski had killed Stiles his own son. She couldn’t believe how badly everything had turned out, how the future she had imagined had shattered with the murder of Stiles Stilinski; Jackson and everyone else blamed her as much as they blamed the man who had taken the life of their friend they now hated her as much as she hated John Stilinski. 

 

The pack she had joined with Allison had chased her away when she had wanted to follow them to the house, Allison had gone as far as raise her crossbow pointing the sharp tip of the arrow at Lydia’s heart making it clear how unwanted Lydia’s grief and guilt was. 

 

And it wasn’t only the pack that was enraged with her Alan Deaton’s reaction to the news of Stiles Stilinski’s death was everything but a placid one which was rather a surprise to Lydia. 

 

The moment Lydia had arrived at the animal clinic which had yet to open its doors for the new day, the moment she opened her mouth demanding for Deaton’s aide in bring back Stiles who had lost his life because of her and his father, the moment the news settled in the veterinarians mind the man became enraged. 

 

Lydia Martin had never had much dealings with Alan Deaton mostly because she was not all that interested in the supernatural bullshit Peter Hale had brought with him, but she was still shocked by the display of anger Deaton showed her considering how the man usually revealed very little about himself and his emotions; Deaton’s voice was loud and full of anger as he made it clear to Lydia there was nothing he or she could do to bring back the little boy, and when Lydia refused to believe the finality of things andtried to argue Deaton had grabbed her painfully by the shoulders and yelled at her. 

 

`The death came by the hands of his father, if it had been you or anyone else who was blood related then yes I could try a few things, ´ Deaton had looked absolutely deranged as he yelled at her, he kept repeating a few times how there was nothing he or anyone of them could do now, `If Peter loses it, ´ the emissary said voice full of anger, `it will be your fault more than his.´

 

Lydia stood still and silent as the man placed what future disaster Peter’s grief would bring, and of course she could try and argue but she knew it would be her fault because she was the one who had brought death to the Hale house in the shape of John Stilinski, but she could of course blame the Sheriff for what had happened and so she turned on her heals and left the angry Emissary cursing her name.

 

Lydia drove with anger in her heart towards the house where Stiles Stilinski had been raised by a man who had perhaps never loved the boy who had followed Lydia around like a lovesick puppy for many years and she had always enjoyed the attention, and she missed it.

 

Lydia parked her car outside the Stilinski House, right on the front lawn of the house she had thought would be the best housing for the child the pack called Genim, she stormed the building not even bothered to knock because why should she treat the sheriff with any respect when the man was nothing more than a murderer. She didn’t even pause when she heard the loud sobbing that came from the small dining room where she found Sheriff Stilinski sitting at the old dining room table with a bottle of Jack in one hand and a framed picture in the other, Lydia noted that the bottle was half empty and the man looked like he had been crying for a while and still it did not stop her from lashing out at him fists and harsh words of blame and questions. 

 

`How could you?!´ Lydia screamed as she kept hitting the man who had fallen off of his chair during the first flurry of punches, `How could you?!´ she was on top of him not bothered by how she looked or how they looked now if someone were to come in to see what the disturbance was; she was straddling the man she had thought was honorable and respectable member of society, `Why? Why would you kill your own son? Why? ´

 

`B-because he’s m-my s-son.´ Sheriff Stilinski answered when Lydia finally stopped beating him, and simply cried against his heaving chest that was soaked with tears, snot, and blood, as well as the alcohol Lydia had knocked out of his hand, `H-he – I-I thought h-he would t-t-turn bad, just like me.´ The man, the murderer, the child-killer, sobbed hitting his head against the floorboards beneath them a few times before he sobbed out, `I’m s-sorry Claudia. I’m so sorry.´

 

`S-Stiles w-would have n-n-never c-changed.´ Lydia cried because she knew Stiles wasn’t evil. Stiles had never been evil or cruel unlike what she had been and Stiles would have had every right to be mean and cruel; hell, he should have taken his dad’s guns and gone on a crazed rampage through Beacon Hills High School and gun down every teacher and student who had made Stiles their target of ridicule and cruelty.But Stiles never had done anything harmful or acted out some form of revenge against any of the people who had bullied and hurt him since kinder garden and onwards; Stiles was the first to stand against mistreatment of other’s, hell that was one of the reasons he and Scott had become friends and why Stiles had been branded a loser.Everything about Stiles had been good, better than Lydia had ever thought him to be.

 

`Stiles w-was g-good. B-Better t-than me.´ Lydia cried, feeling the heavy hand of the man whom she had beat bloody pet her, his clumsy fingers running through the mess that was her hair now. 

 

`I-I k-know i-it n-now.´ the man said voice full of regret and sorrow before going back to apologizing to his late wife. 

 


	58. Maybe if I fall asleep I Won’t Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wanted to die, he couldn’t bring himself to eat or drink because he felt empty and dead inside, and he stayed in his room crying wrapping his body in the scent of his little boy who was now cold and dead in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for what I have done, I know most of you will hate my decision to kill off Genim but his final death was long. This is the last chapter, and I’m writing it with a heavy heart.

 

The tray of food stood untouched outside Peter Hale’s bedroom door and the sight made Derek sigh and feel the heaviness in his heart settle a bit more, Deaton had warned them what might happen with the loss of Genim; it was not uncommon for a werewolf parent to wither away into death when faced with the loss of their only child, the wolf would simply lose the strength and want to live on once their offspring departed. Peter hadn’t spoken a single word to anyone since they had laid Genim into the ground, he hadn’t left the room or opened the door once, and the only sign that his uncle wasn’t dead was the sound of his broken sobs and beating heart.

 

Derek had sat outside his uncle’s room talking through the door trying to coax the man to live on, to open the door or to just talk. But Peter never broke his silence not even when Cora tried to coax him out just so that he could come and see all the pretty flowers they had planted for his son, he didn’t even open the door when she broke down in desperate tears because she missed her little Bit and the uncle the boy had returned to her.

 

To know that if he hadn’t ordered Peter to give up Genim this would never have happened was a heavy burden to carry until his own death ended a life full of regret and bad choices. If Derek hadn’t demanded Peter to surrender his son to Sheriff Stilinski then there wouldn’t be a little body buried in the garden and there wouldn’t be a man slowly dying in the room next-door to Derek’s.

 

The grief that had struck the Hale pack hard was slowly shattering their pack, Scott hadn’t come over to the house for nearly a week, from what Isaac had told him during his short visits at the house was that Scott had told Melissa everything and both mother and son were deep in their grief and anger; it seemed that there had been something going on between Scott’s mother and Sheriff Stilinski and the news of what sort of man Melissa had given her heart too had been just a bit too much for the single mother. Allison Argent hadn’t been to the house since the funeral of the child they had all loved in their own way, Derek had seen her around town but neither one of them had the desire to break the silence that had fallen between them.

 

Isaac’s grief had driven the young werewolf to vandalism directed towards the Sheriff, there were slashed tiers and broken windshields, he had even broken into the Stilinski house and shredded the bed the sheriff slept on and broken windows.  Jackson continued to come over but only so that he could pick out the weeds that tried to grow on the grave of Genim Hale, sometimes Jackson would talk to the little boy in the ground, voice soft and loving as he told Genim about the best memories Jackson had of his little Gem-Gem. Although Jackson pretended to be alright, there was a scent of deep guilt and sorrow surrounding Jackson which made Derek feel terrible because there was no reason for Jackson to feel guilty.

 

Cora never talked to her little Bit but she would sit and watch over his grave once a day, if a woodland creature ever dared to go near the site she was out of her seat and chasing them back into the forest or killing them if there had been some damage done. Derek could hear his little sister crying herself to sleep at night, and there was nothing he could do about it especially when she refused his comfort.

 

And then there was Derek Hale’s own grief which was laced with guilt and regret, he would cry himself to sleep every night listening to his sisters sorrow and holding one of the onesie’s he’d found in the laundry basket, the scent of the child he had sent to his death. Derek could feel the bond that had been forged between him and the members of his pack break, and every morning he woke up he felt the growth of the break increase, he was losing his pack again.

 

They all handled their grief differently but Peter wasn’t handling it all and Derek could only wait until he would have to lay his uncle down next to Genim.

 

**~*~**

 

_`Daddy!´ Genim cried out happily as Peter entered the house that was full of light colors and white walls, the little boy ran towards Peter and threw his little arms around Peter’s legs and nuzzled against his knees before looking up at Peter with wide eyes._

 

_`We go home now?´ Genim asked, just as he had done since these dreams had begun, Peter shook his head and picked up his son who smelled like wild-flowers and earth but Peter’s scent was lost long ago and it pained him to know his son no longer smelled like him._

 

_`But I’ll come to stay soon,´ Peter promises as he kisses his sons cheeks that are all round and soft against his lips, the coldness of death no longer there._

 

_`No. I go home. I miss Dewek an’ Cowa an’ Jax.´ the little boy says with a stubborn anger, `I go home. You take me home now daddy.´_

 

_`I would if I could.´ Peter says as he holds his unhappy son tightly, they’ve had this argument several times before. And he knew Genim didn’t understand why he couldn’t take him home. If he could Peter would take his son home, but he can’t and he had tried – oh, God how he had tried – he had ran out of the house with his son in his arms, he had begged with all the known gods and spirits, and spent trying to find ways with which to bring his son back but there was nothing he could do and Claudia had told him as much._

 

_`Let’s find your mother.´ Peter said softly as he tried to ignore the way his son whined about wanting to see the pack, `I’m sure she has something delicious for us to eat.´_

 

_`I no want it. I want home.´ Genim said as he started to struggle out of Peter’s hold, `I no want cookies, I want Jax. I no want pie, I want Cowa.´ Peter tightened his hold of his son who was now crying tears of frustration and anger, `I no want cake, I want Dewek. I want Isaac. I want…´_

 

_`Genim. Stop that now.´ Claudia’s voice said all stern but loving and the moment Peter saw her standing in the small kitchen all beautiful and radiant Peter hoped in his death this could be their life; him and her together raising the little boy who would never grow old and ill._

 

_`I no want stay he’e. ´ Genim shouted angrily which was new, and Peter scowled at the little boy who continued on, `I no belong he’e I go home. Daddy take me home. Take home now.´_

 

_`He can’t baby.´ Claudia says as she reaches out to take the angry child from Peter and trying to slip him into the high chair but suddenly the little boy slips from her arms and runs out of the house through the open door leading into the flowery garden which Peter could see through the window over the kitchen sink, screaming out words that cut Peter through the heart, `He no want me, daddy no want me, no one want me.´_

 

_`GENIM!´ Peter yelled as he hurried after his son, and he could hear Claudia tell him to find her son but the moment Peter stepped out of the door he felt like he was falling and all he saw was the flash of light that always came before he woke up._

 

Peter woke up hands deep in the dirt, ruined flowers scattered around him as he dug into the soft ground the stench of decay strong in his nose as he and his wolf continued to dig into the ground chasing their prey that was hid beneath the earth.

 

Peter Hale knew he should stop but his wolf had taken control and was determined to get to the prey it was after, and Peter didn’t have enough strength to fight the demand of the wolf and so he violated the grave of his son with tears of grief and shame drawing tracks against his skin. He knew _he_ hadn’t lost his mind he had only lost the control of the wolf. He knew that his wolf had finally snapped, and perhaps they would be put down once the pack realized what Peter had done; once Derek or Cora woke up and saw the ruined grave, there was no way they or the pack would simply leave Peter be after doing something so foul and disrespectful.

 

Perhaps Derek would finally do the merciful deed of putting an end to Peter’s misery so he could join his son in the afterlife, perhaps it would be Scott who would make Peter join Genim in the afterlife that looked so inviting because his son was there running around.

 

The earth had been too heavy for the feeble excuse of a coffin, the roof of the small shelter had caved in and the werewolf pulled the broken pieces off with a sense of alarm as the wolf needed to get the child out of the ground. When their claws caught the soft fabric of the blanket the wolf yipped with joy and excitement, Peter could smell only death and decay coming off of the bundle but his wolf seemed oblivious to the stench as it had Peter rubbing his face against the bundle, and Peter’s only thought was, _`I’ve turned into a monster_.´ while his wolf preened with pride because it had found their lost pup.

 

 _Clean him, we must clean him,_ the wolf told Peter as they rubbed their face against the smelly fabric, _he’s dirty and cold, we must clean him,_ the wolf told Peter as it took him into the house and upstairs while still rubbing his face against the bundle the wolf had brought out of the ground.

 

The stench of death, the foul and unforgiving reek of decay, were seeping into the house as Peter carried the bundle around.

 

  _Wash him, clean him, feed him, and care for him,_ the wolf repeated as they moved around leaving tracks of dirt on the floor and the walls which gave Peter support when the strength in his body threatened to leave.

 

They entered the bathroom all silent and unnoticed by the sleeping Alpha. Peter turned on the water and watched as the water flowed into the bathtub and he allowed the water to flow while he began to remove the blanket that had covered his son from head to toe, the stench of death and decay was so overpowering that Peter gagged a few times, and because he could not bare to look at what might be left of his son he kept his eyes closed as his claws shredded the fabric of the onesie his son had liked to wear while watching one of the many Winnie the Pooh movies Derek had bought him.

 

With the little body naked the wolf had Peter stripping out of his own clothes before father and son slipped into the warm water, and it has Peter crying once more because this feels all so wrong and horrible and while he felt that way the beast beneath his skin kept telling him to open his eyes so they could see the beautiful face of their pup.

 

 _Let me see. Let me see._ The wolf demanded but Peter held his eyes tightly closed because he had no desire to see what time had done to what was left of his little boy, and so with the wolf snapping at him to open his eyes Peter Hale navigated his son just a little bit deeper into the water and further away from his body, but the wolf in him refused to understand why Peter refused to see and hold their the little boy they had claimed as theirs closer to their body as they had done when the boy had been alive and full of energy.

 

 _Show me. Show me my cub, my pup, show me,_ the wolf demanded over and over again and Peter fought against the demand until it took too much out of him and his eyes snapped open and he looked down at the little body he supported, and he can’t help the gasp that escapes from him at the sight before him.

 

There was not a single sign of decay there, the skin was pale but so it had been even when Genim had been Stiles Stilinski. The soft brown hair had grown a little as had the fingernails Peter would clip now and again when the boy had been alive; Peter had always cut the nail before kissing the little hand, once all fingernails were cut neatly and fine he would kiss both hands before taking his son out for ice-cream, the same was done when it came to the pretty little toenails.

 

Peter takes in every little microscopic detail of his son, who looks perfect except for the lack of a heartbeat and the little sounds of the small body breathing in and out., `I don’t understand.´ Peter whispered while washing off the dirt and filth that had latched on to the small body, and when the body was finally cleaned and free from the stench of decay and death Peter was even more confused.

 

 _Perfect pup and ours,_ the wolf under his skin said proudly and had Peter nuzzling against the chest that remained still and unmoving, silent. But soon even the wolf grew restless because of the silence and began to demand Peter to fix their little pup.

 

Peter knows not what to do and so he simply climbs out of the bath, he dries his son gently ignoring the demands the wolf under his skin is making for him to fix their little boy to make his heart beat once more. He takes his son into their room, dresses him carefully in one of the onesies that wasn’t stained with tears and snot and punctured by claws.

 

 _Why is he so still? Make him move,_ the wolf continued to ask and demand, Peter had to silence beast beneath his skin and so he told the wolf that their pup just needed to rest.

 

 _Then we shall too, we shall rest with him,_ and without warning the wolf had Peter on the bed curled around their little boy under the covers which feel far too warm over his body, and although Peter tried to stay awake and think the heaviness of sleep drew him back into the world of terrible dreams.

 

_`GENIM! ´ Peter yelled as he ran through the forest where the trees were inspired by the four seasons some fresh and new as in spring others bare and frost covered like on a cold winter day, there were bright and brilliant colored leaves as though blessed by the spirits of autumn and then there were trees that were brilliant green with summer leaves. The forest was glorious mixture of all the seasons that passed with the passing of each month of the year._

 

_Peter ignored the strange beauty of the world he had fallen into as he closed his eyes in the mortal realm. He ignored the little whispers that surrounded him Peter ignored the shadows that moved around and behind the trees, `GENIM!´  He does not stop nor pause his running or desperate calls for his only child, not until he hears a familiar laughter and a painfully familiar voice he had thought he would never hear again._

 

_`Looking for something Creeperwolf,´  Peter halts immediately and turns to look towards the great oak that looks like winter had been not too kind to it, and perched up high on one of the heavy looking branches was Stiles Stilinski, the boy was grinning like this was all very bemusing for him, `Or someone?´_

 

_`Stiles?´ Peter whispered because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but then he snapped out of it as the boy jumped down from his perch and landed cat-like on the ground unharmed and smiling._

 

_`Who else would I be?´  Stiles asks tilting his head slightly, and he opens his mouth to say surely something sarcastic or snarky but goes silent as Peter hugs him tightly._

 

_`Oookay, ´ Stiles said as Peter continued the hug just a minute or two longer than the young man had expected him too._

 

_When Peter ended the hug he still held his hand on the back of Stiles neck as he needed to make sure the boy didn’t slip away from him, and with a slightly trembling voice he said, `Stiles, I never thought I’d see you again. Why did you run? ´_

 

_Stiles picked the hand off of his neck and shook his head, `You’re howling up the wrong tree there wolf.´ Stiles said while taking a step away from Peter, `I’m not the kid you’ve taken as your own, well, I’m not entirely him and he’s not entirely me.´ Peter wants to protest but the young man continues to talk and explain and nothing he says makes much sense to Peter, and in the end he doesn’t care if Stiles soul had been split or that a part had left the earth with the act of violence that came in the form of a dagger that had been stabbed into Stiles Stilinski , while the larger part of Stiles’ soul was left behind to create Genim._

 

_`I’m just a tiny piece, ´ Stiles says as he picks up a flower white as snow, `Not an important piece, but a piece none the less. I could have gone back with the rest of me, but I didn’t want to leave my mother for a life where I’d just end up getting hurt.´ Stiles looked up at Peter, there was a sad look in Stiles’ eyes as he asked, `Do you know about me and my dad?´_

 

_`Yes.´ Peter says, his stomach churning as he senses he has no real idea about everything the sheriff had done to his son, there’s a moment of silence and the flower in Stiles hand changes color into a bright blue color that would match Peter’s Beta eyes._

 

_`Well, let’s find that kid of yours.´ Stiles says as he drops the flower._

 

_`You know where he is? ´ Peter asks watching as the flower disappears into the green ground._

 

_`Of course I do.´ Stiles laughed before turning just enough so that Peter could see him smirking, `He’s a part of me.´_

 

_They walk for what feels like hours until they reach the very lake that had taken Peter’s son from him, and Stiles points towards the little figure that sits by the shore all alone and crying. Peter runs the short distance between him and his son, and scoops up the little boy and hugs him like there was no tomorrow which in away there wasn’t because when Peter would wake up he would only have the lifeless body of his son to keep him company._

 

_`Daddy?´ his son sounds surprised, and it makes Peter look down at the little boy who looks so very miserable, fat tears drip from the innocent eyes that look are looking at Peter with wide confused eyes._

 

_`I’m here. I’m here.´ Peter said as he kissed away a few of the stray tears._

 

_`But you no want me.´ the little boy cries, and it hurts Peter’s heart to the point he thinks he can hear it break, `you no want me.´_

 

_`That’s not true. That’s not true baby.´ Peter says shaking his head, `I love you. I love you so much and I’ve always wanted you, always and forever baby.´_

 

_`True? ´ Genim asked biting his lower lip, and Peter hugs his son tighter , `Yes. I love you so much baby. And I want you home, I want you home so badly that it hurts.´_

 

_`Go home now.´ the little boy says but the loud enrage roar of Cora grabs Peter’s attention and the world turns and he’s hold of his son slips and all he hears is Cora screaming and Genim calling for him._

 

`DEREK! PETER´ the alarmed screams of Cora has Peter waking up with a jolt, it takes him a moment to get his bearings, it takes him a moment to understand that he is standing and naked, `GENIM’S GRAVE!´

 

Before Peter knows what’s going on his bedroom door is kicked in and his niece rushes into the room, `Peter, the grave - someone’s stole the body – the body is gone! We need to find him! Get up.´

 

`Why are you naked?´ Cora asks after the state of her uncle starts to sink in, but then she shakes it off and starts yelling for Peter to get dressed, `We need to find him, we need to find Genim.´ ****

Derek’s enrage roar and then howl that pierce through the building like it was nothing more than a thin sheet of paper has both Cora and Peter snapping out of their thoughts, the Alpha is summoning his pack and Peter hurries to get dressed even if he is unsure of what is going on; he doesn’t know if everything was just a dream or if he did remove his son from the grave which was now in ruins. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and watches as Cora hurries out of the room swearing vengeance on those who had stolen their little Genim.

 

Peter pulls the covers off of the bed only to find no sign of his son, and he begins slowly to think he had simply dreamt about violating the final resting place of his son and that thought has him running downstairs and out of the house, because if it wasn’t he who stole the body then someone else did and that someone has his son; and that would not do.

 

`Who would do this? Why? ´ Cora asked her brother while the Alpha circled the area of destruction, growling as he walked around and around the opening in the ground.

 

`Whoever it was, or whatever it was, I will kill it.´ Derek answered eyes flashing Alpha red. Cora kneels down by the grave as Derek stops his restless movements and Peter joins her, they pick up the toys but the stench of death has them placing the wolf and fox back into the ground.

 

`Deeweek. Coowaa. Daddyy.´ the familiar voice calling for them had the three werewolves turning towards the house, then when the familiar voice called out to them again and said, `I hungly.´

 

Derek runs towards the house, Cora and Peter follow him without hesitation or much thought. They hurried upstairs and came to a halt when they found little Genim Hale standing in the upstairs hall looking confused and just a bit unhappy.

 

`Deeweek, I want pancake’s make some pease.´ the little boy said with a whining voice, and those words snapped the three wolves out of their shock and all three stormed towards the child who startles a little but doesn’t do anything to stop the Alpha from picking him up and holding him close.

 

`Dewek? Why you cwying? ´ Genim asked when he noticed the tears of joy which began to escape the Alpha, `you owie Dewek? ´

 

`How is he alive? How is he here?´ Cora asks as she snatches the child from her bother, who plants a quick kiss on the top of the little head of messy brown hair and Derek beams at the little boy who is still convinced that Derek has hurt himself.

 

`Cowa, I think Dewek owie.´  Genim says voice full of alarm and worry, and when she doesn’t take his concerns seriously the little boy looks over at his father who keeps touching him from the top of his head to his little feet while telling Genim over and over again how much he loved his little boy.

 

`Daddy, Dewek got owie.´ Genim insisted until Derek had him back in his arms and with a kiss on the cheek Derek laughs, `I’m not crying because I’m hurt. I’m crying because I’m so happy. I’m so happy Genim.´

 

`Oh.´ the little boy said before asking with a slightly confused voice, `happy about pancake? ´

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got a question for you all, and please do reply! 
> 
> Would you be interested in hearing what happens from this point onwards such as daddy Peter having to deal with stuff like letting his little boy go to kinder garden (there will be some stalking on Peter’s part) and how he reacts to people who think his son is a strange and how proud he is when some of Genim's teachers tell him what a clever boy he has? Or what about when Genim starts to want to sleep in his own room like a big boy should? 
> 
> Would anyone be interested in finding out how Jackson handles babysitting his “little brother” and how he’s like a cool big bro? 
> 
> Would someone be interested in knowing how difficult it is for Genim to learn how rides a bike when his overly protective cousin Derek won’t trust him enough to do it? Or how Cora freaks out royally when Genim loses his first tooth because she had knocked into him and thinks she broke his tooth? What about Scott and Isaac building forts in the den with Genim when their on babysitting duty? And what about when Genim has his first crush? And what about when Genim starts to show of the magic that runs around in his veins?  
> Let me know if I should continue or not?


	59. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack had been healed and mended by the child, it was shattered by the death of their youngest member, and now with the return of the child the pack returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to this tale. Unless you want me to continue with this story...

 

 

 _Perfect little pup, our perfect little pup,_ the wolf preened as Peter settled on the kitchen counter with his little boy perched on his lap, the little back resting against Peter’s front allowing Peter to rest his chin and nose against the soft fluff of messy bed hair that was Genim’s hair.Breathing in the scent of his very much alive child had Peter feeling overjoyed because there was no linger scent of death and decay, and that his son held his scent made the wolf in Peter feel incredibly satisfied and happy, there was a calmness spreading through Peter and the wolf the more they felt and smelled of their little one. And seeing how the return of the child seemed to heal both Derek and Cora as much as it did Peter and his wolf.

 

Cora kept herself close to Peter and his son by feeding Genim pieces of bananas and honeydew melons which had the little boy smiling while making pleased little sounds while clapping his hands excitedly with each treat placed in his mouth, a mouth that opened up when the fruit vanished down into Genim’s grumbling belly. If a piece was too big Genim would take it out of his mouth and offer it to Peter whohappily took it and ate it regardless of the drool or spit on the piece, his action seemed to make Genim as happy as getting food in his own belly did.

 

Peter Hale began to slowly realize how hungry he was, each little piece his son gave him made his hunger stronger but he needed to take care of his son first, it was his job and he would not fail his son a second-time.

 

Derek was mixing the batter for the pancakes Genim had asked for but he would stay close to his uncle and sister never too far away so that he couldn’t touch the little boy when reaching out his hand. Peter understood the need the Alpha had to stay close to the child now, to make sure nothing bad would happen and to make sure his scent would latch onto the little one so that everyone would know to which pack the child belonged too. Derek would reach out to touch the little boy in such ways as to hold the little hand or tracing the small fingers or hold on of the little feet in his hand which easily covered the little foot, Derek would also plant a kiss on the now warm cheek which caused the little boy to giggling loudly.

 

 _Look, look how happy they are now, just because of our cub,_ the wolf in Peter said proudly because it was their offspring that had their Alpha smiling all bright and happy, it was their son that made their niece all smiles and gentle touches, it was their own pup that had made their home feel all warm and safe again. The wolf was certain that it was their pup that was the binding force behind their family and pack it was this little boy in their arms that made them all strong and united.

 

They were all so caught up in Genim that none of them notice the approaching vehicles that were fast approaching, it was only when the enrage roar of Jackson Whittemore that brought the Hale’s out of their rather domestic moment in the kitchen, the sound had Genim jump and turn ever so slightly to seek shelter from Peter little hands trying to latch on to Peter but there was no fabric to hold on too and so the child whined but settled once each of the Hale’s had a hand resting against him.

 

Without a word Peter slides off of the counter, Genim wrapped his arms around the older Hale’s neck and so together they made their way out of the kitchen and out into the yard where they found their pack surrounding the hole in the ground; a hole Peter wanted to be covered and never be seen again, seeing it had Peter tightening his hold of his son.

 

Jackson Whittemore was standing wolfed-out and growling by the gravesite that had held Peter’s little boy not too long ago, and while Jackson growled and snarled  Scott McCall and Allison Argent stood there silent and wrapped around each other seeking comfort in the face of what the two must have thought as an unnecessary violence, while Isaac was kneeling by the ruined grave while looking absolutely horrified by what he was seeing, his hands moving aimlessly over the destruction as if he wanted to fix it all but not knowing how too. Danny Mahealani looked like he wanted to say something or do something but he was unable to decide on what form of action to take.

 

The moment Genim turned his head and looked over at the pack gathered, the little body began to wriggle excitedly and reaching out towards Jackson while shouting excitedly, `Jax!´ and Peter couldn’t help but smile because of the happy excitement his son felt at the sight of the Beta.

 

Genim’s happy little yell snapped the heads of those gathered around the ruined grave, each of the gazes focused on the happy little boy Peter carefully placed on the ground, `Jax! ´ the little boy called out once more while stumbling towards the werewolf who was still in his Beta form and on all fours which of course should have made Peter’s protective instincts burst to life but his wolf kept telling him it was alright because Jackson would never hurt the pup.

 

 _Brother, his brother, little brother and big brother, safe,_ the wolf explained happily while watching as Jackson realized what he was seeing.

 

`Gem-Gem? ´ Jackson whispered while moving towards the little boy rather cautiously, but then as the wind carried the scent of the child the truth dawned on Jackson and it was enough to have him shift back into his human form, `Gem.´ Jackson cried out as he rushed over to the child that stumbled towards him with a happy little look upon his little face. Peter watched as Jackson picked up the little boy and held the child closely breathing in the scent of the child a few times before peppering the boy with little kisses while tears escaped him.

 

`What wrong Jax?´ Genim asked while his little hands touched Jackson’s face and that was all it took to get the once so proud man to break down in loud sobs, `No cry Jax. No cry.´ Genim said while hugging the sobbing werewolf and calling out to Peter, `Daddy, Jax hulting.´

 

`No. No. No.´ Jackson laughs as he kisses the chubby little cheeks of the little boy, `I’m just happy, so happy.´ Jackson explained while moving a few stray hairs that were in the way, and the look of confusion on the little boys face was almost enough to make Jackson laugh but the words Genim said did make Jackson laugh, `Why evey one cwy happy teals today? ´  

 

`We’re silly that way Gem-Gem.´ Jackson says while planting another kiss and rubbing his cheek against the smaller one, when he pulls away the little boy gives Jackson a quick little peck on his cheek.

 

 

 

`H-how is this possible?´ Scott asks as he slowly moves towards Jackson and Genim, and Peter shrugs his shoulders and says truthfully while making his way over to the Betas, `No idea. But he’s back. And I intend to keep him.´

 

`Dewek making pancake, ´ says with an air of excitement before asking, `Want some Jax? ´ the little hands were still tracing Jackson’s face and the lines that appeared when one of the more handsome werewolves smiled.

 

`I want some pancakes.´ Isaac says as he sneaks up towards Jackson and Genim, his hands reaching nervously towards the child he’d helped into the ground but Isaac drops his hands when Jackson glares at him, there’s no growls but the message is clear and Isaac backs away and whines, `Peter, Jackson’s not sharing.´

 

`Stop whining Lahey.´ Jackson tells the Beta that whines a little bit more, but before Peter or anyone else can say or do anything about Jackson the little boy reaches towards Isaac and with a slightly worried voice calls out to Isaac, `No be sad, no be sad Ikey.´

 

Jackson isn’t such a big of an asshole to deny Genim what he wants and so he hands the little boy over to Isaac, although the sudden loss makes Jackson whimper just a little. Isaac starts to purr almost as soon as Genim has his little hands in Isaac’s hair which needs a bit of a wash as he’s not been near a shower for a few days, everyone can smell where Isaac had spent most of his days; stalking the sheriff and tormenting the man.

 

`How is this possible?´ Allison asks while she moves over towards Isaac and Genim, her hands move over the little boy as if to make sure he is there and not some figment of her imagination, `You’re here, you’re really here.´

 

`Can I hold him? ´ Allison asks soon enough and Isaac looks over at Peter who gives his wordless question a short nod. The huntress is pack Peter and his wolf knows this to be true, her grief had shown as much; and still there is a part of both Peter and his wolf that are still somewhat anxious around her, but they know although she might want to harm them she would do nothing to harm the little boy.

 

Carefully Isaac shifts the little boy to the female standing next to him, which isn’t too difficult because Peter’s son seems more than willing to be passed around and get lavished with attention. As soon as the little boy was in the arms of the huntress the wolf in Peter demanded him to get just a little bit closer just  for the just in case moment, but both the man and beast find the show of affection the huntress shows the little boy enough to calm them down just a little.

 

Allison pets the chubby little cheeks before peppering each cheek with little kisses, which causes the little boy to giggle loudly but Genim’s interest is taken by the pretty necklace around her neck and so he place with it while Allison tries to take in each detail of the child.

 

`You’re back.´ Allison laughs while turning towards Scott, and Peter has to admit that the huntress looks beautiful when she smiles from the heart, `Look at him Scott isn’t he just adorable.´

 

Scott just nods while making his way over to his mate, who continues to shower little Genim Hale with love and attention. Scott is visibly cautious when it comes to touching the little boy who slipped the pendant around Allison Argents neck into his mouth.

 

`I hungly,´ Genim says suddenly after nearly twenty minutes of being touched and kissed by the pack, passed around like a trophy, but as soon as his little boy shows signs of unhappiness Peter is there to take his son.

 

Peter can tell by the delicious scent sneaking out into the garden that the pancakes are soon on their plates, and so he pats Jackson on the shoulder while saying, `Let’s get some breakfast kids.´ and it feels like the most natural thing to say and do and seeing how none of his younger pack mates hesitate to hurry into the house, because it’s a sign that they understand what they are now; they are a family come what may, and that was something Peter had been missing for far too many years.  

 

 _Pack. Family,_ the wolf says happily while watching Scott and Isaac sprint into the house, and hearing Cora demand the two of them to help her set the table. Allison being the well raised girl she is jumps in to help Derek around in the kitchen without being told. Danny and Jackson help carry the various foods prepared by the Alpha and his sister into the dining room.

 

Peter decides to clean his son up a little and get him change into clothes that would be a bit more proper, and he does the same to himself, once they’re both dressed Peter carries his son downstairs where the pack has already settled in the dining room and in their chairs around the great table, and Peter feels a surge of warmth and happiness at the sight because this is how a pack should be, together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story and want me to continue it then do tell, because I've got all these ideas like Peter being all "THAT'S MY SON!" when Genim gets into sports, and how he's very involved with Genim's life like being the coach or something, and how he for a very long time sneaks into his son's bedroom and picks him up and carries Genim back into his own room because he is not really ready for Genim to sleep alone. 
> 
> I'd like to play around with the idea of Derek getting a job but I'm stuck between him opening a bakery and surprising Genim at kinder garden/school with cupcakes and cookies or maybe he'd work in the school library (so that he can keep an eye on Genim because he's the Alpha and it's his job).... ´
> 
> And what about Cora, I'd like to see her graduate from college and become something like a paramedic especially after she has the fright of her life when Genim's first tooth falls out and she thinks its because of something she's done : ), and for some reason I would love to have her and Isaac go all love-dovey-dove-dove on each other. 
> 
> Isaac would make a cute doctor or a nurse? Or should I just dump hin at the vets?
> 
> OH MY GOD! IMAGINE GENIM IN A CUTE OUTFIT AND CARRYING SCOTT'S AND ALLISON'S WEDDING BANDS! 
> 
> Okay I just ruined everything, sorry.


End file.
